Finding Heaven
by linalove
Summary: She just wanted to help her old friend. She didn't know that a single journey could change her life; she didn't know she would find heaven with him. Jack/OC with a little Jack/Elizabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, people. How are you all? Here I am with a new story. This takes place after "At World's End". It will take place mainly in Port Royal. This starts as a Jack/Elizabeth story, but it won't be a Sparrabeth. It will be a Jack/OC. Jack's relation with Elizabeth is just a way to get to the Jack/OC.**

**If anyone reads this please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. No flames please. If you don't like don't read.**

**Now on with the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

* * *

**~Finding Heaven~**

**Chapter 1**

The carriage came into a stop as soon as it entered the big iron gates of the Swan mansion. The driver leaped off his seat and opened the door to the carriage with an almost dull expression on his rough face.

A female figure opened the door to the manor and leaned against it, a slow smile forming on her face.

"It's very rude to come earlier than expected, miss." The woman stated with a serious expression even though her eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"It's also rude to not welcome your guests, Mrs. Turner." A young female voice called softly.

"It is, isn't it?" The woman leaning against the door pursed her lips before she quickly moved towards the carriage.

She opened her arms wide and her visitor came into her embrace happily.

"It's so good to see you, Jane." Elizabeth whispered.

"You too, Elizabeth." Jane Walton whispered back before breaking the embrace.

"How was your journey?" Elizabeth asked as she stepped back to regard the slightly younger woman in front of her.

"Oh, exhausting…It's quite a long distance from London." Jane said as she pushed a stray lock of auburn hair behind her ear.

"Well come inside then. I've been looking forward to your company." Elizabeth said as a frown came over her face.

"Is something wrong?" Jane asked concerned as they walked inside the large house.

"No…nothing too important. Emma! Please take Miss Jane's things to her room." Elizabeth called as they entered the parlor.

The maid nodded and excused herself from their presence. Jane took off her hat and placed it on the table while Elizabeth moved around the room.

"How is London?" she asked as Jane took a seat.

"It's…busy…and rainy as always. But beautiful all the same." Jane replied with a smile as she fumbled with her dress.

"Hmm…How is your father?" Elizabeth asked.

"My father is still being tormented with his shop…"

"I see…Jane…thank you for coming." Elizabeth said suddenly.

"I am glad that I am here…You've changed." Jane commented with a soft smile as she let go of her dress.

"You too…but for the better…" Elizabeth said with a small smile.

"Nonsense...but thank you. I can say the same about you…but…not that carefree…" Jane said softly while Elizabeth shrugged.

"Spending time with pirates changes you." Elizabeth said and Jane frowned.

"Yes…I heard about that…How's Will?" she asked and a shadow passed over Elizabeth's features.

"I hope well. I haven't seen him since …I haven't seen him for almost two years…I suppose you've heard."

"Yes…I mean what you told me…but…I am not sure if…"

"If it's true. It's true, Jane. He's gone…for now…"

"I see. Then I'll take your word for it." Jane said quietly, seeing that talking about Will somehow bothered her childhood friend.

"What about you? Are you…I mean…"

"I am alone, Elizabeth. And to tell you the truth…I like it." Jane smiled a bit.

"You like it? Young women usually love to be in the presence of men."

"I didn't say I don't like it…You know me…I'm not good at this kind of thing…"

"Hmm…you prefer to sidestep those kinds of situations."

"I guess I do." Jane murmured while nodding her head with nervousness. Elizabeth chuckled and bit her lip.

"Tea?" she offered as she picked up the teapot and Jane nodded.

"How's your son?" Jane asked after a while.

"He's growing. He's only one year old…"

"You must be happy…" Jane said as she took another sip.

"I am not." Elizabeth whispered and Jane frowned.

"Elizabeth…I am sure William will be back."

"I hope he was here…but he's not." Elizabeth whispered.

Jane didn't know what to say. She knew something was wrong since the moment she looked at her.

"I betrayed him, Jane." Elizabeth whispered, looking up at her.

"What?"

"I betrayed Will…and I still am continuing doing so."

"Liz…I am sure you didn't…"

"But I did." The other woman insisted.

"How could you possibly have betrayed him?" Jane asked as she stood up and took a seat next to her.

"I…I've been with someone else, Jane."

"Someone else? Do I know him?" Jane asked slowly, carefully.

"No…no you couldn't possibly know him. You're still a proper woman…unlike me."

"Nonsense. I am not like you. I never was…" Jane said shaking her head.

"You are better and it's not about money."

"I am not. Have you looked in a mirror?" Jane asked chuckling.

"Jane, I am serious."

"Alright…does he know?"

"No, he doesn't."

"Then you could…end it?" Jane offered awkwardly.

"I can't."

"Why not? Do you love him?" Jane's eyes were wide.

"Even if I wanted…I couldn't"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't love, Jack." She whispered and Jane frowned.

"_Jack?"_

"Yes…"

"Why can't you?"

"Because he doesn't love anyone but himself…I think it's safe to say that he only loves his ship."

"Wait a moment…He has a ship?" Jane asked dumbfounded.

"He is a pirate, Jane."

"A what?" Jane asked wide eyed, her green eyes staring at Elizabeth with horror.

"He is a pirate. He is the one that…"

"He is the one that had threatened you." Jane stated.

"Yes." Elizabeth whispered, looking away.

"You have an affair with a man who…"

"It's not about him, Jane…He is…" Elizabeth trailed off.

"He is what?"

"He is a kind of diversion for me…" Elizabeth muttered at last with a sigh.

"Diversion…What about Will then?" Jane drew slightly back, her expression wary.

"I _love_ Will."

"It doesn't seem like you do to me."

"I do…but I need something else…" Elizabeth hissed, standing up. Jane was confused.

"Let me see if I have understood. You love Will, but you have a relationship with someone else…A man who is a pirate."

"Yes."

"Is this why I am here?" Jane narrowed her eyes.

"You are here because I am lonely and you are my only friend. You are the only person I can trust." Elizabeth said and Jane nodded.

"Alright. That's good enough for me…So, where is he? Is he here?" Jane looked around cautiously.

"No, he's not back from the sea yet. Jane…please tell me you'll keep this a secret. No one here can know about this…He'll be dead if you do…and so will I." Elizabeth said and Jane stood up too.

"Of course I won't. You have my word, Liz." Jane said with a nod.

"You'll like him."

"Me? I don't think so…" Jane said shaking her head.

Elizabeth smiled a bit, "Come with me then. I'll show you your room and I'll give you some of my dresses." Elizabeth said as she took her hand.

"My clothes are fine." Jane muttered with a pout.

"No, they are not. They are too…decent."

"I like decent…You're not making me wear different clothes, Liz." Jane said with finality and Liz sighed.

"Fine…you're still stubborn."

"You are still scandalous." Jane said as they both started laughing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elizabeth's son was a gem. He was calm, never cried much and he was a sight to behold. Jane had never met Will, but she was sure that his son looked like him a lot. True to be told, she was very glad to be with Elizabeth and her son. It was over a month and she was more than happy to be in the Caribbean with them. When she had first received Liz's letter she hadn't been so sure if she should go to her. But she was glad that she had made the decision.

So, there she was, sitting outside in the terrace with little William on her lap.

"He sure likes you. I haven't seen him sitting for so long with someone." Liz commented as she looked at them from her seat.

"I like him too. He's very calm. I am sure he didn't get that from you." Jane joked, making Liz chuckle lightly.

"Liz…He _is_ Will's right?" Jane dared to ask and Liz looked at her sharply.

"Of course he is. I've been with Jack for the last six months." She hissed and Jane flushed.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Jane apologized and Liz shook her head.

"No…you were right to ask…with what I've told you." Liz murmured as she looked away.

"I am not judging. You know that. In fact, I wish I was like you." Jane murmured as she bounced William on her lap.

"It's great that you are not. Trust me, Jane…" Liz said as she stood up and started pacing up and down the terrace.

Jane turned to look at Emma as she walked out of the house, a letter in her hand.

"This for you, my lady." Emma curtsied as she gave the letter to Liz. Jane looked away and poked the baby's nose playfully, causing him to giggle.

"Who is it from?" Jane asked after a while. Elizabeth looked at her and held the letter close.

"Jack…" she whispered with a tiny smile.

Jane froze and looked at her friend.

After one month of living there she was finally going to meet the infamous Captain and she was certain that she wouldn't like it. Not at all.

**End of chapter 1**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please leave me some feedback. I really want to hear your thoughts. :)**

**Edited: 9/2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jane was standing close to her bedroom window, gazing outside as Elizabeth moved around the garden. She had to say that her friend looked very happy since the letter from the captain had arrived.

A frown came to her face as she moved away from the window, wondering what she was going to do while he would be there, in the same house. She had a sneaky suspicion that he wouldn't stay long. He wouldn't stay in a place where the Royal Navy ruled and where he could get caught very easily. But still…what was she going to do…? How she should react?

With a sigh she opened her bedroom door and exited the room. She passed by Elizabeth's bedroom but stopped at the top of the stairs where she heard William crying. Smiling, she walked straight into his room and watched as poor Emma tried to calm him down.

"Emma, what is wrong?" Jane asked with a frown.

"Oh, Miss Jane…I can't make him stop crying. He can't possibly be hungry…"

"Well…maybe he needs changing?" Jane offered as she came closer.

"I don't think so. When he's like this only his mother can make him stop…" Emma said loudly, trying to be heard over William's loud crying.

"I saw Liz in the garden. I can try…Hand him over. Maybe a walk outside will help." Jane said as she took the wiggling baby in her arms and bounced him.

"You have experience with children, miss?" Emma asked and Jane nodded.

"Yes…I had a brother. He was serving in the navy…but he was killed. He was married and his wife has two children back in London. I helped her when I was younger." Jane explained as she caressed the baby's back.

"I see. I'll be on my way then, miss…I have dinner to prepare. We are having a guest if you don't know it." Emma said in a hushed voice, her eyes glimmering.

"Yes, Emma. I do know it. I shall see you later then." Jane said with a sigh as she turned away with William.

"Shh…come on now, Liam…" she cooed, using her nickname for him as she held him.

"You're always so calm. Let's get you to mommy." she smiled as she started walking down the stairs.

She placed the baby's head on her shoulder and tapped his back. After a few seconds the baby burped and she narrowed her eyes.

"That was it?" she asked as the crying stopped.

"What was she doing with you in there?" She muttered as she walked towards the back door that led to the garden. She opened it and walked outside, letting the soft wind brush her face.

"It's so better out here." She mumbled as she adjusted the baby in her arms and looked around for Liz. She found the other woman behind some plants.

"Jane? What is it?"

"Nothing. Your son was crying. Apparently all he wanted was to burp. What are you doing?" Jane asked as she came to stand in front of her friend.

"Just caring for the flowers. I am done…Here, give him to me." Liz said with a smile as she handed Jane a white rose and took William from her arms.

"You have a great garden." Jane commented as they walked towards the chairs.

"Hmmm." Liz muttered as they sat down.

Jane smiled and looked at her lap.

"He's late, Jane."

"Who is late?" Jane asked and Liz sighed.

"Jack…"

"Well…it's just been a week since the letter. You know how the weather can stop sailors." Jane tried to be polite, but still. Her friend was making a big mistake in her opinion.

"Hmm…Yes, of course. I need your opinion on something." Liz exclaimed suddenly.

"Of course…just not with clothes."

"Well…that's exactly what I need your opinion for." Liz said smirking while Jane pouted.

"Liz…I'm not good at this. Especially when it comes to clothes that are wore to seduce men." Jane muttered and Liz rolled her eyes.

"That's because you're dressing like a widow…"

"I am not."

"Yes, you are. I mean what man would look at you with that cut?" Liz asked pointing at her chest.

"Liz, stop commenting on my clothes. I cannot afford what you're wearing." Jane said with a fierce expression.

"I can give you mine."

"No! If it will make you stop nagging, I will help with the clothes. Let's go." Jane snapped with a huff and Liz chuckled.

"Nagging works then." Liz stated as they walked back inside.

"Yes…but don't get too used to it." Jane said and Liz pinched her cheek.

"Anger suits you. All you need is new clothes and you'll be good as new." Liz said laughing.

"In your dreams." Jane muttered, trying not to break into a smile as they made their way into Elizabeth's bedroom.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was after midnight when Jane was able to lie down on her bed. She huffed as she plopped down on her soft mattress and pillow. She looked at the ceiling and started humming softly. She turned to her side and sighed. Elizabeth was still awake, sitting in the kitchen. According to her, the infamous captain usually came through the kitchen door in order not to arouse suspicion. Jane had stayed with her as long as she could, but she was tired. Truth to be told, Jane wasn't a heavy sleeper and to top it all she slept very few hours at night. She always woke up very early in the morning ever since she was little.

Huffing at the warmth of the Caribbean night, she turned on her back and bit her lip. She had forgotten to take water with her. With a shrug, she stood up and tiptoed barefoot to her door. She opened it and peered outside before stepping out of the dark room. She started walking towards the stairs, but froze when she heard the back door creaking. Her eyes widened as she heard whispers and a deep voice speaking.

"Oh…" she whispered. Now she wasn't getting her water for sure. She heard footsteps approaching and she stepped back, walking quickly into her room. She shut the door and leaned against it as the footsteps echoed down the hall. Curiosity took the better of her and she slightly opened the door just as the couple passed by her chamber. All her eye caught was a pair of brown boots. She closed the door, listening as the door to Elizabeth's room opened. The last thing she heard was the captain's throaty voice whispering "Lizzie".

"_Lizzie?"_ Jane frowned at the pet name as she walked to her window and opened it.

She lay back down and closed her eyes, trying hard to block the voices from the next room. Light sleeping had its disadvantages after all.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jane woke up four hours later, drenched in sweat. She sat up groggily and looked around.

"I need that water." She murmured as she stood up and slowly walked to the door. She opened it and shut it as softly as possible before heading for the stairs. She walked down, enjoying the silence of the house. She finally arrived at her destination and picked a glass before pouring water into it from the pitcher. She took a long sip and sighed joyfully as the cool water slipped down her parched throat.

"Thank you, God." She mumbled as she refilled the glass and took a seat at the table. She leaned back in her chair and sighed.

The pirate captain sure didn't linger in his advances, she thought with amusement as she took another sip. Personally, she had nothing against pirates. She had grown up with tales about them just as Elizabeth had. What _was_ bothering her though was her friend's decision. If she loved Will…then why betray him in such a way? She knew of course that all women were in need of comfort. She too had felt it.

With a sigh, she broke her train of thoughts and stood up from the chair forcefully enough to make it clatter against the floor.

"Shhh!" she scolded as she picked her glass and fixed the chair back in its original position. She leaned up and turned to walk back to her room when she collided with someone. The collision caused her to stumble back and she fell on her backside with a thud, the glass flying away from her hand only to shatter into million of pieces as soon a sit hit the floor.

"Didn't know I had that effect." The voice she had heard earlier murmured with amusement and she looked up. Her eyes widened as she spotted Liz's guest. The infamous captain was standing in front of her shirtless with a lopsided grin on his face. He was tanned, with long braided hair and almost black smoldering eyes.

"What's wrong, luv? Cat ate your tongue?" he asked, the irritating grin still on his face.

"It'd be wise if you didn't sneak upon people like that, Mr. Sparrow." She said as she managed to stand up on her own.

"Captain, luv. And how do you know me name?" He asked grinning as he took a few steps closer.

"A bird told me." She snapped and he chuckled.

"You're new?" he asked as his eyes moved over her without shame.

"Excuse me?"

"You're the new maid?" he asked as his eyes finally settled on her face.

"No…I am…" she let her words trail off awkwardly. That man was making her nervous.

"You are what, luv?" he asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I am Liz's friend…Old friend."

"I wasn't aware of the fact that Lizzie had friends." He stated with narrowed eyes.

"She does. Now if you'll excuse me…" she mumbled as she fixed her clothes and tried to walk past him.

"Don't you have a name?" he asked smirking as he caught her wrist and stopped her from walking further away from him.

"I do." she said regarding him wearily.

"Let's hear it." He said as his black eyes burned into hers and she sighed.

"Jane." she muttered softly and he grinned.

"That's better."

"Goodnight then." She was too desperate to get away from him.

"Night? It's four in the bleeding morning."

"Exactly." She said as he let go of her hand.

"You know where the rum is?" he asked, looking around eagerly.

"No…Liz might know if we have any."

"Lizzie's asleep. I wore her out." He said chuckling as he looked at her suggestively.

"Yes, we all heard that." She muttered as she turned around to stomp out of the room.

Jack chuckled again and she rolled her eyes as she walked away from the kitchen, finally being able to breathe properly.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she whispered as she walked back in her room and shut her door. She sat down on the bed and tapped her foot. That man was…outrageous. No shame at all.

"Of course not…What am I thinking? He's a pirate…Someone remind me why I was so fascinated about actually meeting a pirate?" she mumbled to herself as remembered the man she had just met.

"He has the looks though…Oh stop it!" she scolded herself as she headed to her closet to change her wet nightgown.

Hours later, when the sun finally appeared in the sky, a knock came to her door.

"Yes…" she called as she placed her brush down and turn to look at Emma who entered with a tiny smile.

"Breakfast is ready, miss." She said and Jane nodded with a smile.

"I'm coming." She nodded, standing up from her chair. She followed Emma downstairs, but hesitated when she heard voices coming from the dining room. She fidgeted in the doorway until Elizabeth noticed her.

"Jane! Do come in." she said as she broke away from Jack's lips and slapped his wandering hand away from her leg.

"Easy for you to say…" she mumbled, but apparently Sparrow heard it for he grinned and winked at her.

"Yes, lass. Do come in. Been waiting for you to show up. I'm bloody starving." He exclaimed as they all sat on the table; Jane across from them.

Jane picked her cup and took a sip from the steaming tea, keeping her eyes away from Jack.

"What did you do all these months, Jack?" Liz asked and he swallowed a mouthful of bread before answering.

"We raided a couple of merchant ships…Lots of coins." he said smirking and it was then that Jane noticed that gold that was shining in his mouth. She shook her head and focused on her own bread while they talked.

"When are you leaving again?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Tomorrow."

"So soon?" Liz asked with narrowed eyes.

"Luv…you know I can't stay here too long." Jack said calmly and Jane looked between the two tentatively.

"No, of course not. There's only one reason that forces you to come back to me." Elizabeth snapped and Jane wanted to disappear.

"Luv, I thought we've been over this." Jack hissed as Elizabeth glared at him.

"Yes, we have. But we never agree." She snapped back and he grimaced before standing up.

"I'll tell you again what I've said before; do not confuse this for something that it's not. I'll be back this evening." He said and with a last look at Jane walked away from the table and out of the house through the back door.

Elizabeth pursed her lips and stood up too.

"I am going to see William." It was the only thing she whispered before she left Jane alone.

**End of chapter 2**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts. Do you think Jane will like our dear captain? :)**

**Edited: 9/2013**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Elizabeth had been very agitated since Jack left. Jane watched her as she paced up and down the living room, an angry expression on her face.

"Liz…I really don't understand why you're so angry. I thought this was just a diversion." Jane said, getting annoyed with her friend's long face.

"It is. It's not like I'm in love with him. But I still need some respect." Elizabeth said.

"You're really expecting respect from a pirate? I thought you knew what you were getting your self into." Jane said as she sat up on the settee.

"I did…I still do. But I am still annoyed that he's choosing wenches instead of me."

Jane stared at her friend wearily.

"Liz…I don't know what to say." Jane whispered tiredly.

"Nothing. I am angry is all. I should never have trusted him…" Liz said as she walked to the window.

"Isn't he scared coming here? I mean…they could hang him." Jane wondered.

"The new governor…isn't that bright. The presence of the Navy here is getting…less frequent." Liz explained, looking at her sideways.

"I see…"

"Did you like him?" Liz asked suddenly.

"I…He is…interesting…" Jane sputtered, choosing her words carefully.

"He sure looked at you though." Liz said with a tired expression.

"He sure must look at a lot of women." Jane said and Liz looked away.

"I need a bath." Liz said suddenly as Jane stood up.

"I'm off to bed."

"Wait…Could you please see on William on your way up? He didn't eat much and he might be hungry. I'm going to find Emma to help me with the water." Liz said, already leaving the room. Jane sighed and walked up the stairs to the baby's room. She entered and was surprised to find the child wide awake.

"Liam…Not sleeping? Are you hungry?" she asked as she picked him up and held him close.

"We'll see then…" she muttered as she headed for the kitchen.

Liz was walking up the stairs and smiled at them.

"Thank you. His milk is on the counter. Oh and…please leave the kitchen door unlocked." She said before she walked away. Jane stared at her back with a deep frown.

"Why?"

"He said he's coming back, didn't he?" Liz called from over her shoulder.

"Right…I'm going to stay awake again. It'll be better if I sleep in the garden…" she muttered as she headed for the kitchen. She entered and spotted the bottle of milk.

"Let's see…" she whispered as she sat against the counter. William wiggled in her grip and gave a loud cry, his small hand pushing the milk away.

"Alright…alright. You don't want it." She said and he settled down again. She placed the milk back down and looked at the baby.

"You're not an early sleeper, huh?" she asked and the baby blinked up at her. Three knocks came on the door and she jumped.

She walked over to the kitchen door and unlocked it before opening it. Sparrow's golden smirk greeted her and she looked at him briefly before moving away from the door.

"Hello, luv. Missed me?" he asked as he took off his hat and entered, his eyes moving briefly around the room before settling on William.

"You're baby-sitting?" he asked and she closed the door.

"No…He's just…keeping me company." She replied tightly and he grinned.

"I am sure _I_ could keep _you_ better company." He said, his grin widening at the offended expression that settled on her face.

"I'll think I'll decline your…_kind_ request, Captain." She said and he chuckled at the sarcasm in her voice.

"Remembered me title, did you? Then I'm on a good way..." he murmured while leaning against the counter.

"I am sure you are." She mumbled, looking away from his face.

"What's with the nun clothes, luv?" he asked as his eyes wandered all over her dress.

"Liz is in her room taking a bath." Jane snapped before turning away, missing the look of amusement that passed over his handsome features.

"She is? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked as he followed her upstairs. Jane rolled her eyes and he grinned at her back.

"I must admit though, luv…Your front might not be too exciting, but your lovely arse-…"

"Alright! Listen, I don't know how you act around Liz, but these comments aren't appreciated by me." She snapped as she arrived at the top of the stairs.

"Never said they had to be, luv." He said with raised eyebrows.

"And stop calling me that! My name is _Jane_." She said before she stormed towards William's room.

Jack looked at her retreating form with a smirk and shrugged.

"She'll come around." He muttered as he opened Elizabeth's door and walked inside, closing it behind him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was very early in the morning, but Jane was wide awake. She was propped up on her pillows, reading one of her books when she heard footsteps coming from the corridor. She placed her book down and froze when she heard the footsteps stopping just outside her room. Someone lingered there for a few moments before she heard them moving away from her door. She stared at the door with confusion and then shrugged.

About an hour later, she exited her room and headed for the living room. She was surprised when she saw Liz sitting alone, a cup of tea in her hand.

"Good morning…. You're alone?" Jane asked confused.

"Yes…He left about an hour ago." Liz said with a nod.

"I see…Are you alright?" Jane asked.

"I'm fine." Liz said wearily, shaking her cup slowly to stir the warm liquid.

"Is he coming back?" Jane asked, not really knowing why she wanted to know. She was sure she didn't like him.

"Yes…In a month. He said he has business to take care of." Liz muttered and Jane nodded.

"Liz…can I ask something? When he's here… What exactly…are you two doing? I mean it seems to me that all that maters to him is…I don't know. He doesn't seem…"

"We do what all men want to do with women. That's what angers me. He just never wants to talk to me. And even if he does…he seems agitated." Liz said softly.

"Are you ever going to stop this?" Jane asked.

"Yes…all he has to do is say it. But he never does. I am not leaving Will for him. But for now…I guess, it suits me for now." Liz said looking at her cup.

"I know why he doesn't want to discuss things with me." She said after a while.

"Why?" Jane asked.

"It's because he doesn't trust me enough. He thinks I might stab him in the back."

"You mean betray him? Why would he think that?" Jane asked with a frown.

"I killed him, Jane. I left him to die." Liz said and Jane froze.

"You what? I thought…I thought…"

"I left him alone on his ship to die. And he's punishing me for it by not trusting me."

"He obviously trusts you enough to crawl in your bed." Jane said stunned.

"That's different! Sleeping with someone doesn't require care or love, Jane." Elizabeth snapped.

"I wouldn't know, Liz." Jane said calmly. Liz's face softened and she rubbed her temples.

"I am sorry…I shouldn't worry you with my thoughts. The truth is that it's convenient for me."

"What is?"

"That he's not asking much from me. And I shouldn't either." Liz said as she placed her cup on the table.

"You couldn't ask for much since you betrayed him." Jane blurted out and Liz looked at her in shock.

"You are right. You'd never do what I did, would you?" Liz whispered.

"I…don't know, Liz." Jane murmured without looking at her.

"I do." The blonde woman said before she walked away with hurried footsteps.

Jane sighed. It seemed that the pirate captain brought only trouble.

_A month later…_

"Jane! Will you come and help me please? My hands are stuck!" Liz calls from her room as William is crawling around her feet. Jane appears in the hall chuckling.

"You're stuck?"

"Yes! I can't get my hands through the dress."

"Oh…and why is that?" Jane pressed as she entered the room, trying to stifle her laugh.

"Because…it's too tight." Liz mutters

Jane looked at her with raised eyebrows and Liz sighed.

"Alright! I admit that you were right. I shouldn't have bought it this tight." Liz admits with a pout.

"Now help me or I'll be late." She insisted and Jane helped her remove her hands from the dress.

"There…" she muttered as she laced the strings.

"Why aren't you coming to the charity again?" Liz asked and Jane sighed.

"I don't like that sort of thing…Dancing…socializing gets me nervous. Especially with a bunch of people I don't even know." Jane said as she moved away.

"Then what will you do? William will go to sleep soon."

"I'll stay in the garden." Jane said with a smile.

"Alright…If you change your mind I still have that dress for you." Liz said and Jane nodded.

"I'll be fine. Go."

"Alright…See you later then." Liz said as she took her cloak and with a kiss on her son's cheek she exited the room. Jane smiled and picked up a yawning William.

"Come on, sweetheart. Time for bed." She cooed softly as she walked him to his room and prepared him for his nap. She placed him in his crib and fixed his blanket around him before kissing his nose.

He was asleep within minutes and she was free to leave the room. She changed into her night clothes and picked up a candle before walking to the back garden from the kitchen. She stepped out and smiled as soon as the cool breeze hit her face.

"That's better." She muttered as she sat down on a chair and placed the candle on the table next to her. She leaned back and looked at the sky. She must have spent at least an hour lost in her thoughts when she decided to start counting the tiny stars that were visible on the dark sky.

"You know…they say it's bad luck to count stars. You should never do that." A voice next to her ear whispered and she jumped from the chair, almost tripping over. A strong hand closed around her arm and steadied her.

"Easy there." Jack said chuckling and she stared at him.

"How…how did you get here?" she managed to ask.

"From the bushes. You didn't see me. You were too busy looking upwards." He said with a grin.

"Oh…Liz isn't here, Mr. Sparrow." She said as she fixed her robe.

"She isn't? That's quite alright. I can wait. I have all night." He said as he plopped down in the chair next to her.

"Do call me, Jack." He sent her a wink and she felt her face heating up both in anger and embarrassment.

"I'd rather not." She said as she sat down as well. He regarded her with his dark chocolate eyes before he spoke.

"Here's what I think, luv…eh, Jane; I think we started wrong. I am not that bad. Here." He said as her reached into his pocket and produced something before placing it on her lap. Jane looked at him before looking down at the object.

"What's this for?" she asked as she picked up a very expensive and probably a much _stolen_ brush.

"It's a brush. The handle is made of silver." He was smirking at her.

"But…but you barely know me." She gaped at him and he shrugged.

"Here's a way to know you. You like it?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes, but…I can't accept it." She stated as she gave it back to him.

"Why not? It's a peace offering." He pouted.

"Yes, it's also a stolen peace offering. Besides, I do not accept gifts from strangers."

"It's still a peace offering. And we could stop being strangers quite easily if you desired it." He said with a grin as he placed it back on her lap.

"I see…Thank you for the brush then." She replied, looking away before he could see her red face.

"So...where's Lizzie again?"

"She's at a charity event…" Jane said, suddenly feeling very wary for some reason.

"Hmm…How about a card game until she comes?" he suggested as his eyes trailed hungrily down her face to her neck before they settled briefly on her chest.

"Card game?"

"Aye. You know how to play, I suppose." He said with a smug expression as his eyes return to her face.

"You suppose right, Captain." She said with her chin up as she stood up and left to fetch the cards.

"Feisty one…I like that." He said grinning widely as he leaned lazily back in his chair.

**End of chapter 3**

**Author's note: Thank you reading, loves. Please review and tell me your thoughts. :)**

**Edited: 9/2013**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Jane looked up from her cards to find Jack grimacing as he carefully took his last card and set it down in the middle of the table. He looked up at her and she pouted. He smirked, believing he had won the round, but the smirk left his face when she placed her last card next to his with a wide grin.

"I believe I won, Mr. Sparrow. Again." She said and he glared at her.

"I can't bloody believe this. I've never lost a card game!" he exclaimed and she chuckled as she opened her palm and waited.

"My money." She said and he pouted as he handed two coins to her.

"I think you cheated. You robbed me here!" He accused as he took a swing of the rum he had found in one of the kitchen cabinets.

"I did not. Just because you do it all the time that doesn't mean I do it too." She said as she leaned back in the chair.

"Who said I cheat? And who says I didn't let you win?" he asked while smirking evilly at her.

"You what?" she asked as she gathered the cards and placed them neatly in the middle of the table.

"I mean, I'm trying to be all cute so we can be friends. I could have let you win." He said with raised eyebrows.

"But you didn't." she said as she stared into his kohl rimmed eyes.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I ain't telling you." He said as he grinned at her flushed face.

"I still believe you're outrageous." She said and he chuckled huskily.

"Really? Then why have you been sitting here playing cards with me for…three hours?" he asked and she licked her lips, an action that didn't go unnoticed by him.

"I never sleep too much. I had to pass my time." She said and he leaned towards her, his eyes burning into hers.

"Do I keep you awake when I'm here, Jane?" he asked throatily and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Excuse me? I don't know what you mean." She said confused and he smirked.

"I think you do. I remember the little comment you made when I first met you that night. Tell me something; would you like to be in her place?" he asked and she was dumbstruck.

"Excuse me…what kind of woman do you take me for?" she asked as she moved away from him.

"You're not answering me little question, luv." He asked and she glared at him.

"I think you have misunderstood our time together, captain. I am not Elizabeth or any of the other women you take to your bed." She stated and he simply smirked at her before leaning back on his chair again.

"Did I hear my name?" Liz said with a smile as she stepped in the doorway.

"Yes. The captain was asking about you, Liz." Jane said as she looked away from Jack.

"Jack…I didn't know you'd be here tonight." Elizabeth said and Jack grinned before standing up.

"Well…here I am, Lizzie. Jane here has been keeping me company…" he said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I hope you didn't fight or anything…" Liz said as she noticed Jane's facial expression.

"No, of course not." Jane said shortly before she quickly stood up and walked inside the house, leaving a confused Elizabeth and a smirking Jack.

"What was that all about? Did you say something to her?" Liz asked and Jack looked at her innocently.

"Me? No, luv. Did you miss me?" he asked with a grin and she looked at him.

"Maybe…maybe not." Was her answer and he winked.

"Let's see then." He whispered in her ear before taking her hand, pulling her into the house.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jane was sleeping peacefully when the door to her room opened and closed softly. A pair of brown boots appeared on the carpet and they started taking small steps towards the large bed. The bed moved as another weight settled on top of it and she stirred when a ringed hand shook her gently. She whimpered and wiggled in her covers, but the light shaking didn't stop. Her eyes opened slowly and she turned on her back. She gasped as said ringed hand moved over her mouth to stifle her yelp.

"Hush now, luv. You want to rat me out?" Jack whispered with a grin and she calmed down a bit. He let go of her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you doing here? Came to offend me some more?" she asked and he shook his head, still grinning.

"No. I came to give you this. You forgot it outside in the garden when you left fuming." He said as he placed his gift for her on her nightstand. Jane's face softened and he smiled.

"There. No more scowls. Your pretty face will stay like that if you do that every time you see me." He joked and she chuckled.

"Alright…" she whispered as she pushed her auburn hair away from her face.

"Oh…take these too." He said handing her the game cards, his fingers brushing hers in the process.

"What…?" she asked perplexed.

"For the next time I come. I'll win the next time. You can count on that." He said, winking at her. She stared at him utterly confused at his behavior and he used her confusion to look at her thoroughly. He reached with his hand and undid the first couple of buttons of her overly decent night dress, making her gasp.

"Like I told you…what's with the nun clothes?" he asked in a low voice as he brushed his hand over her neck and collarbone before taking it away.

"I…"

"Hush. Next time I see you, make sure you're dressed like a young woman full of life." He whispered in her ear before standing up from the bed. He looked at her one last time before he exited her room, closing the door behind him. All she could do was sit there, listening to his retreating footsteps.

The next morning it took her a long time to pull herself together enough to walk out of her room. On her way out she bumped with Elizabeth.

"Oh!" both women exclaimed and Liz started laughing.

"Sorry, Jane. You bump quite hard." Liz said and Jane chuckled.

"Of course I do. Why do you think I have all this weight for?" she said pointing at her self. Liz rolled her eyes and took her hand, leading them towards the kitchen. Jane's eyes went to Elizabeth's hair and they stayed on a spot on her neck, just below her ear.

"Liz what's that…oh…" she caught herself in mid sentence. Liz's hand went to her neck and she smiled nervously.

"Courtesy of Jack." She mumbled and Jane nodded, looking away.

"I'll make breakfast. I gave Emma the day off yesterday." Jane said softly.

"Oh?"

"Yes…she wanted to go out with her fiancé." Jane explained.

"Even Emma has someone and you don't, Jane." Liz said with a sigh as she sat down at the table and looked at her.

"I don't need anyone." Jane muttered as she picked up the bottle of milk.

"Of course you do. You just think you don't."

"Yes, maybe. Can we please change the subject?" Jane snapped and Liz frowned, taken aback.

"Alright…Sorry." She said quietly.

"So, why are you so happy?" Jane asked and Liz smiled.

"Jack's promised to take me for a trip on his next visit." She said and Jane froze before she smiled nervously.

"Oh…"

"I really want to be at the sea again…I might see Will." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"I'm happy for you." Jane said as she placed two glasses of milk on the table.

"So…what did he say to make you feel bad last night?" Liz asked as she took a sip.

"Nothing…He just accused me of cheating…We played cards, you see…" Jane said and Liz chuckled.

"And you won."

"Yes, I did. That was all." Jane lied as she took some bread and butter.

"You shouldn't listen to him. He was just teasing you." Liz said as she took a bite from the bread.

"Yes…he probably was." Jane said as she took a sip, a far away look in her eyes.

**End of chapter 4**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please review. What do you think Jack is trying to do? Tell me your thoughts. :)**

**Edited: 9/2013**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Liz was sitting in the garden; William on her lap.

"Look at that…Look at the pretty flower, my love." She cooed at the baby who giggled and nuzzled her chest. She laughed and bounced him a bit.

Jane walked out of the house and looked around for them. Once she spotted them, she started walking towards them.

"Jane…come sit with us. It's a beautiful day." Liz said, patting the space next to her.

"I will…this came for you. A filthy looking sailor gave it to Emma." Jane said chuckling as she handed her the letter.

"Oh…thank you."

Jane sat down and took William from her.

"Jack's sending his regards…" Liz commented after reading the letter.

"Oh? It's from him?" Jane asked and Liz nodded, showing her the letter; the initials _J.S_ written at the very end of the page.

"He's coming again then?" Jane murmured as she looked at Liam.

"Yes…he said he'll be here in a couple of weeks." Liz said looking thoughtful. She folded the letter and looked at Jane.

"You're going with him?" Jane asked and Liz shrugged.

"I am not sure…" Liz whispered.

"Is Liam coming with you if you do?" Jane asked and Liz looked at her hesitantly.

"I …I was thinking if you'd be positive to the idea of …watching him while I'm gone…I promise it'll take only a few weeks. I'll be back before you know it." Liz said, her eyes pleading.

"Is it wise to leave the baby? I mean…you're his mother…I'm just looking over him for a few hours…" Jane said and Liz took her hand.

"I trust you. Will you do it?"

Jane looked at the baby and sighed.

"Alright…but I don't fully agree with you. What do you really want, Liz?" Jane asked and Elizabeth looked away.

"I want…I don't know what I want…What do you want?" Liz asked and Jane smiled.

"What I want? Stability…something I never had…Not with my parents." Jane said softly.

Liz nodded and stared at the letter.

"He's not a man to love you know." Liz said and Jane looked at her.

"What?"

"Jack…He is not someone you can love…I mean ,of course you can love him…but you can't…" Liz said and Jane shrugged.

"I have noticed that."

"Yes…His reputation is true though…" Liz winked playfully and Jane laughed.

"I can see that…or better I have heard it." Jane commented dryly and Liz became silent.

"I am sorry for that…"

"Don't be…it's not your fault I'm a light sleeper." Jane laughed.

"But still…maybe I should stop inviting him here…" Liz muttered.

"I don't think he needs an invitation. He seems very forward to me."

"He is." Liz asked.

"That's what sparked my interest…but he has many flaws. You don't want to see him angry. Loyalty is not one of his virtues either…" Liz said and Jane looked at her.

"The exact opposite of Will, isn't he?" Jane said and Liz nodded.

"Yes…but he has his ways."

"I suppose…All men do when they want something." Jane murmured and they both fell in silence.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jane was at the bottom of the stairs when she heard her name.

"Jane! Where are you going?" Liz asked from the top of the stairs.

"To town…I have to buy some things. I won't be long." Jane called and Liz smiled.

"Alright…Oh…Can you buy me a new brush and some pins? I managed to loose all of them." Liz asked and Jane nodded.

"Sure thing." She said as she walked out and got inside the carriage.

When she arrived into town she got out and smiled at the driver.

"Thank you…You don't have to wait for me. I'll walk back." She called and the man nodded before driving the carriage away. She found the clothes shop she wanted and entered to buy the things she wanted before she bought Liz's things.

When she was done she started walking back to the house, a box cradled in her hands. She passed by the bakery of the island and then the blacksmith's old place. She looked at it and sighed before she sped up her footsteps.

As she was passing by a busy tavern, a tanned hand closed over her mouth while another one locked around her waist. She gasped, but it was stifled by the hand pressing against her mouth. Whoever grabbed her pulled them into an alley and her eyes widened in alarm.

"If I let go will you promise not to scream, luv?" A very familiar voice cooed in her ear and she nodded. The hand moved away from her mouth and she inhaled deeply.

"I still believe these clothes do not flatter you at all, luv. It should be a dress or nothing."

"I _am_ wearing a dress, Mr. Sparrow." She huffed as she tried to get out of his grip, but he only tightened his hold around her waist.

"It's Captain, luv…or Jack for you." He whispered in her ear and her face flushed.

"I prefer Captain…" she snapped and he chuckled, his free hand moving her hair away from her shoulder.

"Still having that temper of yours, eh? I have to say that it's quite endearing, Jane." He said close to her ear.

"What are you doing here? And why am I here?" she demanded as he walked them backwards, the box she was holding lying forgotten on the dirty ground.

"I am here visiting…as you know…and I saw you passing by on your way to the store…and I had the idea of greeting you." He said as his hand moved absently through her reddish locks.

"Where were you hiding?" she asked and he smirked as he laid his chin on her shoulder.

"In the tavern…Can I buy you some rum?" he husked and she gritted her teeth.

"No, thank you. Will you kindly let me go?" she asked and he laughed.

"That was rude. I thought we were on a good way to becoming friends." He said with a pout that she couldn't see, but heard.

"Friends do not scare the wits out of each other." She snapped.

"Ah, I apologize for that. I only wanted to talk to you." He said as her scent reached his nostrils and he licked his lips, resisting the urge to bury his face in her hair.

"To tell me what? And can you please let go?" she scowled and he grinned.

_Easy, Jack…Don't scare her away…_ He thought as he slowly let go of her. She turned to look at him and he grinned at her.

"There. Satisfied?" he asked as he leaned against the alley wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes. So?"

"I just wanted to let you know…I'll be coming to the house after midnight. Leave the door unlocked." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"You are wandering around alleys in the middle of the day and you are scared if they see you when it's night?" she asked as she leaned down and picked up the box. Sparrow's eyes followed her movement with curiosity and he smirked.

"What's in there, luv? Your clothes?" he asked and she fixed him with a glare.

"I don't think it's any of your business."

"Oh come on, Janey…I'm just curious." He said and she shook her head.

"No, and my name is Jane."

"Yeah, well Janey suits you better." He smirked, his almost black eyes burning into hers.

"I don't think I gave you permission to call me with a pet name."

"I don't think I need you to." He said as he continued grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Good day then." She said with a curt nod.

"Come on, let me buy you a drink." He called as he caught her wrist.

"I don't drink, captain. Good day." She said as she pried her hand away and started walking back home, her heart beating unusually faster than normally did.

Jack watched her go amused before he started walking back to the direction of the tavern.

"I need some rum." He mumbled as he disappeared into the mass of people vacating the place.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Jane returned to the house it was late in the afternoon.

"Jane…I was worried. Did you buy what you wanted?" Liz asked and Jane nodded quickly, handing her the pins and brush.

"Here you go. I'm going to take a bath." Jane said frowning.

"Thank you…Wait. Is something wrong?" Liz asked.

"No, Elizabeth…Captain Sparrow is coming tonight. Don't lock the door." She called over her shoulder and Liz frowned.

"You saw Jack?" she called but she received no answer, only the door closing from upstairs met her question.

Jack Sparrow sure kept his word. At midnight he was at the door and Elizabeth was there to greet him. They must have sat in the kitchen for a while, for Jane listened to their raised voices. A little while later she heard footsteps and then nothing; only silence. Turning on her side she closed her eyes and let sleep take her over to the land of dreams.

She must have been asleep for four hours when she heard a knock on her door. She stirred and turned on her back with a groan. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Jesus…" she whispered as the knocking came again. She groggily stood up and unlocked her door. Her sleepy eyes met Jack's vivid ones and she gasped.

"What are you doing here? I was sleeping…" she said and he grinned.

"I was too, but I woke up and I just thought of paying you a visit." He said as he crossed his bare arms over his naked chest.

"Well you did…Now what?" she asked yawning.

"How about a card game? I'm ready this time." He offered and she glared at him.

"It's five in the morning and you want us to play cards?" she asked and he nodded.

"Aye…" he said cheerily as he passed by her and into her room.

Rolling her eyes, she shut the door and watched him as he moved around the room, his eyes curiously roaming her things. His hand brushed over her desk, smirking as he saw his gift for her on it.

"You have good taste, Janey…I'm sure you took it from your mother." He said as he turned to look at her.

"And how do you know about my mother?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Lizzie told me."

"You asked about me?"

"Why, of course I did. I'm risking me life coming here…I have to know with whom I speak…Don't I?"

"No one forces you to come here…"

"Oh…well…if you were a man you'd understand."

"Thank God I am not one…" she said as he plopped down on her bed and bounced on it a bit.

"Comfy…Even comfier than Lizzie's." he commented and she sighed.

"Is there a reason you're here? Or is it just to annoy me?" she asked and he stopped his childish antics to look at her seriously.

"It was never me intention to annoy you, luv. Quite the opposite actually…I want you to be comfortable around me." He said and she nodded.

"Alright…so…"

"The card game." He repeated and she nodded. She walked over to the bed and stood next to him. She leaned down and opened the top drawer to take out the cards. Jack's eyes followed the curve of her back and moved lower. They settled on her chest until she moved away and looked at him. He grinned and stood up.

"Shall we?" he asked as he motioned towards the table.

She nodded and they sat down, facing each other.

"How come you're not in the next room?" Jane asked and he shrugged.

"Lizzie was not in the mood for me company…Don't know why." He said with indifference.

"Is that all you think, captain? Bedding women?" Jane asked as he mixed the cards.

"No…but when I know that that is exactly what women want from me…I act accordingly." He said dryly and she stared at him as he stared right back.

"I see. Have you ever wanted anything else from a female? Or just that?" she asked as he cut the cards and smirked.

"Oh…it depends…What do you want from me for instance?" he asked and she moved around in her seat.

"Company…I don't know. You wanted to be friends with me. What does that mean in your vocabulary?" she asked as he handed her a few cards.

"I don't know. What kind of company would you want? There are many kinds of company…" he trailed off as she picked her cards and looked at them.

"Talking…playing…enjoying the silence…"

"Playing…Now, I'm good at that." He said winking and a laugh escaped her. He grinned and looked at his own cards.

"From what I know…I won last time." she said and he chuckled.

"Who said I was talking about playing cards?" he asked innocently and she rolled her eyes.

"Is Liz coming with you?" Jane asked after a moment and he looked at her oddly.

"Are you still going to wear nun clothes?" he asked back and she huffed.

"What is wrong with my clothes? I am sorry for not dressing like a wench, Captain." She snapped and he stared at her.

"It's Jack, luv. And like I've said before…they do not compliment you." He said as he picked a card and laid it down.

"Why would you care?" she asked as she picked out her own card.

"When something is nice…you want to admire it." His soft reply was a husky purr and she felt her face heating up.

"Right." She muttered as they continued their game.

"And yes, Lizzie is coming with me." He answered after a while.

"I am after a small treasure…" he started and Jane nodded.

"I heard you'll take care of the runt while she's gone."

"The what?" Jane asked confused and he smirked.

"William."

"Oh…yes. Liam will stay with me." She said and Jack grinned.

"Good for him…" he said as he leaned back in his chair and regarded the cards.

"I have a proposition…what if we wager something?"

"Like what?" she asked.

"If you win…I'll give you five shillings. If I win…I get a kiss." He said and she glared at him.

"Absolutely not." She said shaking her head.

"Oh come on! All I ask is a kiss. You'll get the money." He said and she sighed.

"On the cheek." She slowly reached out, offering him her hand.

"We have an accord." He smirked as he reached out and shook her hand.

When the game was over Jane was fuming while Jack was stretched lazily in his chair, looking at her expectantly.

"I told you I never lose a game. Now…my reward." He said and she stood up to gather the cards.

"You cheated."

"I did not!"

"I can't. I do not tend to betray my friends, Captain." She said as she looked at him. Jack's eyes darkened at the comment and he shot up on the chair.

"I haven't betrayed anyone, luv. Your friend has betrayed me." He whispered as he stood inches from her.

"Isn't Will your friend?"

"Will isn't here."

"You are still bedding his wife though. I understand Liz's desire for affection…"

"Affection! You don't know your friend very well, luv. Lizzie's far from gentle." He snarled.

"I know that it's not right."

"Tell that to her, luv. Not to me. She's betraying her husband by coming to me bed. Like she betrayed me when she left me to die." He said in a low voice.

"How can you sleep with a woman who betrayed you then, Jack?" she asked and he was surprised that she actually used his first name.

"Hate and lust sometimes co-exist, darling." He whispered and she stared at him, "But I _could_ live without it. No one's forcing me to be here. I just feel like it."

"You feel like it?" she asked and he nodded, moving his hand to her cheek.

"Aye…I do what I want. Laws don't apply to me, luv." He whispered as he leaned close to her face and she could feel his breath on her lips. It was warm and moist.

"Don't let her fool you by saying that she needs me, for she doesn't. And neither do I." he said and she blinked.

"But you…I could get used to having you around, luv…so…don't hate me just yet."

"Me?" she asked or better whispered.

"Aye. We could do lots of things without you hating me." He said as he dropped a lingering kiss on her cheek.

He reached in his pocket and took out five shillings. He took her palm and placed them inside it before moving away from her, a grin on his face.

"What's this for?" she asked stunned.

"You'd have won if I hadn't cheated." He said with a wink before he exited her room.

Jane blinked and looked at the coins in her hand.

"What was that?" she whispered as she heard the door to the next room closing.

**End of chapter 5**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! :)**

**Edited: 9/2013**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next morning was a rainy one. The sky was so dark that it was like night outside.

Jane walked out of her room and passed by Liz's chamber before she stopped in front of Liam's bedroom. Liz was there dressing him.

"Good morning." Jane said tentatively.

"Oh! Hello, Jane." Liz said with a small smile.

"You're going somewhere?" Jane asked as she leaned against the door.

"Yes…I am taking William to his doctor. I want to be sure he's fine before I leave." Liz said and Jane sighed.

"You could be sure if you stayed here instead of playing the pirate." Jane said and Liz glared at her.

"I don't need your opinion." Liz said with hard eyes.

"Yes, you do if you're going to drag me into this situation." Jane snapped, not noticing the door that opened to her right or the pair of dark eyes looking at her with high amusement.

"If it's such a big problem, I'll find a nanny…" Liz snapped back.

"This is not about Liam. You know I love him. This is about your immaturity." Jane said angrily and Liz lowered her head with a sigh.

"I just want to be at the sea again, Jane. I won't be away for long. I promise." Liz said as she looked at her son.

"Alright…" Jane whispered and the dark eyes watching her narrowed before the door closed softly.

"And where is Jack…I mean the captain?" Jane asked as they started walking down the stairs.

"He's still asleep…" Liz answered with a frown.

"I see…Well, I'm going for breakfast." Jane said as she poked Liam's nose and walked away from them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jane was in the process of climbing up the stairs to fetch her book when she heard cursing and noises coming from Liz's room. Emma walked up to her and looked at her questionably.

"Miss Jane?"

"No worries, Emma. The captain's inside." Jane said politely excusing her.

"Alright, miss." Emma said looking flustered at the cursing coming From Sparrow's lips. Jane walked in front of the door and knocked before entering. She saw Jack on his knees, looking under the large bed.

"Something wrong, captain?" she asked and Jack jumped.

"Janey, luv! That's a surprise." He said grinning at her.

"You lost something?" she asked, trying not to look at his chest and particularly at his scars.

"Aye, me eyesight from looking at you. Nice dress, luv. Where did you get it?" he asked, slowly licking his lips.

"Captain!" she shrieked and he grinned saucily.

"I lost me belt, luv." He said and she frowned.

"You're already wearing your belt." She said laughing.

"Nah, luv. I wear two. You see it anywhere?" he asked as he tore his eyes away from her body.

"You're wearing two? God…" she mumbled as she moved around the room. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"It's up there. How on earth did you manage to send it up on the chandelier?" she asked and he looked up, a sheepish grin on his handsome face.

"Sorry, luv. In the heat of passion. But you wouldn't know about it, eh?" he husked as he reached for his belt by climbing up on the bed.

"No, I wouldn't. I don't think I have met the man to arouse such a feeling in my virgin heart." She said dryly and he grinned at her.

"Virgin, eh? I knew it." He murmured playfully and she rolled her eyes.

"Very funny…And what if I am?" she asked as she opened the curtains.

"Well…I'd found it endearing…and extremely…" he trailed off as he came very close to her.

"…attractive. There's nothing more arousing than purity, Janey. And it's a rarity if you ask me." He whispered as he took a loose strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear, watching with satisfaction as her face reddened.

"I…I see. A strange thing for a pirate to say." She said as he backed away from him.

"One of my traits, luv." He said as he fixed his belt and threw on his shirt while she turned away from his piercing gaze.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he saw her exiting the room.

"To my room to get my book. I'll sit in the parlor." She said and he grinned.

"I'll join you and then I'll go check on me ship." He said cheerily as he followed her out of Liz's room.

Jane entered her room and found her book. She turned to walk out and she bumped onto Jack.

"You followed me?" she asked and he nodded.

"Aye. I have a question, Janey." He started as he followed her like a puppy to the parlor.

"What?" she asked as she sat on the settee.

"The money I gave you. What are you going to do with them?" he asked as he plopped down next to her, placing his feet on the table in front of him.

"They're mine, aren't they? I can do whatever I want with them. Please stop that." She said as she slapped his knee, causing him to remove his feet from the furniture.

"I was just curious." He stated with a smirk as she opened her book.

"Well, curiosity killed the cat." She said distractedly and he grinned. Thunder erupted and she jumped, causing him to laugh at her reaction.

"Scared of thunders, darling? Come over to ol'Jack's lap and he'll help." He said patting his knee. Jane turned serious and cleared her throat.

"I'm fine, Jack." She said and he chuckled.

"Jack, huh? We're making improvement." He said as he placed his feet on the table again.

They remained silent until Jane spoke.

"How long will this trip last?" she asked looking at him from the rim of her book.

"A month the most…" he replied with a wave of his hand.

"Hmm…" she murmured. Jack regarded her for a while before he stood up.

"I'm off to me ship. I'll be back later." He said as he turned around.

"To take Liz with you?" she asked not looking up from the written lines of her book.

"Aye…and to say goodbye to you." He said with a grin before he disappeared from her sight.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was after ten in the night when the infamous pirate captain returned from his ship. Elizabeth was waiting for him a small bag in her hands while Jane sat silently in a kitchen chair. The kitchen door opened and Jack appeared, a grin on his face.

"Ready to go, Lizzie? I hope you didn't get too many things with you." he said with a grimace as he stepped inside and his gaze shifted from Liz to Jane.

"No. Only the essentials." She said as she placed the bag on the table and walked out of the room. Jack looked at Jane and smirked.

"Alright, luv? Don't miss me too much." He said as he walked over to her.

"I'll try, captain." A shadow of a smile was on her face. He grinned and took hold of her hand, pulling her up to a standing position so he could look at her. He brought her hand to his lips and let his mouth brush softly over her knuckles before it pressed an openmouthed kiss there. Jane's eyes widened and she flushed while he lowered her hand from his lips and smiled at her.

"I hope when I come back you won't have the same temper, Janey." He said chuckling and she pulled her hand back with a frown.

"I don't have a temper." She said and he smirked.

"Whatever you say, Janey. Whatever you say." He said as he bowed slightly, causing her to roll her eyes.

Liz returned and smiled.

"I'm ready. Shall we?" she said and Jack nodded.

"Aye. See you soon, luv." Jack sent Jane a wink and Liz looked between the two of them with suspicion. She took her bag and nodded at Jane before they disappeared from her sight. Jane sighed and locked the door before she leaned against it.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she whispered as she walked away towards her room, her mind still on the devious captain.

**End of chapter 6**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please review. :)**

**Edited: 9/2913**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! How are you? I hope well.

I want to thank**: Haeronwen, Daemagemma, PiratePushcake, hashlingingslasher, noraaaapleseed, BleedmetoINSANITY, me-loves-demon-barber, Emma, Pirate-on-fleet-street, callieandjack and MissSparrow101**! Thank you all for your comments and support!

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Emma:** Hi, love! Liz does have a kid. It was mentioned in the last chapter that Liam would stay with her. Will's on the Flying Dutchman. Thank you for reviewing! **:)**

**Noraaapleseed: **Hello again! Thank you for reading and reviewing! **:)**

**Hashlingingslasher**: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Glad to know you liked it.** :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 7**

Two months had passed since Elizabeth had left Port Royal with Jack. Two months and Jane was getting a little more than worried. She had been taking care of Liam all by herself and she had to say that she rather enjoyed being in his company. He was a very agreeable child and quiet.

Every day she was waiting for a letter from Liz but nothing came.

So, there she was, sitting in her room staring out of the window. It was getting darker and darker outside and the house was extremely quiet since the baby was asleep. A soft knock on her door caused her to turn around.

"Miss Jane? It's me." Emma whispered and Jane sighed.

"Of course it's you Emma. There's no one else in the house is there?" she asked as she put on her robe and walked to the door.

"I am sorry to disturb you, miss. I was wondering if you needed me anymore for tonight." The girl said and Jane shook her head.

"No, Emma. You can go to s…" she was cut of by loud banging against the back door. Emma's eyes widened to the size of saucers and she grabbed Jane's hand.

"Who is it at this hour?" Jane muttered angrily as she started walking down the hall, Emma following close behind her.

"What if they are thieves, Miss Jane?" Emma asked.

"Thieves do not knock first, Emma. Gather yourself." Jane snapped as they stepped into the kitchen.

Jane grabbed the keys and placed the smaller one in the lock. She turned it and opened it a little.

"Yes?" she asked as she saw a middle aged man with a beard looking at her through the small gap.

"Miss Jane, isn't it?" the man asked and she could see him struggling with something.

"Yes…Do I know you, sir?"

"No. Please open the door." The older man said urgently and she could she a brown boot near the man's feet.

"I do not let strangers into my best friend's house." Jane said with narrowed eyes while Emma struggled to see from behind her who was at the door.

"Janey, open the door." A hoarse but very familiar voice whispered and Jane's eyes widened. She fully opened the door and she gasped when she saw Jack leaning against the older man; his coat soaked with red stains.

"Jack? What are you doing here? Where's Elizabeth?"

"I'll answer to all those questions if you let us in." he croaked as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Jane blinked and she nodded.

"Of course. Please come in. Let me help you, sir." She said as she went to Jack's right side and wrapped an arm around his waist to support him.

"It's Gibbs, lass. A bed?" he asked and she nodded.

"To my room." She said and Emma watched speechless.

Together they walked Jack up the stairs while he hissed and cursed quietly. They placed him on the bed where he lied down with a wince. As soon as he was on the soft mattress his eyes drifted shut and he lost consciousness.

"What happened? Is he hurt? Where's Liz?" Jane asked as she removed Jack's boots.

"He's hurt. He's got a bullet in his shoulder. Your port was the closest." Gibbs explained as he looked at Jack.

"Oh…Can I help?" Jane asked as Gibbs took off Jack's coat and vest.

"Yes. Water and a towel would help."

"Yes. Emma!" Jane called as she walked out of the room.

"Miss?"

"Warm some water and bring it to my room. Quickly." Jane said before she walked back inside.

"How bad is it?" she asked as she saw the wound.

"Bad enough…"

"We should call a doctor." Jane whispered as she saw the amount of blood on his chest.

"No! Are you crazy, lady? We're pirates. I got the bullet out but I had nothing to clean his wound. We were running low on supplies." Gibbs said as he handed her Jack's blood soaked shirt.

"How did this happen?" she asked as she looked at the older man.

"A man shot him."

"Who?" Jane pressed.

"From a merchant ship. Got any rum?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No…but I can look what I can find." Jane said as she walked away again.

Emma brought the water to the bedroom and Gibbs soaked the towel in. He started cleaning the blood away slowly but methodically. Soon Jane returned with a bottle of gin.

"This is all I could find." She said as she placed it on the nightstand. She walked in her closet and took out a large towel. She placed it on the bed next to Jack.

"Uncork the bottle, lass." Gibbs said and she nodded.

"Where's Liz?" Jane asked again.

"Liz? You mean Miss Elizabeth? The King has his duties, lass." He said as she took the bottle from her hands.

"Excuse me? King?" she asked but a loud gasp from the pirate captain stopped her train of thoughts. She placed her hands on his arms to hold him down as he grimaced in pain.

"Be still, Jack." She said softly and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"I am trying." He said through gritted teeth. She could feel his skin burning under her palms and she frowned.

"I think he has a fever." She stated as she felt his cheek and forehead.

"Aye. Be sure of that." Gibbs muttered as he poured more alcohol on the wound causing Jack to hiss in agony again.

"Bloody hell." He cursed and Jane bit her lip.

"Hand me that bottle, Gibbs." Jack rasped. Jane took it from Gibbs's hand and placed it on Jack's lips. He took a sip and lied still again.

"Why did you come here? It's dangerous. You could get caught." Jane hissed in his ear and he smirked half heartedly.

"Ah, what is life without danger, Janey?" he said as his hand brushed against her cheek before he winced again.

"Are you crazy?" she asked and he coughed a bit before nodding.

"That I am." He whispered as Gibbs put the bottle away and looked around.

"Any bandages I can use?" he asked and Jane nodded.

"Yes. I'll get them." She said letting go of Jack's hand that she didn't even know she had been holding.

She found them and handed them to Gibbs.

"I'll get some water for his fever." She said before she disappeared again.

Gibbs bandaged Jack's shoulder and moved back, wiping his hands with the towel.

Jane returned shortly with the cold water and soaked a cloth in it. She placed the wet cloth on Jack's forehead after removing the red scarf from around his head.

"Oi. You took me scarf off." Jack whispered, feeling around for his lost red bandana.

"You'll live without it." Jane said as she placed the covers around him neatly.

"I knew you'd take care of me…" Jack said with a smirk before he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Jane looked at him worriedly and turned to Gibbs.

"What did you mean before, sir? From what I know Liz is no royalty." Jane said with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Gibbs blinked confused.

"Miss Elizabeth is the pirate King, lass. She was voted by the Court." He said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"What? But…but how. She is…she is a pirate?" Jane asked with wide eyes.

"Aye. Jack voted for her."

"And where is she?" Jane asked, feeling lost and betrayed.

"She had to take care of some problems at the Cove. You don't know any of this?" Gibbs asked.

"No. I knew nothing." She whispered, collapsing in her chair.

"Well, I have to get back to the ship. I am in charge. I'll be back soon." The older man said, quickly walking out of the room.

Jane sighed heavily and looked at the rogue vacating her bed.

"She lied to me. He lied to me too." She whispered.

"And here I was worrying about them." She said as she stood up from the chair and started pacing.

"King?" she muttered stunned. She stopped pacing and walked over to Jack. She took the compress off his forehead and re-soaked it with water before replacing it there. She looked at his face and sighed again.

Maybe he could explain her later. For the time being all she could do was wait for him to wake up again. The one thing she could not ignore though was the worry in her heart for the hurt pirate captain and his last words before he fell into unconsciousness.

**End of chapter 7**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me your thoughts! **:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, loves! The next chapter is here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **noraaaapleseed, callieandjack, me-loves-demon-barber, LittleFireQueen, Joker xx, Emma, Johnny sparrow, Pirate-on-fleet-street, BleedmetoINSANITY, CHIKEESxBBY, alchemistic, MissSparrow101 and Nelle07**! Thank you all for commenting!

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**MissSparrow101:** Hi, love! Thank you so much for your review! You'll see what's going on. :)

**Johnny sparrow**: Glad to know you liked it. Thank you! :)

**Emma**: Hi, hon. Thank you for reading and reviewing once again! Jack's not Jane's…yet. Hugs to you! :)

**Joker xx**: Thank you so much for reviewing! Elizabeth has a suspicion that jack likes Jane. He is Jack after all. :)

**Noraaapleseed:** You'll see what happened soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 8**

Jack was feeling warm; too warm to feel alright. His throat burnt and he couldn't move his upper body. He groaned softly and the shuffling sound of clothing reached his ears. The damp cloth left his forehead only to return cold again a few moments later. He opened his mouth and his eyes slowly drifted open. A female face, framed by auburn hair appeared in front of his dark eyes and he smiled tiredly.

"Still here among the living, luv? Or am I dead and have gone to heaven?" he rasped and Jane poured water from a pot and held it close to his lips.

"I highly doubt you'd go to heaven, Jack. But yes, you're still alive. Here, drink this." She said softly as she supported his head. He took a few small sips and lied back down with a grunt.

"You wounded me, Janey." He said with a pout as he closed his eyes briefly again.

"I don't think you can get any worse." She commented and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Why so rude all of a sudden? Is it because I commandeered your bed?" he asked amused and she rolled her eyes, getting ready to walk away but he grabbed her wrist.

"Not so fast. I may be hurt but I'm no fool. What's wrong with you?" he asked as he looked at her, his face drenched in sweat.

"I don't appreciate lying, Jack. That's what is wrong." She said and he softened the grip on her hand.

"I don't remember lying to you." He stated and she huffed.

"You never told me Liz is the Pirate King. You never told me she left because she had duties as a king." She said with hard eyes.

"If she didn't tell you why would I, luv?" he asked and she snatched her hand away from his warm hold.

"You're right. You don't even know me." She said quietly and he sighed.

"Oh but I do know you, Janey. I know you more than you think." He murmured and she looked at him.

"Tell me only this; is she okay?"

"Yes, she is fine. She'll be back." He said softly as he placed his hand over his wound and winced. Jane looked where his hand was and frowned.

"Jack…I think you're bleeding again." She said and he looked down at his hand.

"Bugger." He cursed as he took his hand away.

"Can I do something?" she asked hesitantly.

"Aye. I need to change the bandage but I can't move me arm." He said throatily, his face screwed up in pain.

"Alright." She said as she stood up and walked to her drawers to take out clean bandages.

"And how did the infamous Jack Sparrow let someone shoot him?" she asked and he smiled at the playful tone in her voice.

"Oh, well. You have to let others win sometimes too. I am known for me generosity." He said with a lopsided grin as she returned to the bed and started undoing the knot that held the bandage together.

"I see." She whispered and he watched with heavy eyelids as she removed the blood soaked bandage and threw it away. She looked at the bullet hole and he could see her hands trembling.

"Luv, bring some water first." He said softly.

"Why?" she asked shakily.

"To remove the blood." He said with a nod and she complied.

"How's the runt?" he asked as she cleaned the wound.

"He's okay. He missed his mother." Jane said and Jack bit his lip as she pressed the wet cloth against the wound.

"We're almost having a civil war." He said and she looked at him.

"As in _'we'_ you mean pirates."

"Aye. She needed to put some leashes around some people's necks." He said as he hissed in pain.

"Why didn't she tell me? Do you have any idea how worried I was for you?" she asked and he took hold of her hand again.

"As in _'you'_ you mean me as well, Janey?" he asked in a low, husky tone and she swallowed.

"Of course. I may not like you too much but why would I want you to get hurt?" she said and he grinned.

"Are you sure you don't like me, Janey?" he asked as he pulled her closer by the grip on her hand.

"I like you. I mean you're outrageous sometimes and very rude and you make crude comments and sleazy innuendos but you're…" she trailed off while he stared at her parted lips like a predator ready to attack his prey.

"I am what, luv?" he asked, his lips brushing hers in the process. She inhaled sharply and moved slightly back, causing him to lean forward.

"You're tolerable." She finished and his mouth moved even closer to hers, his hand tightening its hold around her hand as his bottom lip brushed over her mouth softly. She blinked and shook her head before moving back altogether. He was left with his mouth open and his eyes fogged with longing when she pried her hand away and stepped back.

"Your wound, Jack."

"What?" he choked out, wondering why she left him like that.

_Too close…Damn!_ He thought to himself as she leaned back on the bed again.

She took the clean bandage and placed it around his shoulder and back while he watched somewhat irritated at the loss of the opportune moment.

"There. Done." She said after a while and he forced a smile on his face despite his disappointment.

"Thank you, Janey. You're treasure." He said as she fixed the covers around his bare chest.

"You're welcome." She said nervously.

"I'll bring you some soup later." She said softly before she walked out of the room.

Jack sighed and slammed his fist against the mattress with a growl.

"Minx." He hissed as he stared at the door, his skin flushed not only from his fever but from desire as well. It did him no good denying that he wanted her. He wanted her from the first day he saw her. All he had to do was get her out of her shell. If he had to wait he would wait. She was worth the wait.

*******************************

Jane walked out of Jack's room in a hurry and headed for her room. She rubbed her temples and passed by Emma.

"Miss Jane? Liam needs his milk. Miss?" she asked as Jane passed by her quickly and opened the door to her room.

"Just a give me a moment Emma. I'll be in the kitchen soon." Jane said shakily as she shut her door and leaned against it with a heavy sigh.

What was she doing?

"That man is your best friend's lover. What were you thinking, stupid?!" she snapped to herself. Liz might have lied to her but she was still her friend.

She couldn't deny that she had some very disturbing feelings about Jack but those couldn't be known to him or to anyone. There were many reasons why she shouldn't feel what she felt for him. First of all he was Liz's although she was pretty sure that no woman could put a claim on that man. Secondly he was Jack Sparrow; he was a pirate, a womanizer and he was not to be trusted not only with women but with everyone. Yes, he was charming, he was handsome, he was witty but he was still the man that Liz betrayed her husband with.

For him, charming his way into women's bed was like a hobby and Jane was the complete opposite of him. Anything with him would be a disaster and the last thing she wanted was to fell in love and be hurt.

"Then why can't I stop thinking about him?" she whispered as she ran a hand through her hair. She shook her head and took a deep breath. She moved away from the door and walked out of the room.

She entered the kitchen and plastered a smile on her face.

"I'm here, Emma. Give him to me and prepare some soup for the captain." She said and Emma handed her Liam.

"Yes, miss. Is Miss Elizabeth okay?" Emma asked.

"Yes. She…is fine. She'll be back soon." Jane said as she sat on a chair and started feeding the baby.

"I'm glad to hear it…Miss?" Emma asked hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"Does it matter if I leave for a couple of hours this evening?" she asked and Jane sighed.

"No. You can. Just prepare the soup for now." Jane said and Emma smiled.

"Thank you, miss!" she said happily.

A few hours later the food was ready and Emma prepared a tray for Jack.

"The food is ready, miss. Should I take it upstairs?" she asked.

"Yes, if you can." Jane said as she moved around the kitchen to make some tea. Emma nodded and walked away with the tray.

She returned a few moments later with a frown.

"Miss? He asked if we had rum and he's not eating the soup unless you come upstairs with it." Emma said and Jane sighed in desperation.

"Okay, Emma. I'm going. Go check on Liam, please." She called on her way out of the room. She walked up the stairs and walked into the room with a scowl.

"Janey! You came."

"Stop Janey me! You're hurt so no rum." She said, crossing her hands over her chest.

"Luv, rum lessens the pain." He said with grin and she huffed.

"I have no rum here. So, please eat the food for I'll not have you starve to death in this house." She said as she walked closer to him.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'd love to eat but I can't. Me arm hurts and I can't pick up the spoon." He admitted and she sighed softly.

"Then why didn't you say so to Emma?"

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow. I have a reputation to uphold." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Right, I forgot of your so called reputation." She said as she sat next to him on the bed and helped him sat up so he could eat.

"Why did you leave like that before?" he asked lowly and she couldn't look in his eyes.

"Don't you think what almost happened would be wrong?" she asked as she took the bowl of soup in her hands and picked up the spoon.

"Desire is not wrong, luv. Not if both of us want it." He whispered as he looked at her.

"Jack, you're mistaken. I do not want you." She said as she looked up at him. He smirked and shook his head.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded.

"Then why are your hands trembling?" he asked as he placed his good hand on top of her own and stroked it.

"Stop touching me! I am not Liz, Jack!" she snapped as she stood up and glared at him angrily. He lowered his hand and stared at her for a long time before she spoke calmly.

"I am not a substitute for every time she's not here to comply with your desires." She said and he pursed his lips.

"Who ever said I wanted you to be one?" he asked casually.

"Have you no shame? You're in her house." She asked and his eyes turned furious.

"Look, Jane; I do not love her. Understand? She has no authority or claim on me. I can do whatever I want; I always do what I want. This is not about Liz." He said in a low voice causing her to flinch.

"This is not about me either. This is about you and your pirate ways. Are you going to eat or can I go?" she asked in a dead serious voice as they stared into each others eyes.

When he didn't answer she placed the soup on the nightstand along with the spoon and exited the room, feeling his eyes on her until she disappeared from his sight.

**End of chapter 8**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Jane is not easy, is she? Please review! **:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Once again I want to thank: **Pirate-on-fleet-street, Emma, me-loves-demon-barber, callieandjack, BleedmetoINSANITY, Nelle07, klutzgal12, noraaaapleseed, PiratePushcake, TornPrince'sSmile, alchemistic and CHIKEESxxBBY**! Thank you all for your comments! **:)**

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Emma:** Thank you so much, love! Glad to know you liked it! **:)**

**Noraaaapleseed: **Glad to know you like the chapters. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Warning:** _**Love scene**_ in this chapter so if you don't like reading this kind of stuff please skip that part.

**Chapter 9**

Two weeks had passed and still no sign of Liz. Jack was better, much better. He was able to walk around the house perfectly and his wound was healing. His fever was down and only a small ache was left.

Jane was glad to see that he had recovered and her anger had subsided a bit. He hadn't tried anything and he was behaving fairly well, a thing that made her suspicious. If she didn't know any better she would say that they were becoming close friends.

So, there they were, late at night, sitting outside in the garden playing cards.

"I can't win tonight. It seems that you're better than me after all." She said with a chuckle and he smirked as he took the money they had betted away and into his pocket.

"Told you, luv. I always win." He said with a wink and she laughed. She leaned back in her chair and looked up.

"You're still mad at me?" he asked after a while and she looked at him.

"No. Not yet at least." She said and he grinned at her.

"Well, may I make a suggestion then?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"What?"

"How about a glass of gin with ol'me? I'm fine enough for a drink, aye?" he asked and she looked at him wearily.

"You never give up, do you?" she said chuckling and he shrugged.

"Not really. So?" he pressed and she sighed.

"Fine. Wait here, you stubborn thing." She said and he watched almost affectionately as she stood up and walked inside the house to find the gin. She returned shortly with a glass and the bottle and set it in front of him.

He smiled and picked up the bottle. He poured some into the glass and then pulled the bottle close to him.

"Jack?" she asked confused and he grinned.

"The glass is for you. I'll take the bottle." He said as he lifted the bottle to his lips and took a long sip.

"I don't drink, Jack." She said laughing, pushing the glass away.

"Drink it, luv. It'll help you relax. You're always so proper." He said; his eyes mischievous.

"I am relaxed. I don't like alcohol." She said, looking at the gin with suspicion.

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No."

"Then try it." He said, taking another gulp from the bottle.

"Alright." She muttered as she brought the glass to her nose and smelled it before taking a tentative sip. It burnt her throat but she didn't even wince.

"Well?" he asked amused.

"It's fine." She said, placing the glass down.

"Wait till you try rum." He commented with another sip.

Jane chuckled and played with the glass while he drank. He placed the bottle down and stared at her, his eyes inspecting her face; from her green eyes to her lips.

She looked up and caught him staring though he did nothing to hide it. Instead he continued staring at her as her eyes locked with his. It was obvious what he was thinking _again_ and it made her heart beat faster once more. She felt her hands sweating and broke their staring contest.

"I better go to sleep. It's late." She said as she pushed back her chair and walked away.

"Won't you finish your drink?" he asked; his voice low, husky.

"No. I'd rather not, Jack." She said quickly as she started walking away. He looked at her and with a last gulp he slammed the bottle down and stood up. He started walking behind her and with a few steps he was reaching for her hand. He took hold of her elbow and turned her around, causing her to gasp and yelp.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked and he tightened his hold on her arm.

"I'm tired of playing this game with you, luv."

"What?" she asked and he smirked.

"You're giving me mixed signals here. One moment you are all nice and concerned for me person and then the next you're all distant and proper." He said and she swallowed.

"Jack, let me go." She said and he shook his head as he stepped closer to her until she could smell the gin on his breath.

"Sorry, can't do." He whispered as his other arm wrapped around her waist to pull her closer against him. She tensed in his arms and tried to move away but he had her trapped in his embrace. He let go of her elbow and cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking her lip gently. He moved closer and she could only watch shocked as he closed the distance between them. His mouth captured hers in a slow kiss, giving her the time to adjust or push him away. When she only stayed still in his arms he groaned and pressed his lips harder against hers, causing her to gasp and grab hold of his linen shirt for support. Slowly her eyes drifted closed and he broke the kiss to mutter something against her lips.

"Come on, luv." He groaned as he attacked her lips again and crashed her in his embrace almost painfully. Clumsily she responded, mentally kicking her self for doing so but it felt good. His hands moved up and down her sides ardently as he slowly pushed her towards the wall next to the staircase.

Her back hit the wall and he moaned while she gasped. His hands left her body to press hard against the cold wall, next to either side of her head. He was forceful while she was hesitant. He broke the kiss to look at her and he grinned.

"Still don't want me, Janey?" he asked huskily as she gasped for breath.

"I…I…" she stammered and he grinned, his eyes filled with longing.

"You what, luv?" he asked as his mouth brushed over her cheek and jaw.

"I can't do this, Jack. Why are you doing this to me?" she asked helplessly.

"Because I want to. And so do you." He whispered before he slanted his mouth on hers again, stealing her breath away. His right hand left the wall and got tangled in her hair, hastily removing the pins that held it together, causing it to fall over his hand and her shoulders. Jane moaned softly and she felt him grin against her mouth. His left hand trailed down her body until it rested on her hip. His nimble fingers grabbed her heavy dress and started pushing it up her legs slowly before she felt his hand finding its way under the material. She gasped loudly as she felt his hand heavy on her thigh and her arms went subconsciously around his neck to hold him close. He broke the kiss and gasped for breath as his hand moved softly up and down her thigh, slowly descending upwards.

"Jack…" she whimpered and he could not tell if it was a warning for him to stop or continue. He chose to continue and his hand soon arrived at its destination. He pressed closer to her and captured her mouth in fierce kiss once again. Jane closed her eyes and tried to force her brain to function but she couldn't. All she could feel was him, his lips and his hands on her body as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He groaned at the new position and broke the kiss so he could move them away from the wall and up the stairs.

"Hold on, luv." He whispered in her ear as he walked up the stairs, not caring about his still healing shoulder. Jane didn't even realize how they ended up in her bedroom and on her bed with him hovering over her. He leaned down and kissed her again, his hand returning under her dress once more. He almost moaned loudly when he felt her hands on his back, caressing his shoulder blades through his shirt. He moved back and saw her face.

"Don't think." He commanded and she looked at him.

"Jack…"

"Hush. Just touch me." He whispered; his hot breath on her mouth and she closed her eyes as his hand caressed her sides gently. Her hand moved on his back again and he groaned as he moved back to pull his shirt away. Her eyes widened and her face flushed crimson causing him to chuckle huskily.

"You're overdressed, Janey. Can't have that now, can I?" he said as his hand pushed her on her side so he could look at the back of her dress. His weathered hands unlaced her dress and pulled it off her body in one quick movement. He looked at the well tight corset and growled.

"Bugger this thing." He muttered as he reached into his boot and took out a small knife causing her eyes to widen.

"Jack!" she yelped and he chuckled as he leaned down to her ear.

"What? Afraid that I'll do this?" he whispered cunningly as he cut the corset in half with the knife.

"I don't have so many clothes by the way." She said angrily and his lips caressed her ear as his warm hands returned on her body.

"You're better without them anyway, luv." He husked and she inhaled sharply as she felt him turning her around again. He grinned and attacked her neck with kisses while his hands searched for hers. He found them and laced their fingers together before he brought them up by her head. He let go of them and pulled up her under dress, watching as her chest rose and fell with her quick breathing. His mouth parted as he uncovered her legs and his knee instantly separated them so he could snuggle between them. He felt her hands on his arms and he shuddered, knowing it was her under him and not someone else.

Jane couldn't think. She knew she should push him away but she couldn't. At the moment she was doing exactly what Liz was doing to Will, even if it was different since Elizabeth was her friend.

She didn't have enough time to contemplate for his mouth fell on hers again, warm and wet. His hands were now touching her legs, pulling them tight around his hips. His kiss changed from soft to passionate as he started pressing against her firmly with his hips, his hands bruising the white skin of her thighs as he held them.

"Oh God, luv…" he groaned as he broke the kiss. Jane was not used to see him like that and it surprised her how much she liked the effect she was having on him. Shocked by her own thoughts she shook her head and tried to look away from his face. Her attempt was in vain because she felt his hands on her hips again, fumbling with the rest of her garments.

"Jack, don't…" she whispered in a last attempt to stop him but he growled and shook his head.

His hands threw away her clothes and his hands started fumbling with his own breeches after he removed his boots. He took one of her hands and placed them next to his own.

"Help me." He choked out and she clumsily helped him remove his belt. His fingers closed around her wrist and he kissed her again.

"Touch me, Janey." He whispered, his voice low and needy and she gulped.

"Jack…"

"Please..." He pleaded and she did. He moaned softly and kissed her again, his hands trailed up her legs to her sides until he tangled them into her long hair. After a few moments he slapped her clumsy hand away and kissed her neck. He took hold of her legs and wrapped one around his waist.

"Easy now…" he whispered almost tenderly into her ear when he felt her tense under him. He moved upwards and pressed against her quickly, causing her to gasp and whimper, her hands closing around his wrists as they rested on either side of her head.

Jack groaned but he stopped at the sound of her whimpers. He stilled his body and kissed her face.

"So it was true…" he whispered with a grin and she had the urge to slap him but she resisted it.

"Angry because of me little comment, luv? I like anger. It suits you." He whispered kissing her neck slowly. She felt her mouth stretching into a smile and he chuckled before giving a small shallow thrust to see her reaction. She gasped and he groaned as he started moving again; slowly. He whispered her name and sped up his thrusts, watching with dark eyes as she gasped for breath; her eyes closed. He grinned and burrowed his face in the crook of her neck, his lips kissing the skin he found there.

His fingers curled around the sheets as he felt her legs tightening around his waist and her hand got tangled in his hair. He moaned loudly and kissed her mouth again as he felt her arch under him with a groan.

Soon he collapsed on top of her, a thin layer of sweat covering his body. He kissed her shoulder and rolled away to let her breathe. He gasped for breath and turned to look at her face. She removed her eyes from the ceiling and stared at him. He smiled and slid closer to her. He gathered her in his arms and kissed the top of her head, an action too gentle for him.

Jane did not speak. She closed her eyes and snuggled close to him, letting his heartbeat lull her to sleep. He pulled the covers over them and closed his eyes, too tired to think of any consequence their night might have the following days.

**End of chapter 9**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading!

I changed the rating to **M** because of this chapter. Many people don't like reading love scenes that's why. I will put warnings when love scenes occur though.

So, please review! Any ideas of what might happen next? **:)**


	10. Chapter 10

The new chapter is here! Hope you like it.

I want to thank:**Nelle07, me-loves-demon-barber, Pirate-on-fleet-street, Johnny Sparrow, noraaaapleseed, ToenPrince'sSmile, BleedmetoINSANITY, PiratePushcake, CHIKEESxxBBY, MissSparrow101 and alchemistic**! Thank you all.

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**PiratePushcake_: _**Yes, they did. You'll see if Jack loves her or not soon. Thank you. **:-)**

**noraaaapleseed: **Glad to know you liked it,love. Thank you so much. **:)**

**Johnny Sparrow: **I'll try to find a photo of her. Thank you for reading and reviewing. **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 10**

Jane stirred and tried to move around on the bed but a strong hand tightened around her waist and a low groan broke the dead silence of her room. Her breath caught in her chest and her eyes widened. She looked down and saw Jack's hand resting on her belly, his fingers sleepily stroking her through the white sheet.

"Jack…What did I do?" she whispered but he only pressed closer to her back in his sleep.

She turned on her back and he found the opportunity to place his head on her chest as he snored lightly. She bit her lip and winced at the soreness between her legs. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples as he mumbled something in his sleep. She took hold of his hand and removed it from her stomach but he grabbed it and laced their fingers together.

"Awake already, Janey?" he whispered groggily with a sleepy smirk.

"Yes. Your snoring can wake an elephant." She said and he opened his eyes, his grin wide as he leaned forward to quickly peck her lips. She let him and he groaned, moving to kiss her again, more deeply this time. She placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him away.

"Janey?" he asked confused and she could see the desire in his eyes again.

"I have to get up, Jack." She said even though what she wanted was to stay with him, in his arms. She knew that she couldn't though. He wasn't hers and he would never be.

"You're in such a hurry that you can't give me a bloody kiss?" he snapped, not ready to admit that he was somewhat hurt by her rejection.

"Jack, what did you really expect? That you would sleep with me and then everything would be fine?" she asked as she sat up and reached for her under dress.

"Janey, what is this all about?" he asked as he sat up as well.

"You really don't realize what is wrong?" she asked as she pulled on her under dress, not caring if he saw her naked.

"Luv, is this because I hurt you last night? Because it was your first time with a…" he was cut off by her.

"I am a grown up woman, Jack. You don't have to use cheap lines destined for naïve girls you find in ports." She said and he stared at her, his mouth agape at the look on her face.

"Janey, I never said you're a fool. What is wrong?" he asked as he took the sheet and wrapped it around his waist. He stood up and approached her slowly, trying to read her face.

"Luv…" he whispered, his hands reaching for her.

"Don't call me that. You shouldn't say words you don't mean." She said shakily before she walked away to the washroom, leaving him to stare after her confused and troubled.

"Bloody hell, luv." He whispered as he collapsed on the bed with a grunt.

*******************************

When Jane was dressed and calm enough to face him again, she walked out of the washroom. She looked at the bed but she saw nothing. He was not there. His clothes, hat and weapons were gone and only the unmade bed proved his former presence there. She frowned and walked out of her bedroom in search of the pirate captain.

"Emma?" she asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Yes, miss?" Emma answered, looking up from the kitchen counter.

"Where is Captain Sparrow?" she asked, looking around.

"He left half an hour ago, miss. He didn't say a word as he passed by the kitchen to leave." The young maid said and Jane nodded curtly.

"Thank you, Emma. Prepare Liam's milk. I'll be down with him shortly." Jane said shakily, exiting the kitchen.

*********************************

Jane was almost asleep when around midnight her door cracked open. She stirred and turned around, slightly scared. A lean figure approached the bed and a familiar hat appeared in front of her eyes.

"Jack." She said relieved and he grinned, his gold teeth shining in the moonlight.

"In the flesh. I didn't scare you, did I?" he asked casually as he removed his hat and crawled on the bed.

"Yes, you did. How did you get here? I locked the door before I fell asleep." She said sleepily and he smirked down at her.

"I borrowed a key from the kitchen, Janey." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Borrowed or stole?" she hissed angrily as she sat up.

"Come on, luv. No one will notice it's missing." He said with a wave of his hand.

"How's your shoulder?" she couldn't help but ask.

"I knew you were worried about me." He grinned as he cupped her cheek and moved closer to her.

"Jack…" she whispered as his lips trailed down her cheek.

"I can't stop thinking about last night, Janey." He whispered and she shuddered as his arm slid around her waist.

"Jack, stop please." She said as she placed her hand on his arm.

"Don't you want me?" he asked, anger and irritation evident in his voice.

"The problem is that you don't want me, Jack." She said, moving slightly away.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"You want someone, anyone. That's the problem with men like you." She said and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"_Men_ like me? Last night you let a man like me touch you. Why?" he asked as he stared at her hard.

"Because I didn't know any better." She whispered, hugging herself.

Jack's expression softened and he sighed.

"Liz doesn't have to know about it if that's what worries you." He said and she laughed bitterly.

"That's what I thought." She said and he growled.

"You want me to tell her? Decide. I have no problem doing either." He said throwing his hands up in the air.

"That's another problem; you have no problem doing anything." She said as she leaned back against the headboard.

Jack tensed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look, Janey, I…"

"Why did you sleep with me?" she asked and he grimaced before he looked away.

"I slept with you because I like you, because I'm attracted to you no matter what kind of dresses you wear." He said grinning. The grin fell off his face as soon as it came when he saw her face.

"That's what I thought again." She said softly, trying to hard to hide her disappointment.

"Why did you sleep with me if I'm such a disappointment?" he asked angrily and she bit her lip.

"Because I finally saw a man who talked to me and gave me attention for the first time in my life for just what I am." She answered and he licked his dry lips before he reached for her hand.

"Janey, if I am the first man who ever gave you attention then the other men are blind or stupid." He said as his thumb stroke her palm.

"If you say so…" she whispered, not looking at him.

"Luv…" he started.

"Don't. I can't do this to Liz and certainly not with a man who would betray me without a second thought." She said taking her hand away.

Jack stared at her dumbstruck, not being used in being rejected.

"Janey, I don't…I mean I won't…"

"Just don't, okay? Besides friends don't sleep with each other." She said sarcastically.

"I think I am more than a friend now, luv." He said lowly and she shrugged.

"Maybe…" she whispered and he gritted his teeth. He stood up and looked at her half angry, half disappointed and hurt.

"I see. Well, I'll be on me ship until the end of the week. I'm hiding the Pearl at the east side of the island were a cave is, if you know it." He said coolly.

"I know it." She said softly, not looking at him.

"Right. Bye then." he said with a nod before he disappeared from her sight.

Jane's eyes welled up in tears as soon as the door closed and she was left alone. She angrily wiped her cheek and her eyes fell on his forgotten hat that laid abandoned on the left side of her bed.

He didn't come back for it that night or the one after it.

**End of chapter 10**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! **:)**


	11. Chapter 11

The next chapter is here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **Nelle07, CHIKEESxBBY, Pirate-on-fleet-street, callieandjack, Johnny sparrow, noraaaapleseed, alchemistic, PiratePushcake, MissSparrow101 and Daemagemma! **Thank you all for your support! **:)**

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**_Johnny sparrow: _**Glad to know you enjoyed the previous chapter. Thank you so much**_. _:)**

**noraaaapleseed: **Thank you for reading and reviewing. It means a lot. **:)**

**MissSparrow101: **Hi, love! Thank you for the review! Hope you like this chappie! **:)**

**PiratePushcake:** Glad to know you liked the small twist. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own my OC.

**Chapter 11**

Three days ahd passed and Jack did not show up in the house again. It was Thursday and Jane was still thinking of what happened three days before. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget him and what they did that night. She was feeling slightly guilty for speaking to him so harshly. She had seen the look on his face when he left; she had seen how his eyes had lost their playfulness and mischief. She knew that her words were a surprise to him judging from the bewilderment on his face.

The fact that he had not returned to take his hat meant that he had either forgotten about her and did not wished to see her or that he was too proud to admit that her words were true. Either way she thought she owed him an apology for saying those words to him. The fact that they had slept together was not only his fault and she knew it. She had let him in her heart and apparently he was not going to leave soon.

It was late in the evening and she was sitting on her bed, biting her lip; Jack's hat on her lap, wondering if she should go and see him.

When the door cracked open she looked up startled only to find Emma looking at her.

"Emma…" she sighed, trying to hide the hat under the covers.

"Miss, can I bring you a tray of food? You haven't eaten all day." The young maid said worriedly.

"No, Emma. I'm not hungry." Jane muttered distantly.

"But, miss…" Emma started hesitantly.

"I have to go." Jane said suddenly. She stood up and put on her shoes while Emma watched confused.

"Where will you go at this hour, miss?" Emma asked her.

"I have to see someone and give something to him, Emma. I'll take the carriage for it's quite far." Jane said as she fixed her dress.

"Okay, miss. I'm going." Emma said slowly before she walked out of the room.

Jane picked up Jack's hat and hastily exited her bedroom as well. She walked down the stairs, determined to go and see him. She entered the carriage and soon she was heading towards the east side of the island where Jack's ship was. When the driver spotted the cave he called her and she stepped out of the carriage to thank him.

"Should I wait, miss?" the driver asked and she nodded.

"Yes, please. I won't be too long and it's late." She said as she started walking away, towards the dark cave. She passed through it and soon she was in front of the beach. She looked around and her eyes widened when she saw a large ship with black sails.

"The Black Pearl." She whispered as she started walking towards it. As she got closer, she saw a figure walking up the plank that led onto the deck and she recognized it; it was Mr. Gibbs.

"Sir!" she called and the older man stopped in his tracks and turned around confused.

"_Sir?_ You mean me, lass? Oh! Miss Jane!" he exclaimed with wide eyes and a small, tired smile on his face.

"Hello, Mr. Gibbs. This is Jack's ship, isn't it?" she asked looking around her.

"Aye, it's the Pearl. What are you doing here?" he asked and she cleared her throat.

"I have something I have to give him. Is he here?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Don't know, lass. Just got back from me stroll. Maybe he's in his cabin cause I didn't see him into town. You go in there." He said pointing and she nodded gratefully.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, lass." He said as he walked towards the other side of the ship.

She took a deep breath and started walking towards the closed cabin door. Only a few candles lighted the ship but she could still see why he loved his ship so much; it was beautiful, a strange thing for a ship.

Soon she arrived at the door but hesitated to knock.

"Come on, Jane. Knock." She muttered to herself. Taking a deep breath she raised her hand and knocked twice quickly.

"What?" came the slightly slurred voice of the pirate captain and she tentatively opened the door before she walked inside.

Her eyes widened as soon as she spotted Jack on his bunk, a dark haired woman straddling him as he lay shirtless on his back, his hands on the woman's hips.

"What the hell you want now, Gibbs?" Jack asked gruffly as the woman sat up and looked at Jane with wide eyes before she hurried to remove herself from Jack and hide under the covers.

Jane stood frozen on the spot, watching as if in slow motion as Jack groaned in irritation and looked up. His eyes landed on her and he stilled for a moment. He shot up from the bed, his hands flying to his belt to buckle it quickly.

"Janey?" he slurred hoarsely and Jane finally broke out of her shocked state.

"I-I am sorry. I shouldn't have come here." She whispered as Jack clumsily walked towards her barefoot.

"Luv…" he said softly and she blinked, not even taking a look at her surrounding as she stepped back from the dim lighted cabin.

"I apologize for the interruption." She said stupidly, feeling as if someone had pressed a knife in her gut.

"Janey, don't leave yet. Let me…" he said as he followed her while she walked backwards.

"I just wanted to give you your hat. You didn't come back for it." She stuttered and his face looked pained and panicked for some reason.

"Let me explain, Janey." He said as she extended her hand to give him the hat.

"Take it." She whispered shakily but he made no move to take it. He just stared at her desperately.

"Janey, this woman…" he started quickly.

"This woman is not my concern but I know that she's a fool like me for trusting you." She replied throatily.

"You asked me to leave, luv." He said with narrowed eyes.

"It was a good choice apparently. Take it." She repeated but he only looked at her.

"I'm a man, luv, a pirate. What did you expect? I understand when someone tells me to leave," he snapped as he came close to her. The rum heavy on his breath.

"Of course. Being a pirate is always a good excuse for betrayals. But of course betrayal doesn't apply to me. We have nothing. You're nothing to me. Just an acquaintance." She said and she could see his chest rising and falling quickly as anger started building up inside him.

"An acquaintance, eh? You sleep often with acquaintances?" he snarled and the slap he received was nothing compared to what she felt when she heard his words. He knew that she didn't.

"You sleep often with your best friends' wives too?" she asked and he rubbed his red cheek as he looked at her; anger, longing and lust evident in his gaze.

"You should know, luv. Lizzie's room is right next to yours." He said, knowing it would hurt her,

"Take it." Was the only thing she said but he stayed still, making no move to claim his precious hat.

"Take it, damn you!" she said forcefully and he snatched his hat from her. She turned around but he grabbed her hand effectively pulling her to him.

"Let go, Jack. Now!" she said and he grinned smugly down at her.

"Jealous, Janey? I didn't know you possessed such feelings." He whispered against her lips as he leaned down.

"You should return to your company. I bet she charges by the minute." She said as she tried to push him away.

"How can you be so sure she's a wench? You weren't if I remember correctly." He said smirking cruelly.

"What the hell you want, Sparrow? To hurt me? Well done then! You succeeded! And here I was trying to apologize…Now let me go!" she cried loudly and he let go of her as if she'd burnt him.

"What?" he asked stunned but she shook her head.

"Nothing." She said as she turned away and wiped her cheek

Jack shook his head and walked quickly after her. He grabbed her waist and turned her around again. As soon as she was facing him he slammed his lips against her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her possessively and deepened the kiss, his tongue parting her lips to explore her mouth thoroughly.

Jane gasped but found the strength to push him away from her.

"Don't touch me again, don't kiss me again. You have no right." She spat before she walked away from him, her shoes clapping loudly against the wooden deck of the ship.

Jack curled his hands into fists as he breathed heavily, his expression furious; both at himself and at her for making him weak. He leaned against the mast and sighed, her taste still on his lips, his body covered in sweat as footsteps appeared on the deck.

"Jack?" came the woman's voice that was currently dressed.

"Get out. Take the money that's on the nightstand and get off me ship." He said without looking at her.

The woman rolled her eyes and did as she was told before she reappeared.

"Are you sure there's nothing more I can do, Captain?" she asked as her hand ventured below his belt. He grabbed her wrist in a death grip and gritted his teeth.

"I said no, lass. Which part of the _get out_ you do not understand?" he hissed, throwing her hand away from him.

"Fine. Have a good night then. I know I will." She said, placing the money in her dress as she walked away.

"Bugger, bugger! Bugger them all to hell!" he barked as he turned around and walked into his cabin, the door slamming shut echoing in the warm Caribbean night.

**End of chapter 11**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Things got out of control here, eh? Please review and tell me your thoughts! Reviews always encourage me to write! **:)**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! I want to thank all the people who are reading this and of course my wonderful reviewers: **alchemistic, TornPrince'sSmile, lil, BleedmetoINSANITY, CHIKEESxBBY, Nelle07, me-loves-demon-barber, callieandjack, PiratePushcake, noraaaapleseed, PiratePrincess29, Pirate-on-fleet-street, Johnny sparrow and MissSparrow101!** Thank you all!

**_Review replies to unsigned reviewers:_**

**MissSparrow101:** Well,they didn't make up...It's too complicated. Thank you for reading and reviewing! **:)**

**Johnny sparrow**: Thank you so much. Glad to know you liked it. **:)**

**PiratePrincess29**: Hi, love! Your favorite so far? I'm glad to hear it. I'm very happy to know that you like their characters. Thank you for reading and reviewing! **:)**

**noraaaapleseed:** Yes, he sure got a good slap, didn't he? He deserved it though. Thank you for your review. **:)**

**PiratePushcake**: You'll see what is going to happen soon. Thank you. **:)**

**lil:** Glad to know you enjoy the story. Thank you so much. **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 12**

Jane was sitting silently in the carriage as the driver pulled it through the gates of the Swan mansion.

Her eyes were red and swollen but her face was a mask of indifference as she got out of the coach and entered the house. As soon as she was inside she heard female voices coming from the living room and she frowned. Hesitantly, she walked towards the big room and her eyes widened when she saw Elizabeth sitting there dressed in long black dress, her hair pulled up in a ponytail.

Elizabeth looked up and smiled widely.

"Jane!" she exclaimed, standing up from the couch with open arms.

"Hey, Liz." Jane said softly, happy to see her friend.

Elizabeth embraced her tightly and smiled.

"I saw Liam. Thank you for taking care of him. How are you?" Liz asked as she moved back.

"I'm fine. You?" Jane asked with a forced smile.

"I am well. Where have you been?" Liz asked as they sat down together.

"I had to give Jack his hat. He forgot it when he left the other day." Jane said and Liz chuckled.

"He forgot his hat? Something sent him away very abruptly for him to forget it." She said and Jane shrugged.

"Perhaps." Jane whispered and Liz frowned at her.

"I hope he didn't do anything." Liz said and Jane shook her head.

"No."

"Hmmm…I suppose you know of my delay." Liz said after a while.

"Yes, I do. Why didn't you tell me?' Jane asked and Elizabeth bit her lip.

"I was afraid you might judge me."

"You know I wouldn't. I hate lies, Liz." Jane said and Liz nodded regretfully.

"I know. Thank you for keeping my secret. And I suppose you helped Jack with his wound." Liz said and Jane's eyes widened.

"You knew about it?"

"Of course. I was there but I couldn't return at the time. I hope he's well?" Liz asked worriedly.

"Yes, he is more than well. He was when I saw him before at least." Jane said and Liz looked at her funnily.

"What do you mean? What did you see?" Liz demanded.

"Well, I'm not sure how to say this since you two…" Jane stuttered as she felt a knot in her stomach.

"Don't tell me; you saw him with a woman. What a surprise. You shouldn't worry though, Jane. I ended what I had with him during the trip. He was fine with it; more than fine actually which confused me. But I couldn't go on with him. It wasn't right like you said." Liz said softly.

Jane was shocked by the news. They weren't together anymore? And he didn't say anything? He had let her believe he was still with Liz.

"Oh…" was the only thing Jane whispered.

"But he's still going to check on us." Liz said smiling.

"On _'us'_?"

"Yes, he told me he would visit. He told me that you two are friends." Liz said.

"It wasn't true?" She pressed as she placed a hand on Jane's arm.

"No, of course he is. Why wouldn't he be?" Jane said as she fought back tears. He certainly wasn't her friend; not after that night and after the words they had exchanged.

"Good. Do you know when he's leaving?" Liz asked.

"Tomorrow I think." Jane whispered mechanically.

"I'll send him a message to visit before he leaves." Liz said as she stood up.

"Maybe you could go see him instead." Jane said quickly.

"Nonsense. I'm sure he'll be happy to come." Liz said dismissing the thought before she walked away to write the message.

Jane sighed and buried her face in her hands in despair. She couldn't tell what she was feeling; not to Elizabeth and it made things more difficult for her.

*********************************

To her utter surprise and shock, Jack Sparrow made his appearance the next evening. She heard him coming into the house; she heard his deep voice as Liz led him to the living room. She had not dared to exit her bedroom. Her feelings were mixed. Half of her wanted to see him, just to see his reaction and her other half wanted to hide in her bedroom until he was gone.

A knock on the door caused her to jump and yelp.

"Miss? Are you in there?" Emma asked and Jane breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes."

The door opened and Emma's head appeared.

"Miss Elizabeth is wondering why haven't you come down miss." The maid said and Jane swallowed hard.

"I-I'm coming." Jane stuttered, knowing it was stupid to hide in the room all day.

_You know you just want to see him…_The little voice in her head said slyly.

"Shut up." She muttered as she stood up and walked out of her room slowly.

She walked down the stairs, Jack's voice getting closer and she hesitated. Taking a deep breath she appeared in the living room.

Jack stopped in mid sentence and looked at her, his mouth agape but he quickly recovered and his trademark smirk appeared on his tanned face.

"Luv, I was wondering were you were hiding." He said, smirking at her.

"Yes, do come sit with us, Jane." Liz said oblivious of the situation between the two.

"Hello, Captain." Jane said as she took a seat next to Liz.

Jack's feral grin was enough answer for her and she looked at her lap.

"So, what's next for you, Jack?" Liz asked and he looked at her.

"I'm heading to Spain for a bit of entertainment. I'll be back in a few weeks though for the Court." He said and his eyes fell on Jane who sat there silently.

"I see. Well…" Liz started but she was cut off by her son's crying.

"Excuse me," she said as she stood up and left them alone while she tended to her son.

Jack stared at Jane thoroughly and she shuddered at the intensity in his eyes.

"Surprise to see me, Janey?" he asked cunningly and she shrugged.

"Not really. I knew you had no shame anyway." Jane said and he chuckled darkly.

"Good one, luv. You know how to entertain me." He whispered as he slid closer to her. Jane watched, unable to move, as he crawled on the couch and reached for her.

His hand brushed her cheek, down her neck and collarbone until it came to rest on her breast. He leaned close and she gasped.

"Oh, yes. You certainly know how to entertain me, me luv." He husked as his lips brushed her ear.

"Jack, I think your hand has strayed in a very inappropriate place." Jane hissed as her face heat up. He chuckled and shook his head.

"It's easy to push it away, Janey." he said mockingly and she slapped his ringed hand away from her.

"Stop doing that." She snapped and he looked at her.

"Doing what?"

"I think I told you not to touch me again-"

"I no longer have an affair with Lizzie." He said quickly, cutting her off.

"I know. She told me." She said as she moved away from the couch.

"Won't you accuse me for not telling you earlier?" he asked, propping his feet on the coffee table.

"Why should I? I know you're a liar." She hissed and he angrily stood up.

"Why this verbal accuse all of a sudden, luv? Hmm? Did you regret that we had sex?" he asked boldly.

"That's not what I regret. I suppose no woman could regret that." She said and he smirked smugly.

"What I do regret is actually thinking that you might care for me." She said quietly and his face grew taut and serious.

"How was your night, Jack?" she asked and he took a few steps closer.

"What really bothered you, Janey? The fact that I might not care for you or the fact that you saw me having a romp with another woman; a woman who wasn't you?" he asked lowly as he backed her to a wall, his hands trapping her there.

"Both because it proved that you care for no one after all." She replied softly and he was surprised by her honesty.

"You don't know me, luv. You don't know what I feel." He hissed.

"I judge from what I see." She said.

"What did you really expect? I try to come close to you the next day after our night together and you push me away. I come back to see you and again you tell me to leave. Are you afraid to give in to me, Janey? Why? I haven't mistreated you in any way." He said and she remained silent for a while.

"Answer me!" he demanded.

"I can't give into your wishes." She said shakily.

"Why not? I see that you want to." He said and she shook her head.

"I am no whore, Jack. I can't allow you to treat me as one." She said in a small voice.

"You would be if I paid you but I know you're not. I am not known for me patience, lass but I can't get you out off me bloody head for months now." He said into her ear as his hands slid down her waist almost tenderly.

"And how long will it last?"

"Last? I don't think about the future. Just the present." He replied looking into her eyes and she nodded sadly.

"Then I am sorry but I can't drive myself into a relationship based on lust, Jack. You can have that with anyone and I don't think I'm the person for it," she said and a look of disappointment and anger passed over his face.

"Janey…" he started but footsteps caused her to push him away.

"Sorry, but he was hungry." Liz said as she entered.

"Everything alright?" she asked as she saw Jane.

"Yes, just a headache." Jane said with a small smile. Jack stared at his boots and then cleared his throat.

"I better go, Lizzie. I'll see you soon." He said patting her arm.

"Okay…" Liz said confused.

"Goodbye, Janey." He said and his hand brushed over her cheek tenderly before he left, his boots heavy on the floor as he walked away.

"I'll go lie down." Jane said in a trembling voice as she exited the room, leaving a deeply troubled Liz behind her.

**End of chapter 12**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! What you think will happen next? **:)**


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone. I have the new chapter here! Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **TornPrince'sSmile, Nelle07, MissSparrow101, callieandjack, Pirate-on-fleet-street, Daemagemma, Johnny sparrow, noraaaapleseed, BleedmetoINSANITY, coffeeaddict, CHIKEESxBBY, alchemistic, PiratePushcake and ren-hatake!** Thank you all for your support!

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**PiratePushcake**: Thank you for your review, love. Glad you like the story! **:)**

**Coffeeaddict: **Thank you for reading and reviewing. I am happy to know you enjoy my story. **:)**

**Noraaaapleseed:** Yes, he was very surprised by her words...that's why he left like that. Thank you! **:)**

**Johnny sparrow**: Glad that you like it! Thank you. **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 13**

_A few days later…_

Elizabeth was in the parlor with her son when Jane got out of her room. Liz looked up and smiled. Her smile faltered when she saw her friend.

"Jane? Are you sick?" she asked and Jane shook her head.

"I didn't sleep well is all. The storm kept me awake." Jane said as she collapsed in a chair.

"Liam didn't sleep well at all as well. I had to keep him with me in my room." Liz said as she fed William.

"Oh, sweetie…" Jane said as she poked the baby's nose and smiled at him.

"But he's eating his food today." Liz said with a chuckle as she fed him another spoonful of soup.

"That's good." Jane said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Jane…what is wrong?" Liz asked pausing.

"Nothing is wrong. I just don't feel so good." Jane said with a huff.

"You have been like this since my return. You don't sleep, you look tired and your face is as pale as a sheet. Is something wrong?" Liz pressed.

"No…"

"Jane, I can read you like a book. Did he do something?" Elizabeth asked seriously.

Jane swallowed and shook her head stubbornly, fighting back tears.

"Jane, did Jack do anything?"

"No! Why does everything have to move around him?" Jane snapped and Liz looked at her suspiciously.

"I saw the way he was looking at you, Jane. I've seen that look before. If he has hurt you I'll castrate him myself." Liz said pointing a finger at her.

"No one hurt me." Jane lied as Emma brought the letters that had just arrived to them.

"These have just arrived." Emma said as she handed them to Elizabeth.

"Thank you…" Liz trailed off.

Jane took a sip from the steaming tea in front of her and rubbed her temples, cursing that man for not giving her a moment's peace since the day he left.

"This one is for you, Jane." Liz said as she gave her a small envelope. Jane frowned and opened it.

"Who is it from?" Liz asked as she looked up.

"My father wants me to visit him for a while." Jane said with a soft sigh.

"Then you should go." Liz said and Jane nodded.

"I will. I'll leave in a week." She said, placing the letter on her lap.

"Maybe it will do you good. How long will you stay?" Liz asked curiously.

"A month, two the most. I actually like it here, Liz." Jane said with a soft smile.

"Of course. Your company is more than welcome, Jane." Liz said as she leaned back in her chair and hugged her son close to her.

********************************

Jack was standing at the helm of the Pearl, looking as his crew brought their new found wealth aboard the ship. His hands were gripping the spokes of the helm tightly, his eyes narrowed and angry at a far away thought that plagued his mind for days. A pat on his shoulder caused him to turn around.

"Gibbs."

"Captain. What you want us to do with their crew?" his first mate asked.

"Tie them up and leave them aboard the ship. That will make them linger for a while." Jack said before he turned around again.

"Alright…something wrong, captain?" the older man asked.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. Hurry the crew up, we don't have all day." He said tersely and Gibbs gave a quick nod before he started shouting orders to the men.

"Take the helm." Jack said to Cotton as he moved away and walked down the stairs.

"The big one in me cabin, boys." He said as he saw a couple of men carrying a large chest.

"Aye, Captain." One of them said out of breath as they pushed it towards the cabin.

"Gibbs!"

"Aye." He said from behind him.

"Set a course for Tortuga." Jack said before he disappeared in his cabin, shutting the door behind him.

"Something's vexing him…Lord, help us." Gibbs muttered as he did as he was told.

Jack shrugged off his coat and plopped down in his chair. He placed his feet on his desk and took hold of his compass. He fingered it for a few seconds, a deep frown on his face, before he finally opened it. His eyes followed the needle and after a while he slammed it shut with a curse, his eyes wild.

He threw it away and it fell on the bed with a soft thud, while he uncorked a half empty bottle of rum.

"Bloody wench…" he muttered even though his sentence was laced not with venom but with something similar to despair. After a few more sips his gaze fell onto the chest. He stood up and walked over to it, his usual swagger gone. He kneeled in front of it and slowly opened it. His eyes narrowed into slits at what he saw.

"Great. Another load of…female trinkets." He muttered as his eyes scanned the various jewels and trinkets. His hand brushed over them absentmindedly but it stopped when something silvery and reddish caught his eye. He picked up the necklace and his eyes focused on the rain drop shaped ruby that hung from it. It reminded him of something; of someone to be more precise. A slow smirk appeared on his face and he stood up with it still clasped in his hand.

He sat down on his desk again and reached for a piece of paper.

"Let's see what the little vixen will say for this…" he trailed off as he wrote a few words on the paper and then folded it. He placed it next to the necklace and took another gulp of rum, a thoughtful expression on his tanned face.

A couple of days later the Black Pearl docked at Tortuga.

"Mister Gibbs!" Jack called as he stepped onto the deck.

"Aye?"

"Take these and send them to Port Royal." He said as he handed him two letters and a small velvet purse.

"Port Royal? What for?" Gibbs asked confused.

"Just do as I say. Make it quick. Oh and let no others see what's inside." Jack warned and patted Gibbs shoulder before he walked away to his cabin.

Gibbs looked at his hands and shrugged before he walked away whistling.

******************************

Jane was packing her things when Emma walked in her room, a look of wonder plastered on the girl's face. Jane looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Emma?"

"This came for you, miss." The maid said handing her a small package. Jane took it from her hand.

"Thank you. What is it?" Jane asked as she untied the package.

"I don't know, miss." Emma said eagerly. Jane sighed and opened it. Her eyes met a latter and a red velvet purse. Confused she picked the letter and opened it.

_I know you still hate me but I am still not done with you. Don't throw the trinket away. __It's worth a fortune. _

_Don't slap me for it when you see me. Savvy?_

_J.S_

Jane's eyes widened when she read the lines and her hands trembled as she took the small purse in her hands. She opened it and reached inside. Her fingers brushed over something cold and she froze momentarily. Slowly she took it in her hand and pulled it out of the bag, her hand shaking.

"Oh my God…" she whispered when she saw the silver necklace.

Emma watched speechless, her eyes wide at the expensive jewelry.

Jane's fingers traced the red stone and she blinked, wondering why he would send her something like this. Breaking out of her daze like state she placed it back inside and turned away.

"Aren't you going to try it on, miss?" Emma asked and Jane shook her head.

"No. Did Elizabeth have a letter too?"

"Yes, I gave it to her before I got here." Emma said.

"Okay, I'll be down for supper soon. Thank you." Jane said politely excusing her from her room.

Emma nodded and walked away, closing the door behind her. Jane sighed and collapsed on her bed, the necklace still in her hands.

"Why would you do that, Jack? What are you trying to do?" she whispered as she opened her drawer and placed the purse inside. She looked at the letter again and placed it in her suitcase, under her clothes, before she closed it. She took the suitcase and placed it next to her bed before she shook her head and wiped her cheek with her hand. She took a deep breath and excited the room, closing the door behind her.

"Jane! Come and see! Liam is walking!" Liz called excitedly from her room and Jane smiled sadly.

"I'm coming." She called softly, her mind still on the necklace.

Jack was up to something but she didn't know what exactly he was trying to achieve.

**End of chapter 13**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Our dear captain is vexed, isn't he? Please review and tell me what you think! **:)**


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, loves the new chappie is here.

Once again I want to thank: **Johnny sparrow, alchemistic, Pirate-on-fleet-street, PiratePushcake, CHIKEESxBBY, noraaaapleseed, callieandjack, immy. MissSparrow101 and Nelle07!**

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Johnny sparrow**: Thank so much for still reading and reviewing! Glad to know you liked it. **:)**

**PiratePushcake: **Hi! I'm happy you liked the chappie! Thank you so much! **:)**

**Immy: **Hello! Glad to know you like it so far. Thank you for reading and reviewing! **:)**

**MissSparrow101: **Hi, love! Thank you for your review!I hope you like this chapter too! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 14**

"Jane?" Elizabeth called loudly as she waited at the doorway.

"I'm coming!" Jane called from the stairs as she walked.

"The carriage is waiting." Liz called as Jane stepped towards her.

"I'm ready." Jane said softly as she came to stand in front of her friend.

"I'll miss you. Don't take too long to come back." Liz said with a pout as she hugged Jane tightly.

"I won't; only a couple of months. I'll miss you too." Jane whispered hugging her back.

"I hope you'll be better when you come back. More joyful." Liz said and Jane nodded with a soft smile.

"Liz…did Jack send you anything along with his last letter?" Jane asked and Liz frowned.

"No, just a letter. Why?"

"No reason, just asking." Jane said uncomfortably.

"Did he send you anything?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously.

"No, just a letter. I have to go." Jane said quickly and Liz nodded, pushing the thought to the back of her mind.

"Have a good journey. Write to me." Liz called as her friend got into the carriage.

"I will." Jane called as the carriage started driving away from the house.

Liz sighed and walked back to the house, closing the heavy door behind her. She knew something was going on; she just wasn't sure what exactly.

***************************

Jack entered the Faithful Bride with Gibbs following close behind him. Jack's dark eyes wandered all over the place briefly before he started walking towards the bar.

"Oi!" he called and the bartender looked at him sideways.

"Aye, Sparrow?" he said gruffly.

"Do I have any letters, mate?" Jack asked while Gibbs took two mugs of rum from the barmaid.

"Let me see…" the barman trailed off as he started going through a package of letters.

Jack sighed and grabbed his mug of rum, bringing to his lips. He took a long sip and his eyes spotted a woman heading towards their direction. Soon the woman was standing close to him and he lowered his mug to look her over.

"Want any company, sir?" she asked as she played with a lock of her dark red hair.

Jack grinned and gently but firmly pried her hand away from the opening of his shirt.

"Not now, luv." He declined and the woman pouted before she walked away. Jack's chocolate eyes lingered on her curly red hair as she walked away, his lips parting as the sight of it. He shook his head and took another sip of his rum.

"Get a grip, mate." He snapped to himself.

"No letters for you, Sparrow." The barman said as he leaned against the counter.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked with a frown.

"Aye." The man said before he turned away from him.

Jack pursed his lips and turned away; his eyes narrowed.

"Been expecting a letter from her, lad?" Gibbs asked as he followed his captain to a table.

"_Her?_ Who exactly is her, mister Gibbs?" Jack asked as he plopped down in a chair.

"Missus Jane." Gibbs said plainly and Jack grimaced.

"How you know?" he asked irritated.

"I have eyes."

"Yeah, well she didn't send me anything." Jack admitted as he finished his rum in one gulp.

"You love her?" Gibbs asked with raised eyebrows.

"What? Have you lost your bloody mind, mate? Of course I don't." Jack snapped angrily.

"Then why such impatience for a letter, eh?" Gibbs asked and Jack sighed.

"I just like the wench, alright? Can't get the bloody minx out of me head." Jack muttered.

"Ah, that's a sign of love." Gibbs said smirking.

"Bugger love, Gibbs. There's no such feeling." Jack muttered.

"If you say so…" his first mate said with a shrug.

"I never needed a woman. Hell, any woman would do before her. Now I can't even look at a red head without seeing her." Jack said as he slammed his fist against the wooden table.

"So, what are you going to do?" the older man asked.

"Pay her a visit." Jack said with a smirk as he leaned back against his chair.

"Back to Port Royal then?"

"Aye, maybe another taste will get her out of me mind." He said with a grin as he ordered for more rum.

*****************************

_A few days later…_

Elizabeth was bent over a plant when she heard footsteps approaching from the back of the straightened and looked back.

"Jack." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hello, Lizzie." He smirked as he stepped towards her.

"This is a surprise." She said, referring to his visit.

"Is it?" he grinned.

"Yes. Before it wouldn't be but now…You came for her, didn't you?" Liz asked looking at him in the eye.

"_Her?_ You have to be more specific, luv." He said his eyes dark and cunning.

"Come on, Jack! I'm talking about Jane." Liz snapped annoyed.

"You're clever." Jack stated with approval.

"Thank you for noticing." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"You're very welcome." He said chuckling.

"I don't know what you did to her or what you want with her now but she's not here." Liz said and Jack's eyes narrowed.

"What? Where is she?" he asked confused.

"She's in London."

"She went to bloody London?! What for?" he snapped loudly.

"To see her father. Please lower your voice." Liz spat as she started walking towards the house.

"When she'll be back?" he asked as he followed her to the kitchen.

"In two weeks." Liz said as they entered. Jack leaned against the doorframe and nodded.

"I see well, since I already came here I'll wait till she comes back. Surely you don't mind me staying here tonight." He said grinning madly.

"As long as you don't annoy me too much." She said with a sigh.

"Deal." He said with a nod as he sat down on the table.

"So, what's for dinner?" he asked and Liz buried her face in her hands with a groan.

"I already ate. Why don't you tell me what is going on between you and my friend, Jack?" she asked and he licked his lips with a shrug.

"She's madly in love with me and I thought I'd pay her a visit to lessen her heartache." He said and she scowled.

"Be serious for once! She was in a very bad mood when she left. I think I told you the first night you met her to stay away from her. She doesn't deserve you." Elizabeth said and Jack turned serious suddenly.

"She's a big girl, don't you think? I think she knows what she wants to do with her life." He said and she shook her head.

"I know you hurt her. What did you do?" Liz pressed and he stood up.

"I didn't do anything. You women are so sensitive when it comes to men!" he said with a growl.

"So, you did something. Jane is not like me, Jack. She's more fragile than I am. Don't make the mistake thinking that a relationship with her would be the same with one with me. I don't love you but she might feel like that. Don't mess things up." Liz said and Jack stared at her.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might feel differently towards her as well?" he asked as he came towards her with narrowed eyes.

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"I know you. You just take what you want and then you leave." She said before moving away. Jack smirked and cocked his head to the side.

"Don't worry. I haven't taken everything I want just yet." He said and Liz had the urge to slap him but she bit her lip instead.

"So, I'll just go upstairs and have some shut eye. You don't mind, do you?" he said with a bow before he walked away from her.

Liz sighed and groaned.

"Bloody man." She muttered angrily.

Jack arrived at the top of the stairs and spotted Jane's room. He smirked and walked towards it slowly. He opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him. He shed his coat, sword and pistol and walked over to her bed. His hand brushed over the covers and he grinned before he sat down onto it. His eyes scanned the empty room and then his gaze settled on the nightstand. He reached with his hand and slowly opened the drawer. He reached inside and his eyes narrowed as he saw the red purse he had send her in there. He took it out and opened it, letting the necklace fall in his open palm.

"She didn't take it with her…" he said stunned. His eyes tried to find his letter too but he didn't find it. He closed his fist around the necklace and gritted his teeth.

"What is this, Janey? Punishment or rejection?" he muttered angrily, feeling a bit hurt by the fact that she had abandoned his gift to her.

He shut the drawer and lied down on the bed, his eyes staring hard at the ceiling.

"I can't wait for you to get back, luv…Let's see what you have to say about this." He whispered.

**End of chapter 14**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Jack is a bit angry because of Jane's behavior, isn't he? Please review and tell me your thoughts! **:)**


	15. Chapter 15

Once again I want to thank all the people who are reading this and of course my wonderful reviewers: **TornPrince'sSmile, MissSparrow101, noraaaapleseed, callieandjack, me-loves-demon-barber, PiratePushcake, alchemistic, Johnny sparrow, Nelle07, Pirate-on-fleet-street, ren-hatake, CHIKEESxBBY, BleedmetoINSANITY and harlequin!** Thank you all.

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Johnny sparrow**_**: **_Glad to know you do. Thank you. **:)**

**PiratePushcake**: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Hope you like this chapter too. **:)**

**Noraaaapleseed: **Thank you so much! I am happy to know you like the plotline. **:)**

**MissSparrow101: **Hi, love. Thank you so much for the review. Glad you liked it. **:)**

**Harlequin: **Thank you so much. I'm happy you like the story so far. **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Warning:** _**Love scene**_ in this chapter. If you don't like it skip that part.

**Chapter 15**

_Two weeks later…_

The carriage stopped in front of the Swan house late in the evening.

The carriage door opened and Jane walked swiftly out of it. She took her bag from the back of the carriage and walked towards the front door. She knocked and waited as the carriage drove slowly away from the house. A few moments later the door was opened by a tired Emma.

"Good evening, Emma." Jane said with a smile.

"Miss Jane! You're here! Please come in." the young maid exclaimed happily as Jane's eyes scanned the hall, mutely looking for someone.

"Thank you. The ship arrived a bit later than planned." She said as she walked through the door, oblivious of the pair of dark eyes following her every move with intensity.

"It's quite alright, Miss. You must be tired." Emma said as she closed the door.

"A bit…Where's Elizabeth?" Jane asked with a frown as she placed her suitcase on the floor.

"She was invited to a late dinner at the governor's house. She said she'll be late." Emma said as se took Jane's bag and started walking up the stairs.

"I see. I'll see her in the morning then." Jane said with a sigh as they entered her room and Emma placed the suitcase on the floor near the closet.

"Can I bring you anything?" Emma asked and Jane nodded.

"A glass of water would be great." She replied and Emma exited the room with a curt nod.

"Back here then…" she whispered as she started removing her heavy dress. She changed into her night dress and opened the window to let some air inside the room.

"Miss? Your water." Emma said as she placed the cool glass on the nightstand.

"Thank you." Jane said as she walked over to the bed.

"I think I'll go to sleep. If you need anything…"

"I won't. Go to bed." Jane said with a wave of her hand.

"Good night then, Miss."

"Good night, Emma." Jane said softly as the bedroom door closed.

She took a sip from the water and got under the covers.

Two hours passed but she hadn't fallen asleep. With a soft sigh she turned over to her stomach and gazed out of the window. Her eyes fell onto the drawer and she bit her lip. Her mind was so far away that she didn't hear her door opening. She propped up on her elbow and rubbed her eyes as a tall figure approached the bed and a coat fell onto the floor with a soft thud. The noise froze her but before she had the chance to turn around she was pinned to the bed by a hard body; a pistol on her temple.

"Now, now, darling! Surely you don't want to rat out ol'Jack." A husky voice that plagued her dreams for months breathed in her ear as a tanned ringed hand covered her mouth to stifle her yelp. Jane gasped and tensed under him as he pressed against her back.

"There, that's it. Good girl." He said as he let go of her mouth. Jane turned her head around to look at him and he grinned.

"Jack." She whispered; her eyes wandering all over his face.

"Welcome back, Janey. Missed me?" he asked as his lips brushed over the shell of her ear.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she realized that he hadn't lowered the gun from her head.

"The question is; what are _you _doing?" he hissed, trying to resist the urge to smother her with kisses.

"What do you mean?"

"You left Port Royal without telling me and here I am waiting like an idiot-…"

"How could I possibly tell you that?" she shrieked and he hushed her forcefully.

"I am not finished." He snapped and she was shocked by his tone.

"Why didn't you answer to me letter?" he hissed angrily.

"I…" she was at a loss of words.

"And then you reject me gift?" he asked as his fingers pressed hard against her hip.

"I didn't reject your gift!"

"You didn't take it with you. What's the matter? You're ashamed of accepting gifts from scoundrels like meself?" he spat furiously.

"No. I didn't want anyone to see it. How could I explain such an expensive necklace?" she said in a trembling voice.

"Liar." He hissed but he lowered the pistol from her head.

"I am not. I have your letter in my suitcase." She said and he narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't know why you gave me such a present." She said softly and he slid his ringed hand into her hair and tugged at it roughly.

"You didn't know?" he spat and she shook her head as she grimaced in pain.

"I hurt you, didn't I? Wasn't that what you said to me? The trinket was an act to make it up to you and you threw it away!" he said hatefully and she swallowed hard.

"Jack, I didn't mean to offend you. What was I supposed to think?" she asked softly and he let go of her hair.

"And I didn't throw it away. If I didn't want it I would have sent it back to you right away." She whispered and his face softened slightly

"I don't enjoy being fooled, Janey. You don't want to see me loosing control." He warned.

"You're not." She said in a trembling voice.

"The hell I'm not!" he said as he turned her around roughly to face him, his body pressing her against the mattress. His hand placed his pistol on the night stand before it got tangled in her hair again.

"You didn't answer to me question before. Did you miss me?" he asked with dark, angry and filled with lust eyes.

Jane was lost in his gaze again. She didn't think she'd be so glad to see him.

"Well?" he asked again as his hand pushed away the bed covers.

"Yes…" she whispered as his hand slid down her body to push up her light blue night dress.

"What? I didn't hear you." He said as his hand softly slapped her exposed thigh.

"Yes." She said and he grinned smugly as he leaned down towards her.

"Prove it." He breathed against her lips, his fingers on the smooth skin of her legs.

"How?" she whispered, all thought of staying mad and away from him leaving her mind as she felt his warmth.

"You know how." He breathed as his mouth pecked her elegant nose.

Jane inhaled sharply and looked at his lips before hesitantly kissing his warm mouth. His eyes drifted shut and he had to grab her night dress in his fist in order not to moan out loud. She pulled back and his eyes opened.

"Again." He commanded as his hand pulled up his own shirt. He threw it away and took over the kiss as his hands slid under her back to hold her close to his trembling body.

"Jack…"

"Shut up.' He snapped against her lips as he pulled her night dress off her body.

Jane watched as he sat back to look down at her; his dark eyes moving over her long legs. He smirked at her and leaned towards her to place an openmouthed kiss to her stomach before he moved up to her collarbone.

"I haven't bedded a woman since the day you stomped off me ship." He breathed throatily in her ear and she placed her hands on his back.

"Should I consider this a compliment? Should I feel lucky?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. You should. It's not an often occurrence." He said with a grin as her fingers brushed over the scars on his chest.

Jane chuckled, surprising him and he grinned charmingly down at her. His mouth covered hers again, his tongue eagerly parting her lips to deepen the kiss as his hands removed the rest of his clothing. A shiver went through him as she responded to his heated kiss and he moaned softly.

His eyes widened in alarm when she pushed him back.

"We shouldn't do this. I can't let you…" she whispered and he caught her wrist in a tight grip.

"Don't you dare leave this bed." He said his eyes wide with desire and frustration.

"Jack, you…"

"I want you. Right now. Stop pretending, luv. I can read you like a bloody book." He whispered as he pushed her down on the mattress and parted her legs with his knee.

"Jack…" she whispered as her hand cupped his cheek and her thumb brushed over his moustache. He smiled at her as he felt her other arm around his neck. She pulled him down for a kiss and he gave a low groan, his hips rocking against hers rhythmically. He pulled her legs tightly around his waist as he continued moving slowly against her, causing her to gasp and moan against his mouth.

"Janey…" he groaned as he broke away from her lips. She pulled him closer and kissed his neck, making him moan in approval.

"Oh, yes…" he choked out as his mouth opened in bliss.

She moved away from his neck and up to his jaw and he hissed as she tugged at one of his braids teasingly.

"Oi! Careful with me beard." He said with a pout and she chuckled. He grinned and kissed her again as his hands removed her undergarments and she blushed crimson under his intense gaze.

"Look at that…she's blushing." He said amused as he settled close again and slid his hands into her hair.

"I'm not." She said with a huff and he grinned as he slid one hand to her knee.

"Yes, you are." He said teasingly as he pulled her leg over his waist and kissed her neck.

"Like a virgin." He muttered playfully and she blushed even more while he grinned widely.

He looked at her and slowly pushed into her with a groan causing her to gasp.

"Janey." He gasped as she placed her hands to his waist to bring him closer as he started moving. His breathing got ragged and his eyes drifted shut as he slowly sped up his thrusts. Her hands left his waist to hug him closer to her and he slid one hand under her to bring her up to his body.

"Not so mad at me now, are you, Janey?" he husked as he helped her move under him just like he wanted.

"You don't know that, captain. I might be…" she said in his ear and he groaned as she tightened her legs around him.

"I'll have to do something about that then, eh?" he asked as he moved more deeply within her, his hand curling tightly around the headboard just above her head.

"Jack?"

"Aye?"

"You're still outrageous." She gasped.

"Thank you." He whispered before he caught her lips in an ardent kiss.

"Jesus, luv." He moaned as she writhed under him, her hands warm upon his sweaty back. He opened his eyes soon enough to see her mouthing his name before he groaned and trembled against her. He collapsed on top of her with a satisfied grunt before he kissed her again, his hands stroking her sides soothingly as she shook in his arms.

He rolled away and pulled her to him, cradling her close to his chest. He kissed her forehead and caressed her hair, slowly lulling her to sleep with his gentle movements.

He stayed asleep, wondering what the hell he was feeling. It was strange for him to feel so calm next to a woman. Usually he left as soon as he was done with them but he realized with shock that he didn't want to leave.

So, instead of walking away like he always did, he wrapped his arms tightly around Jane and closed his eyes with a sigh. He fell asleep in mere minutes, his arms possessive around her form.

**End of chapter 15**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! So, they are together but for how long? Do you think Jack loves her like she obviously does? Please review! **:)**


	16. Chapter 16

Hi, loves. I am back and I have the new chapter for you. Hope you like it.

I want to thank**: PiratePushcake, me-loves-demon-barber, CHIKEESxBBY, PiratePrincess29, BleedmetoINSANITY, Pirate-on-fleet-street, callieandjack, noraaappleed, Johnny sparrow, TornPrince'sSmile and Nelle07**! Thank you all.

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers: **_

**Johnny sparrow**: I am glad that you do. Thank you so much.

**Noraaappleed:** Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I am very happy you enjoyed it.

**PiratePrincess29**: Hi, love. Thank you so much for your wonderful words and support. I am very glad you like this story so much. It's not going to end soon so no worries. Hope you like this update too.

**PiratePushcake:** He probably is but he doesn't know it yet. He's confused. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 16**

Jack woke up early the next morning. He yawned and stretched on the bed, his hand instinctively reaching for Jane's body. His eyes flew open when he felt the empty bed instead of her warm flesh against his hand.

"Janey?" he called groggily as he sat up. He looked around and saw the bathroom door half open. He smirked and stood up, throwing the covers away. He got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, not bothering to dress. He pushed the door open and walked inside, his eyes widening at the sight of Jane in the tub. He shut the door and she jumped in the water.

"Jack, has no one told you that you have to knock first?" she said with a sigh of relief.

"Me dad was too busy plundering ships and ravishing women to care. Besides the door was open." He said with a shrug.

"I see. Please cover your self unless you decided to wash at last." She commended as she saw him naked.

"What about you?" he asked ignoring her comment, "I dirtied you too much and you had to clean your self?" he asked with narrowed eyes and she sighed.

"Please don't start. I just came back from a long trip and last night I was too preoccupied to take a bath." She said softly as she leaned back.

"I know I was there too." He said with a grin as his eyes lazily scanned the exposed skin they found. She rolled her eyes but chuckled as he kneeled next to the tub and brushed his fingers against her arm.

"There's only one way to make me take a bath with soap." He said cunningly.

"Oh?"

"Only if I join you; in the tub." He breathed and she blushed bright red at his request.

"Move down." He said as he stood up and softly but firmly pushed her forward. He got in and settled his body behind hers, his hands reaching for her waist.

"There. Nice, ain't it?" he breathed in her ear as his hand pushed wet hair away from her neck and shoulder.

"For you, yes." She said uncomfortably as he laid his chin on her bare shoulder.

"Do you really despise me that much?" he asked softly as he felt her shaking in his hands. Jane looked at the water and shook her head.

"No."

"What was that?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, I said no." she repeated and he grinned.

"So you like ol'Jack I guess." He said with indifference.

"Maybe… Does he like me?" she asked as she hesitantly took hold of his ringed hand.

"Oh, he does, luv. He does." He husked as he squeezed her hand and tightened his hold on her waist possessively.

"Just don't ask him to marry you." He joked and she grimaced.

"Don't mention that word. I fought to escape an almost arranged marriage a few days ago." She said and he frowned.

"Arranged? For you? A man?" he asked stupidly.

"Yes, Jack for me. My father wanted me to marry someone from London." She said as she played with his rings.

"Who?" he asked, disgusted by the thought of her with someone else even if he didn't know why.

"Erik Thompson. He owns a couple of shops." She said and he grimaced, his tongue sticking out as a sign of disgust.

"Ew. And you said no?"

"Yes. I don't even know him. How can I marry him? Being handsome is not a reason to marry someone." She said as she handed him a bar of soap.

"Handsome you say? So, you liked him?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"No…but he isn't ugly." She said shaking her head.

"Hmmm..." Jack mumbled as he lathered his hands and washed his arms and chest.

"Why are you asking?" she asked curiously.

"No reason. I just like not to share my possessions." He said and she gaped at him as his hands massaged her back.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. Now…" he whispered as he pressed against her back with a groan.

"I am no one's possession, Jack." She snapped, slapping his hands away when she turned to look at him.

"Of course you aren't, Janey. Just mine." He said grinning widely, stubbornly placing his hands back on her body.

"You…you filthy sample of a man!" she stuttered and he chuckled at her choice of words.

"Very nice, luv. I've never been called that before." He said amused. Jane huffed and reached for a towel but he grabbed her arm tightly.

"Stay a bit longer. The water's still warm." He said and she looked at him.

"I have to…Liz will be look-…"

"Won't you give us a kiss?" he asked lowly looking hungrily at her lips. Jane blinked at his ability to go from one subject to another and stared silently.

"Hmmm?" he muttered as he slowly turned her around so she was facing him. He placed her between his legs and pulled her to him with his hands on her hips.

"Jack, I don't…I don't understand you." She sighed as he leaned close to her neck, his lips parting.

"That's good. Most people don't, luv. Especially women." He commented as he sucked on her neck slowly.

"Really?" she whispered as her eyes closed in bliss when she felt his warm lips on her skin. Jack nodded against her neck and kissed up to her jaw before covering her mouth with his.

Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck, her body pushing his against the tub. He groaned and deepened the kiss, his hands pressing her hips against his roughly, not hiding his desire for her.

A knock on the door broke their moment and Jane jumped in surprise, breaking the kiss as she did so. Jack moaned at the sudden movement and his eyes opened in what seemed like despair and frustration.

"Janey…"

"Shh! Someone is at the door." She hushed him as she moved back from him.

"But….Where?...What?" he mumbled hoarsely as she left his embrace with haste and reached for a towel to cover her body.

"Stay here." She whispered while he watched her walk out of the room with a pout.

"Miss Jane?" Emma asked as she knocked again.

"I'm coming." Jane called as she put on her robe.

She opened the door and smiled; her face flushed.

"Yes?"

"Miss Elizabeth is wondering why aren't you down for breakfast." Emma said.

"I'll be down in a bit. I have to get dressed." Jane said and the maid walked away with a nod. Jane shut the door and turned around only to bump with Jack.

"Oh!"

"That girl always interrupts the most important moments." He said as he stood there in his breeches.

"That's why you should go." Jane said as she walked past him to go to her closet.

"You're not going to show me off? I'm quite the catch." He said smirking and she glared at him.

"Liz's here." She said as she took out one of her dresses.

"So? Lizzie's the last person who has the right to judge, luv." He said as he looked at her.

"But she will." Jane said with a sigh.

"Who cares? We can do whatever the bloody hell we want.' He said as she started removing her robe. His eyes widened and he licked his lips as he watched her change.

"Are you sure we don't have a bit of time?" he asked as he took a few steps closer.

"I'm sure." She said as she put on her under dress.

Jack sighed and picked up his discarded shirt.

"When will I see you again?" he asked as he grabbed her wrist tightly in his hand and looked into her eyes with determination.

"I'll be here. I won't go anywhere." She said with a small smile. He grinned at the silent invitation and caressed her cheek with his fingers before he kissed her mouth. He moved back and winked before he grabbed his pistol from the nightstand.

"See you soon, tart." He said with a small bow before he flew out of the balcony with quick footsteps.

Jane chuckled and exited the room with a strange feeling in her chest.

**End of chapter 16**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Please review.

Oh, I'll be posting a new story soon at the Once Upon a Time in Mexico category. Just in case anyone's interested.

Anyway, review please and tell me your thoughts. **:)**


	17. Chapter 17

Once again I want to thank**: Nelle07, callieandjack, Johnny sparrow, TornPrince'sSmile, ren-hatake, Emma, alchemistic, Pirate-on-fleet-street and MissSparrow101**. Thank you all for your support.

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Emma**: Hi, love. Glad you liked the last chapter. I think you'll like this one too. Thank you and hugs to you! **:)**

**Johnny sparrow: **It's good to be back too. Thank you so much. **:)**

**TornPrince'sSmile: **Yes, I updated. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I have posted my new story by the way. **:)**

**MissSparrow101: **Yes, I am back, hon. Thank you for reading and reviewing. **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! I only own my OC and my DVD copy.

**Warning:** _Love scene_ before the thunder storm comes in the next chapter. You are warned.

**Chapter 17**

Jane folded the letter and placed it inside an envelope. She stood up and grabbed her shawl before she walked out of her bedroom door. She walked down the stairs and headed for the terrace.

"Liz?"

"I am feeding, Liam!" she called back and Jane smiled at the sight of the little boy.

"Hey, darling." She cooed.

"Where are you going?" Liz asked suspiciously as she bounced Liam.

"I wrote a letter to my father. I'll go and send it."

"Nicolas can go." Liz offered referring to their driver

"I want to walk a bit." Jane said with a smile.

"Alright. I'll be waiting you for dinner then. Be careful. That place isn't very appropriate for women…The docks I mean."

"Don't worry. Bye." Jane said as she walked away, leaving Liz to stare after her with a thoughtful expression.

"Just be careful, Jane…don't get hurt." She whispered, not really referring to physical hurt.

The carriage arrived at the dock and soon she entered the busy tavern to give the letter. She was heading for the bar when she heard loud giggles coming from the center of the tavern. Hesitantly, she turned her head and she stilled when her eyes encountered a familiar figure.

"He's still here?" she whispered to herself as a pair of chocolate brown eyes met her own.

Jack froze in mid sentence and could only stare at her as they locked eyes. The two women next to him looked at him curiously when they realized that he had stopped his story telling.

Jane forced a smirk and nodded her head, causing him to grin as he continued to stare at her. He leaned back against his chair and grabbed his mug, letting the woman to his right snuggle closer to him. Jane looked away as the woman made herself comfortable in his embrace, and started walking towards the bar again.

"Missus?" the bartender asked as she tried to forget about the man sitting just a few feet away.

"Yes…um, a bottle of gin, please." She stuttered, changing her mind about leaving the letter there. All she wanted to do was get out of there as soon as possible.

"Bottle?"

"Yes." She replied and the man shrugged.

Jane didn't even have to look to know that Jack's eyes were burning holes to the back of her skull. He had time to flirt with tavern girls but not enough time to visit her.

The bartender handed her the bottle and Jack's eyes narrowed in confusion, not really realizing that the woman to his right was kissing his jaw.

Jane paid for the gin and took it in her hand.

"Thank you." She said as she turned around and headed for the exit. Jack's eyes widened and he watched as she left calmly and in silence.

He looked around before he stood up. He placed some money on the table and left the tavern, not paying attention to the women's complaints. He let his eyes wander around the alley and he finally spotted Jane talking to a man who was possibly a sailor. He watched as she handed him an envelope and smiled softly at him. Jack's eyes narrowed and he stared as the man took the envelope and with a curt nod walked away.

Jane turned around and started walking back towards the tavern. Jack waited until she was close enough to talk to her. Jane looked up and saw him. She sighed and passed by him causing him to grit his teeth and reach for her arm. When she snatched it away from his grip he growled menacingly and grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Are you crazy? People are watching!" she hissed but he only pulled her with him to an isolated alley.

"Now they're not." He said as he pushed her to the nearest wall.

"What do you want, Jack?" she asked wearily.

"I think you know." He answered mysteriously.

"No, I don't." she said and he pursed his lips.

"Where have you been?" he asked or better demanded.

"Where have I been?! Where have you been?" she asked loudly and he placed his ringed hand over her mouth to silence her.

"I'm risking me head here, luv. So shut it!" he hissed. She slapped his hand away and gave him a light push backwards.

"No one's forcing you to be here." She snapped and he grabbed her hands.

"You know I came to see you. You were gone. Social dinner I heard." He said almost spitting out the words.

"Liz dragged me into it." She replied and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Who was that man you were talking to? What did you give him?" he asked and she sighed.

"I don't think it's any of your business." She snapped and he grunted.

"No games with me, Janey. What do you need gin for, eh?"

"My tooth hearts. Any more questions?" she asked and his face softened all of the sudden.

"Why didn't you come to me? You knew where the Pearl was. I only stayed here because of you." He whispered.

"I didn't know if I was welcomed. I thought you might have…friends in there." She said and he grinned with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Jealous?" he asked smirking at her.

"Are you?" she taunted back.

"Never." He hissed as he leaned close to her.

"Can I go then?"

"I want to see you." He blurted out and she stared at him.

"What?"

"I need to see you, Janey." He said again as he pressed close to her.

"You just saw me. I have to go back." She said as she looked around the alley.

"You don't have to go. Let's go somewhere." He said into her ear as he let his lips brush her cheek and jaw line.

"Liz's expecting me for dinner. It's getting dark. I can't go anywhere with you." She stuttered.

"I can feed you too you know…It's been over a week." He breathed as he laced their fingers together and looked into her eyes.

"I just saw you with company and you expect me to come with you?" she asked in disbelief.

"I was bored, luv…Come on…" he said grinning.

"I can't." she shook her head but she gasped as she felt his hand diving under her dress, his lips on hers.

"Don't make me do something you won't like doing here. Come with me. Now." He hissed as he broke the kiss.

"Where?" she asked after a few moments of silence and he grinned widely.

"The Pearl." He said as he grabbed her hand and moved away. Mutely she let him pull her away from the alley as he headed for his ship. After a few minutes of walking they arrived at the Pearl and he was soon pulling her through his cabin door, ignoring the funny looks a couple of men gave them.

"The ship's empty." She commented as he slammed the door shut and turned to face her.

"The crew's out." He said as he took off his hat and coat.

"I see…" she mumbled looking around as he shed his sword and pistol.

"Come here." He whispered and she stepped closer to him, hesitant but eager to feel him close to her again. Admitting it or not she had missed him. He pulled her in his arms and leaned down to brush his lips against hers.

"See? No one's watching here." He said as he delivered small kisses on her lips.

"Indeed…" she whispered.

"Hmm…and I can do this." He said as he pushed her against the cabin wall. Hid body covered hers and he closed the distance between them again.

"Is this all you think about? Can't we just sit and talk?" she gasped as he fumbled with her dress.

"No, not with you. I could talk. I can talk a lot when I want. But right now this is what I want." He said in a low voice as he pulled up her long dress. His hand slid under it as his mouth captured hers again.

"What if someone comes in here?"

"No one comes in here without my permission." He said with a groan as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She gasped and made to protest but the words died in her mouth as his lips connected with her neck and his lower body pressed against her.

"Jack…" she whispered and he groaned in response.

"Don't you have a bed?" she gasped as she felt his hand unfastening his breeches.

"I do have a bed…but we don't necessarily need one." He said grinning as he gripped her thighs and thrust into her forcefully. Jane's eyes closed as he did so and her hands took hold of his shoulders for support.

Jack moaned hoarsely at the feeling of her so close to him and he slid one of his hands into her silky hair. He tugged at it slightly and she gasped as he buried his face in the crook of her neck to stifle unnecessary and foolish words from slipping out of his mouth.

"You do this often, don't you? With.-…"she asked when he moaned again.

"Yes, but never this." He said breathlessly as he kissed her again, his tongue parting her lips to deepen the kiss.

"Really?" she asked when he moved back and pressed his face against her shoulder.

"Aye. You're no whore, Janey. I've told you before." He hissed as her arms went around his neck.

"Then what am I?" she asked as his thrusts got slower and deeper.

"Tricky question, luv. What do you want to be? We might agree on that." He responded smartly.

"I don't know." She gasped as she was pushed harder against the wall. Jack groaned low in his throat and turned his head so his lips were touching her ear.

"You do now. You want to be the only woman in me life. Don't you? You're just scared to say it out loud." He said and she opened her eyes.

"I know it's not possible." She said with a gasp as her grip on him tightened.

"Really?" he asked with raised eyebrows as he sped up his thrusts.

"Yes." She said quickly and he smirked.

"If you say so." He said with a grunt even if he believed otherwise.

Soon he collapsed against her breathing heavily while she tried to compose herself. He let go of her legs and moved slightly back before he took her hand in his.

"Come." He said with a nod as he pulled her along towards his bed. Jane's eyes wandered around the cabin and she chuckled at the number of maps and rum bottles that were scattered all over the room.

"Like me cabin, luv?" he asked as he sat on the bed and pulled off his boots.

"It's…piraty." She commented and he grinned. He leaned back and patted the bed.

"Come here, Janey." He said but she hesitated.

"I should go…I mean…"

"Get on the bed, luv." He repeated with persistence. She sighed and she slowly crawled onto the bed next to him. He pulled her to him and cupped her cheek, his fingers stroking her skin.

"You're not wearing the necklace." He said frowning.

"I can't wear it every day. It's too fancy." She said quietly as his other hand went around her waist.

"Really?" he asked and she smiled.

"I save it for special occasions."

"Like what?"

"My wedding perhaps?" she said with a shrug.

"You're gonna wear my necklace at your marriage with another man?" he hissed.

"Why not? If I ever get married that is…" she trailed off and his hand stilled against her cheek.

"Lucky bastard." He muttered and she looked at him confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Come closer." He said with a grin as he pulled her to his chest. She sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"Liz's going to worry." She whispered as he kissed her hair.

"Shh…stay with me." He muttered quietly, closing his eyes. A sudden idea popped into his head and he smirked in the darkness of the cabin. He tightened his hold on her and sighed contently at his plan.

**End of chapter 17**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading. Please review. What is Jack thinking? Any ideas? **:)**


	18. Chapter 18

Another chapter here. Hope you like it, loves.

I want to thank: **PiratePushcake, Pirate-on-fleet-street, CHIKEESxBBY, Daemagemma, TornPrice'sSmile, Nelle07, alchemistic, noraaaplseed, callieandjack, Johnny sparrow, Haeronwen, MissSparrow101, Emma and xBelakinax**! Thank you all for your great reviews.

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Emma:** Hi, love. Yes, you're right. He does want her on the ship. Thank you for all your reviews and support. It really means a lot! **:)**

**Johnny sparrow**: Glad to know you did. Thank you so much. **:)**

**Noraaapplseed**: Happy to know you liked the ending. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. **:)**

**PiratePushcake:** You'll see what he has in mind in a bit. Thank you! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates if the Caribbean!

**Chapter 18**

Jane stirred and rolled onto her back, a yawn on her lips. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes as the slow rocking of the ship woke her up.

"Ship?" she muttered before her eyes snapped opened. She sat up and looked around.

"Oh no…" she whispered as she looked outside the large window of the cabin. The Pearl…was moving with her in it.

"Jack Sparrow." She hissed as she kicked the covers away and stood up on shaky legs. Her eyes scanned the cabin but he was nowhere in sight. She pushed back her hair and walked towards the cabin door only to find it locked.

"I cannot believe him!" she cried as she stared at the door with hard eyes.

"I am going to kill him." She said calmly as she returned to the bed and sat down, her hands on her lap.

"That's it. I am going to shoot him." She muttered just as the door opened and a shirtless Jack appeared.

"Really? With what?" he questioned as he shut the door behind him and offered her a cheeky grin.

"I don't know!" she snapped as she stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come one now. Why the long face, Janey?" he asked as he came closer and brushed his hand against her cheek.

"You tell me, Sparrow!" she yelled and he chuckled.

"Sparrow? Last night it was Jack."

"Do you see me laughing? I am serious. Where are we going?" she snapped and he licked his lips nervously.

"I just thought a nice, long trip would help you relax, luv. You seemed very tense."

"Tense? I seemed tense? What do I look like now?" she said and he grinned.

"Angry."

"Exactly. So just turn this ship around and take me back to Port Royal." She said and he pouted.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Janey. Sorry. But why don't you just sit back and enjoy the ride?" he asked as he smirked at her charmingly.

"Are you crazy?! I never allowed something like this!" she cried and he turned serious.

"I don't need your say to sail me ship."

"No, you don't. But you have to have my say if I am aboard." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Ah, but you forget something I said a few days before, luv. I do whatever I want with me possessions. That includes you." He said and she threw her hands in the air.

"I don't know why on earth I got into this with you. You are not to be reasoned with." She said and he shrugged.

"Maybe."

"I don't have any money." She said suddenly and he looked at her funnily.

"What?"

"If you're looking for ransom. I don't have money and I doubt anyone would pay for me."

"I don't want money, luv." He said laughing.

"You don't?" she asked with wide, confused eyes.

"Of course not." He said as he continued laughing at her.

"Then what am I doing in here?" she asked wearily and his laughter died.

"I think you know what you're doing in here." He growled angrily.

"Oh, yes. Of course. I am being the captain's wench. Right?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Call it whatever you want. All you need to know is that you're coming with me."

"I don't want to." She replied and he stared at her, his eyes narrowed.

"You don't want to." He stated and she swallowed hard, knowing that it was a lie. She did want to be with him but she couldn't let him know that. The thing was that she didn't know he already knew.

"We're going to Cuba." He said as he passed by her and lied down on the bed, his face unreadable.

"Jack…why are you doing this to me?" she asked softly as she sat down next to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, luv. Maybe you should be more honest with your self, darling." He whispered as he looked at her tenderly.

"What?"

"I just called you a liar." He responded as he placed his hands behind his neck.

"You're calling me a liar?" she said in awe.

"Yes, I do." He said calmly.

"This is not funny, Jack. I never asked for this."

"You didn't have to ask. And I know that it's not funny. It wasn't meant to be funny."

"Then what did you mean to do by taking me away?"

"I meant to take you away from your misery." He snapped as she stared at him openmouthed.

"What?"

"You heard me. What they did was have you locked in a house. Don't you ever have the desire of just…escaping those walls?" he asked and she looked away.

"I do. But you don't know what you're doing." She whispered with a sigh.

"I do know what I'm doing. It is you that doesn't want to admit what you want…and feel." He said and she looked up at him with accusation in her eyes.

"Feel?_ You_ are trying to teach _me_ how to feel?" she asked outraged.

Jack merely grinned and shrugged.

"Have you ever felt anything besides selfish desire? Tell me." She demanded and he sat up.

"The fact that you're getting angry proves everything I say, luv." He said and she gritted her teeth.

"What exactly are you saying, Jack? I lost you." She said wearily.

"And I found you." He said as he cupped her cheek only to have her slap his hand away.

"Don't sweet talk me, Jack. You know I'm nothing more than a woman you happened to bring in here to warm your bed. What else could I possibly be doing here? Answer me! " She whispered in a shaky voice and he angrily stood up from the bed.

"Can't you at least for one time understand what I mean?!" he yelled and she recoiled from his tone.

"No because you're never clear!" she snapped right back, standing up as well.

"Well, I have news for you, sweetheart; neither are you. I've lost me mind trying to read you and understand what you have inside that head of yours!" he barked as he grabbed his shirt and exited the cabin, shutting the door loudly behind him.

Jane stayed still, listening as his footsteps echoed in the room. She collapsed onto the bed and hid her face in her hands.

"I do know what I feel, you stupid man. And it's not what you feel…" she whispered as she listened to him barking orders.

She didn't know that for the first time in his life, Jack Sparrow felt rejected and broken.

**End of chapter 18**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. I apologize for the shortness but it has to end here. Reviews will make me update faster! **:)**


	19. Chapter 19

Next chapter is here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **Haeronwen, ren-hatake, alchemistic, CHIKEESxBBY, callieandjack, TornPrince'sSmile, Pirate-on-fleet-street, MissSparrow101, xBelakinax, Johnny sparrow and Lilith Wolf**. You're all great!

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Alchemistic:** Glad to know you enjoyed the last chapter, love. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

**MissSparrow101:** You'll see what is going to happen soon, hon. Thank you for all your reviews!

**Johnny sparrow**: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you for reading and commenting.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 19**

Jane had stayed inside the cabin all day. Needless to say she didn't have the courage or the will power to face him and his crew's stares. All she wanted to do was disappear. It was a curious thing that he hadn't returned to his cabin at all. He had of course send a crewman to brig her a tray of food but he hadn't appeared himself. Had her words really bothered him or it was just the fact that he wanted to teach her a lesson by leaving her alone to re-think their fight.

The door was for sure unlocked; she had checked it. It was another thing that made her wander for his intentions. What was he really trying to achieve was still a mystery to her. If he wasn't going to be straightforward with her she wasn't going to be either.

She was pacing up and down the cabin, biting her lip for three hours after the sun was lost from the sky. The ship had gotten quieter and only the sound of the sea hitting the ship could be heard.

"Jesus, Jack. What are you trying to do with me?" she asked as she stopped pacing and reached back to undo the heavy dress and corset. She had been wearing it for almost two days and her body had started aching from the pressure. She quickly undid it with her hands and breathed a sigh of relief as the dress fall around her feet with a thud.

"God, my back." She mumbled as she was left in her under dress. She placed the dress and corset on a nearby chair and removed her shoes before she started pacing again. The idea of opening that god damned door came into her mind but she quickly shook her head.

She froze in mid step when she heard Jack's deep voice just outside the cabin and listened as his footsteps came closer to the door. She swallowed and waited until the door cracked open. Jack's eyes rose to meet hers and she was surprised when she saw his swagger a bit more than he usually did. Her eyes lowered and she got a glimpse of a bottle held tightly in his fist as he shut the door.

"Jack-…"

"Well, well, my little mouse is still in here. I don't remember having you locked in here." He said hoarsely, his words slurred and she looked at him.

"No, you haven't. Where could I possibly go? We're in the middle of the sea." She said calmly and he grinned.

"That we are. Glad to know that you still posses the ability to stay calm and…what's the word…Oh, yes! Reasonable." He said as he took a few clumsy steps towards her.

"Jack, are you drunk?" she asked as he came to stand in front of her, his eyes shining with something she couldn't understand.

"Define the meaning of drunkenness, Janey." He hissed as he took another sip from the bottle.

"Jack…" she whispered with a shake of her head as he watched her with dark, almost black eyes.

"What!?" he snapped and she flinched as his hand suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, almost causing her to stumble over her own feet.

"So now what? Aren't you going to accuse the big, bad pirate for stealing you away? Hmm? Come on; use that sharp tongue of yours again! I know you want to." He said as he shook her.

Jane stared at him with wide eyes, puzzlement written all over her face.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of you using my own words and acts against me. I try to get close to you, I try to be nice and you just think all I need is a nice quick fuck. I try telling you otherwise but your head is too thick to realize more than the eye can see." He half growled half snarled at her. Jane opened her mouth to speak but he shushed her forcefully.

"You know, I don't really understand why I am bothering with you." He said as his eyes studied her face with interest.

Jane cringed at those words and tried to remove his hand from her waist where it had come to rest.

"I do. So, why don't you just let me go?" she asked quietly.

"No, seriously. What's so special about you? I bet I could easily find a few lasses with red hair. It's really no big deal...well it wasn't before. But no they won't do anymore. So, you tell me what?" he asked again, his voice dripping with anger as he looked her over like he was trying to find the answer.

"Nothing. There's something special about me, Jack. Maybe just the fact that you wanted something you couldn't have with a few golden coins and a charming grin." She answered for him and he let go of her quickly.

"You always seem to have all the answers, don't you? That's what I hate about you. You always know what to say. You always have a proper answer to my little foolish questions." He said in a low voice as he started walking towards her, causing her to move backwards.

"Jack, what are you talking about?" she asked with wide eyes.

"You tell me. You know everything. You seem to know me _so well_." He whispered his voice a harsh snarl that made her nervous.

"I am sorry about before." She said at last after a long pause.

"No, you're not. I don't want you to be sorry because I am not. I am not sorry for what I said." He said as he stopped walking when he had her backed to the wall.

"Okay." She said as he gulped down the last of his rum. He threw the bottle away and licked his lips.

"I thought you'd be grateful." He said and she looked away.

"For what?"

"You know for what!" he hissed.

"I would if you had asked me first."

"Ah, but what kind of a pirate I'd be if I did that? I never ask, Jane. I simply take." He said as he pressed his body against hers.

"If you cared for me you would have asked me before bringing me here." She said as she felt his and sliding upwards, towards her neck.

"Would I?" he asked with his head cocked to the side as his long fingers wrapped themselves around her slender neck and stayed there.

"This is not my life, Jack. This ship is not my life and you know it." She said and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What about me life? Have you got any idea what you have done to me?" he asked angrily, the rum heavy on his breath as he spoke.

"There's nothing I could possibly have done to you!" she shrieked and he simply smirked.

"You still don't get it, do you?" he said with a dark laugh.

"What?" she asked with uncertainty.

"You know I've never killed a woman. But I'd really wished I could do it if it meant to get you out of me bloody mind." He said and she froze at the statement as fear started creeping up on her.

"Jack…" she whispered.

"But I can't." he said as he put little pressure on her neck.

"So, instead of doing that I took you on me ship. And you made such a fuss about it that I almost…that I almost considered the possibility of letting you go. Now…" he trailed off as his lips brushed over her cheek, a feral smirk on his lips as he felt her tremble against him.

"Jack, stop talking like that. You know this is nonsense. You don't need me here." She reasoned as she placed a hand on his arm.

"…Let me finish. It's not proper to interrupt when others are talking." He scolded with a drunken chuckle.

"Jack, look at me." She said as she cupped his face, thinking that his words were just a rum soaked delirium.

"Now, now. I am not finished. So…"

"Jack! Are you listening to yourself?" she said loudly and he blinked.

"Are you?" he asked back and she sighed heavily, letting her head fall into the crook of his neck.

"Why don't you just tell me why I am here." she asked as he looked at her confused.

"I already did." He muttered as his hand cupped the back of her head.

"God, you're so drunk." She said with a desperate chuckle that rang oddly even to her own ears.

"I'm always drunk." He mumbled as his other hand pulled her closer by her waist.

"What you want from me?" she asked in his ear, trying to realize if he was saying what she thought he was saying.

Jack hesitated, his fingers absently sliding in her auburn hair as he tried to force his fogged mind to think, to understand what she was asking.

"You." He managed to mumble after what seemed like an eternity. Jane moved back from his neck and stared at him.

"B-but you can't. It's not possible." She whispered and he frowned.

"Not probable." He slurred while he blinked rapidly.

"What?" she asked with wide eyes.

"What you mean what?" he asked confused and she laughed at their crazy trying-to-be conversation.

"You're crazy." She whispered as she shook her head at him. He followed the movements with his eyes and clumsily caught her chin between his fingers.

"Don't do that. Makes me dizzy." He said his slurring even more pronounced by each passing minute.

"I am sure it does." She said amused, not knowing if she should believe his words. He grinned what he thought was a charming grin at her and covered her mouth with his. She gasped and stumbled backwards, making him press into her harder than before. Her eyes closed and she gave into his kiss.

"Tell me that you want to stay here." He demanded against her lips.

"Jack, it doesn't matter what-…"

"Tell me!" he barked as his hand tugged on her hair.

"I do." She whispered truthfully. Of course she wanted to stay but she knew it was wrong.

"Tell me that…tell me that you're mine." He ordered slowly and she swallowed.

"I…I…"

"Say it." He growled.

"I am." She whispered as she clung onto him for dear life.

"Tell me you want me." He whispered hoarsely, his voice suddenly more sober than it was a few seconds ago.

"What?"

"I already know it…so you better say it, luv." He muttered as his hand found the neckline of her shift and dived under it. His warm palm connected with the skin of her back and she melted under his touch.

"I can't…"

"Will it help to know that I can't even sleep without you lately?" he asked and she was shocked to say the least.

"Jack…don't tease me." She whispered as his hand moved in circles on her back.

"_You_ need to stop teasing _me_ and bloody say it, woman!" he barked and she laughed at his tone.

"I want you. Satisfied?" she said softly and he moaned as his mouth fell on hers again. His hand left her back and he wrapped both of his arms around her before he pulled them away from the wall. She laughed as he pushed her down onto the bed and he fell on top of her with a groan. His lips moved eagerly against hers as her hands pulled him as close to her as she could.

"Bloody, conniving, little minx…you'll be the death of me." He choked out as he panted for breath, his hand finding her leg, his knee prying her thighs apart.

"I don't think so." She whispered as his rum scented breath warmed her face.

He grinned a golden grin down at her and captured her mouth again, his hands grabbing the pillow under her head as her legs tightened around his hips, unconsciously provoking him.

"Jack…"

"Hmmm?" he whispered as he burrowed his face in the crook of her neck.

"You know you're crazy right?" she said out of breath and he chuckled drunkenly.

"You know you're the devil then?" he asked and she smiled a small smile as she felt him snuggling close to her, his lips kissing the skin just below her ear.

"Let's do it." He breathily suggested as he nuzzled her.

"You're drunk." She stated amused and he nodded.

"I wanna do it with you…" he muttered hotly and she gasped as his hips moved rhythmically against hers, his mouth closing on her neck hungrily.

"Jack, it's better if you slept. Don't you think?" she said as she gasped for breath.

"I'm not sleepy." He slurred as he reached for her lips, his mouth parting in anticipation.

"God, you're unbelievable." She said chuckling and he grinned drunkenly down at her. He hummed and looked in her eyes before he leaned into the crook of her neck once more. He sighed and slumped against her, the alcohol slowly making him drowsy, causing his eyes to close. Snores followed his so big desire to make love and she laughed softly.

"Pretty stubborn as well." She whispered as she realized with astonishment that Jack Sparrow had just in a way confessed his affection for her.

The question was would she accept it?

**End of chapter 19**

**Author's note**: They are crazy, aren't they? Thank you for reading! Pease review! **:)**


	20. Chapter 20

Hello, loves! This chapter is long…wow…

Anyway, I want to thank once again**: PiratePushcake, TornPrince'sSmile, alchemistic, Pirate-on-fleet-street, ren-hatake, Johnny sparrow, MissSparrow101, Haeronwen and xBelakinax. **You're all amazing.

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**PiratePushcake**: Glad to know you liked it, love. Thank you so much for still reading and reviewing.

**Johnny sparrow**: Happy to know you do. Thank you!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did I'd be rich…

**Warning**: _**Love scene**_ ahead. You are warned.

**Chapter 20**

Jane grimaced and tried to move around on the bed but a warm weight kept her firmly pressed against the mattress. She opened her eyes and groggily looked down at her chest. Jack's face greeted her and she gasped as she remembered the other night's events. She blinked and looked at him again. His face was set into a pout and his nose kept twitching as he slept. A soft chuckle escaped her mouth and she bit her lip as his mouth moved, causing the braids on his chin to tickle her skin.

"More rum." he mumbled as he licked his lips and tightened the hold he had on her. He scratched his nose on her collarbone and nuzzled her neck before stilling once again. Jane laughed at the image he made and placed her hand on top of his head, gently petting it.

He grinned and purred as his leg rubbed against hers, his fingers flexing on her hip. She poked his nose and he groaned in irritation.

"Jack…" she cooed.

"M'sleeping…man the helm..." he mumbled as he buried his face further in her neck.

"Me?" she asked puzzled.

"Aye." He murmured and a snore followed making her frown.

"Jack, wake up." She said again before she poked him once more.

He rubbed his nose with his hand and moved even further on top of her.

Jane's eyes widened at the impact of his body against hers and she sighed.

"Jack!" she called but he only growled in response.

"Jack!" she yelled and he shot up on the bed.

"What? What is it? Are we being attacked?" he asked frantically, his eyes wide.

"No, but even if we were you wouldn't even notice it." She stated amused.

"Then why wake me up, you insolent wench?" he mumbled sleepily as he took his place close to her again.

"You were crashing me. And don't you have a ship to man?" she asked and he yawned.

"Aye. Right now I feel me head is going to explode though."

"You were drunk." She said and he snorted.

"Was I? That is brand new information then, darling." He commented dryly. Jane sighed as he rolled away and looked at the ceiling.

"I apologize for my behavior, Jack." She whispered and he turned to look at her, mouth agape, his face decorated with a look of surprise.

"Wha'?" he asked stupidly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I also didn't mean to say that I wanted to shoot you." She said as they both sat up.

"It's…okay, lass." He muttered as he looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"Not that I would succeed at shooting you. I don't even know how to hold a gun but-…"

"Aren't going to scold me for last night then?" he asked as he moved some hair away from her face with his fingers.

"No…I guess you were right. I've always been rather…narrow minded and stubborn." She said looking up at him.

"That makes two of us then, luv…Well, on the stubborn part." He said with a shrug and a wave of his hand.

"We're the perfect match then." She said chuckling and he smirked, his eyes taking in her features. He hadn't realized how young she looked in the mornings; her eyes sleepy but shiny and warm as the sun. Realizing he had been staring like an idiot he cleared his throat and grinned before he took hold of her hand.

"We'd be an even better match if you started seeing things me way, darling." He said as he looked at her intently.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" she asked as his hand moved in circles on her back.

"I mean that you should live in the moments. You shouldn't worry about tomorrow and you should definitely not worry about what other people might say." He said and she looked away.

"So, you're trying to say to me that I should agree to stay here with you on the ship, not caring for what Liz might say, and that I really shouldn't think that in a month or less you might find my presence boring and get rid of me just as quickly as you got me here." She said and he sighed heavily.

"I can't make any promises to you neither am I going to confess my feelings for you. But you can be sure of the fact that I am not going to get rid of you as you so plainly put it. Savvy?" he said as he stroked her cheek.

"Oh? Is this supposed to be comforting?" she asked incredulously.

"Good God, woman! I want you here! Isn't that enough?" he said loudly and she hesitated.

"I can't stay here, Jack."

"Why the hell not?" he asked furiously.

"I'm just not where I belong."

"You belong with someone who can make you feel like a woman and not like a runt-sitter." He hissed and she chuckled.

"Runt-sitter?"

"Yes!" he insisted.

"And what am I going to do here?" she asked with hand gestures.

"Well, for starters you can keep me cabin clean and make me bed even more comfortable." He said seductively as his hand trailed down her thigh.

"Jack!"

"What? Who else is supposed to keep me bed nice and warm other than me lass, eh?" he asked as he leaned close to her mouth. His lips parted and he placed a quick, warm kiss on her mouth.

"Why didn't you ask me first?" she asked as he kissed her again.

"You'd have said no."

"Kidnapping is a serious crime, Jack."

"Aye, not the first time I committed such a crime." He murmured, his eyes never straying from her lips.

"Really? More women you've abducted then?"

"Nope…and even if I had it was only for ransom."

"So, you took money from those. What will you be getting from me?" she asked with raised eyebrows as his body slid closer.

"What are you willing to give?" he asked with a wide grin.

"It depends. With what you'll be satisfied?" she asked as her arm slid around his neck.

"Everything." He muttered as he rolled to his back and pulled her on top of him.

"What?"

"Everything you have to give me. For now, I'll settle for a kiss." He said smirking at her while she laughed.

"Okay." She whispered as she leaned forward. He licked his lips and was ready to close the gap between them but a knock on the door froze Jane.

"Captain? We need you at the helm!" Gibbs called and Jack growled.

"Coming in a bit!" he barked as he gripped the back of Jane's head and crashed their lips together roughly. He moaned hoarsely into the kiss, his hands grabbing fistfuls of her hair while she held onto his wrinkled shirt.

"Janey…" he sighed as he moved back and pulled her to him. She smiled softly and he groaned before kissing her again.

"Get dressed and come out on deck to find me. I don't want the men looking at me girl's goods." He said with narrowed eyes as he got out of bed and put on his coat.

"Okay." She said and he winked before exiting the cabin.

Jane put on her dress and slipped on her shoes before she decided to follow his advice and get out of the room. She opened the door and her eyes widened as crew men moved around the deck while Jack barked orders. She looked up and saw Jack at the helm. He looked down and spotted her. A smirk came to his face and he beckoned her to him with his hand. She walked up the stairs, ignoring the crew's funny looks as she did so.

"Your men are probably wondering what I am doing here." She said as he opened his arms to her.

"Bugger them. I'm the captain." He murmured as he wrapped his arms around her. Jane chuckled and looked around the sea.

"It's breathtaking." She whispered and he grinned, bringing his body closer to hers.

"You know…It's very thrilling ah…to perform nice intimate acts out here in the open." He suggested in her ear and she smacked his hand that was resting on the helm.

"Perhaps you could perform those acts with someone else because I am no wench, captain." She said as she pouted.

"Oh, but I want to do those acts with you, luv. You're far better than any wench I've brought in me bed." He whispered lustfully in her ear.

"Jack…" she warned.

"What? It's true." He said as he turned the helm to the right and laid his chin on her shoulder.

"Those words won't make me trust you by the way." She said as she blushed. He opened his mouth to reply but Gibbs cut him off.

"Captain! There's a ship coming up close behind us!" he called.

"Colors?" Jack yelled as he looked back.

"Black!" Gibbs said and Jane walked over to the railing to look back as well.

Jack's eyes widened and he frowned.

"What the hell? Davis?" he muttered as the ship started sliding towards the starboard side of the Pearl.

"You know him?" Jane asked and he nodded.

"Aye…an old acquaintance of mine…Stay close." He warned as he grabbed her hand and got down the stairs.

The ship slowly came to a stop and so did the Pearl as Gibbs replaced Jack at the helm. A man appeared on the other deck and Jack smirked but his eyes were not that satisfied by the man's presence.

"Long time no see, Sparrow." The man said as he grabbed a rope and swiftly jumped onto the Pearl.

"Aye. Strange thing to see you in these waters, Davis." Jack said as he shook hands with the slightly younger captain.

"Strange to see you with such a pretty lass, Jack." Davis said as he glanced at Jane.

"I wouldn't say that. How's Annabelle?" Jack asked as his hand tightened almost reflexively around Jane's.

"No need to ask, Jack. I'm right here." A smooth voice called.

"Why hello, Belle." Jack said with a grin as the woman landed on the deck next to Davis.

"Hello." The dark haired woman said as she looked at him.

"What are you two doing here?" Jack asked as he drew his eyes away from Annabelle and pulled Jane to his side.

"We're looking for something valuable." Davis said.

"Are you? What kind of thing?" Jack asked curiously.

"Nice try, Sparrow." Annabelle said with narrowed eyes.

"What? I'm just asking. I've plenty of trinkets. I'm taking some time off." Jack said as he winked at her, causing Jane to tense next to him.

"Is that why the pretty lass is with you then?" Davis asked as he looked at Jane intently from head to toe. Jack's eyes darkened and he glared at him.

"Yep! I stole her away, Couldn't help me self." He said with a grin as he dropped a long kiss on Jane's cheek. It seemed like he was marking his territory to Jane and she frowned.

"Did you now?" Annabelle asked with some edge in her voice and Jane wondered if she had any attachments to Jack.

"Andrew Davis, miss." Davis said with a curt nod.

"Jane Wilkinson." Jane responded with a small smile that made Jack boil with envy. Davis outstretched his hand for a shake but Jack grabbed it tightly with his own.

"Hands off the goods, mate." He growled before dropping the hand.

"You know the nearest port here?" Annabelle asked as she removed her eyes from Jane.

"Port Royal but I wouldn't suggest it." Jack said as he released Jane and took a few steps closer to the railing as if telling them to get off his ship.

"I see…Well, we best be off. We're running out of supplies so we must make haste." Davis said as he stole another glance towards Jane who was currently watching as Annabelle's eyes were glued on Jack.

"Then that's exactly what you should do, mate." Jack said with a grin, paying no attention to Annabelle's scrutiny.

"Very well. I'll be seeing you." Davis said as he nodded and grabbed the rope before he swung away from the Pearl.

Annabelle grinned and approached Jack.

"I forgot to give you these the last time." She said or better whispered as she handed him three gold coins

"We can call it even now." She said as she winked and blew him a kiss. Jack gritted his teeth and closed his fist around the coins before he threw them away into the sea with anger written all over his face.

"Wench." He hissed as he turned around.

"What did she mean by that?" Jane asked and he huffed.

"I shagged her once. She thought she had to pay me for the information she withdrew as I did so." He said bluntly and Jane gaped at him.

"You what?"

"Come on, Janey. I was drunk." He said as he started walking to his cabin.

"You're always drunk." She muttered and he grinned.

"But now I am not. Time to change that…" he murmured as he grabbed a half empty bottle from his desk and took a swing.

"Can I ask a favor?"

"Of course, luv." He said after gulping down more rum.

"I need to clean myself. I smell." She aid with a face of disgust.

"That's easy. Gibbs!" he shouted and she jumped.

"Aye, Captain?" the older man said as he peeked inside.

"Head to Cuba and bring the tub for me lass, aye?" he said as he removed his coat.

"Aye, Captain." Gibbs said and smiled at Jane before walking away.

"You have a tub?" she asked and he nodded.

"Of course I do." He said incredulously. Jane nodded ad loosened the ties of her dress while he watched.

"He stared at you." He stated and she looked at him.

"Me?"

"Yes." He hissed as he took another sip.

"So?"

"He wanted you." Jack murmured.

"Come on, Jack…" she muttered as she took off her shoes.

"I love that you know." He said after a while.

"What?" she asked with her head cocked to the side.

"The fact that I can have something that no one else can have." He said as his dark eyes bore into her own. Jane stared openmouthed and he grinned at her, his eyes a pool of promises that she wasn't sure he could keep.

Their staring contest was stopped when Gibbs entered carrying the tub with Cotton.

"Thank you, gents. I'll take the helm now." Jack said as he walked out of the cabin.

Jane blinked and smiled to herself as the men brought buckets of water and then left her alone.

She took off her clothes and got in the tub. She picked up a small bar of soap and started washing her body, her mind still on Jack's words. The man was like a riddle to her. The moment she thought she had him figured he suddenly showed more than one aspect of his character.

Once she had cleaned herself she lowered her body into the water and just sat there, trying to relax her mind from the last days' turn of events.

"God…Liz must be so worried about me." She muttered as she fumbled with a lock of her hair.

About an hour later she decided to get out of the tub. She wrapped her body in an old tattered towel she found and looked at the tub with a frown.

"Now what?" she mumbled puzzled and she didn't hear the cabin door closing softly neither did she feel the pair of dark eyes grazing her body with desire and tenderness. A pair of war hands touched her shoulders and she jumped.

"Just me, luv." Jack breathed in her ear as his mouth touched her shoulder, his hand moving her wet hair away.

"You scared me. I didn't hear you coming in." she stammered as she shivered from his touch.

"Just ol'Jack, Janey." He chuckled as he kissed her wet skin and pressed against her back. He buried his face in her hair and groaned as her scent reached his nostrils.

"Jack." She breathed as his hands tugged at the towel she had on her body.

"Couldn't even man me own ship while thinking you were in me cabin, luv." He whispered as his breathing got ragged and uneven.

"Jack…" she trailed off as his hands threw the towel away and touched the skin of her hips before he slid his fingers to her stomach.

"I never act this way, Janey. Women never plagued me mind before." He growled as he kissed the back of her neck and traced his hand up to her breast and collarbone.

"I'm going to soak your clothes." She said and he smirked.

"Isn't it obvious that I'm trying to get out of them anyway?" he asked as his hand rubbed circles on her skin, his hips giving an involuntary thrust forward. He moaned and she sighed as her hand covered his, his lips latching on her neck hungrily.

"So soft…" he whispered as he turned her around and wrapped his arms around her. Her hands went to his shirt and tucked it out of his breeches before she slid her hands under it. Jack happily surprised by her move groaned and caressed her sides lovingly.

"Take it off of me, luv." He commanded hoarsely and she obliged. Her hands returned on his chest and she explored his skin with the tips of her fingers. His breath caught in his throat when her hand touched his scars but his eyes closed in bliss as her lips kissed each one softly.

"Do they hurt?" she asked worriedly.

"No, Janey." He shook his head as he untied his sash and unbuckled his belt before he dropped them onto the floor. She smiled as his hands touched her again and crashed her against his warm body once more. He leaned down and captured her lips, his tongue brushing her lower lip pleadingly. She parted her mouth and he deepened the kiss eagerly, his lips moving ardently against hers, his right hand reaching down to remove his boots.

"Bugger." He cursed as he broke the kiss to remove the stubborn boots. Jane laughed and watched as he kicked them off and pulled her to him again.

"Laughing, eh?" he growled teasingly as he pinched her behind, earning a yelp from her.

"Serves you right." He grunted as he kissed her again and pushed her towards the bed.

"You're mean." She accused and he chuckled in her ear as he lowered her onto the cool sheets.

"Pirate." He shot back as his mouth kissed her collarbone gently, his knee settling between her thighs as he leaned over her. She moaned softly and her back arched towards his questing mouth. She felt him grin smugly against her skin and she slapped his arm lightly.

"Oi! No hitting. I'm not into that kind of foreplay." He whined as he reached her mouth and brushed his lips against hers, his moustache and beard ticking her skin.

"You pinched me."

"Aye. Pinch me too but no more assaulting the goods." He husked as he rubbed his lower body against her thigh, moaning as he did so.

"Where?" she asked as he grinded against her in a steady rhythm.

"Me cute, adorable derriere of course, luv." He whispered as he nipped her earlobe.

"I am going no where near that thing." She said blushing wildly.

"Oh come on." He teased as he took her hand and tried to place it there.

"Jack!"

"But I want a pinch." He whined playfully as his hand cupped her cheek. She laughed and hugged him close as her mouth captured his lips to silence him. He groaned approvingly and started unfastening his breeches quickly, eager to feel her against his skin.

He removed his brown breeches and took hold of her wrists, pulling them high above her head. He settled between her legs and thrust into her gently, a sigh of relief on his lips as he felt her warmth enveloping his entire body; from head to toe.

"Oh, darling…" he whispered as his fingers tightened around her wrists as he moved steadily within her. Jane closed her eyes and wrapped her legs tightly around his hips.

"Good girl." He praised as he kissed her neck and changed the angle of his thrusts.

"Jack…" she whimpered looking at him.

"Aye?" he asked with concern.

"My hands." She said and he realized he was gripping too hard her wrists, his knuckles almost white.

"Sorry, Janey…" he murmured as he loosened his grip and slid one of his hands in her hair, still wet from her bath. She used her free hand to grip his back, his back muscles flexing under her fingers with each thrust of his hips.

He hissed as he quickened the pace and his fingers clutched the sheets under him. He heard Jane moan softly under him and groaned in response, his eyes closing in bliss at the feeling of her wrapped around him with her arms and legs.

Making love with a woman had never felt that good before and he was shocked by his body's responses to her.

"Kiss me, luv." He murmured low in his throat. Jane's eyes opened and she leaned up, giving him the opportunity to slide his hand under her back and pull her up to him.

"Bloody hell…" he groaned breaking the kiss as she moved with him. Jane tightened her arms around him and hid her face in the crook of his neck. She kissed his sweaty skin and he bit down on her shoulder.

"God I love you, Jack." She whispered and his mouth dropped open at her quiet words. He moved back and momentarily stopped his thrusts to look into her green eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart…" he murmured, not really knowing how to respond but thrilled at her confession. He kissed her softly and started moving again as he held her close to him. Jane not really expecting him to say those words back was glad that she had admitted that she loved him. At least she wasn't hiding her feelings anymore.

"Don't leave." He moaned in her ear as he clutched her to him desperately. Jane stroked his back and slumped in his arms as she felt her body relaxing under his. Jack jerked helplessly against her a few times before he gasped her name and collapsed on top of her. He panted for breath while she caressed his back soothingly. He moved his head and kissed her jaw as his eyes watched her face.

"Jane…" he whispered as he nuzzled her neck and hugged her close to his body.

"I'm sorry if-…"

"Shh! Don't apologize. Don't." he warned tenderly as he rolled away and pulled her to his chest, his lips kissing her hair repeatedly. Jane sighed with relief and relaxed in his arms, content that he didn't mind her words.

Jack's heart was beating rapidly in his chest but he couldn't bring himself to speak. So, he settled for holding her close and pet her like some sort of expensive new found treasure.

**End of chapter 20**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading. Jane said it, huh? He didn't though…Will his actions be enough though? Please review and tell me your thoughts! **:)**


	21. Chapter 21

Hello, loves. The new chapter is here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **xBelakinax, ren-hatake, alchemistic, Nelle07, BleedmetoINSANITY, Haeronwen, Johnny sparrow and MissSparrow101!**

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Johnny sparrow**: Glad you liked it! Thank you so much!

**MissSparrow101:** Glad to know you like the story. Hope you like this chapter as well! Thank you.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 21**

Jane was tidying Jack's cabin as the storm was getting even stronger. Loud voices and Jack's voice were heard from outside but when a loud crash reached her ears she became alarmed. She let go of the sheets and headed for the door. Jack and some of the crew were standing near the railing as a boat was being heaved up on the ship. Jane frowned and stepped into the rain. Soon she was standing behind Jack.

"What's going on?" she asked and Jack turned to look at her.

"I told you to stay inside…This boat was found drifting into the sea. There is a woman inside." He said with a sigh as three crewmen got said woman out of the boat and placed her on the deck.

"What took you so long? My throat was about to burst!" She said as she coughed.

Jack looked at her and nodded.

"Gibbs, take her to the crews quarters until we make port." He said as he stepped away with a last look at the disheveled young woman.

"Aren't you going to ask why I was out there?" the woman said confused as she saw the captain walking away.

"We're making port in two days, lass. No reason for talking." He called and Jane looked at the soaked woman. She removed her shawl and handed it to her as the men helped her up.

"Here." She said and the blond woman nodded.

"Thank you." She said as she was led below deck.

Jane shook her head and walked back to the cabin, closing the door behind her. Jack was already removing his wet clothes, his bronzed skin glistening under the cabin's dim light.

"Is it sensible to put her with the men?" she asked and he snorted.

"Would it be reasonable to let her crawl in me bunk with us? I mean I have no problem…" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Jack." She muttered as he stepped into dry breeches and put on a new shirt. He plopped down in his chair and uncorked a bottle of rum.

"Rum's gone…" he muttered and she looked at him. He had been acting strange lately. Since that day she had told him she loved him.

"Where are we making port if I may ask?" she asked and he swallowed before replying.

"Tortuga. For supplies." He said and she nodded.

"Jack-…" she was cut off by a knock.

"Captain? May I have a word?" Gibbs called and Jack groaned.

He stood up and walked to the door.

"Aye, master Gibbs?"

"What about that lass?"

"What about her?"

"Where will she be sleeping, captain?"

"Well, you can lend her your hammock." Jack offered as he took another sip.

"My hammock?"

"Aye. You take the night watch." Jack said before closing the door. Gibbs sighed and walked away shaking his head.

Jack walked back over to his desk and started looking at a couple of maps before he let his eyes wander towards Jane who was currently pacing the cabin.

"You were going to say something before, luv?" he asked and she looked at her feet for a while.

"I-…No, nothing." She whispered before she lied down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Jack bit his lip and focused on his maps again, secretly ignoring the fact of her sadness. He could do nothing. All those days he had been trying to make her stay, he had even admitted his feelings in some level and now that she had said those three words he didn't know if he could actually do it; if he could actually commit himself to her. Hell, he didn't even know if he was able to keep his eyes from staring at another woman. Yes, he was in love with her, yes, he cared for her…but did he love her? Only time would tell…

**************************

It was late in the afternoon when the Black Pearl docked at Tortuga. Jane was on deck when they came into port and her eyes widened at how filthy and busy the whole island looked.

"You call that nice, Mister Gibbs?" she asked the older man next to her who only shrugged and smiled widely.

"Best rum in the entire Caribbean, lass. Can't beat that." He announced proudly.

"Rum? You only like this place for rum?" she asked chuckling.

"Well, aye. Rum and lasses. Lots of lasses." He said and she smiled at him.

"How come you never settled down, sir?" she asked as she saw the blond woman, Mary her name was, walking around the deck while she stole glances at the occupied pirate captain.

"I was in the royal navy before I chose to become a pirate you know. But I figured that this life is better." He said with a shrug and she nodded.

"You don't say? And why is it better?"

"I kind of disliked my superiors, lass. Rum is also good." He said and she laughed.

Jack approached them and she turned to look at him.

"I want the supplies here quick, Gibbs."

"You're not coming with us, Jack?" his first mate asked while Jane stared at the docks.

"No. I have to help the lass with finding a ship. You're going with Gibbs, Janey." He said and she turned her head sharply towards him.

"Me? Can't I stay here?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Here, take this and buy anything you fancy, aye?" he smirked as he pecked her lips and winked at her before he walked away. Jane looked at the coins in her hand and blinked.

"Okay…" she trailed off as she followed Gibbs out of the Pearl.

No matter what Gibbs said however she turned to not particularly enjoy her walks around the island for supplies. They got food, some clothes and of course rum. Ten loads of rum to be exact.

"You need anything else, lass?" Gibbs asked her as they carried the supplies towards the Pearl.

"No…I'm fine." Jane said with a smile as they walked.

"What exactly do you need that, Mister Gibbs?" she asked as she saw him holding a new pistol.

"Captain's orders. He wanted a new one." Gibbs said and she nodded. They arrived with five more crewmen and Jane sighed.

"You need me, Mister Gibbs?"

"Nah…We're fine, lass."

Jane nodded and took a bottle of rum alone with a bundle of clothing in her arms and went in search of Jack. She walked in the cabin but he was nowhere in sight. She walked around the deck but he was nowhere to be found. At last she decided to head for the crew's quarters while the men put the supplies to the hold.

She walked down the stairs, her eyes trying to adjust into the light. She finally reached the crew's sleeping area and muffled noises reached her ears. She frowned and stepped further into the large room. Her eyes wandered around and she felt her heart stopping when she saw Jack in the room. But he was not alone. He had his back turned to her and his body was pressing Mary's to the wall, her legs around his waist as they were locked in a kiss. Jane's eyes were wide as her fingers let the rum bottle slide on the floor with a loud crash, starling the couple. Jack moved away and momentarily froze when he saw her standing there. For a moment she did nothing but stared at him until she snapped out of her daze like state and started walking out of the room. Jack removed himself from the other woman's arms and fumbled with his clothing, his eyes wide.

"Jane!" he called as he followed her out of the room, his boots stepping onto the broken glasses.

Jane climbed up the stairs as quickly as she could but he was too quick and caught her arm the minute she was at the top of the stairs.

"Jane! Stop!" he said as he spun her around.

"Don't even think of speaking to me. Understand?" she whispered her voice perfectly composed but her eyes wide and red.

"Jane…" he repeated out of breath as she struggled to get away from his grip.

"Let go of me." She said calmly.

"No."

"Let go of me, Jack. Now or I don't know what I'll do." She said lowly and he shook his head.

"I know what you saw and I can't say anything to defend me self. I just-…"

But he was caught off by the loud slap he received, causing him to release her arm. His eyes widened at the impact of her palm against his cheek but he didn't speak.

"I said don't even think of speaking to me again. I don't want you to come near me again and I forbid you to even lay a finger on me. Is that clear enough for you?" she said as her throat felt tight and rough.

"Janey…"

"Don't call me that! You don't even know her for Christ's sake!"

"Luv, please keep your voice down…" he pleaded as the crew were staring at them.

"Keep my voice down?! I never thought it was possible for you to be that shallow!" she shrieked at him and he closed his eyes briefly.

"Jane, I never…."

"You never expected I would find out." She finished for him and he stared at her.

"Luv…"

"I want off the ship." She stated, cutting him off. Jack stilled and looked at her with wide black eyes.

"What?"

"I want off this ship. Right now." She whispered as she slowly started loosing her patience.

"Luv, we're at Tortuga. This is no place for you to-…"

"I want to leave!" she repeated loudly as her eyes spotted Mary coming behind Jack's back.

"Jane, this is crazy." Jack whispered shaking his head.

"I can't believe I trusted you." She whispered as she turned her back and walked inside the cabin to take her shawl. Jack watched her go and he blinked before he managed to make his feet work.

"Jane! What the hell are you doing?" he asked as he blocked her exit.

"Get out of my way. You're nothing more than a low pirate who thinks he can do whatever he wants and get away with it. I want nothing to do with you. I hate you." She almost spat in his face.

"You don't hate me, Janey…" Jack swallowed hard and reached for her cheek but she slapped his hand sharply away.

"Don't ever get near me again." She said sharply as her eyes welled up.

"Jane, I can't let you leave the ship. Where will you go?" Jack asked urgently, his face a mask of desperation, mixed with panic.

"Like you care about me…"

"I do care about you!" he insisted.

"What do you think I am?! A fool!? I just saw you fucking her!" Jane yelled, not even caring for her lewd words.

Jack shut his mouth and turned away from her. His mind a maelstrom of thoughts and words he couldn't even comprehend.

Jane wiped her eyes and passed by him. She looked up and spotted Gibbs.

"Will you help me to find a ship, sir?" she asked and Gibbs nodded quickly.

"Aye, lassie." He said quietly as he looked sideways at Jack's lowered eyes.

Jane nodded and started walking away, Gibbs on her heels. She didn't even bother to look back again and Jack never called her back because he knew she had every right to step away from him.

**End of chapter 21**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! So, Jack can't be trusted, can he? He kind of messed it up, didn't he? Please review and tell me your thoughts! **:)**


	22. Chapter 22

Hello. I am back. I had this chapter almost done before the death of my grandfather and I decided to post it.

Thank you all for your support and sweet words. It meant a lot to me that you all managed to send me a few words. So, once again I want to thank: **Johnny sparrow, Haeronwen, alchemistic, Nelle07, TornPrince'sSmile, BleedmetoINSANITY, Pirate-on-fleet-street, MissSparrow101, KrysOFSorrow, xBelakinax**. Thank you all for your support!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 22**

Gibbs shook his head sadly as he watched the merchant ship sailing away from the dock of Tortuga. He turned around and headed back to the Pearl. He was almost there when he collided with someone.

"Oi! Watch it-…" he was cut off for the eyes that were staring into his own were the desperate black eyes of his captain.

"Captain." He greeted.

"She's gone, isn't she, Gibbs?" Jack said hoarsely.

"Aye. A merchant ship that was here took her back to Port Royal. She was lucky that ship was here." Gibbs said and Jack looked at the sea, his hand curling around the fabric of a shirt he held in his fist.

"She didn't buy anything for her, did she?" Jack asked as he looked back to Gibbs.

"What?"

"When you went for supplies. She didn't buy anything for herself." He repeated as he looked down at the shirt in his hands.

"No. Did she buy that? I didn't notice." Gibbs muttered and Jack gritted his teeth.

"It was for me, Gibbs. She got this for me. I found it at the stairs." Jack whispered as he looked at his boots.

"Oh." Was the only thing the older man managed to say.

"Is that woman-…"

"I send her away after you two left. She's gone." Jack cut him off.

"I really messed this up, didn't I?" he asked after a while and Gibbs could only nod once.

"She'll never forgive me, will she?"

"I don't think women forgive us when we aren't loyal, captain. It's better when we don't get too deep with them. That's if we know that we're not going to be able to keep our promises." Gibbs replied as they started going back to the ship.

"She told me she loved me a few days ago…What have I done…?" Jack said as he quickened his pace and disappeared into his cabin.

"Love's cruel, lad." Gibbs whispered before he got below deck.

Jack closed the door to his cabin and sat in his chair, the shirt still in his hands. He looked around and closed his eyes.

"Bugger…why couldn't I just…keep it in me bloody breeches!" he hissed as he leaned back and breathed heavily. Truth to be told, he never imagined she would find out he did something like…that. At the time he didn't knew what he was doing. No, correction, he didn't know why he was doing it. Maybe it was because he wanted to prove to his egoistical self that no woman ruled him, or maybe just because he wanted to see why couldn't he get Jane out of his head. Either way, he had betrayed her in a way he knew she feared she would be betrayed by him. Still, his tryst with that woman was nothing compared to what he felt when he was with the stubborn red head; nothing remotely similar to it. It was too late to tell her that though.

Her words stung and he knew that she was right. He wasn't any good for any woman, let alone her.

"Bloody feelings, bloody woman!" he cursed as he slammed his hand against the old wooden desk.

***********************************

Three days later the merchant ship was docking at Port Royal. Jane was standing alone next to the railing looking with weary, tired eyes as the vessel slowly approached the docks. She looked at her folded hands and blinked away the tears that once again threatened to fall from her eyes. She shook her head and looked back before she pushed back a stray tendril of her hair. The captain of the ship was a very odd looking man but he brought her to her destination all the same. She was given a cabin that was to be paid as soon as they made port. It had been weeks since her leave from Liz's house and she wasn't sure she would still be welcomed. She had to try though.

When everything was ready she got out of the ship and made a deal with the captain to deliver his payment to him in a couple of hours. They would meet at the local tavern.

"Thank you, Mister Brook." She said with a nod and the man nodded once before he walked away. Jane turned around and looked for a carriage to take her home. Once she found one she got inside and finally the noise of the docks disappeared from her ears, leaving her only in dead silence and the sound of the carriage. Those three days she had been thinking all the time about why she had even given Jack the opportunity to prove that he wasn't like she imagined. She had tried to trust him but everything proved that he didn't deserve her trust; not at all.

The carriage came to a sudden stop and she almost fell off her seat, cursing as she tried to recover. He had even managed to make her talk like him. She sighed and removed herself from the carriage, her eyes moving tiredly over her friend's large green garden.

"Wait for a sec-…"

"Jane!" Elizabeth's cry made her stop and she turned around as the slightly older woman walked quickly towards her.

"Liz…" she whispered as the blond woman reached her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"God, I was so worried about you." Liz said as she moved back and looked at Jane with wide eyes.

"I'm okay, Liz." Jane said, her voice hoarse.

"What happened? Where is he?" Liz asked.

"Where is who?" Jane asked, her voice trembling.

"Jack. Where is he, Jane?"

"Tortuga I think. But I don't want to know about him anymore." Jane said as she angrily wiped her cheek.

"Jane, what is wrong? First he took you away and don't lie to me that he didn't, and now I see you like this and alone. Tell me." Liz said as she took her hand and led her inside.

"He did what I expected him to do, Liz. He betrayed me." Jane whispered.

Liz stopped and looked at her searchingly.

"Won't you tell me what happened exactly?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I am sorry that I didn't send you a note but I didn't have the chance. I'll understand if I am not welcome here." Jane said as Liz shut the door.

"That's nonsense, Jane. Of course you are. I was worried sick about you." Liz said with a small smile. Jane nodded gratefully and looked at her feet.

"I told him to stay away from you. I told him." Liz said quietly after a while.

"I realized that you can't really tell him what to do, Liz. Please don't talk about him. Can I wash? I feel like a bloody wreck." Jane murmured.

"Of course."

"I came back with a merchant ship. I have to pay the captain for bringing me here. I-…"

"Where is he going to be?" Liz asked her.

"At the local tavern."

"I'll send Nicolas with his payment. Don't worry. Go and rest for a while. I'll settle this." Liz said as she dropped a kiss on Jane's forehead. She smiled and walked away.

Jane walked up the stairs.

She entered her bedroom and closed the door. Her eyes wandered around the room and she walked over to the nightstand. She opened the drawer and reached inside for the velvet box. She took it in her hand and opened it. The necklace fell onto her open palm and her eyes fixed on it. She closed her eyes and for a brief moment she had the urge to throw his bloody gift away but she didn't. Instead she looked at it one last time and put it back in its place. She shut the drawer and headed for the bathroom. Finally she knew for what kind of pain all those romance novels were mumbling about.

**End of chapter 22**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Please review, it would really cheer me up if you did! Any ideas what's going to happen next? **:)**


	23. Chapter 23

Hi, loves. The new chapter is here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **BleedmetoINSANITY, TornPrince'sSmile, Nelle07, Pirateonfleetstreet, Haeronwen, Johnny sparrow and MissSparrow101**!

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Johnny sparrow**: Glad you liked it. Thank you so much.

**MissSparrpw101**: Jack did what he did because he is Jack. He fears commitment and his eyes always are on other women. You'll see what happens…Thank you.

**Pirate-on-fleet-street**: You're right; she does need some womanly company. Thank you so much!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 23**

The tavern was busy and crowded when Gibbs entered. His eyes darted around frantically for his captain but he was nowhere to be seen. Gibbs headed for the bar, pushing through crowds of drunk people, and smacked his hand against the counter.

"Oi! You!" he called and the barmaid looked at him bored.

"Have you seen Jack Sparrow?" he asked breathless.

"Aye. He's upstairs with one of the girls." She spoke over the loud voices and Gibbs nodded once before he headed for the stairs. When he made it at the top of the stairs he saw his captain coming out the room looking disheveled and with a bottle of rum clutched tightly in his fist.

"Bloody women…" he muttered when cursing and yelling came from the room behind him.

"Captain?" Gibbs asked puzzled.

"Get that wench off me back, aye? I said I don't want a wench! I only paid for a bed and three damn bottles!" Jack slurred angrily as he pointed at the fuming prostitute who was standing at the door.

"Jack?" Gibbs asked as his captain passed by him to get to the stairs.

"No more wenches." Jack mumbled as he walked down the stairs clumsily. Gibbs followed him at a table in silence until his captain almost stumbled over a chair. Gibbs steadied him and Jack huffed as he plopped down in a chair.

"Captain, we have to go." Gibbs hissed but Jack squinted at him confused.

"Go? Go where?" he asked as he took a gulp from his rum.

"They say the navy is coming. They'll dock at the other side of the island. Seems like a trap to me." Gibbs said but Jack waved him off.

"Bullocks! Who cares? Let them catch me." He muttered as his eyes focused on a red head that was passing by.

"But-…"

"The bloody wench left, Gibbs! She left me! No woman leaves me…" Jack hissed angrily.

Gibbs sighed and looked around.

"Captain-…"

"Damn them all to hell! Women are only trouble! What do we need them for anyway? We have hands!" he slurred loudly and Gibbs eyes widened.

"Jack, we have to leave." Gibbs muttered as he stood up and tried to pull his captain with him as well.

"Is she back?" Jack asked with wide eyed full of hope.

"No, lad."

"Then why are we walking?" he slurred as he was pulled out of the tavern.

"We'll be in trouble if we don't." Gibbs mumbled.

"Me effects!" Jack said loudly as he tried to head back inside.

"You got them on you, lad. Come on!" his first mate said as they started walking to the Pearl.

"Did you find Janey?" Jack asked again as they approached the ship.

"No."

"Why not?" Jack whined pathetically.

"She's gone."

"Who cares?! I don't need women! No more wenches for me. They just cause may…might…mayhem! Bugger them!" Jack spat angrily and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"You think she'll be back?" the pirate captain asked again softly.

"I don't know…"

"You think she'll bugger someone else?" Jack asked as he was heaved up on the ship.

"I don't know, lad." Gibbs said with a sigh.

"She was mine." Jack murmured as his eyelids got heavier.

"Weigh anchor! We're leaving this place!" Gibbs shouted to the crew and Jack smirked.

"A shy one she is…I want her. Why did she leave?" he whispered perplexed.

"You cheated on her, remember?" the older man said as he helped him to the cabin.

"I cheat- Where's that woman? It's her fault! My Janey would still be here if it wasn't for that wench!...Where's me rum?" the inebriated captain asked as he was placed on his bed.

"You're holding it, lad." Gibbs said patiently.

"Oh…Who's after us?" Jack asked with wide confused eyes.

"The navy. We have to go. Now."

"Then what are you waiting for? Weigh anchor!" Sparrow slurred and Gibbs shook his head.

"Aye." He said before he exited the cabin.

Jack blinked up at the ceiling and looked at the bottle in his hand. His eyes narrowed and he threw the rum away, the bottle crashing against the door.

"Bloody rum." He muttered with a pout before he rolled around on the bed. He moved to the left side and hugged the pillow to him. He buried his face in it and inhaled its scent.

"Smells like her…" he mumbled as his eyelids dropped slowly.

"Janey…bloody tart…left me." He whispered before he fell into a deep sleep, ignorant of the commotion just outside his cabin door.

**********************************

Elizabeth knocked on Jane's door patiently. She bit her lip when she heard shuffling around and plastered a smile on her face. The door opened and Jane emerged looking tired.

"Hey you!" Liz greeted cheerily and Jane looked at her funnily.

"Hi. What's going on?" Jane asked and Liz shrugged.

"Nothing. I was going to take a walk around the garden. I placed Liam to bed. Wanna come with me?" she offered and Jane looked at the clock.

"Sure." She said as she closed the bedroom door and followed Liz out of the house. The walked in silence through the various plants and trees until Liz spoke.

"There's this dinner thing I have to go to tomorrow…I was thinking that you might want to come with me." Liz said softly.

"I can't…"

"Jane…it's been over two months. You have to get out of the house." Liz said firmly.

"I don't want to."

"Jane, this is ridiculous. I mean it's Jack. I mean…" Liz faltered when she saw the pained look on her friend's face.

"I know who he is, Liz. That doesn't change my feelings." Jane whispered and Liz bit her lip.

"I know that I am being a fool, Liz…"

"No. No, you're not. I am sorry. I understand. It's just that I don't want to see you like this." Liz said as she placed a hand on Jane's back.

"I know. I could come but I'd be terrible company." She said and Liz chuckled.

"Can't be worse than all those navy people…Don't worry. We'll just go to dinner and then we'll be back. Okay?" she said and Jane nodded.

"Okay. I'll go." Jane agreed and Liz smiled.

"Good. Let's get some tea then." She said after hugging her. Jane nodded sadly and followed Elizabeth into the kitchen.

**End of chapter 23**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! I'm sorry for the shortness but I had to stop it here. Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

A quick update! I want to thank: **Nelle07, TornPrince'sSmile, ren-hatake, PiratePushcake, Pirate-on-fleet-street, noraaappleseed, BleedmetoINSANITY, MissSparrow101, xBelakinax and Johnny sparrow**! Thank you all for your support!

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**PiratePushcake:** Thank you for your review! I feel bad about Jack too…

**Noraaappleseed:** Glad you like the twists! Thank you!

**Johnny sparrow**: Happy that you do. Thank you!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 24**

The carriage stopped just outside the governor's house. Liz looked at Jane and winked before she walked out of the coach. She smoothed down her dress while Jane got out as well. Jane looked around the lighted mansion and shivered.

"God…this is huge…" she said as she played with her white- black dress.

"It is. Very luxurious if you ask me." Liz muttered before she started walking towards the entrance.

"Why exactly are we here for?" Jane asked as they passed through the door. Liz stopped and turned around to take her shawl off, motioning for her to do the same. Jane nodded and Liz leaned close to her ear.

"A new commodore arrived a few weeks ago. We are here to welcome him…and his men. Just some talking and dinner, Jane. Nothing more." Liz said before she straightened and pulled her along towards the parlor of the house. Jane's eyes wandered around the grand room, decorated with paintings and expensive furniture. Men and women were talking and drinking wine, all of the dressed in fancy clothing.

"Ah, Ms. Swann! I am so glad to have you in my home again." The governor said with a polite smile as the two women approached.

"My pleasure, Mr. Frost." Liz said with a bow.

"And is this the friend you've been talking me about?" he asked and Jane smiled.

"Good evening, sir. Thank you for inviting me." Jane said with a curt bow.

"You're welcome, my dear. Please do take a seat." The governor said and Liz nodded. They sat down in a long couch and Jane looked at Liz.

"My God, what are all these people?"

"The good society…even if some don't look like it." Liz said as a butler passed by and offered them glasses of wine. The two women accepted the wine and Jane's eyes settled on a tall man who was talking to a much shorter man.

"Who is that?" she asked Liz. Elizabeth turned her head towards the direction of the man.

"That is the new commodore, Jane…He's a very harsh man. The new scourge of piracy as they call him. Wait here…" she said with a frown before she stood up and walked towards him delicately. She turned her head and motioned towards the balcony.

"Go wait there." Liz mouthed to her and Jane nodded.

She walked outside and inhaled clean air, the glass of wine clasped in her hand. She turned and looked at Liz through the glass door. Her brow furrowed when she saw Elizabeth talking aggressively with the commodore and bury her face in her hands. A few moments later she saw Liz nodding her head and with a forced smile she excused herself from him. Jane watched as her friend started walking towards her, her face a mask of calmness.

"Liz…?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Everything's fine. Let's go to the dinner table." She said and Jane followed her confused.

"Is everything alright? Did he tell you something?" Jane asked but Liz shook her head.

"Now it's not the time for that. Come on." Liz said as they entered the large room and got seated.

The dinner passed slowly with talking and of course, strange food.

The ride back home was in silence until Jane spoke.

"Okay, something is wrong here. Tell me what's wrong, Liz." She said softly.

"Jane…I need to be sure before I let you know anything. Understand?" Liz said looking at her.

"Be sure of what? Is something wrong with you?"

"No…"

"My father?"

"No, Jane. It's not your father."

"Then what is it?" Jane pressed.

"Listen…they said that they brought ships filled with prisoners…lots of prisoners." Liz whispered and Jane frowned.

"Yes…so?"

"They have them inside the cells at the fort."

"Okay…what has that anything to do with you?"

"The prisoners are all pirates, Jane. Understand?" Liz said and Jane froze.

"What?"

"I have to know…if there are some people I know there…some people we know." Liz explained and Jane's eyes widened.

"You mean…"

"I don't know. I have to find out. Tomorrow I will go there. They'll let me see them. My name still stands."

"Is it possible for Jack's crew to be there, Liz?" Jane asked shakily.

"I don't know, Jane. I have no idea…" Liz smoothly lied and Jane looked away. It was going to be a long day until the next morning.

***************************************

Jane was lying in her bed the next night, biting her lip. Liz was not telling her the truth. Something was incredibly wrong if she had to baby-sit Liam all day. She turned around in her bed, the covers a mess around her hips as she did so. Liz had been gone all day and when she came back she was shaken and nervous like a scared puppy.

Jane looked at her closed door with piercing eyes and she finally decided to talk to Liz again. She slipped on her robe and tip toed out of her bedroom. She shut the door and walked down the stairs only to bump with Emma.

"Miss! We thought you were asleep!" the young maid stammered as she clutched a pair of towels in her hands.

"I am not. Where's Liz."

"Downstairs. She's in the kitchen." Emma spoke quickly as she stole glances towards the hall.

"Thank you." Jane said and Emma nodded before she hastily walked away. Jane frowned but headed for the kitchen. She entered and found Liz boiling some water.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Jane demanded and Liz looked at her.  
"Whatever do you mean? And why aren't you sleeping?" Liz asked uneasily.

"I couldn't. What do you need that for?" Jane asked pointing att he hot water.

"For…something."

"Liz, I demand to know what's wrong!" Jane said raising her voice.

"Jane-…"

"Don't lie to me! Tell me." Jane said and Liz sighed.

"Okay…okay. I went to the fort…I saw the prisoners."

"Yes, and?" Jane coaxed.

"I found someone…that both of us know. He was not…I mean he is not in a very good shape. I got him out of there in secret and if anyone finds out I did that I'm dead." Liz said and Jane stared at her speechless.

"Who did you find, Liz?" Jane asked hoarsely.

"I found…I found that scoundrel you're in love with, alright?!" Liz confessed throwing the cloth she was holding away.

"What?"

"I found Jack. I didn't want to tell you because you'd be shocked and…you are." Liz said softly.

"Are you telling me that he's in here?"

"Yes." came the hesitant reply.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"No."

"Why, Liz?"

"He's not…well, Jane. He's not even conscious."

"He's sick?"

"He is a pirate, Jane. They don't treat pirates well. I didn't want to shock you."

"I want to see him." Jane whispered and Liz shook her head.

"You shouldn't."

"I want to."

"Jane, he's messed up."

"I am not a child, Liz. Stop treating me like one." Jane said her fists curling and Liz nodded.

"Alright. Let's go. Bring those rags with you." Liz said and Jane nodded tersely.

They exited the kitchen and got onto the third floor of the house. They walked down the long hall, Jane's hands shaking all they way. Liz stopped in front of a room and she turned the knob before she stepped inside. Jane stepped in after her and her eyes wandered all around the room before they finally settled on the bed. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw him.

"Oh my God." She choked out as her hands went limp and the rags fell onto the floor. Jack was lying on the bed in a pool of dried blood and bruises.

"Jane…I'll need your help since you're here." Liz said softly and Jane blinked to clear her eyes.

"Y-yes." She almost whimpered as she approached the bed.

"What did they do to him?" Jane asked as Liz pulled down the sheet covering Jack's chest.

"Torture. He's been in the cell for over a month." Liz whispered as she took a cloth and soaked it in the hot water.

"Why?"

"They obviously did it for entertainment…"

"The rest of the crew?"

"He was alone in his cell. The Pearl got away….without his captain though." Liz said as she pushed Jack's hair away from his neck to clean the numerous cuts and bruises.

"They left him?"

"Who ever falls behind, is left behind, Jane." Liz said as she turned to look at her.

Jane looked at Jack horrified before she too grabbed a cloth to help Liz. Jane tried to keep her eyes away from his face but she couldn't. His eye was swollen and his lip was cut. His face had lost all color and it was deathly white. Her eyes moved to his hands and she noticed that all of his rings were taken off from his fingers.

Jane shook her head and started cleaning a long cut that started from his chest and reached his stomach. She tried to clean the blood as well as she could but it was too much of dirt to do so.

"We need alcohol, Liz." Jane said and Liz looked at her.

"I'll go get some. Clean them with water until I come back." She said before she walked away. Jane continued her work until she saw a movement of a hand. She froze and leaned closer to him, her hand moving away strands of his hair. One eye cracked open and after a while it focused on her. A sharp inhale of breath caused her to tense, thinking he was in pain but she only found him staring at her. Her lips quivered and she touched his hand but he once again lost conscience.

"Jesus Christ, Jack." She whispered as she squeezed his hand before she resumed tending to his cuts.

Liz returned shortly and Jane shook her head.

"Has he broken something?"

"A few of his ribs are broken. I think I can fix that. But first let's clean the cuts with this." Liz said quickly as she thrust a bottle of gin in Jane's hands.

"Who would do this to a human being?" Jane asked and Liz looked at Jack.

"Sick people." Liz whispered as she handed Jane a soaked cloth.

"Clean his face. I'll do the rest." She said and Jane nodded, taking the cloth from her hand. She approached his face with the cloth and wiped the blood from his lips, using water first and then the gin. She moved to his cheeks and she wiped the dirt off of them with water before she tended to his eye.

"Why did you bring him here?" Jane asked her friend.

"For you. And because I care for the bastard." Liz muttered. Jane looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you."

"I thought you hated him."

"His mistake doesn't stop me from loving him, Liz." Jane whispered as she leaned down and kissed the sweaty forehead of the pirate. Liz looked at her and shook her head amused.

"That doesn't mean that he's forgiven but..." Jane added as she stroked Jack's cheek with the back of her hand.

"You know…" Jane mumbled before she resumed her work.

"I know, Jane…I know." Liz said as she looked at Jack.

_You better do something clever when you wake up, Jack Sparrow. You better…_ Liz thought as she looked at Jane's worried face.

**End of chapter 24**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading. So, Jack was hurt and tortured... Any ideas of what might happen next? Please review! **:)**


	25. Chapter 25

Hello! I didn't take that long to update, did I?

Okay, a huge thank you to: **ren-hatake**, **Haeronwen, BleedmetoINSANITY, TornPrince'sSmile, Pirate-on-fleet-street, PiratePushcake, alchemistic, Johnny sparrow, Nelle07, Vicster's Jar of Dirt, xBelakinax and MissSparrow101!**

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers: **_

**MissSparrow101: **Indeed poor Jack…But I had to do this. This chapter will be sad too. Thank you for your review!

**Johnny sparrow: **Glad that you do! Thank you so much!

**PiratePushcake:** Your Jackie is going to be okay…but not yet. Thank you!

**TornPrince'sSmile: **Yes, Jane had to find out. He might have hurt her but she loves him no matter what. Thank you for your review!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 25**

Liz finished cleaning Jack's chest wounds and moved back with a sigh.

"All done once again. All this mess wouldn't have happened if those hadn't gotten infected. You should have seen that cell they had him into." She muttered while Jane sat in a chair next to the bed, holding one of Jack's hands in her own.

"I know…You go rest. I'll stay here." She said as she gently patted his wrist with a wet cloth. The cuffs had made quite a mess of the skin there.

"Are you sure? I could tell Emma to stay-…"

"No, I'll stay." Jane cut her off sharply, not looking up from Jack's wrist.

"Okay, Jane. Call me if you need me." Liz said as she leaned down and kissed her friend's head. Jane nodded and Liz walked away with a last look as Jack's still form.

Jane finished with his right hand and sat on the bed to reach his other hand too. It had been a day but he still hadn't woken up. Elizabeth had fixed his ribs as well as she could but the cuts and whip wounds needed cleaning at least twice a day. The two women had cleaned him as best as they could but a month in a dirty cell couldn't be cleansed with wet towels only. Jane placed his left hand on the mattress as soon as she was finished but not without a soft caress to his knuckles. The man she was looking at on that bed was not Jack. That man was weak, broken and the Jack she knew wasn't like that at all.

She leaned forward and touched his forehead gently to check his temperature. He was extremely warm. She rose from the bed and took a cool wet cloth and placed it upon his burning skin. A shudder went through his body at that change of temperature and she winced when he moaned in distress. Her hands grabbed the covers and she drew them up his chest softly, her eyes focused on his face. She sat down in her chair again and leaned back. She had never been more worried or scared in her entire life. She was afraid for him. It was a feeling that she didn't want have but she couldn't help but feel.

She buried her face in her hands and rubbed her eyes before she let her head fall back against the chair. She closed her eyes which were burning from exhaustion and before she realized it she had fallen asleep.

***********************************

When she stirred a few hours later it wasn't because she wanted to but because she felt someone's gaze on her. Groggily and not really knowing where she was at first she opened her eyes and looked around the semi dark room. Her eyes locked with those of the man vacating the bed and she blinked. Jack was awake and he was looking at her. His swollen eye was half open but his good one was focused on her. Slowly she stood up from the chair, her body screaming in protest as she did so due to the uncomfortable position she had been sleeping in. She came closer to the bed and sat next to Jack. He didn't even flinch.

"Jack?" she whispered as her eyes welled up again. He blinked a couple of times but he didn't speak. Jane stared at him expectantly but he didn't utter a single word to end her agony. He just watched her mutely.

"Jack, can you hear me?" she asked softly. Hesitantly he gave a small nod and she smiled as she carefully took his hand.

"Can you talk?" she asked but he swallowed hard and that caused him to cough roughly a few times. She picked the glass of water from the nightstand and brought it to his lips, urging him to take a sip. He managed to do so and she nodded before placing the glass on its place again.

"Won't you talk to me?" she asked and he looked away, closing his eyes as her fingers traced his callused palm.

"I know everything hurts but we did all we could. Liz fixed your ribs…I am sure in a few weeks you'll feel much better." She said and he looked at her sideways, a look of anger and disgust evident on his face. Surprised by the expression on his face she let go of his hand and moved back thinking she was the one that caused it.

"I…I'll let you rest for a while. I know my chatter must be annoying at the moment. I'll be back with something for you to eat." She said softly but he didn't acknowledge her as she exited the room. Only when the door closed he turned his eyes towards it. His fist curled around the covers tightly and a pained look of utter desperation came on his face as he stared at the closed door.

******************************

Jane was in the kitchen pouring soup in a deep plate. She placed the plate on a tray and took a glass from a cabinet. She filled it with fresh water and placed it on the tray too. She picked it up and headed for Jack's room. Liz had fallen asleep and she didn't have the heart to wake her up. Emma…well she wouldn't know what to do so she chose to feed him herself. She wasn't sure if she was the right person since he didn't seem that pleased when she was there but she didn't have any other choice.

When she arrived at the door she took a deep breath and entered. She closed the door behind her and looked at Jack. He had his eyes closed but she didn't know if he was asleep or not.

She placed the tray on the nightstand and bit her lip. She reached with her hand and touched his cheek. She noticed that he looked different without the kohl around his eyes and without the braids on his chin. As soon as her fingers came in contact with his skin his eyes flew open and his hand was around her wrist in a loose grip. She stilled as his eyes focused on her once again. Slowly he let go of her hand and she took it back.

"I brought you some soup." She said and his eyes turned towards the tray of food, eyeing it suspiciously but eagerly at the same time.

"I made it." She said quickly and he looked back at her.

"If you could only sit up a bit…" she trailed off but he used his hands to pull himself slightly up and she smiled.

"Okay…" she said as she sat down next to him and picked up the spoon and soup. She took a spoonful of it and brought it to his lips. He hesitated for a brief moment but he finally parted his mouth to eat the offered food. He swallowed with difficulty but didn't refuse the next spoonful or the one after that.

"I tried not to serve it when it was too hot." She apologized as the soup touching his split lip made him wince. Jack's eyes locked with hers again as if trying to analyze if she was being honest. There was something in his eyes that made her uneasy. It was like he didn't trust her. Another thing that made her even more uneasy was why he wasn't talking. She gave him more soup but when she made to wipe his mouth with a napkin he pushed her hand away.

"Jack…" she trailed off but he only shook his head and pushed the plate away too. Jane understood and didn't force him to eat more of it. She placed the plate on the tray and looked at her lap.

"I know we didn't…part in the best of ways but…" she started and he turned to look at her.

"But don't make the mistake to believe that I wanted you to get hurt." She finished and he continued eyeing her with a blank expression on his face.

"If I am the reason that you're not talking then maybe I should call someone else to tend to you." She said softly before she stood up from his bed and made to take the tray. His hand closing around the material her dress stopped her from walking away and she turned to look at him with wide eyes. She let go of the tray and sat back down, her hands taking his between them. She squeezed his hand and let her other hand cup his cheek. His eyes closed at her soft touch and she smiled. She let her body relax and she slid closer to him, her thigh brushing his knee as she did so. Her fingers stroked his bruised skin and she felt him shiver under her hand.

"I am so sorry, Jack." She whispered and an unidentified noise came from the back of his throat as her finger brushed his lips. On an impulse she leaned forward and kissed the cut on his lip, causing him to take in a sharp breath. His lips parted as his breathing got slower and uneven and it seemed to Jane that he didn't expect such a gentle touch; not from her anyway. She even surprised herself when she pressed her lips against his and kissed him softly. Jack's eyes widened first in shock but then they closed as he slightly moved his mouth against hers. All rational thought disappeared from her mind as she felt his warm lips move with hers. Her hands cupped his face and she pressed closer to him just to see if he was real. He deepened the kiss by parting her lips further with his tongue and his hand slowly trailed up her leg towards her stomach until it came to rest on her breast. Jane gasped and it seemed to break the spell she had forced upon him for he turned his head away and pushed her back from him. Jane blinked and looked at him before she cleared her throat and moved back. He didn't meet her eyes and she felt like an idiot standing there.

"I'm sorry. I'll let you sleep." She whispered before she hastily walked away from the bed and out of the room, leaving the tray behind her. She closed the door and released a deep shaky sigh. Things were getting more complicated and she knew it.

**End of chapter 25**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Jack isn't quite himself, is he? Please review! Reviews are love and they will make my day! **:)**


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everyone! I have the new chapter here.

I want to thank: **Johnny sparrow, xBelakinax, ForeverACharmedOne, alchemistic, Nelle07, -my-forgotten-rose-, BleedmetoINSANITY, KrysOfSorrow, Pirate-on-fleet-street, TornPrince'sSmile and MissSparrow101**! Thank you all for your comments!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 26**

Jack was lying emotionlessly on the bed. His eyes were staring blankly at the ceiling. His body felt like it had been run over by a storm. Everything hurt except his feet. His back burned from the half open wounds and his head felt like was going to explode. He didn't even move as the door opened and Liz entered with a bowl of water.

"Glad to see you're awake, Jack." She said and he turned to look at her startled. His eyes narrowed and she frowned.

"What? I came to tend to your back." She said as she approached him. His eyes moved to the door searchingly and Liz looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked and he turned his gaze back to her.

"Where is she?" he asked his voice hoarse and tired.

"Where is who?" Liz asked nonchalantly.

"You know whom I mean. Where's Jane?" he asked sharply and she looked at him surprised.

"I thought you weren't talking to her. I thought her presence bothered you." Liz commented with a sigh. Jack's jaw tensed and he looked away.

"Come on then. I'll help you turn." She said but he slapped her helping hands away sharply.

"No."

"Jack." She said with narrowed eyes as she reached for him again.

"I said no, Elizabeth!" he snapped forcefully, pushing her away.

"They have to be cleaned!" she snapped back.

"I don't want you to do it." He said stubbornly and she sighed.

"Alright. I'll send Emma."

"No." he said and he huffed.

"I did not bring you here to die of infection!" she said looking down at him.

"Send _her_." He said as he looked away from her. Liz stared at him confused.

"What?! I thought you didn't want her here. You haven't even talked to her! She was worried sick!"

"You were wrong. And she was the one that left me." He said in a low voice.

"You were the one who did it against a wall with a woman you barely knew!" Liz said shocked.

"She left me though! Like she didn't know who I was!" he snapped as he looked at her with cold eyes.

"Probably one of the best things she's done in her entire life." Liz replied as she crossed her hands over her chest.

"You're turning her against me, aren't you?" he asked accusingly and she shook her head.

"You are wrong. When you met her, you knew what kind of woman she was. She's different from the ones you know."

"Like the likes of you, you mean." He said and her eyes narrowed in anger.

"You don't even realize how much you hurt her. And stop using insults towards me as defense. I know you're not as carefree as you want to look." She snapped.

Jack closed his eyes and shrugged.

"No one else is touching me back but her." He said pointedly dismissing her from the room.

"Fine." She hissed through gritted teeth before she walked out of the bedroom.

Jack glared at the closed door and waited. Some time passed until the door opened again and that time it was Jane who entered the room. Mutely she walked over to the bed and his eyes followed her every movement. She pulled up the sleeves and looked down at him.

"Will you turn now?" she asked softly. He moved around slowly and with her help he turned onto his side. She moved his hair away and dipped a cloth in the cool water before she slowly reached for the wounds that ran up and down his tanned skin. He hissed when the cloth came in contact with his skin and she tried to move it as softly as she could..

"So, are you giving me the silent treatment?" she asked and he looked at her sideways.

"I think it should be the other way round but whatever…" she said calmly as her hand glided over his back, relieving some of the burning he felt there. Her right hand was resting on his shoulder while the left one worked upon his body. The whip marks had destroyed most of his back skin and the various tattoos that adorned his back.

When she removed the cloth and made to turn him to lie on his back, his hand stopped her.

"Do it again." He commanded in a hushed voice. Jane nodded her head and dipped the cloth in the water again.

"Lessens the pain?" she asked and he nodded once, not releasing her hand until she was done. She helped him on his back after placing some medicine on it and then checked his temperature.

"You're a bit warm…" she trailed off before she inspected his wrists.

"They took me rings." He stated staring at his naked hands and she looked up to his eyes.

"I know." She said softly before she let go of his hands.

"You should sleep." She said but he had already closed his eyes. Jane looked at him before she fixed the covers around him and walked away quietly.

**************************

_A few days later…_

Jane was sitting in a chair in Jack's room, reading a book while he played with a set of cards. It was strange for a man who always talked so much to not utter more than what it was necessary. So, as the silence danced around them, Jane got lost in her thoughts, not even paying attention to was she was reading. Her hand was fumbling with the ties of her robe while she stared at the written lines.

"I need a bloody bath." She heard him almost growl and she jumped in surprise.

"What?" she asked amused.

"I said, I need to get rid of this…filth." He said again with reluctance, not looking up from the cards on his lap.

"Okay. I'll prepare it for you then." She said as she stood up and walked to the next room.

When she had brought the water she walked back to him and sighed.

"It's ready." She stated and he looked up at her. He nodded and he grabbed the offering hand to pull himself up. He winced as his healing ribs produced sharp pain and she wrapped an arm around his waist to support him.

"Are you sure you can walk?" she asked and he tightened his hold on her.

"Aye. Move." He ordered and she slowly started walking. She tried not to put much pressure on his back but he groaned in pain anyway as he walked. They arrived with some difficulty at the smaller room and he leaned on the tub. Jane looked at him and he scowled.

"Well? Me breeches can't stay on now, can they?" he asked and she blinked. She kneeled in front of him and worked on the fastenings while he looked at her. If it had been another time a dirty remark would have rolled from his lips but he didn't speak. That didn't mean that he wasn't thinking it though. When she looked up he had a small smirk on his face and she felt her face heating up.

"All set." She said as she quickly stood back up and took hold of his arm. Slowly he stepped into the water and sat down.

"Bugger…" he hissed as his cuts came in contact with the surface of the tub.

"Maybe we shouldn't put soap on them." She suggested and he sighed heavily.

"Aye…" he muttered as he splashed his face with water.

"I'll wash your hair though." She said and he nodded. She did as she said and he felt some of the weight leaving his head.

"It'll help with your fever as well." She said and once again he nodded, secretly pleased with her touch.

"Why didn't you want Liz to help you?" she asked when she was done. She helped him out of the tub and he leaned on the loveseat that was just outside the bathroom after she had covered him with a towel.

"Like I would let her anywhere close me wounds…" he muttered sarcastically.

"Why not?"

"The woman murdered me. Why should I trust her in making me better?" he asked as he looked at her with his black eyes.

"She was the one that brought you here. If she wanted to hurt you she would have left you in that cell."

"Maybe she should have done so." He said and she stared at him.

"I don't understand you. You two were lovers."

"Exactly! Lovers. Nothing more. You know that." He hissed and she pursed her lips.

"I can't be sure of anything with you, Jack." She whispered and he laughed comically

"Yes, of course. That's why you left." He said and her eyes widened.

"You know why I left!" she snapped and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I thought you knew me." He said.

"And I thought you wouldn't hurt me that way!" she snapped right back. Jack became silent and very still at those words. Jane looked away and rubbed her forehead.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He said after a while, his eyes downcast as he supported his weight on the loveseat.

"Of course. You never mean to do anything. You just do whatever you want without thinking or caring about the others. Right?" she asked and he shook his head.

"That's not true. I didn't want you to see that…I didn't do it on purpose."

"It doesn't matter if you did it on purpose or not! The thing that matters is that you did it anyway!" she said looking into his eyes.

"Jane…"

"If you cared for me like you said, you wouldn't have done it. It's not like I didn't succumb to your wishes anyway." She said and he remained silent.

"Anyway, what's done it's done. Come on…" she muttered as she took hold of his hand. His fingers closed around her wrist and he pulled her closer to him with a force that you wouldn't expect from a man in his condition. Jane gasped as she was pulled firmly onto his chest and as his other hand snaked around her waist in a firm grip. His mouth came closer to hers and she could feel his breath on her lips as he breathed unevenly. His hold on her tightened and he finally chose to close the distance between them. His lips crashed against hers in a rough kiss while she stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. His mouth parted her lips and his tongue invaded her mouth with urgency until she hesitantly returned the kiss. His hand released her hand and slid up her arm to the back of her head. His fingers got tangled in her auburn hair and her hands slowly embraced him. His hips pressed firmly against hers and she gasped as his hand pushed back her robe and slid inside to caress her collarbone and then her breast. His lips broke free and he gasped for breath before he reached for her lips again. Her palms slid to his face and stayed there as his mouth moved over hers eagerly, his moustache tickling her lips. Without releasing her he turned them around and pushed her onto the loveseat. He followed her until he was pressing her against it. His lips left her mouth to trail a path of openmouthed kisses on her neck and then her shoulder, his hand still under her robe caressing her. Jane gasped as his mouth slid lower, his hand stroking her stomach as his hips grinded against her slowly.

"Jack…" she whispered and he hummed in response as his lips found hers again. Her hands slid up his arms and he moaned as they got tangled in his wet hair. She turned her head away and he groaned in distress as he was forced to stay still by the grip she had on his hair.

"Stop." She stated and he looked in her eyes, his breathing harsh and irregular, his eyes filled with anger and desire.

"Too messed up for your taste, Janey?" he asked hoarsely.

"You know it's not that."

"Then what is it?" he inquired.

"I can't stop picturing you with her. I can't." she whispered before she gently pushed him back and stood up. Jack's softened eyes followed her until she turned to look at him.

"Emma will be here soon to help you. Maybe she can relieve you in any way you want too. I am sure you'll have no problem there." She said before she turned away, choosing to ignore the hurt look in his eyes. He was left alone, staring at the empty seat.

**End of chapter 26**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! I know it's sad but it has to be. Please review! **:)**


	27. Chapter 27

Once again I'd like to thank the people who are reading this and of course my reviewers**: Pirate-on-fleet-street, Drusilla, alchemistic, TornPrince'sSmile, dUICe InVieNnO, BleedmetoINSANITY, PiratePushcake, Nelle07, xBelakinax, MissSparrow101, -my-forgotten-rose- and KrysOfSorrow**! Thank you all for your comments!

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**MissSparrpw101**: Yes, Jack has to prove that he loves her. But how? I guess we'll see. Thank you for your review!

**PiratePushcake:** Yes, he is a man who has missed the woman he's in love with. Yes, Jack does love her. He does have a strange way of showing her though, huh? Thank you!

**TornPrince'sSmile:** They are both miserable. I know. But what to do…? Thank you!

**Drusilla**: Hello! Thank you for reading and reviewing my story! Um…no, I haven't watched it. But maybe I will. Thanks again!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 27**

Jane was lying on her bed, staring at the window. It was late in the afternoon and all she did was lie there emotionlessly. She hadn't seen Jack that day. She was too tired and confused to face him. Liz had taken care of him willingly, seeing that her friend couldn't do anything else than think about their situation all the time. A soft knock on her door caused her to blink and turn her eyes towards the closed door.

"Yes?"

"It's me!" Liz called and Jane chuckled.

"Come in. It's open." She called as she sat up. Liz opened the door and walked inside, a smile on her face.

"Oh…you're all dressed up. Going somewhere?"

"Yes. I have to go to the fort. Some sort of event it's taking place." She said.

"Oh. What about Jack?" Jane asked.

"Well, I was thinking…you could give him his dinner."

"What about Emma?"  
"Emma has the day off, remember?" Liz said biting her lip.

"Okay…Don't worry. Nothing worse can happen anyway." She muttered.

"Great. Perhaps it would be a great time to talk things over with him. I assure you he's not as confident as everybody thinks him to be. Especially now." Elizabeth said as she patted Jane's hand.

"I am not sure I can say anything reasonable with him, Liz. He's too stubborn."

"So are you if you refuse to listen to him."

"I am not!...Has he said something to you?" Jane asked suspiciously.

"No. All I am saying is that you should not push things." Liz said as she straightened her clothes.

"I'm trying not to but he's making it too difficult for me."

"I know…I had the most difficult time in trying to make him eat. I hope you can do better."

"Oh yes! He would certainly cheer up with my presence." Jane said sarcastically.

"You'd never know…" Liz said with a wink before she walked away.

Jane sighed heavily and stood up from her bed. She slipped on her robe and tied it tightly around her before she stepped out of her room. She delivered the tray of stew from the kitchen and headed for Jack's room barefoot. She opened his door and entered with a groan as she tried to balance the tray in her hand.

"Jesus…" she muttered and Jack's head shot up at the sound of her voice. He fought with the covers until his messy hair and wide eyes were protruding out of them. His eyes followed her until she settled the tray on the nightstand. Jane sighed and turned to look at him. A small chuckle escaped her mouth and he grimaced as he slid up the bed.

"What?" he muttered as he pushed hair away from his face.

"Nothing. You just look…disheveled." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. His eyes narrowed and he moved nervously around until she stopped staring at him and placed the tray upon his lap.

"Where's me mean baby sitter?" he asked as he picked up the spoon.

"She had to go somewhere." Jane said as she averted her eyes from him to take a look around the room.

"Oh? What about you?" he asked as he chewed.

"Well, you're stuck with me." She said and he raised his eyebrows at her a small smirk came to his face.

"I thought you were avoiding me since our last unfortunate incident." He commented and she sighed.

"Can we please not talk about that?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Fine by me. See? I am no longer giving you the silent treatment. Wouldn't you say I grew up?" he asked and she wondered if he was being sarcastic.

"Maybe…but I am not sure a man can mature in two days." She said and he looked at her with appreciation.

"Well, you've certainly got the same feistiness. You know I like that." He said as he invitingly patted the empty space next to him.

"I don't think I do, Jack. If I did I wouldn't be here and I would certainly not be talking to you." She said as she tentatively sat down on the bed, her hands on her lap.

"Then why are you talking to me? Why are you taking care of a low life scoundrel like me self? Wasn't that what you called me that day?" he asked as he stared at her.

"I've been asking my self the same question." She muttered as she looked at her hands.

"And do you have an answer to that question, luv?" he asked.

"No, I haven't. But I fear I am too weak for anything different." She said as she looked up at him. His eyes locked with hers and he cocked his head to the side.

"I don't think you're weak, Janey. Far from it." He whispered softly and she chuckled.

"Oh yes. Here talks the experience." She said and his eyes narrowed.

"I am serious. Why do you always think I'm mocking you?" he snapped as he let go of the spoon and glared at her.

"Are you not?" she asked and he licked his lips, the scar on his bottom lip still there.

"No, I am not." He hissed as he had the urge to send the tray of food on the floor.

"Alright then. I believe you." She said and he smirked coldly.

"Do you now? You don't seem like it." He spoke harshly from his desperation to make her trust him.

"Well, I think you haven't really given me a reason to believe you, Jack." She said and he growled before he pushed the tray away and sat up.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked staring deeply into her green eyes.

"Nothing."

"No! There's got to be something I could say or do to make you believe me." He insisted.

"Why would you want to do something like that? It's not like you depend on me or something. It's not like you need me."

"I do bloody depend on you, woman!" he almost yelled and she flinched.

"No, you only think you do. It was me who depended on you. I trusted you and you betrayed my trust."

"I didn't mean it for that to happen. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. The last thing I wanted to do was let you go."

"Words. Only words!" she snapped angrily.

"I am not prefect, Jane! Alright? You knew I was not." He snarled.

"So? Is that supposed to make me feel better and forgive you?" she asked and a look of misery passed over his face.

"You knew I wasn't perfect and you knew what I was. You told me you loved me." He said looking at her.

"Yes, and the next day I found you in the galley with someone else. Was that to prove to me that you don't care of my feelings?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No, of course it wasn't. You know that I have-…"

"I know nothing! You never said those words back to me. Not once." She cut him off and he swallowed hard.

"Janey, I wish I could take back what I did. I wish I could turn back time and erase all that but I can't. Words are not important." He said calmly as he reached for her hand.

"Yes, they are! Yes, they are when only one person is saying them and the other one simply stares. I am not stupid, Jack. I know what words are and I know that most of your words are empty promises." She said as she looked away from his gaze.

"You're wrong. Everything I said to you it's true. I never lied. The fact that I didn't spoke the words you said to me doesn't prove that I don't feel them." He said as he reached for her hand.

"It doesn't prove that you feel them either." She said as she tried to take back her hand.

"Jane, I am not lying. I felt nothing! When I was with- …I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't want you to leave. I even lost me god damned ship because of you!" he finally growled as he let go of her hand.

"What?" she asked wide eyed.

"Nothing." He muttered quickly. He wasn't going to say that he was too bloody drunk because of her that he couldn't even captain his own ship.

"What do you mean, Jack?" she asked as she tried to find his gaze.

"I said nothing." He snapped as he turned away from her.

"It sure seemed something to me. What happened? Why were you captured?" she asked as she touched his wrist.

"I said nothing happened! You chose to believe what I just said?!" he snapped as he slapped her hand away. Jane recoiled from his tone and moved back.

"Jack…"

"Good night." He muttered as he slid under the covers and turned his back to her, his lips set into a thin line. Jane blinked and slowly walked away, confusion all over her face. When the door closed Jack opened his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Idiot! I've been reduced to a bloody whelp…" he snapped to himself as he sat there curled up in the sheets.

**End of chapter 27**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review! **:)**


	28. Chapter 28

A huge thank you to: **alchemistic, JS, BleedmetoINSANITY, Nelle07, -my-forgotten-rose-, TornPrince'sSmile, dUICe InVieRnO, MissSparrow101, Pirate-on-fleet-street and xBelakinax. **Thank you all for your comments!

**Review replies to**** unsigned reviewers: **

**MissSparrow101**: Hi, love! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**JS**: Glad that you like it! Thank you so much!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 28**

Elizabeth was biting her lip as she held the alcohol soaked cloth against Jack's skin. He was lying on his stomach with a grimace as she cleaned his cuts slowly. He turned to look at her sideways with a glare but she didn't seem to notice as she was focused on her work.

"Hey! Bloody hell! Get on with it, will you?" he snapped and she looked at him crossly.

"I am trying to be careful."  
"No. You're trying to make it even more painful that it has to be. Just hurry up!" he said and she pressed the cloth harder against his back causing him to yelp.

"Oi!"

"If you'd be more polite I wouldn't have done that now, would I?" she said sweetly and he rolled his eyes as she continued slightly faster than before.

"I knew you wanted to hurt me, bloody wench." He muttered and she glared at him.

"As a matter of fact I do. You've no idea how much trouble you cause." She said and he sighed.

"Well tell me something I don't know." He said angrily.

"I don't mean about you being hurt. I meant Jane." She said and he stood still at the sound of that name.

"What about her?" he asked and she chuckled bitterly.

"Come on, Jack! You know it's your fault you're not together. You know what you did. I think you're clever enough to realize it anyway." She said as she moved to his upper back.

"I bloody know that she won't listen to me." He stated nonchalantly.

"She can no longer trust you…"

"I bloody well know that! I know what I did, Elizabeth! I can't take it back, can I?" he snapped as he sat up when she was done.

"No…but you can try to make her trust you instead of pushing her away." Liz said as she wiped her hands in a towel after washing them.

"I am not." He muttered stubbornly.

"Yes, you are."

"I don't think sweet talking her or making promises will help me get her back, miss 'I know everything'." He said with hand gestures while Liz watched him with raised eyebrows.

"Do you even want her back?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Of course I do…Like a bloody madman…" he mumbled the last sentence.

"What would you do?" she asked as she sat next to him. Jack's eyes darted up to her with confusion.

"What would I do?"

"Yes. To make her change her mind." Liz asked slowly. Jack looked down at his lap thoughtfully, his hands fumbling with the covers nervously. He looked around him, his lips pressed into a thin line, his brow furrowed as he thought over the answer he would give her. Now, that was a tricky one. He didn't have anything to give. He only had one thing but he wasn't even sure he'd find it again.

_Oh, what the hell!_

"Me ship. I'd give up the Pearl if it was for her to forgive me." He whispered at last, looking at her in the eyes.

"What?" she asked dumbstruck, her eyes wide.

"The Pearl, I would give up the Pearl." He repeated, the words sounding shocking to his own ears as he spoke them.

"But…but you love that ship. It's your life."

"What life now, Elizabeth? I have nothing. The crew's gone. Do you see a ship waiting me?" he snapped and Liz blinked.

"So…you'd give up the chance to have the ship again if it was what it would take for her to forgive you?" Liz repeated and he slowly nodded before he averted his gaze elsewhere.

"Jack…Are you sure about what you just said? Do you-…"

"I love her goddamn it! Of course I'm sure." He hissed and she stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"Then why don't you say to her that you do?" Liz asked quietly.

"I'm no whelp." He stated and she huffed.

"Love is not weakness." Liz said and he snorted.

"Yeah, sure." He mumbled.

"Jack, it's okay if you-…"

"It's not me to say those words, Elizabeth. So, stop wasting your spit for trying to make me confess me feelings. Savvy?" he cut her off and she sighed.

"Okay…I give up. Do whatever you want." She said as she stood up.

"Are you…going to tell her what I said before?" he asked tentatively and she turned to regard him wearily.

"Do you want me to?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well…you could always hint to her what good ol'Jack would do for her…" he trailed off with his famous smirk on his lips. Liz chuckled and shook her head in astonishment.

"Fine. But you'll owe me one." She said pointing a finger to him. Jack grinned and lazily lied back on his bed as she made her way out of the room.

"I'll get your food in a while." She called as she shut the door and left him to his thoughts.

*******************************

Jane was in her bed; thinking. All she seemed to do lately was think. Elizabeth had placed more thoughts in her already troubled mind that night. She was saying things as if she was trying to make her act differently towards Jack. Elizabeth had talked too much about him that evening. Jane didn't know what to think. Why was Elizabeth defending him in a way? Had he said something to her that caused her to change her mind? She had no idea.

With a sigh she turned over to her side, hugging her plump pillow to her. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

A few hours later she heard a cracking sound and someone's footsteps approaching the bed. She stirred but didn't fully wake up, thinking it was only a dream as she felt the bed moving and somebody's weight resting on the other side of it. Cool air brushed her legs as someone lifted the covers and slid under them, causing her to shiver. Soft but firm warmth came to rest behind her and a hand found its way around her waist. That was when she became alarmed. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked down only to see a tanned hand resting on her stomach; a hand she knew too well.

"Jack." She stated and the man behind her answered by burying his face in her hair, his arm tightening around her.

"Janey." He mumbled and she sighed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she slightly tensed in his embrace.

"I couldn't sleep." He whispered in her locks and she got angry with herself for actually enjoying his arms and his warmth.

"And you decided to come and pay me a visit." She said and he nodded.

"Aye. Just like when we first met…Remember?" he whispered as he moved back her auburn hair so he could nestle his face in the crook of her neck.

"I do. You're just as annoying as back then." She said in order to irritate him but he only chuckled. So her insults were amusing then?

"But you didn't only find me annoying back then…I think I was quite entertaining too. Hmm?" he said in her ear, his breath brushing the shell of her ear.

"Jack, why are you here?" she asked wearily, catching his hand as it made circles on her stomach.

"I couldn't sleep."

"I know that. But-…"

"I miss you." He blurted out at last and her eyes widened.

"Uh…you what?" she managed and he sighed softly as his body pressed closer to hers.

"I missed having you next to me, alright? I want to sleep next to you." He said as he molded his body behind hers, seeing she was making no real effort to push him away.

"You cannot just come and sleep next to me!" she said as she squirmed in his arms. Jack groaned at the movement and she stilled.

"Careful, luv. You're giving me mixed signals here." He said with a throaty chuckle as he placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Jack, I don't know what you want from me." She said at last as she stopped moving.

"I just want us to be civil. I don't want to fight with you, luv. Can we do that? Just lie here and not argue?" he asked a pleading tone in his voice.

"Okay…I guess I can do that." She whispered and he smiled genuinely before he placed a kiss on her hair. He lied down on the pillow and closed his eyes, his grip on her strong as they rested there. Jane looked at him once before she closed her eyes. She was asleep within minutes while he enjoyed the feeling of her body in his arms in silence.

**End of chapter 28**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review! **:)**


	29. Chapter 29

Once again I would like to thank: **PiratePushcake, JS, BleedmetoINSANITY, TornPrice'sSmile, -my-forgotten-rose-, Pirate-on-fleet-street, alchemistic, dUICe InVieRnO, Nelle07, MissSparrow101 and xBelakinax!**

**Review replies to:**

**TornPrice'sSmile**: Hi! I am glad you liked it! Thank you so much!

**J****S**: Once again thank you for the review! I am glad you're enjoying this!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Jane was walking up the stairs towards Jack's room, her arms full of clean sheets and towels. She opened the door only to collide with a flustered Emma.

"Emma…You gave me a fright." Jane said as she stepped back so the other woman could pass.

"I am sorry, miss. I am not coming back in here though." Emma said in a hushed voice as she glared at the entrance of the room. Jane frowned and blinked.

"Alright." She muttered as the maid walked away. She shook her head and entered the bedroom. As soon as she was in, Jack's chuckles reached her ears and she sighed.

"Alright, what have you done to the poor girl?" she asked as she shut the door and stepped towards him.

"Me? Nothing!" he said quickly as he looked at her.

"It's not me fault that girl's offended too easily." He shrugged and Jane decided not to ask more.

"I didn't know she didn't like me." He said with a frown.

"Well, now you do. Sit up. I am changing your sheets." She said and he stood up from the bed, wincing as he did so. He stepped back and went to lean against the wall as she started fixing his bed.

"Janey…" he started and he was encouraged when she didn't flinch at the pet name.

"Yes?"

"Am I forgiven, luv?" he asked as he slowly walked towards her, his hands reaching for her waist as she was leaning over the bed. She tensed when she felt his grip on her and stilled as he came to stand behind her. Slowly she straightened and opened her mouth to speak only to close it again.

"Janey?" he asked again from behind her, his hands gentle on her hips, his mouth close to her ear, too close in fact.

"I-I don't know, Jack. I seriously don't know." She whispered and he licked his lips.

"What do you know then? Do you hate me? Do I disgust you?" he asked; desperate for an answer.

"No! No…" she said calmly as she turned in his arms.

"You don't. And I don't hate you. I can't hate you even if I want to." She said as she placed her hands tentatively on his shirt. Jack's eyes lit up a little and his mouth twitched slightly upwards at her words.

"But…" she started and the smile died on his lips.

"No, no, no! No, I don't like that but!" he whined and she shook her head.

"Jack, I don't hate you but I can't erase what I saw." She said softly.

"I know that. I know that, Janey. But can't we at least try to…make things right?" he asked hopefully and he couldn't believe that he was begging a woman to forgive him.

"I don't know. How can I be sure that what I saw won't happen again?" she asked and he bit his lip.

"I have a way." He said at last and her green eyes met his black ones.

"Everywhere I go, I take you with me. How that sounds, luv?" he asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Jack, this can't happen. You have your ship and I've realized I don't belong in your life." She said quietly.

"You don't understand what I'm saying, do you?" he asked bewildered and she frowned.

"No…"

"I would willingly leave me ship if it were for you to stay with me." He said and she inhaled sharply at his words.

"Jack, this isn't funny. I thought we were having a serious conversation here!" she said angrily as she lightly pushed at his chest.

"I am bloody serious, woman!" he snapped as he shook her shoulders.

"Jack…"

"Me crew left, Janey. I have no idea where they might be and I really don't know if they're ever coming back for me."

"But...but you're their captain. They can't-…"

"Yes, they can! They are pirates, luv." He said in exasperation.

"So, you only want to stay with me because you don't have any other choice." She said and he closed his eyes.

"No, luv. I want to stay with you because…because me life's been a hell since the day you left. It's like you walked away and took a piece of me heart with you." He admitted and she stared at him stunned.

"And I don't particularly like feeling the way I feel when you're gone and…It'd be a nice time to speak now cause I feel like a bloody whelp at the moment." He said as he grimaced at his own words. Jane blinked at him and she parted her mouth to speak.

"Then…if you felt this way-…"

"I still feel his way." He corrected her as he pushed back tendrils of her hair.

"Then why did you go with her?" she asked and he winced at the question.

"Luv…we…, I mean men, are weird creatures. You know…we do things that most of the times we regret. At the moment I wasn't thinking straight. All these things I was feeling were too overwhelming and I needed a way out of them. It was like suddenly you were expecting too much from me and I didn't know if I could satisfy you enough. I know this seems insane but at the time it felt like something I could do…to make you go away from me bloody head." He said quietly and she was confused.

"You wanted to stop thinking of me then?" she asked and he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Sort of, luv. But, now I don't!" he said quickly with one of his charming smirks.

"You don't?" she asked and he shook his head from side to side like a puppy.

"Am I to think that you do care for me then?" she asked as she looked away.

"Of course I do, luv. Haven't you been listening?" he said as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Can I trust you, Jack?" she asked and he nodded fervently while she watched his face closely. He looked rather different those last few days. It was as if he had suddenly grown up. As if something had forced him to grow up. Even the lines on his face were more visible without his usual clothes and kohl rimmed eyes. But they didn't make him look old; they made him look more handsome than before. Blinking at her own thoughts she shook her head only to realize that Jack's lips were extremely closer to hers than before.

"Janey? Are you alright?" he asked with a furrowed brow and she nodded quickly, trying in vain to move back from the tantalizing warmth of his lips.

"Yes. I am sorry; I have to go-…"

"Go where, luv?" he asked as he grinned at her, his hand sliding up towards her hair. His expression was a knowing one and she could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"I-I have to tend to Liam." She said quickly but he shook his head.

"I am not done with you yet." He said as he tightly gripped the back of her head and as quick as a cat leaned forward to capture her mouth with his. Jane's eyes widened at the impact of his mouth against her lips and her hands flew to his shoulders to steady herself. Jack's eyes flattered closed and a hoarse grunt left his open mouth when he felt her lips moving beneath his demanding ones. His hands wrapped possessively around her curvy waist and he pressed his body as close to hers as he could. One of his hands left her waist to trail up her arm before he pulled said arm tight around his neck. Jane's other hand followed the first one and soon she had him wrapped in a tight embrace. Jack grinned against her lips before he lightly nipped at her lower lip. His right hand settled on her lower back and he pressed his mouth harder against hers.

Jane caressed his back and he broke the kiss to breathe. He licked his lips and gazed down at her with bottomless eyes, his lips slightly stretched upwards. He moved forward and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He inhaled her sweet scent and he groaned at the feeling of her body in his arms.

"Bloody hell, luv…I missed this." He whispered as he clutched her to him tightly.

Jane nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling strangely content to be in his arms again.

"Tell me you're no longer angry with me." He murmured into her neck, his moustache ticking her sensitive skin.

"I was not angry…I was hurt." She stated and he felt a lump forming in his throat.

"I am sorry, luv. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you." He said gently against her temple and she once again nodded.

"I want to make it better, Janey. How can I make it better?" he asked in her hair, his hands soothingly stroking her back.

"Be honest with me." She said in his ear before she placed a timid kiss just under his earlobe. She moved back, causing his arms to loosen their hold on her, and she smiled a bit at him. He nodded and held his hands up as if in surrender.

"Whatever you want, luv." He said and she nodded,

"Okay. I'll see you later then."

"Oi! Maybe I could help with the runt, eh?" he said and she chuckled.

"Alright. Come along then." She said and he grinned before he followed her out of the room.

They entered Liam's room and Jack watched with a grimace as Jane started changing the baby, his eyes narrowing as Jane petted the baby and sweet talked him.

"Lucky whelp." He muttered but shut his mouth when he received a glare from the auburn haired woman.

"What?" he mumbled as he sat lazily in a chair and leaned back, his hands idly fumbling with a stuffed bunny.

"I thought you were going to help?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Who me? Nah, I rather like watching you lean over." He said with a sly wink and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Miss Jane?" Emma asked from the doorway and Jack effortlessly tried to hide the stuffed bunny from her view.

"Yes?"

"There's a letter here for you." She said and Jane placed Liam in Jack's lap before she took the letter.

"Oi!...There's a whelp in me lap." He muttered as he wiggled his hands around Liam.

"Just hold him for a minute…" Jane said as she opened the letter.

"You better not piss at me." He warned the naked baby who was blinking up at him, a toothless smile on his face.

"Nice teeth, mate." He commented with a smirk as he gingerly placed a palm on Liam's back to steady him.

Jane read through the lines and her mouth parted in shock.

"Oh my God…" she choked out and Jack turned to look at her in confused.

"Luv?" he asked as he saw the letter falling on the floor.

"Oh my God." She repeated and Jack stood up alarmed, Liam in his arms.

"What is it, darling?" he asked as he placed a hand on her back and looked at her in the eyes.

"My father…" she whispered before she started sobbing in his chest.

"Oh bugger." He muttered as he stood there with a baby and a crying woman in his arms.

**End of chapter 29**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! University starts tomorrow so I'll try to post the next one as soon as I can. Reviews will encourage me to write more though! **:)**


	30. Chapter 30

The new chapter's here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank everyone who is reading this and of course my reviewers: **PiratePushcake, JS, Nelle07, alchemistic, ren-hatake, Pirate-on-fleet-street, BleedmetoINSANITY, TornPrince'sSmile, dUICe InVieRnO, xBelakinax and MissSparrow101**! Thank you all my darlings!

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**PiratePushcake:** Glad you liked the chapter, hon. Her father…well, you'll see soon. Thanks!

**JS:** Happy that you do. Thank you so much!

**TornPrice'sSmile:** It is sad…Thank you for reading and reviewing, love!

**MissSparrow101**: Hi, love! I am very pleased that you like them together! Thank you so much!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 30**

Silence floated in the air of Jane's bedroom as Jack and Emma were standing still against the wall, watching Jane crying uncontrollably on her bed. Jack fidgeted nervously in his spot, Liam still in his arms. He turned to look at Emma who was sniffing at the sight of Jane sobbing and sighed.

"Here, luv…take the runt, will you?" he said as he handed the strangely silent baby to her and moved from the wall. Emma took him and she watched as the pirate captain walked towards Jane. He kneeled next to the bed and tentatively touched her hand.

"Luv…please tell me how it happened. Please?" he said to her softly and she looked at him with red eyes.

"His heart…Oh, my God, Jack…What am I going to do?" she whispered and he grimaced uncomfortably when more tears rolled down her cheek.

"Come on now, Janey. Please stop that?" he asked as he got on the bed and gently pulled her forward. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead as she shook in his arms.

"I wasn't even there…he was alone…" she sobbed as she clutched onto his linen shirt.

"I know, luv." He whispered and Emma nodded to him before she walked out of the room with Liam, closing the door behind her. Jack tightened his hold on her and remained silent, not really knowing how to comfort a crying woman. He usually avoided situations like that one.

When her sobs didn't subside he became worried and he frowned.

"Janey…me poor ears are going to go deaf. Please stop…" he said and she inhaled deeply, trying to control herself.

"Please, luv…I don't like seeing you like this." He whispered the words and she wiped her cheeks with her hand before she turned her head and gave him a soft kiss just under his jaw. He stroked her back and twirled a lock of her hair around his finger as she slowly regained her senses and her crying ceased.

"I'm sorry…I'm a mess." She said as she moved slightly back and he looked down at her.

"No, darling. You're perfect. Like always." He said and she almost smiled at his kind words.

"I don't want to go back there now. Ever. I can't." she said as she looked at the letter on her nightstand.

"Then you won't. I don't think Lizzie's going to make you leave anyway." Jack said and she gave a short nod.

"I have no one, Jack." She whispered as she pushed back her hair. Jack's eyes rose to her face and he licked his lips.

"That's bullocks, Janey. Of course you do. What is ol'Jack doing here then?" he asked slightly offended and she stared at him.

"What?" he asked and she blinked.

"You mean it?" she asked in a barely audible voice.

"Bloody hell, woman! Of course I do. Hadn't we had this conversation before?" he said with his hand in the air.

"Thank you, Jack." She whispered and he sighed.

"Come here then." He mumbled as he brought her to him and embraced her again. He stroked her cheek and pecked her lips once. Jane leaned into him and placed her hand on his chest as he held her.

"You're so stupid…I thought you understood me words before." He murmured and she hugged him tighter.

He was ready to attack her lips again when the door burst open and a wide eyed Elizabeth entered.

"Jane…Emma told me." Liz said and Jane moved back from Jack, earning a grimace of disproval from him.

"Liz…" Jane said as her eyes welled up again. Elizabeth walked over and hugged her tightly.

"Not again, woman. I just managed to make her cease her crying." He mumbled as he slumped back to the bed.

"I am so sorry, Jane." Liz whispered before she moved back.

"Is there something I can do?" she asked and Jane shook her head.

"Yes, you probably want to reassure her that you won't throw her out cause she doesn't want to go back to London." Jack chirped from his seat and Jane glared at him through her tears.

"What? Is he serious, Jane? I'd never do that. You know you're most welcome here." Liz said and Jane nodded.

"Thank you. Now I am sure." Jane said with a sad smile.

"Okay, you rest. Jack, come with me." Liz said and he glared at her.

"I ain't going anywhere." He said stubbornly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jack! She probably wants to be alone." Liz hissed.

"No, Liz. It's okay. I want him here." Jane said softly and Jack looked at her surprised before a smug look appeared on his face. Liz rolled her eyes at him and he stuck his tongue out to her mockingly.

"Fine…" Liz muttered before she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Jane turned back towards the bed and crawled onto it before she snuggled close to Jack's body. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her as he once again started playing with her hair.

"What is it with you and my hair, my captain?" she asked and he smirked.

"I have an infatuation with it." He muttered and she smiled as she buried her face to his chest.

"Is your father alive, Jack?" she asked and he paused.

"Aye. I don't have the best relationship with him though, luv." He said softly.

"Oh…that's sad. You should." She whispered and he shrugged.

"Whatever…"

"No, really. I mean he's your father." She said as she moved back to look at him.

"That doesn't mean he's always right though, right?" he snapped and she looked at him.

"No…But-…"

"Let it go, Janey. Just let it go." He said as he leaned down to kiss her lips passionately. She returned his kiss and he pulled her onto his body. He broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"No more crying, aye?" he said and she nodded before she rested her head on his shoulder. He was a pirate but he was a good man. With that thought she fell into a troubled sleep in his arms.

**End of chapter 30**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! I know it's short but that was all I could give you for now. Reviews will encourage me to update soon. **:)**


	31. Chapter 31

Once again a huge thank you to: **BleedmetoINSANITY, PiratePushcake, Nelle07, TornPrince'sSmile, Pirate-on-fleet-street, -my-forgotten-rose-, dUICe InVieRnO, Haeronwen, xBelakinax, JS and MissSparrow101!**

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers: **_

**JS**: Hi again! Thank you so much for reviewing! Glad to know you like it!

**MissSparrow101:** Thank you so much for your review! Let's hope he won't make any more mistakes indeed.

**TornPrince'sSmile**: He sure is a good man. Thank you once again for reading and reviewing!

**PiratePushcake: **Jack's trying, isn't he? I think he is. Thank you so much for your review!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 31**

(**Warning**: _Love scene_ ahead. If you don't like don't read.)

Jack was lazily walking around the house, eating an apple. He felt much better and his ribs didn't hurt him anymore. Softly whistling to himself he exited the kitchen and got out in the back garden. Elizabeth was not in the house that day for she and Liam had gone for a picnic alone. Since Jane had said no to such a thought the pirate thought it'd be nice to send a whole day alone with her. Being with Elizabeth in the same house didn't give him many opportunities to be alone with the object of his affections so he was rather pleased for the lack of Elizabeth in the house even for a day. He stopped in the middle of the porch and looked around. He finally spotted Jane near a rose plant, half leaning over it. He smirked and started walking towards her with swift footsteps while he chewed on the apple. When he was close enough he reached with one hand and stroked her spine once causing her to jump.

"Jesus!" she gasped as she turned around to face a grinning Jack Sparrow.

"Luv." He greeted with a small bow and she almost smiled.

"You scared me." She said softly as she pushed back a stray lock of auburn hair.

"Not me intention I assure you, darling." He said as he threw away the apple.

"Hey!" she scolded, slightly smacking his hand.

"What? I was done with it." He said as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and walked closer to her. His arms encircled her waist and she leaned into him which made him smile.

_Can't screw it up again, can't, can't! She bloody trusts me again!_ He thought as he kissed her hair and held her close to him.

"Feeling better these days, luv?" he asked and she nodded as she buried her face in his chest.

"Yes…I-…"

"I'm glad I have you all to meself today, Janey." He cut her off in a heated voice.

"Oh." She whispered as his hands stroked up and down her sides, spreading warmth to her entire body.

"I've missed you." She heard him whisper into her ear and she found herself nodding against her will.

"Did you miss me?" he asked as his lips brushed down her cheek and towards her throat. He wasn't really kissing her and she already felt her knees buckling.

"Tell me, Janey. Did you?" he asked again, his voice hoarse as he gripped her tightly.

"I did." She murmured as she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed a timid kiss to the column of his throat.

"How much?" he asked and she moved back to see if he was serious or simply playing with her. But no; his famous smirk wasn't on his face and his eyes dark and narrowed were staring at her intently.

"Very much." She said as she reached up and stroked his cheek. He leaned into her touch and slowly lowered his mouth towards her. He brushed his lips against hers before he closed his mouth over hers with a growl. She gasped but responded all the same as his hands started moving eagerly over her body, his moustache tickling her skin causing her to shiver. She didn't realized when he backed her to a tree neither when his hands disappeared under the cut of her dress to her breast. The only thing she was able to register was his mouth moving roughly against her own and his nose bumping clumsily against hers as he tried to get closer to her. His knee parted her legs and he used his free hand to lift her heavy skirts upwards until he was able to slip his hand underneath them. Jane gasped and he moaned in response; his fingers tracing her inner thigh.

"Jesus, luv. Want you so much." He breathed as he broke the kiss and lathered her neck and shoulder with open mouthed kisses. Jane's eyes slowly opened when his warm mouth touched her skin and her hands grabbed fistfuls of his shirt as he pressed her more firmly against the tree.

With a low grunt he hitched her right knee over his hip and grinded against her once, this time earning a soft moan from her. He grinned and did it again as his mouth ghosted over her jaw.

"Jack…"

"Yes, luv?" he husked as he thrust against her again and his fingers danced up and down her leg.

"We're out in the open." She stammered and he chuckled.

"I am aware of our surroundings, Janey." He said in her ear as he nipped at it. He dipped his head again and nuzzled his face, the stubble on his cheek lightly scratching her chin as he moved his mouth back and forth on her sensitive skin.

"Miss Jane?" Emma's voice called and Jane tried to jerk away from Jack which caused him to tighten his grip on her.

"Jack! She's coming out! Let go!" she hissed and he reluctantly released her with an irritated growl.

"Damn that girl!" he hissed as he leaned against the tree while Jane tried to fix her clothing.

"Here, Emma!" She called shakily and Jack walked towards her. He grabbed her hand and turned her to face him.

"See what she wants and get in me room." He said before he walked away.

Jane swallowed hard and walked towards Emma.

"What can I do for you?" Jane asked and the young maid started talking about dinner and what she should make since people were coming that night.

"Yes, I will help you choose. Come on." Jane said as they headed for the kitchen.

*****************************

It was hours later, during the early hours of the evening when she was able to get away from Emma's questions and finally go back to Jack. When she entered she found him on his bed drinking from a bottle.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asked and he looked up at her.

"Rum. Want some?" he asked as his eyes scanned her up and down.

"No…Where did you find that?" she asked as she shut the door.

"Good ol'Lizzie had it hidden. Lock the door." He said shortly and she hesitated before she decided to do as she was told. He sat up and placed the half empty bottle on the nightstand.

"Come here." He whispered hoarsely as he stared at her. Jane moved uncomfortably towards the bed and swallowed. Why was she so nervous? It was Jack after all.

"Took you long enough to grand me with your pleasing presence, Janey." He whispered as his fingers curled around her wrist and effectively pulled her on the bed next to him. She lied down and he hovered over her.

"Emma wouldn't let me go." She said and he bit his lip.

"This time I won't either." He breathed as he leaned down and kissed her hard, his hands resting on either side of her, effectively pinning her under him. Jane's hands reached up and embraced him as his mouth moved passionately over hers. He moaned when she writhed beneath him and gripped her leg for support as he felt heat rising in his veins. He pushed up her dress and groaned in aggravation when he had to break the kiss to remove it fully from her body.

"Jack!" she laughed when he tugged it forcefully from her body and a ripping sound reached her ears.

"Bugger this thing." He muttered as he threw it away and returned his attention back to her. He removed his shirt and pressed against her again, his mouth searching for hers. He had never been so eager with her before and it surprised her. The force of his kiss got more powerful and his hands gripped hers and squeezed.

"No one's chasing us." She said as he attacked her neck with his lips and teeth.

"That bloody girl is." He drawled and she laughed as his hand pushed the fabric of her under dress away so he could gain access to her breast. Her eyes closed as she felt his mouth there and her hand slid in his hair to massage his neck. He moaned and returned to her lips while his knee pried her legs open.

"Too long, luv. Too bloody long." He muttered as he kissed her face and lips again while his hands caressed her legs. Her own hands slid down his scarred chest and reached the waistband of his breeches. She fumbled with them until he decided she was taking too long and unfastened them himself. Her hands went to his back and she tenderly stroked it up and down, feeling the still healing cuts there. He hissed and her eyes widened.

"I am sorry, Jack." She whispered but he shook his head and kissed her again.

"Keep your hands there. Might do them good." He whispered with a smirk and she chuckled. His mouth slid down her throat and stayed on her pulse spot. She looked down at his head and smiled before she placed a kiss to his forehead. He looked up at her almost startled before he captured her lips again with a moan. His hands gripped her legs and lifted them up and around his waist while his tongue entered her mouth. Her hands grabbed his shoulders tightly as he pressed against her. He was ready to thrust into her but he paused and looked down at her.

"You trust me?" he asked and she nodded slowly with a frown.

"Turn around then." He whispered as he moved back. She hesitantly turned around and she felt his body leaning heavily on her back until he was pressing against her like he had a few moments before. His mouth found her shoulder and kissed it as he thrust into her making her gasp and arch up to him. He smirked and used one of his hands to move her hair away as he started moving. His lips found her neck and he bathed it with kisses as his hand wrapped around her waist to hold her to him. Jane's eyes flattered closed and she placed her hand on top of Jack's on her stomach. He turned his hand and intertwined his fingers with hers as a hoarse moan escaped the back of his throat.

"Janey…" he groaned and she moaned softly in response. His hips gained speed and his free hand went on the mattress as he moved. His eyes drifted shut and his mouth opened in bliss when she moved with him. A loud grunt passed through his lips and she almost chuckled amused at the noises he made in her ear.

"Not bloody funny…Can't get enough…" he choked out and she slid her hand up and around his neck. His arm tightened around her and he whimpered pathetically before he stopped and quickly rolled her over so she was facing him. He crashed his lips down to hers and slid into her again while his hands grabbed at the sheets. Her legs tightened around his hips in their own accord and he moaned loudly as she arched and gasped in his arms. It took a few more moments until he gasped and jerked against her violently, his face contorted in an almost painful expression. He froze immediately after and collapsed on top of her breathless, his skin covered with a thin layer of sweat.

"Uh, luv." He breathed as he rested his head on her chest and slid his hands behind her back.

"I think all Port Royal heard you." She whispered and he groaned with a shrug.

"Good. Everyone knows you're mine then." He said as he lifted his head to kiss her again. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around him, letting him rest on her freely.

"Forgotten it was this great with you." He mumbled and she flushed in embarrassment.

"Jack…"

"It's true." He mumbled as he kissed her collarbone and pulled the covers over them.

"We're sweating." She laughed.

"Me behind is going to freeze, Janey." He mumbled as he snuggled close to her. She giggled and he smirked as he looked up at her.

"Funny, eh? You think it's funny?" he asked as his long fingers tickled her side and she laughed trying to get away.

"Jack!" she laughed and he stopped with a chuckle of his own.

"Alright, calm down. The lass might think I'm ravishing you again." He said as he lied on her chest again.

"I'm not leaving this room for tonight then." She mumbled as she looked at the ceiling. Jack peered at her and then grinned slyly.

"Aren't you…? Well, let's not waste such an opportunity then, aye? Come to ol'Jack again then…" he muttered as he buried his face in her neck and kissed it while his hand pulled the covers over their heads. She didn't leave the room indeed that evening.

**End of chapter 31**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review! **:)**


	32. Chapter 32

Hello, loves. I am sorry for the wait but life got in the way again.

I want to thank: **Daisypirate, PiratePushcake, Pirate-on-fleet-street, ren-hatake, TornPrince'sSmile, Nelle07, -my-forgotten-rose-, JS, xBelakinax and MissSparrow101**. You are all wonderful!

_**Review replies to:**_

**Daisypirate**: Hello. I am glad to hear that you're enjoying this so far. Thank you so much.

**PiratePushcake**: Hi, hon! Thank you so much!

**JS**: hello again! Once more thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

**Chapter 32**

Jane looked up from her book as Elizabeth walked in with a sleeping Liam in her arms.

"I'm going to put him to his bed…Where's Jack?" Liz asked in a hushed voice and Jane frowned.

"I thought he was out fixing the door?" Jane said and Liz stopped from walking away to look at her.

"No, he finished that three hours ago." She stated and Jane closed her book as she sat up from her seat.

"Oh? Then he must be in his room." Jane said as she stood up and followed Liz upstairs.

"Come find me in the kitchen later." Liz whispered and with a nod Jane headed for Jack's room. She knocked on the door but no one answered. Frowning, she opened the door and entered. She looked around but the only thing she saw was the unmade bed. She walked to the small bathroom but he wasn't there either.

"Christ, Jack…where are you? Liz's going to kill you… if I don't do it first of course." She hissed as stopped in the middle of the room and glared at the bed.

He wasn't supposed to be seen and he had left the house on his own.

"God, that man…" she mumbled as she strode over to the bed and started making it with jerky movements. She fixed the pillows and plopped down onto it. After waiting for an hour, a knock broke her out of her reverie.

"Jane? Jack?" Liz called and Jane's eyes widened before she jumped up from the bed.

"Yes?" Jane answered and there was a pause before Elizabeth spoke again.

"I am going to bed now…Is everything alright?" she asked and Jane swallowed hard before answering.

"Yes! We'll…just go to sleep too soon!" Jane called stupidly, not wanting her to know that the blasted man was taking strolls around Port Royal while the navy was in a hunting race for him.

"Alright…Good night." Liz muttered with a shrug before she walked to her bedroom and closed the door.

Jane sighed in relief and slumped back in the bed with a groan.

"You're in trouble, Sparrow." She mumbled but then a different thought occurred to her. What if he had decided to leave? What if he missed his ship, the sea…What if…?

"Stop it!" she scolded herself before she rolled over on the bed and grabbed a pillow. She buried her face into it and groaned.

*********************************

_Two hours later…_

Jack removed his boots and slowly walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He looked around before he opened the door and entered his room. He shut the door and sighed in relief. He turned around, ready to plop onto the bed, but he froze when he saw Jane sitting there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh…" was all he said.

"You found the way at last?" she asked with narrowed eyes and he grinned charmingly at her.

"I'll always find me way to you, luv. You know that." He said as he casually placed his boots down and removed his coat.

"Cut the facade, Jack. Where have you been?" she asked and he frowned at her anger.

"Where I've been? For a walk, Janey." He said as he walked over to her. He sat on the bed and his hands reached for her but she batted them away.

"What did I do this time?" he asked as he tried to touch her again.

"The navy is looking for you and you leave the house to take a stroll around the island? Are you mad?" she asked loudly and he blinked at her.

"Luv, no one saw me. I just wanted to take a walk-…"

"Have you any idea how worried I was?" she cut him off and he paused, his mouth agape as he stared at her.

"Janey, I just went out for…"

"Rum. I know that. I can smell it." She said with a sigh.

"I've been in here for weeks, luv! I had to stretch me bloody legs." He exclaimed angrily.

"Only your legs or something else too?" she asked and his shoulders slumped.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you. Not this time. I just got a bottle and went to look at the sea. Is that so bad?" he asked in a calm voice and she felt her own anger drift away.

"No…I am sorry. I was just worried." She said softly as she took his hand. Jack laced their fingers together and crawled closer to her.

"Not mad at me anymore then?" he asked as he straddled her and leaned close to her mouth, his eyes darting slowly down to her parted lips.

"No…I just want you to be careful. I had to lie to Liz or else she would castrate you for leaving the house." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. Jack winced and pressed against her with a groan.

"That wouldn't be good now, would it?" he said in a low voice, his fingers smoothing back tendrils of her hair. Jane laughed and stroked his face with her hand which earned her a grin from him.

"You were really worried for ol'Jack?"

"Yes." She mumbled as she played with the beads in his hair.

"Really?" he asked with a silly smile as his eyes gazed down at her face and…lower.

"Yes, really….Jack!" she scolded as one of his hands had started sliding up her stomach to her breast.

"Aye?" he muttered in a daze as he dipped his head to kiss her exposed collarbone.

"Behave. We have to sleep. It's late…Ah!" she gasped as she felt his tongue moving in circles on her neck and shoulder, his mouth kissing every bit if skin he found.

"We'll sleep alright…But first…" he trailed off as he pushed her down on the bed and covered her body with his quickly. Jane laughed as his hands slid up and down her sides and heard his own chuckle in her ear as he fell on top of her.

***********************************

An hour later he was lying on his back with her wrapped in his arms. He pulled the covers up and she snuggled closer to him, her arm tightening around his waist.

"Janey?" he asked softly and she looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I won't leave you again. I know what you thought before but I am not going to let you go. Unless you want to be away from me." He said as his hand moved up and down her thigh under the sheets.

"I don't want that." She whispered as she placed a kiss to his chest.

"Do you miss her?" Jane asked after a while.

_"Her?"_ he asked with a frown as his other hand played with her hair.

"Your ship."

"I do." He said as he looked in her eyes.

"Then why do you stay here?" she asked and he bit his lip.

"Why?"

"Yes. Why don't you go to search for her?" She said even if she knew that she might not hear what she wanted.

"Because I'd miss you more if I was away from you." He said with his black, bottomless eyes staring deep into her soul. She smiled and leaned up to reach his lips with hers. He kissed her back and hugged her to him possessively before he rolled her over with a growl.

"How about some fair compensation for me trouble and pain then, eh?" he husked teasingly before he pulled the covers over their heads again. Her warm laughter was all he needed for an answer.

**End of chapter 32**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review! **:)**


	33. Chapter 33

Hello, loves! The new chappie's here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **Lisa Marie M., TinkerbellxO, Pirate-on-fleet-street, Nelle07, TooMuchAtOnce, nevvy, PiratePushcake, JS, -my-forgotten-rose-, xBelakinax and MissSparrow101.**

_**Review reply to**_** JS: **Hello, again. Thank you for still reading and reviewing! Glad you're still enjoying this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Jack was sitting sprawled on the couch watching with a sly smirk as Jane was reading a book; a cooking book in fact. He reached with his hands and brought her legs slowly on his lap. The movement only caused her to shift a bit before she got lost in her recipes once again. He slid his hands under her dress and tickled the back of her knees, grinning as she tried to squirm away from his teasing hands.

"Jack!" she said as she looked up from the book.

"Janey!" he said innocently.

"I'm trying to read." She murmured as he held her ankles captive.

"I'm not doing anything…"

"Except from trying to annoy me." She said smirking as she looked at him from the rim of her heavy book.

"I'm in dire need of your attention, luv. I've been sitting here for two hours looking at you reading." He said with a pout. Jane closed the book and looked at him. He had been moody those last few days. Whining, getting angry and brooding. She knew why.

"Okay, come here then." She said as she left her book aside and opened her arms to him. He was on her in mere seconds and she laughed as he buried his face in her neck. His hands slid around her waist and he settled his body between her warm legs. She hugged him to her and leaned back on the couch.

"Hmm, much better." He commented with a content sigh.

"I thought it'd be." She teased as her hand caressed his clothed back. He groaned and pressed closer to her causing her face to flush. He turned his head and his devious mouth was on her throat like a leech.

"Emma might come…stop." She said but he paid her no attention. His mouth slid upwards until it reached her jaw. His hand found hers and he took it in his own. He squeezed it gently before he boldly placed it on the fastenings of his breeches. Her eyes snapped open when he gently pushed it under his clothing and she gasped, trying to squirm away.

"Jack! Not here!" she hissed but he only smirked at her before he captured her mouth in a heated kiss. He groaned when her hand arrived at its destination and kissed her harder as his free hand gripped her leg for support. His mouth left hers with a gasp and he nuzzled her neck with a hoarse grunt.

"Don't stop…" he whispered as she tried to remove her hand. He moved forward and kissed her again.

"Miss Jane!" a loud voice cut through their heated moment. Jane pulled away from his lips and removed her hand from his before she pushed him quickly away. Jack leaned back in annoyance and growled as he hid his face in his hands.

"Yes?" Jane called as Emma rushed through the door.

"I saw it!" the young maid said and Jane sat up on the couch.

"Saw what?" she asked and Emma swallowed before she started mumbling with hand gestures.

"I was walking out of the Henderson's house just close to the beach and then I turned my head after picking up my flowers and saw it." She said and Jane stared at her confused.

"What did you see, Emma?" Jane asked while Jack mumbled something to himself.

"The Captain's ship." Emma said pointing at Jack. Jack lowered his hands from his face and looked at Emma with wide eyes.

"You saw what?" he asked hoarsely and Jane looked at him.

"The Black Pearl. The one with the black sails. Mrs. Elizabeth always talked about it." Emma said and Jack was up in an instance.

"The Pearl's here? Are you sure, lass?" he asked and Jane stood up as well. Emma nodded and a wide grin reached Jack's face.

"He made it…He got it then." Jack murmured and Jane turned her head sharply towards him.

"He got what?" she asked but Jack only shook his head.

"Take me there." He said to Emma who looked at Jane with wide eyes.

"Jack, maybe this isn't sensible. What if someone-…"

"No one will see me. Take me there." He said again as he fixed his clothing and started walking towards the door. Emma looked at Jane who only stared at her feet.

"Miss…?"

"Go with him. And…be careful." She whispered before she turned around and headed to her room. She was wrong; it was easy for him to forget about her after all.

************************************

Elizabeth entered the house with Liam in her arms only to find dead silence.

"Where's everybody?" she whispered as she closed the door and walked up the stairs. She placed her son in his bed and then walked to Jane's room. She knocked and when she received no answer she entered with a frown.

"Jane?"

"Here…" she responded and Liz turned her gaze to the balcony doors.

"What are you doing there? Where are Jack and Emma?" Liz asked and Jane shrugged.

"The Pearl's here. They went to look or it." Jane said as she turned to look at her friend.

"What? But how did it got here? How they knew Jack was here?"

"That's exactly my question…" Jane trailed off and Liz's eyes narrowed.

"Maybe Jack told them." She said as she came close to her friend.

"How?" Jane asked and Liz bit her lip.

"Maybe he went out during the night. Maybe we didn't hear him-…"

"I heard him." Jane cut her off.

"What?"

"I knew he went out. I didn't tell you so you wouldn't be upset." Jane said and Liz stared at her.

"Did he tell you if he sent a letter?"

"No…he told me he wanted to look at the sea." Jane said and Liz snorted.

"He lied, Jane. Of course he would something like that even if it meant he could get caught." Liz hissed and Jane sighed.

"It doesn't matter. It's what he wanted. I knew it would happen sooner or later. He can't live here, Liz. I can see it." Jane said as she sat down on her bed.

"But…but you love him." Liz said softly.

"Yes, I do. But I didn't come first." Jane whispered with a sad smile before both women let the silence take over once again.

**End of chapter 33**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. I know it's short, but it has to be like that. Please review, loves! Reviews make me smile and write faster! **:)**


	34. Chapter 34

Hi, loves! Sorry for the wait.

I want to thank: **TinkerbellxO, Pirate-on-fleet-street, nevvy, Riddicks-gurl1988, Nelle07, PiratePushcake, TooMuchAtOnce, ren-hatake, JS, -my-forgotten-rose-, xBelakinax and MissSparrow101!**

**Review replies to:**

**MissSparrow101:** Hi, love! Yes, he can't live without his ship…I guess he'll have to choose…or not. You'll see. Thank you!

**JS**: Hello! Thank you for your review! Glad to know you still like this!

**PiratePushcake**: Hi, hon! Jane is very insecure; that's true. But she has a reason. Jack's not a man who will willingly leave his life on the ship for a woman. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 34**

It was dark and Jane was already sleeping or trying to sleep, when she heard a noise coming from the balcony doors of her bedroom. She stirred and groggily sat up. Her eyes tried to focus in the darkness and when they did, she spotted a figure lingering just outside her bedroom windows. She stood up and walked over slowly. She pushed the curtains away and gasped when she saw Jack standing there, hands on his hips, looking irritated. She opened the window and he quickly entered.

"What took you so long?" he asked and she could only stare at him with her mouth agape.

"And why did no one leave a door unlocked!?" he asked as he looked around the room and then at her.

"I-I thought…I mean we thought that you weren't coming back." She said and he looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I wouldn't leave without a word, Janey." He said as his face softened.

"Now close that door cause it's cold." He said rubbing his arms through his coat. Jane did as she was told and then followed him in the center of the room. He sat down on the bed and patted his lap. Jane blinked and walked closer to him before he tugged her onto his lap.

"So…was it really the Pearl?" she asked and he nodded his head as he buried his face in her hair.

"Aye…they're waiting for me." He said and she tensed.

"How did they know you were here?" she asked and he winced as he moved back to look at her.

"I kind of send them a letter." He said and her eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yes, I send a letter to Gibbs. He got it." He said as he looked at her, getting ready to receive a slap.

"But you said nothing about sending a letter. You lied?" she asked and he grinned nervously.

"Well, I didn't lie. I just hid the entire truth about me late visits into town." He said and she stood up from his lap.

"So, what you're going to do?" she asked as she crossed her arms behind her back to hide her shaking.

"I…I am going with them." He said and she bit her lip.

"I see…so, what you said about wanting to stay with me was a lie too."

"No! No, of course not. I-…"

"You don't have to continue." She held up a hand to silence him. Jack closed his mouth and sighed.

"Janey, it's me life, luv. I can't easily…"

"I know." She cut him off again.

"And you're not…mad or anything?" he asked as he stood up as well.

"I'm not mad." She said shaking her head.

"I could ask you to come with me if you wanted to-…"

"I can't come with you and you know it. I can't live like you do." She said and his eyes narrowed.

"And yet you ask from me to live like you want-…"

"I am not asking or demanding anything! I never asked of you to stay here. I asked you once why you didn't look for your ship. Remember what you told me?" she asked and he closed his mouth, his jaw clenching.

"You said that you wanted to be with me. Apparently it was a lie, that you had no reason to tell. I won't stop you from walking away. I never have. You're the one who always comes back." She said calmly.

"Luv, this doesn't mean that I don't love you." He said quietly.

"I know." She said with a small smile that made the weight in his gut even bigger. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her, his mouth closing over her own in a heated kiss. His tongue slid into her mouth as his hands tightened around her, pulling him closer to his body. With a gentle push her back hit the wall and his leg settled between hers. She sighed into his open mouth and he moaned desperately as his hand got tangled in her hair. His free hand closed around hers and he pried it open to lace his fingers with hers. He broke the kiss, panting for breath before he brought her hand to his warm lips. He kissed the back of it and then turned it over to kiss her palm while she watched him with a smile.

"Tell me you're not angry…I can't leave if you are." He pleaded and she shook her head.

"I am not. I understand." She said as she kissed his cheek before she enveloped him into an embrace.

"Why won't come with me?" he asked into her hair as he stroked it gently.

"I can't. Why don't you stay here?" she asked and he smiled bitterly.

"I can't. Not yet at least."

"There you see?"

"I'll be back. Like I did before."

"I hope so." She whispered as she reluctantly let go of him. Jack moved back, his hand still in her hair.

"You're so stubborn." He said with wonder and she chuckled once.

"So are you." She said and he smirked.

"Can't argue with that, darling." He said as he leaned down to kiss her again.

"Will you stay tonight?" she asked against his lips.

"Aye." He whispered as he kissed her temple. He pulled her towards the bed and shed his coat before he lied down. She slid under the covers next to him and he immediately pulled her closer. He wrapped his arms around her and let her rest her head on his chest. She fell asleep like that while he stroked her hair.

"I'll come back for you, darling. You can count on that." He whispered before he let his eyes close.

When she woke up the next morning he was gone and only his lingering scent upon the pillow proved his previous presence.

**End of chapter 34**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Please don't hate me yet for this is not the end.

Please review! **:)**


	35. Chapter 35

The new chapter is here, loves! Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **JS, Nelle07, ren-hatake, peaches, TooMuchAtOnce, PiratePushcake, nevvy, MissSparrow101, Riddicks-gurl1988, Pirate-on-fleet-street, TinkerbellxO and xBelakinax.**

_**Replies to: **_

**JS**: hi! Thank you for your review. I am happy that you still like it!

**Peaches**: Hello! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I am glad you liked it.

**TooMuchAtOnce:** Hi! Thank you so much for your review. And it's okay about the curses. I know I left you hanging…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

* * *

**Chapter 35**

Gibbs knocked on Jack's cabin door but he got no answer. He knocked again but again no answer. Frowning, he almost banged on the door worriedly.

"What?!" Jack finally called from inside and Gibbs opened the door and entered the cabin. Jack was sitting in his chair, leaning over his desk while he looked at his compass.

"Captain?"

"What is it, Mr. Gibbs?" he asked not looking up from the pointing compass.

"I thought that you'd like to take the helm now, captain." Gibbs said and Jack sighed.

"Maybe later…"

"But-…"

"Am I needed there?" Jack cut him off in a firm voice.

"No…" Gibbs said reluctantly.

"Then I'll do it later. You're in charge." The pirate captain said as he grabbed the compass and shook it almost violently before he opened it again.

"Heading?" his first mate asked but Jack was too busy staring at the navigating object to notice.

"Captain?" Gibbs asked again and Jack blinked.

"Wha'?" he muttered as he looked hopelessly at his beloved compass.

"Our heading?" Gibbs asked softly, understanding his captain's problem at last.

"We'll go wherever you know the heading, Mr. Gibbs…" Jack said as his shoulders slumped.

"Tortuga maybe?"

"Fine by me…" Jack answered and Gibbs nodded before he started walking away.

"Um…you need something, captain?" he asked before he closed the door.

"Aye, rum…"

"We have no rum left." Gibbs answered and Jack sighed.

"Then nothing." He murmured and Gibbs nodded before he walked away, leaving Jack to his misery.

* * *

Jane was sitting in front of the fireplace, her eyes on a small tattered book. She used her finger to brush over the top of the page and slowly slid it downwards, her mouth counting as she did so. A small frown appeared on her face when she finished her counting and she quickly shut the small old book. She looked around and bit her lip as her eyes gazed at the fire.

"Forty…" she whispered and didn't even noticed little Liam crawling towards her heavy skirts. Only when she felt his small hands tagging at her dress she looked down.

"Liam." She smiled softly as she picked him and set him on her lap. She cradled him against her chest and kissed his soft brown hair.

"Where's mommy, darling?" she asked and the little boy giggled while pointing at the large windows.

"Out? Where?" she asked and Liam seemed to think before he mumbled something.

"Gaden!" he exclaimed suddenly and Jane chuckled.

"Garden?" she asked and Liam nodded enthusiastically.

"Wanna go find her?" she asked but the small boy shook his head and played with the necklace on her neck.

"Okay." She said as she leaned back and stayed there with him.

Minutes later Liam was playing with his toys close to Jane and Liz walked into the house, rubbing her arms.

"God it's cold! Oh, warmth!" she said making Jane laugh.

"If you were cold what were you doing out there?"

"Taking in fresh oxygen." Liz answered as she sat next to Jane. Her eyes fell onto the small book on Jane's lap and she quickly reached for it.

"What's that?" she asked as she opened it and all see saw was dates.

"Nothing!" Jane said as she took it back from her and held it in her hand.

Liz looked at her with narrowed eyes and poked her shoulder.

"Is that-…"

"I am just checking my monthlies." She said and Liz looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Why?"

"No reason." Jane answered calmly.

"Are you sure? Nothing strange?" Liz asked and Jane cleared her throat.

"No. I've always been like a clock." She answered and Liz nodded, leaning back in her seat.

_Yes, that's why you're panicking now._ She thought to her self as she focused her gaze on the fire again.

* * *

Jack was standing in front of the helm as the Pearl docked at Tortuga.

"Captain, we're here!" Gibbs called from behind him and Jack blinked.

"I can see that." He said rubbing his forehead.

"Four of you stay in here for watch, the rest of you bring back supplies. We're leaving at dawn." Jack said to the crew before he walked to the railing.

"Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye?"

"Let's go." He said and Gibbs followed him out of the ship and towards the town.

"Where are we going?" the older man asked as Jack's eyes wandered around the streets and small alleys.

"Rum, lots and lots of rum, Gibbs." He mumbled and went into the first tavern he spotted, Gibbs trailing behind him as he walked.

They got situated in a table and Gibbs called for their order.

"Some food as well, Jack?" Gibbs asked but Jack was already reaching for his mug across the table.

"No." he mumbled as he took a strong sip and leaned back in the chair.

Gibbs blinked and grabbed his own rum as they sat there in silence. Jack's eyes moved around the room, watching men and women walking around and drinking.

"Perhaps a bit of company would calm you, sir?" Gibbs asked cautiously and Jack's eyes turned towards him as sharp as knives.

"I don't need any company." He hissed but it didn't pass long until one of the women walked over to him and situated herself on his lap. Jack looked at the brown haired woman sharply but his face softened when he saw a large bruise on her face and down her neck. That fact caused him to not object when she leaned forward and nuzzled his neck while her right hand slid down to his breeches.

_You can do this…No one would know and the girl obviously needs the money; she's all beaten up.__ It might help you forget…_ His inner voice told him and he watched as the girl slid her free hand under his shirt. Soon her mouth was on his but he broke the kiss.

_No, I can't…_

"None of that, luv." He said gently as he pushed her back and caught her hand that had slid to his breeches.

"But-…"

"What's your name?" he asked as he used his hand to brush her heavy make-up away, revealing the marks on her skin. The girl gasped and tried to move back but he held her still.

"You must have a name." he said again and the girl looked at him.

"Janet, sir." She said and Jack nodded.

"Sit next to me, aye?" he said as he pointed at the chair next to his.

"But I can't…"

"Yes, you can. I'll pay you for your trouble." He said and Janet looked at him before she left his lap and sat next to him.

"Are you hungry?" he whispered and she hesitantly nodded.

Jack smiled sympathetically and called for the barmaid.

"Get me some stew and another bottle of rum, lass." He said and Gibbs looked at him confused.

Janet looked at him confused and he shrugged.

"Now you can eat with ol' Gibbs here."

"If they see me…" she started but he cut her off.

"I said I'll pay you. All I want you to do is sit here. Savvy?" he said as he took another sip from his mug.

"Savvy, Mr…"

"Jack Sparrow. You may call me Jack, lass." He said before he shrunk back to himself with his rum.

**End of chapter 35**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review! **:)**


	36. Chapter 36

Hello, my darlings! The new chapter is here!

I want to thank: **PiratePushcake, Pirate-on-fleet-street, Riddicks-gurl1988, ren-hatake, Nelle07, nevvy, TinkerbellxO, -my-forgotten-rose-, Haeronwen, MissSparrow101 and xBelakinax. **Thank you all for your comments!

_**Review reply to **_**PiratePushcake**: Hello, hon! Yes, Jack is sweet for now. He might do something that will anger most of you but he is depressed and too proud to admit that he actually misses a woman so much. Thank you for your review and I am glad you're still reading this story! **:)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

* * *

**Chapter 36**

"Captain!" Jack heard Gibbs shout from the deck and sighed loudly. He knew what Gibbs was about to tell him.

"Captain, are you sure about this?" his first mate asked as he arrived at his side by the helm.

"I am sure about what?" Jack asked with exasperation.

"About bringing the girl along, captain. She's only extra weight and what about Miss Jane?" Gibbs asked and Jack turned to look at him sharply, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Miss Jane is not here is she? And the girl just asked a passage to Spain. She'll work for it." Jack snapped as he turned his back again to Gibbs.

"But-…"

"Gather the men. We're leaving." Jack cut him off as he opened his compass. Gibbs sighed and walked away to give orders to the crew. Jack looked at him sideways and growled before he let his eyes wander around the ship. His eyes caught Janet who nodded and smiled gratefully at him. He nodded back and quickly looked away as he slowly navigated the Pearl out of Tortuga.

* * *

Jane was standing alone in the balcony of the governor's house when Liz approached her and placed a hand on her arm.

"Jane?" she asked timidly and Jane jumped.

"Liz…" she smiled as she took a sip from her wine.

"Why aren't you inside? That officer seemed very happy to look at you." Liz said teasingly and Jane chuckled.

"He was looking too happy for my taste." She said as Liz leaned against the rail next to her.

"Maybe it is right for you. Meeting someone else I mean." Liz said quietly and Jane looked at her with a frown.  
"But Jack-…"

"Jack is gone and he might take too long to come back. What are you going to do? Waste your life in a dream? You have to be happy. You're not happy now, Jane. He didn't promise you anything. It's Jack we're talking about."

"I am pregnant, Liz." Jane said in a shaky voice and Elizabeth froze.

"But…Are you certain?" Liz asked with wide eyes.

"I think so…I haven't bled for two months now. The midwife said I might be with child." Jane whispered.

"What if you're not?" Liz asked as she rubbed her back.

"We'll just have to wait and see. I do have headaches and dizziness but…I don't know. " she sighed, tapping the glass she was holding.

"Are you going to let him know?"

"I send him a letter today. I hope it won't take him too long to get it."

"He could be anywhere but don't worry. He wouldn't give up Tortuga for anything." Liz said and Jane lowered her head at the implication of Jack being with someone else.

"I know." Jane whispered.

"You're not alone." Liz said as she hugged her. Jane smiled and nodded.

"I know." She whispered until a male cough caused them to look up.

"How about a dance, Miss Jane?" the officer from earlier asked and Jane smiled politely, ready to decline.

"She'd be glad to." Liz spoke up for her and the officer smiled hopefully.

"Alright." Jane said at last as she took his hand and followed him inside, leaving Liz to think over the things they talked about.

* * *

A knock on the door caused Jack to look up from his map.

"Aye?" he called and the door slowly cracked open, revealing a tired Janet.

"May I come in, Captain?" she asked and Jack turned to look at her surprised. In that one week that she had been there she had never come to his cabin.

"You may, lassie." He said as he leaned back in his chair and placed his feet up on the table to stretch them.

"You look like hell." He commented when he saw her flushed face and disheveled brown hair.

"I've been tying some knots and the sun was hitting me." She explained and he chuckled.

"I can see that, luv." He said as he took a sip from his rum.

"Perhaps there are some other clothes I can wear while I'm aboard? I can't work properly with a dress and the men are…staring at me." She said and Jack smiled sympathetically at her.

"Ask Gibbs. Tell him it's the Captain's orders. And if anyone gives you any trouble you come straight to me. Savvy?" He said to her and she nodded with a smile.

"Is there something I can do for you, captain?" she asked as she came to stand beside him.

Jack looked up at her with raised eyebrows before he shook his head.

"Now, if you had said that a few months ago I'd definitely have something for you to do." He said pointing a finger at her and she frowned.

"I'm sorry?"

"Never mind, lass. No, there's nothing you can do for me. Bring me some more rum perhaps." He said and Janet looked around before she took a few steps closer.

"Sir…"

"It's Jack or Captain, either one." He cut her off.

"I want to thank you for taking me with you and I have to say that not even all the work I could possibly do upon this ship will help me pay you back. I owe you my life." She whispered and he cocked his head to the side as he looked up at her intently.

"What are you saying, lass?" he asked hoarsely and she swallowed hard before speaking again.

"For as long as we're on this trip I am at your disposal." She whispered and Jack's eyes remained on her for a long time before he looked away guiltily. The way she talked and the tone of her voice reminded him too much of someone he missed too much. He took a large gulp of rum and didn't look at her again until she excused herself from the cabin and left him to his thoughts.

_You're not** that** desperate_. His inner voice snarled at him but he wasn't so sure.

_Maybe I am…_

**End of chapter 36**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! What are Jack and Jane going to do? Is Jack going to get the letter or will he do something stupid first? Please review and tell me your thoughts! **:)**


	37. Chapter 37

Hello, loves. I have the new chapter here.

I want to thank: **JS, nevvy, Pirate-on-fleet-street, Haeronwen, Nelle07, xBelakinax, BleedmetoINSANITY, DHM, -my-forgotten-rose-, PiratePushcake, SilentHillHeaven, TinkerbellxO, Vicster's Jar of Dirt, Riddicks-gurl1988 and MissSparrow101**. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews.

_**Review replies to:**_

**PiratePushcake:** Hi, love. Yes, Jack might do something stupid…you'll see. As for Jane…again you'll see soon. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

**DHM:** Hi! Thank you so much for reviewing. Hope you'll like this chapter!

**JS**: Hello again! I'm very glad that you're enjoying my stories. Thank you so much for letting me know what you think.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!

* * *

**Chapter 37**

Jack was finishing his meal in the galley. Most of the men were done and they had slowly left the eating area to return to their jobs.

Jack looked up from his plate while he chewed on a piece of fish and settled his gaze on Janet who was finishing her bread. Gibbs cleared his throat from his seat next to Jack, causing his captain to look at him before he lowered his eyes again. Janet pushed back her plate and drank some water from her mug as Jack took a sip from his precious rum.

"Gibbs?"

"Aye, Captain?"

"Don't you have a ship to man?" Jack asked as he stared into his bottle.

"Ah…aye. But I'm not done eating, Captain. Cotton's manning the ship." Gibbs said as he ate more bread and shrugged.

"Don't you think it's time to return to your position?" Jack insisted and Gibbs looked at him perplexed.

"But-…"

"Take the damn plate with you too!" Jack snapped aggravated and Gibbs narrowed his eyes at his captain and friend before he shot a glare towards Janet who only blinked. He stood up and with a silent curse exited the galley without his food. Jack's eyes remained on the galley door before he focused on his bottle again.

"Is everything alright, Captain?" Janet asked softly and he looked up at her.

"Not really, lass…" he mumbled and she tilted her head to the side.

"Something's troubling you right?" she asked and he chuckled.

"You're right on that, luv." He murmured as he stole a glance at her.

"Can I do something?" she asked and he inhaled deeply before he nodded.

"You can answer me a question." He suggested and she nodded.

"Of course." She said and he tugged at his growing beard as he looked at her sharply.

"Why did you offer to sleep with me, Janet?" he asked hoarsely and she looked away briefly before she turned to him.

"You have to understand, Captain…that all I have is my body. You saved me from a life that I hated. You're a good man. I know you'd never hurt me so…I can't pay you back for what you did so this is my only way of compensating my debt." She finished and he stared at her.

"How do you know I am good man? How can you be so sure I wouldn't hurt you?" he asked and she smiled gently.

"Well, I've heard of you. I've seen you in Tortuga before. But of course men like you never noticed me. Not with all these bruises. Your reputation precedes you, Captain." She laughed and he smirked.

"Is that so, luv?" he asked with a chuckle as he shook his head and took another sip of rum.

"Also rumors have it that the infamous Jack Sparrow's in love." She said smiling and Jack's face fell.

"Really?" he mumbled as he grimaced and placed his feet on the large table.

"Really. And I can say that they are right." She said quietly as she studied his eyes and face.

Jack looked at her for a long time before he shook his head and sighed.

"Thank you for answering me question, luv." He muttered before he stood up and exited the galley with heavy footsteps.

* * *

Jane was sitting on her bed, staring at the ceiling, her hand on her stomach. She wore a frown on her face as she slowly sat up and opened the drawer of her nightstand. She pulled out a small box and opened it. She looked at the necklace that was resting inside before she quickly shut the lid and placed it on her lap.

"What am I going to do if it's true, Jack?" she whispered as she buried her face in her hands and choked on a sob that made Liz who was standing just outside her room ready to knock, pause and then sigh softly. She looked at the closed door before she walked inside to once again comfort her childhood friend.

* * *

Jack looked up at the sky and frowned deeply.

"Gibbs! Turn the ship around. There's a storm coming!" he called as he studied the clouding sky.

"Heading?" Gibbs asked from the helm.

"Port-au-Prince." He called and Gibbs frowned.

"What about Spain?" he called and Jack sighed heavily.

"Forget Spain…" he muttered before he turned and headed for the hold. On his way below deck he bumped with Janet who was carrying a large bucket of water.

"Captain." She said wincing, her hest heaving from the effort of holding the water.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he frowned down at her. He reached over and took the bucket from her.

"I was told to clean the deck." She said with a small sigh.

"Deck? No, no, you go clean me cabin. It's been so long since it has been cleaned. Since Janey-…Go. Ask Marty to swab the deck. Captain's orders." He said as he placed the bucket on the bottom step.

"Oh and we're changing our heading. I hope you don't mind if I leave you to Port-au-Prince. I have a friend there who can help you.."

"No, Captain." She said shaking her head and he nodded.

"Good. Of you go then." He mumbled. She nodded and he passed by her towards the hold.

He entered and shut the door loudly behind him. He walked further into the room and cursed.

"Bloody hell…The locker seemed a lot better than this." He hissed as he grabbed a bottle of rum and leaned against a barrel. He uncorked it and took a long needy sip.

_Jane would scold me if she saw me drinking so much…_He thought with a smirk that soon fell from his face. He frowned and looked around the room with narrowed eyes.

_What if she'__s off to marry some pretty little officer while I'm gone? What if…_

"Enough!" he barked at the empty room.

"That woman has made me a bloody whelp!" he hissed as he tightened his hold on the bottle.

"Since when do I refuse pleasurable company? Since when I have doubts about me needs?" He mumbled to himself as he stared at his boots.

_Since you found out that you only need the red head._

"I do not." He muttered stubbornly.

_Yes, you do_. The voice sang in his head.

"No, I do not! So, shut up." He hissed angrily.

_You do and you know it. Look at you. The only thing that you seem to need lately is rum and __**her.**_

"That's not true, you slimy git! I'm just testing me limits" he murmured hoarsely.

_Oh but it is._ The voice whispered before it faded away. Jack stared wildly at his feet before he pushed his body away from the barrel and walked out of the hold.

* * *

Janet was picking up charts and empty bottles from the floor when the cabin door cracked open. She looked up and saw Jack looking at her with a strange expression on his face.

"I am not done yet, Captain. How can you live in this mess?" she chuckled as he walked inside and closed the door behind him.

"Would you like me to wash your-…"

"Stop." He cut her off as he held a hand up. Janet paused and looked at him puzzled.

"Take off your clothes and get on the bed." He commanded hoarsely and she looked at him stunned. She stared at him wide eyed at his sudden change of heart before she nodded and did as she was told. Jack bolted the door and removed his coat and vest before he blew off the candles and got on the bed, pushing the guilt to the back of his mind as he did so.

* * *

A knock on Jane's door was enough to break her from her reverie.

"Yes?" she called and the door cracked open.

"Miss Jane? An officer is here to see you, miss." Emma said with a smile while Jane frowned.

"Officer? To see me?" Jane asked confused.

"Yes, miss. Hamilton…I think he said his name is." Emma said and Jane sighed.

"Oh…Him…"

"What should I tell him?" Emma asked and Jane bit her lip in thought.

"Tell him I am asleep. I am in no condition for courting men." She muttered and Emma's face fell.

"But he seems so nice, miss." She protested and Jane looked at her wearily.

"Then you seduce him. I can't see him. Tell him that you couldn't wake me up." She said and Emma nodded disappointedly.

"Whatever you say, Miss Jane. But I still think he's nice." The maid said before she walked out of the bedroom pouting.

Jane stared at her back before she chuckled to herself.

"God…" she whispered before she changed into her nightclothes and slid under her warm covers, her mind far away.

* * *

Jack groaned hoarsely as Janet's lips touched his neck and his hands gripped her thighs tightly as he settled his body between her legs. Her hands came to rest on his back and he moaned as he pressed his lips to her mouth, his eyes closing. When he opened them again the face of the woman looking up at him changed and he stilled momentarily to gape down at the _green_ eyes that were staring…accusingly into his own. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened as he gazed down at the woman.

"Janey…" he whispered as he pressed closer to her and closed his eyes once again.

"Captain?" a different voice cut into his ears and his eyes snapped open. He looked down and this time Janet's brown eyes were staring into his own with worry.

"Are you alright?" she asked and his brows furrowed in confusion and anger before he rolled away from the young woman with a growl. Janet frowned and pulled the sheet up her naked body while he glared at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, luv. I can't." He muttered as he covered his body as well.

"No reason to be… If you miss her that much why don't you go to her then?" she asked as she placed a tentative hand to his arm. Jack bit his lip and looked at her.

"I don't know…You can sleep here tonight. Goodnight." He said hoarsely before he turned to his side and tried to go to sleep.

_I told you_. The voice whispered to him just before he fell asleep.

**End of chapter 37**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! So Jack saved it at the last minute, didn't he? Please review! **:) **


	38. Chapter 38

Hi, loves. Sorry for the wait. I hope you like this chapter.

I want to thank: **Pirate-on-fleet-street, PiratePushcake, BleedmetoINSANITY, ren-hatake, -my-forgotten-rose-, TooMuchAtOnce, nevvy, Nelle07, JS, MissSparrow101, Riddicks-gurl1988, TinkerbellxO, Vicster's Jar of Dirt, Trekkie Fan Marvel and xBelakinax.**

**Review replies to: **

**MissSparrow101**: Hi, love. How are you? Thank you so much for your review. Hope you'll like this chapter. **:)**

**JS**: Hello! Once again thank you so much for reading and commenting. **:)**

**PiratePushcake**: Hello again. Yes, Jack didn't do it. He finally realized that bedding other girls won't help him forget about Jane. Thank you so much for your review. **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

Jack was standing at the helm watching as Cotton docked the Pearl at Tortuga once again. They had left Janet at Port-au-Prince and then they had returned at the infamous island for supplies again.

"Captain!" he heard Gibbs call and he looked down at the deck.

"What?"

"Orders?" Gibbs asked as he waited.

"We're leaving tomorrow. Just tell them men to get what we need. We're off for a walk to the tavern us two." He said as he started descending down the stairs towards him.

"Aye." The older man said as he hurried off to inform the rest of the crew. Jack's eyes scanned the docks before he took out his compass. He opened the lid and rolled his eyes when the needle started pointing towards a different direction.

"I only want rum!" he hissed as he shut the compass and placed it in his pocket.

"Stupid navigating tool." He cursed and almost jumped when he felt a pat on his back.

"We're ready to go ashore, Captain." Gibbs said and Jack nodded once before he accompanied his first mate.

They walked for a while with Gibbs talking and asking of what they were going to do afterwards but Jack wasn't listening to him. He just walked straight into the 'Bride' and headed for the bar. He tapped his hand against the old wood loudly and the barmaid turned to him with a tired face.

"What will it be, Captain?"

"Rum." He mumbled and the barmaid nodded before she let out a sudden yelp and turned to him again.

"I almost forgot. You have a letter, Captain. It's been sitting here for ages." She said and Jack's eyes widened.

"I do? Well, hand it over, woman!" He said with hand gestures.

The barmaid nodded and searched through a pile of letters before she found the one she was looking for. She turned and handed it to him or tried to before he snatched it eagerly from her hands. The woman raised her eyebrows at him before she returned to her work.

Jack opened the letter and his eyes lit up when he realized it was from Jane. He quickly read through the lines and the smile that had started forming on his lips slowly left his face. His brow furrowed and his mouth slowly parted in shock.

"Captain?" Gibbs asked as he tried to peer down at the letter in Jack's hands.

Jack blinked and placed a hand on his forehead before he licked his dry lips.

"I need to sit down for a second…or a day." He muttered before he collapsed in the nearest chair.

"Jack?" Gibbs asked worriedly.

"Read." Was all that Jack told him. Gibbs took the letter and started reading it. His eyes widened too and he gaped at his captain.

"Bloody hell." He cursed.

"Me thoughts exactly." Jack mumbled back as he grabbed a mug of rum that was on the table only to find it empty.

"Bugger." He muttered as he grabbed the letter and started reading it again.

"Thank God you didn't do anything with that Janet person, Captain." Gibbs said and Jack looked at him sharply before he looked down at the piece of paper again.

"Jane's pregnant…and it's mine."

"Are you sure?" Gibbs said and Jack growled in anger.

"Of course I'm sure! The child is mine. This is Jane we're talking about not some random wench I picked from a port." He hissed and Gibbs raised his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry. So, what are you going to do?" Gibbs asked and Jack bit his lip in thought before he let a slow smile reach his face.

"What do you think?" he asked as he stood up ad pocketed the letter before he headed for the door.

"You're going to her? Now? I mean isn't it dangerous for you to…I mean the navy…And a child…?"

"Master Gibbs!" Jack growled as he turned to look at him. Gibbs closed his mouth and grimaced.

"Me personal life is not your concern. Now, get the men. We're leaving tonight." He said before he turned back and headed for his ship while Gibbs watched with his mouth agape.

"God help us." He muttered as he quickly followed Jack back to the Pearl.

* * *

_Two days later…._

Jane was sitting alone in front of the fireplace wrapped up in a blanket, looking at the fire. The house was empty…well almost empty since only Liam was sleeping upstairs in his bedroom. Elizabeth had gone with Emma to meet Emma's soon to be husband so she had the opportunity to be by herself for a few hours.

She was lost in her thoughts and she didn't hear the back door closing or the footsteps that approached the living room. The footsteps got closer but Jane didn't seem to notice any of it, she just stared right ahead at the fire. She hugged her knees and laid her head on top of them just as a figure came to stand behind her. Said figure kneeled behind her and soon a warm breath was brushing her neck and ear.

"A little bird told me that you have something that it's mine." She heard a familiar husky voice whisper and she gasped as she turned her head and locked eyes with Jack.

"Jack…?" she whispered as he grinned at her.

"Janey." He murmured before he leaned forward and captured her mouth in a heated kiss, taking her breath away as he knocked the wind out of her with his body. Jane found herself wrapped in a warm and desperate embrace that had all her thoughts fly away except from one.

_He came back._ She thought over and over as Jack's arms tightened around her body and pulled her closer to his chest.

**End of chapter 38**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Jack took the news quite well, didn't he? Or not? What do you think? Please review. **:)**


	39. Chapter 39

Hello, darlings! How are you? I have the next chapter here for you. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **Pirate-on-fleet-street, TinkerbellxO, Nelle07, BleedmetoINSANITY, Riddicks-gurl1988, ren-hatake, ClosertotheMinx, PiratePushcake, nevvy, JS, Haeronwen, SilentHillHeaven, -my-forgotten-rose-, MissSparrow101 and xBelakinax. **Thank you all guys!

_**Review replies to: **_

**MissSparrow101**: Hi, hon. How are you? Thank you so much for your review. I'm glad you liked it.

**JS**: Hello again. Glad you like the last chapter. Thank you so much for your review.

**PiratePushcake:** Hello! Yes, he came back. I am glad you're happy, love. Thank you.

**ClosertotheMinx:** Hello. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Glad you liked it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**(****Warning:**_**Love scene**_** ahead. You'll see it coming.)**

Jane didn't realize how her back hit the carpet of the parlor neither how the blanket she was covered with went underneath her. Jack's weight fell on hers and she gasped as his mouth locked with hers again. His hands held her waist in a death grip as his legs were almost straddling her thighs in an attempt to keep her close. Her hands went around his neck as he bit slightly on her lower lip and then moved back to breathe.

"Jack, what are you doing here? How did-…"

"I'm starting to think that you aren't happy to see me, love. First refusing me kiss and now asking this." He said seriously but she could see in his eyes that he was just playing with her.

"You know that's not true." She said quietly as she fumbled with the lapels of his coat.

"Do I?" he breathed as he brushed a single finger down her neck and ghosted his breath close to her lips again.

"Jack." She said tiredly as she took hold of his hand and held it close to her chest.

"Is it true, Janey?" he asked as he laced their fingers together and brought her hand to his lips.

"I believe so…Or else there's something terribly wrong with me." She said as she let out a small nervous chuckle while he took his time in kissing the back of her hand and then her fingers.

"How long?" he asked as he stole a glance towards her clothed stomach.

"Almost three months." She whispered as she tried to find his gaze while he stubbornly stared at her stomach.

"Three?" he muttered as his eyes glazed over and then slowly widened.

"Yes…You received the letter then?" she asked as she looked between her stomach and him funnily.

"Aye…I had to drink three bottles of rum after I read it." He murmured as he licked his lips and looked up in her eyes again.

"And?" she asked and he cleared his throat before he offered her his usual smirk.

"And… there's no and. We can't do anything about it, can we?" he said and she frowned.

"So, all you feel about this is indifference?" she asked and he gulped nervously.

"No! I mean yes! No, I mean...I don't know, luv." He said with a sigh as he dropped his head onto her chest and closed his eyes. Jane blinked and looked at him.

"You don't want it then?" she whispered and hearing the tone in her voice he sighed and shook his head firmly.

"That's not what I meant. I…I just I don't-…I didn't see it coming. I mean, I was careful almost all the time." He said as he sat up lightly.

"Yes, almost. You said it yourself." She said and he grimaced.

"Okay, I didn't come here to discuss if we were careful or not-…"

"If _you_ were careful or not." She corrected and he closed his mouth to look at her amused.

"You're still exactly like I left you." He muttered as a grin spread on his face. Jane looked at him confused.

"What? And how exactly am I?" she asked as she slightly leaned up on her elbows.

"Always arguing with everything I say." He said as he narrowed his eyes playfully at her.

"I do not." She objected.

"Yes, you do." He said as he laughed at her offended expression.

"You're always changing the subject." She muttered.

"I do not."

"You do. You're just doing it right now!"

"Oh, you seem to know me so well." He said as he rolled away from her.

"Yes, I do. And I know that you don't want to talk about the pregnancy because you don't know what you want." She said and that shut him up. He stared up at the ceiling while she looked at his profile.

"Jack, I don't want to trouble you. I had to let you know-…"

"I may not know what I want but I do know what I don't want." He cut her off as he continued staring at the ceiling.

"I do not want to see you unhappy. And I know that baby will make you happy. Am I right?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"Yes…"

"Even if it didn't make me happy you'd still want it. Am I right again?" he asked and she slowly nodded.

"Yes, but I don't want you to be unhappy. If I wanted that I would have told you to stay away from the sea." She said quietly and he slowly turned to fully look at her.

"I am not unhappy. So, you want my whelp then?" he asked as he cupped her cheek and stroked his thump over her lips.

"I do." She said with a smile that caused him to grin widely.

"Boy…you're in for a big trouble." He said and she laughed.

"Why is that?"

"I was a hellcat when I was a kid. Every child of mine will be like that." He muttered with wide eyes.

"You couldn't have been that bad." She said as she played with a trinket from his hair.

"Oh, you think so? I can be very bad when I want to be." He said as he slid closer and pecked her lips once.

"No, you can't…Well, maybe some times." She said after a while as his hand slowly slid down her breast and towards her hip. His used his fingers to slide up the material of her night dress before he let his hand slip under it with a groan. He leaned in and captured her lips again while his free hand fisted into her loose hair. He used his grip on her hair to press her harder against his questing mouth and deepened the kiss as her arms went around his neck.

"Are we alone, luv?" he asked between kisses as he rolled them over and pressed her against the blanket again.

"For a couple of hours." She said as his lips moved down her neck and his hand pushed further up her dress.

"Hmmm…perfect." He murmured as he moved back and tugged at his coat and vest before he threw carelessly on the carpeted floor. He returned to her mouth while her hands tugged at his shirt.

"Did you take a bath to come here?" she asked as she saw that his clothes were surprisingly clean.

"Eh?" he said in a high pitched voice.

"I said-…"

"Who, luv? Me? Nah, I fell in the bloody sea as I was leaning over the rail." He said and somehow it sounded very funny to her because she burst into laughing and he was left to stare at her with a blank expression as she did so. She wiped her eyes while he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Done, you insolent wench?" he muttered as he spread her legs with his hands and settled between them.

"I'm sorry but why things like that happen to you?" she asked as she placed her hands on his waist and pulled him closer, causing him to moan.

"I've got no idea, luv." He muttered as he closed his eyes briefly and let his hand wander up her side to her collarbone which he traced with his fingers. She arched up into his touch and he smirked smugly down at her before he leaned close to her ear.

"Missed me, Janey?" he whispered and he felt her nodding before he felt her lips on his neck.

"I hope you've been good while you were away." She whispered jokingly and he somehow stopped breathing at those words. The incident with Janet came back into his mind and he nodded quickly.

"Of course, luv. I didn't do anything stupid." He said as he moved back to offer her a reassuring smile.

"_And how could I? You've been plaguing me head all this time."_ He wanted to scream at her but he shut his mouth.

_You saved it, mate._ He thought as he kissed her again and took hold of her wrists. He pulled them up and over her head before he freed one of his hands to unfasten his breeches. He unfastened them enough until he was able to do as he pleased before he slid his warm lips down her collarbone to her breast. He smirked when she gasped and clutched onto his back before he slid his mouth lower to her stomach. He placed a lingering kiss there that was meant to be received as a confirmation to his earlier words. He returned up to her lips and with a single thrust he was inside her. His hoarse moan was enough to make her open her eyes in alarm.

"Shh! Liam's sleeping upstairs." She hissed.

"So, what?" he muttered as he closed his eyes shut and buried his face in her neck.

"His door is open." She whispered and he bit his lip.

"Got your drift, darling." He said as he nodded.

"Jack…"

"Hmm…? What?" he asked.

"My back." She said as she winced. With a groan he rolled them over until she was the one pressing him against the floor.

"There. You should be ashamed. I'm much older than you are." He teased as he gripped her waist and held her close to him.

"But I am more delicate than you are." She said with a smile and he grinned.

"That you are, luv." He muttered as he thrust up into her roughly. She almost yelped and lost her balance but his hands held her position.

"Too bloody delicate." He muttered before he sat up and pulled her with him until his back was resting against the couch. His arms wrapped around her back and he smirked up at her.

"Better, isn't it?" he asked huskily as he kissed her neck.

"Hmm…Rehearsed it before?" she said chuckling and he grinned, his eyes shining.

"A million times." He said with wink before he pulled her for a kiss.

"God, luv…" he groaned into her mouth as her hands stroked his back. Before he knew it one of her hands was over his mouth and she was glaring at him.

"I'll gag you next time." She meant it as a threat if he didn't keep quiet but he only grunted in response and winked at her. Jane laughed and buried her face in his neck.

Afterwards he was sitting in the same position with her in his lap, his arms and blanket tight around her body.

"Sleepy, darling?" he murmured into her hair and she nodded.

"Come on then." He whispered gently as he picked her up and headed for her bedroom. He placed her on her bed and placed the covers around her body.

"Stay with me?" she asked hopefully and he winked.

"Of course, luv. Just have to get me effects from downstairs." He said softly.

Soon, he joined her under the covers and molded his body behind her.

"I missed you so much, luv…if only you knew how much." He whispered as he watched her sleeping with his head on her shoulder. He placed a kiss on her bare shoulder before he let his eyes close as well.

**End of chapter 39**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading, loves. Please review. What do you think Jack is going to do now? Leave or stay? I want to hear your thoughts! **:)**


	40. Chapter 40

Hello, darlings! How are you? I hope well enough!

I want to thank: **MissSparrow101, xBelakinax, JS, -my-forgotten-rose-, TinkerbellxO, ren-hatake, Riddicks-gurl1988, PiratePushcake, Nelle07, SilentHillHeaven, Pirate-on-fleet-street and BleedmetoINSANITY.**

**Review replies to:**

**JS: **Hello! Thank you again for your review. I am glad you still like this story. **:)**

**PiratePushcake: **Hi, hon. Glad you liked the last chappie. Thank you so much for your review. **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

Jack was sitting on the kitchen table looking down at the bowl of fruits that rested there. He picked a red apple, inspected it before he took a bite from it. It was early but he was used waking up early. Jane was still asleep upstairs when he had decided to pay a visit to the kitchen. He was chewing the bite of apple when he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up just when Elizabeth walked in. He paused and looked at her.

_Oh Bugger. I'm in for a bloody lecture_. He thought as she looked up and her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you're here at last." She commented as she walked further into the room.

"I didn't know you've been waiting for me." He replied with a smirk causing her to scowl.

"Not me. Jane has." She said matter of factly.

"Was she?" he said with a wide grin as he fumbled with the half eaten apple in his hand.

"Stop mocking me, Jack." She snapped as she rubbed her eyes and reached for a glass.

"Not a morning person, are you?" he commented as he swung his legs around.

"You noticed….So, what are you going to do?" she asked after pouring her self some milk.

"About what?" he asked nonchalantly and she sighed.

"About Jane."

"What about her?" he asked as he looked at her wearily.

"Jack!" she snapped and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I don't think it's any of your business, Lizzie." He said as he focused on his apple again.

"It is."

"Why?"

"Because I love her and I care for her. She's been miserable for months. What are you going to do about it?" she hissed at him as she walked over to him and leaned against the wooden table.

"Do? There's nothing I can do." He said as he glared at her.

"You're unbelievable. Of course there is." She said forcefully and he looked at her bored.

"What are you her guardian?" he asked.

"Stop changing the subject and answer me."

"I really don't know what question I have to answer." He said through gritted teeth.

"There's only one question."

"What question, you annoying wench?" he snapped as he stood up from the table and threw the apple away.

"Do you want the child?" she asked and he bit his lip, his fists curling.

"I still think that this isn't any of your concern." He grunted through his teeth.

"Jack…please. Just answer the question." She pleaded.

"I can't." he murmured.

"Why?" she insisted.

"Because I can't!" he growled.

"Why not?" she repeated calmly.

"Because I don't know what I want, alright!?" he barked and she shushed him.

"Shh! You'll wake the entire house." She snapped and he groaned before he started pacing.

"You don't know what you want? Do you want Jane?"

"Yes!" he answered immediately, his brows furrowed.

"Do you love her?" she asked quietly.

"I-…I don't…I am not sure…I want her, I think about her…I'm literally obsessed with her but-…I am not sure." He said as he rubbed his face.

"You must know. You've been coming back here all the time for her. You must know what you feel." Elizabeth said softly.

"I don't-…Stop pestering me, woman!" he snapped and she rolled her eyes.

"Jack, Jane has to know what you want." She whispered and he exhaled a deep breath.

"I know that." He hissed.

"If you know that why you keep hurting her with your attitude?" she asked and he spun around to face her, his eyes wild.

"What do you know?! When did I hurt her?" he asked and she looked at him incredulously.

"You have a very weak memory, Jack." She said shaking her head while he stared at her with narrowed eyes.

"You have lied to her, you have left her alone and you have betrayed her by sleeping with another woman. Should I say more? God knows what you've done all this time you've been away." She pointed out and he glared at her angrily.

"I've done nothing, Elizabeth! That girl has been torturing me for months now!" he snapped and she stared at him.

"Why? If you don't know what you feel-…"

"I bloody well know what I feel! She-…I can't live without her! I…I can't breathe without her." He whispered the last sentence, his eyes staring at his boots.

"Then how can you say that what you feel isn't love?" she asked with a smile as she touched his arm.

"I don't know what love is." He said at last and Elizabeth chuckled.

"Well, you have just described it quite well, Jack." She said softly and he looked up at her.

"I have?" he asked hoarsely and she nodded.

"I really don't understand why it's so difficult to say three small words." She said and he scowled.

"I don't talk about me feelings! I am not like your whelp!" he hissed stubbornly and she sighed.

"Will is not a whelp-…Look, just talk to her." She said before she walked away to the parlor.

Jack glared daggers to her back before he headed for Jane's bedroom scowling wildly as he did so. He opened the door forcefully and was ready to slam it shut but he paused when he saw Jane still sleeping peacefully under the covers. His face softened considerably and he closed the door softly before he walked over to the bed, removing his shirt as he did so. He crawled onto the bed and slid under the covers. He slid his body close to hers and molded his form behind hers. His hand went around her waist and his palm accidentally came in contact with her stomach. He paused and his eyes widened slightly before he quickly pulled his hand away to rest it on her hip instead.

Bugger. He cursed as he looked at his hand with guilt. Slowly he removed his hand from her hip and tentatively placed it again on her belly, letting it stay there this time. He exhaled a breath he didn't know he had been holding before he let his head fall to her shoulder, his lips connecting with her neck. Jane stirred and squirmed first before she settled again when she realized it was just him. She placed her hand on top of his own as he gently sucked on her neck, his moustache tickling her skin.

"Hello, luv." He whispered with a smirk as she opened her eyes and slowly turned in his arms so she was facing him. Her arm went to his waist just over the waistband of his breeches and her face went to his chest. He leaned back and placed his hand on her lower back as she looked up at him.

"You're still here?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Aye." He whispered as he moved his hand up and down her back.

"When are you leaving?" she asked and he hesitated.

"Are you eager to get rid of me, eh?" he asked instead and she shook her head as her fingers stroked the skin of his waist.

"No. I don't want you to go." She said in a barely audible voice. Jack's breathed hitched and he swallowed hard.

"You don't?" he asked hoarsely and she shook her head again.

"I'm not leaving just yet, luv." He said in her hair and she smiled.

"Really?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Really. Give us a kiss then." He murmured huskily. She leaned up and pecked his mouth once before she moved back. She didn't have the chance though for his hand shot up and pushed her head closer to him. His lips crashed against hers in a heated kiss and she gasped when his free hand gripped her hand tightly, the metal of his newfound rings cooling her skin. His hand left the back of her head to cup her cheek as he deepened the kiss, his tongue brushing her lip as he moaned desperately into her open mouth. Jane's hand broke free from his grip and she placed it on his back, trying to pull him closer. Groaning he rolled them over so he was on top of her and broke the kiss to place kisses on her neck.

"Janey…" he murmured as he kissed the spot below her ear.

"Hmm?"

"Let's keep the runt." He whispered and she froze under him, her mouth agape while he grinned at her shock filled face.

**End of chapter 40**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading, darlings! Please review! **:)**


	41. Chapter 41

Hi everyone! The new chapter's here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **Nelle07, justsukiya, PiratePushcake, Pirate-on-fleet-street, SilentHillHeaven, xBelakinax, TinkerbellxO,** -**my-forgotten-rose-, ren-hatake and Riddicks-gurl1988**. Thank you all!

_**Review reply to**_** PiratePushcake: **Hi, love. Yes, he does. He finally realized that. Thank you so much for your review. **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate of the Caribbean!**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

Jack was still smirking while Jane tried to find her speech back. It was so unlike him to accept something like that so quickly and she wondered if he really meant it. Jack's chuckle caused her to finally blink and come back to her senses. She closed her open mouth and watched as Jack started laughing at her expression. She narrowed her eyes at him and slapped his bare arm sharply.

"Oi!" he yelped and she scowled at him.

"Do not laugh at me!" she said but he only chuckled more.

"Stop." She said as she slapped his arm again.

"Stop assaulting the goods, woman!" he said as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm.

"Did you mean it?" she asked, changing the subject completely.

"Meant what, luv?" he asked uncomfortably, his hand still rubbing the spot she had previously slapped. It didn't hurt but he had to use his hand somehow to calm his nervousness, making his arm redder than it was when she had slapped it.

"Did you mean that you want us to keep the baby?" she asked as she gently pried his hand away from his arm, holding it in her own instead.

"Ah…aye. I mean, ahem, we can't do anything else than accept it, can we?" he said as he shifted above her.

"Is that the only reason, Jack? I mean…do you really want it or are you just saying this to get off the hook." She said and he cursed his inability to express himself better around her.

"No, I mean it." He said and she looked at him intently.

"Are you sure?"

"Janey…"

"I want to know if you really agree with this." She insisted.

"Let's say I'm not. What are you going to do about it?" he asked with a frown.

"I would leave you alone. I'd never bother you." She said quietly and Jack's narrowed.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What about society? You'd be carrying a pirate's bastard. Could you live with that?" He asked her and she hesitated.

"I wouldn't care." She said and he smirked at the face she made.

"And why is that?" he asked as he leaned down towards her and gently kissed her nose.

"Well…it'd be my child and well…yours." She said as she twirled a lock of his hair around her finger. Jack grinned at her and shook his head.

"Then it's a good thing that I want the runt then, aye?" he said as he captured her mouth in a soft kiss. Her hand slid around him and brought him closer to her, pulling his body fully on top of her. He broke the kiss for air and gasped when he felt her lips on his jaw just next to his beard. His eyes drifted shut and he gripped her hips tightly before he slid his hand up her body and under her back to pull her up to his chest.

"Where did you grow up?" she asked against his neck and he forced his eyes to open.

"Me? Why you ask, luv?" he asked throatily.

"I just want to know…" she said as she kissed the spot just below his ear.

"On me dad's ship…" he answered as he threaded his hand in her locks that were resting on the pillow.

"What about your mother?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I didn't see her very often…She stayed on land." He said as he moved back to look at her.

"So, you didn't live with her at all?" she asked as she traced with her fingers the scars on his chest.

"I lived with her on land till I was five…" he answered as she looked up at him.

"Then your father took you with him?"

"Aye."

"To make you a pirate I guess…"

"No…not really. Me mom couldn't afford taking care of me so she handed me over so to speak…" he said as his eyes took a far away look.

"Oh…" Jane whispered.

"But it did turn out for the best. I am after all Captain Jack Sparrow." He said with a smirk and she smiled back a bit.

"She was nice me mom…but a bit too naïve for me father. Anyway…" he trailed off and Jane nodded slowly.

"Past is past. No reason to stay with it." He said as he rolled to his side and brought her with him. She turned to face him and nodded in agreement.

"So, what are we going to do?" she asked and he licked his lips in thought.

"Well, the best thing is for you to stay here." He said and she frowned.

"But-…"

"A ship is not a place for a pregnant woman, Janey."

"I know that." She said quietly. Jack bit his lip and stroked circles on her arm with his finger.

"We'll just have to see how this works…I'll be coming here all the time." He said and she nodded.

"Alright…I guess." She said as she snuggled close to him and buried her face in his chest. He kissed the top if her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"Will you tell me a story, Jack?" she asked and he grimaced.

"I'm not good with fairytales, luv." He said and she chuckled.

"Not a fairytale…just a story…" she said and he grinned slyly.

"What kind of story?" he asked and she frowned.

"What kinds are there?" she replied and he grinned widely.

"Well, there are the piraty ones…you know treasures, maps and there are the dirty ones." He said and she looked up at him.

"Dirty ones?" she asked and he nodded once.

"Aye…you know me, wenches…rich ladies-…"

"I don't even want to hear a dirty one." She cut him off causing him to chuckle.

"Why not? You may want to try what you'll hear." He said lowly in her ear, earning a shiver from her.

"Just settle for a piraty one. I have no interest to hear about your conquests." She mumbled into his chest, her moist breath tickling his skin.

"Jealous much?" he asked, his voice surprisingly breathless.

"Probably…"

"Hmm…alright then." He said as he made himself comfortable before he started telling his story.

**End of chapter 41**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Please review. Consider it a gift for I had my birthday yesterday! **:)**


	42. Chapter 42

Hello, loves. I apologize for the waiting.

I want to thank: **TinkerbellxO, PiratePushcake, SilentHillHeaven, Nelle07, BleedmetoINSANITY, Riddicksgurl1988, Pirate-on-fleet-street, ren-hatake, -my-forgotten-rose-, Peril of Hope, xBelakinax and JS**. Thank you all so much for your comments.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

Jane opened the door to her bedroom and untied her robe to go to bed. When she looked at her bed she paused. Jack was sitting there with his compass open and with a bottle of rum clutched in his hand. She watched amused as he shook the compass and poked it a few times before he opened it again. A curse left his mouth and Jane chuckled softly. Jack looked up startled at her laugh and quickly shut the compass.

"Hello, darling. Didn't hear you coming in." he said with a grin as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I realized that. What are you doing?" she asked as she pointed at the compass.

"Nothing. Just looking…Nice clothes, luv." He muttered as he licked his lips and edged closer to her, his eyes staring at her white nightdress.

"Uh…thank you. Where did you get rum?" she asked and he removed his eyes from her chest to look into her eyes.

"I found it." He replied as she slid under the covers and rested her back against the pillows. Jack placed the bottle on the nightstand before he slid under the covers too. His hand came to rest on her thigh and then he slowly stroked it through her clothing.

"When are you leaving?" she asked as she leaned in and snuggled into his arms.

"Tomorrow…Your hair smells nice, Janey." He said as he started playing with her hair, twirling it around his ringed fingers.

"What hour?" she asked him as she placed a small kiss to his chest.

"Before dawn…So, what do you wash it with?" he asked as he gathered some of her hair and smelled it deeply.

"With-…Are you trying to change the subject?" she asked as he threaded his fingers in her hair and massaged her scalp gently.

"No, luv. Why do you want to talk about that again?" he sighed as he tightened his arm around her.

"You know why." She said quietly.

"I already told that I'll come back for you and the baby, luv." He said as he kissed her hair.

"It's not that." She mumbled into his chest.

"Then what is it?" he asked gently as he moved his hand up and down her back.

"I got used of having you here…I don't want you to go." She whispered and Jack closed his eyes briefly.

"I know, darling. I don't want to go either but I have to. I won't be of much use if I'm dead, will I?" he said softly and she nodded.

"I promise that I'll be back before you know it." He swore as he lifted her chin up so he could look at her.

"Okay…" she said with a small smile. He smirked and nodded.

"Good girl. Now give us a kiss." He murmured huskily as he pulled her closer. He captured her mouth in a light kiss which got firmer as she started kissing him back. A low moan vibrated in his throat as he deepened the kiss and pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him. Her hands went around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter to him. He broke away from her lips to kiss and nip at her neck and shoulder. Her hands gripped his shoulders and she kissed his forehead and then his nose before he leaned up to attack her lips again. His hips thrust reflexively upwards once and she gasped softly while he found the opportunity to slid his tongue into her gasping mouth. He groaned and grinded against her again before he broke the kiss to bury his face in her neck.

"How about it, luv? Are you in the mood or will you assault the goods again?" he breathed huskily into her ear.

"When did I assault the goods, Jack? And I don't have any mood swings yet." She said with a pout while his callused fingers slid under her nightdress to touch her bare thighs.

"Hmm…" he murmured as he gripped her thighs and pressed her roughly down to him. She arched her back and her hands slid under his shirt. His mouth found hers again and he rolled them over so he was pressing her against the mattress.

"Try not to be too loud." He breathed as he kicked his breeches away and covered her body with his.

* * *

It was still dark when Jack finished dressing and put on his boots. He placed his pistol on his belt and turned to look at Jane's sleeping form. He paused, reluctant to leave but he knew he had to. He approached the bed and leaned down to caress her hair and then her face, his eyes drifting down her body that was covered by the sheets. He smiled when she shifted in her sleep and leaned down to kiss her lips softly. His hand brushed her cheek before he placed his lips on her forehead. His hand left her cheek to touch her stomach gently.

"I love you, darling. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner…" He whispered before he moved back altogether and soundly exited the bedroom. As soon as he was out of the room Jane's eyes opened and she remained frozen there until daylight came.

**End of chapter 42**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Please review! **:)**


	43. Chapter 43

Hello, darlings! How are you all? I hope well.

I would like to thank: **xBelakinax, MissSparrow101, TooMuchAtOnce, TinkerbellxO, PiratePushcake, -my-forgotten-rose-, iLil and Riddicks-gurl1988. **

**Review replies to:**

**PiratePushcake: **Hello, hon!Yes, he did tell her at last. He'll be back though so don't worry. Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed it. **:)**

**MissSparrow101: **Hi, love. Thank you so much for your review. Glad you liked it. **:)**

**l****Lil: **Hello. I am glad you like it. Thank you for reading and reviewing**. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

_Two months later…_

Jane was sitting on a bench just outside the church. She sighed as more people arrived there, already getting comfortable in a seat while she was waiting for Elizabeth in the cold. Muttering to herself she stood up and brushed her dress before she turned to walk inside, finally tired of waiting. Just as she was ready to enter, Elizabeth's voice rang in her ears.

"Jane! Wait up!" she called breathlessly as she hurried up her footsteps and adjusted her hold on her son who was playing with his mother's necklace.

"At last! What took you so long?" Jane asked as she paused and waited for her to arrive at the door.

"I'm sorry. Liam didn't want to eat. How did your appointment with the midwife go?" Liz asked as they slowly entered the church.

"Fine. Everything's fine." Jane said as she gently patted her stomach.

"Your admirer passed by the house while you were at the doctor." Liz said as they sat down and she took off her hat.

"Hamilton? What did you tell him?" Jane asked with wide eyes.

"I told him you were gone for a walk. What else could I say? You have to tell him that you do not want to get involved with him. He keeps coming by. What if Jack is in the house while he comes for his usual stroll?" Liz said in hushed undertones.

"I know. I just can't find the words. He's very insistent, Liz. If Jack knew that he keeps coming by…I don't know what he would think or do." Jane said as took Liam from Liz's arms and placed him on his lap.

"You have to. You'll get bigger soon. How will you explain it to him if he keeps coming to see you?"

"I don't know…I guess I'll just have to send him a note, a letter…something." Jane said as she slightly bounced the toddler in her arms.

"You should. I'll help you write it." Liz said with a nod. Silence took over for a while before Liz spoke again.

"Jane?"

"What?"

"I think it might be best if you went with Jack." She whispered and Jane's head turned sharply towards her.

"What? Are you out of your mind, Liz?"

"Why?"

"First of all he would never agree to take me aboard his ship. Secondly I am not sure if I could live upon a ship while I'm pregnant." Jane hissed and Liz sighed.

"I know but…it might be safer. For him as well." Liz said.

"He would never take me with him. Besides he hasn't come back these last two months." Jane said bitterly and Liz looked at her.

"He will."

"We'll see." Jane said as the priest started speaking.

* * *

Elizabeth had finished feeding Liam when she decided to check on Jane. She knocked on the door but when received no answer she opened the door and walked in.

"Jane?" she called as she saw the bedroom empty. A sound from the washroom reached her ear and she headed for it quickly. She pushed the door open and saw Jane as she leaned over a bucket, holding her stomach.

"Sickness again?" Liz asked softly as she kneeled next to her and pushed back Jane's long hair. The other woman nodded once weakly before she retched violently again. Elizabeth winced as she remembered what pregnancy felt like and then helped Jane to her feet.

"Better? Here, wash your face." Liz said as she helped her lean over the basin and splash her face with water and rinsed her mouth. When she was done she straightened and smiled gratefully at Elizabeth.

"Thank you, Liz." She whispered.

"Nonsense. Let's get you to bed." Liz said with a smile as she helped her back to the bedroom and sat her down on the bed.

"I have to go buy some things. Will you be okay? Emma's cleaning the veranda."

"I'm fine. I have gotten used it by now anyway." Jane said as she leaned back and pushed back her hair.

"Okay. See you later then." Liz said before she walked away.

* * *

_Late that evening…_

"Ouch!" Jane hissed as she cut her finger while she was peeling an apple.

"Damn…" she muttered as she sucked her finger in her mouth briefly before she finished peeling the fruit. She took a bite from it and leaned back on the table. She grimaced at the taste and narrowed her eyes.

"What a taste…" she muttered as she pushed the plate away and sighed.

"I can't find anything that I want to eat." She mumbled miserably as she looked at the window. A loud pounding on the door caused her to jump and she looked at the closed wooden door with apprehension before she walked towards it. She unlocked it and tentatively pulled it open. Before she had the chance to completely realize who it was though, a ringed hand shot out and grabbed her wrist in a tight grip before she found herself in a tight embrace. A gasp escaped her as a warm mouth connected with hers and her lips parted reflexively at the familiar taste of the lips pressing against her own. Soon she found herself pressed against the same door she had opened mere seconds ago. Her arms went around the familiar torso as the kiss deepened. Jane broke free from the warm lips to bury her face in the crook of Jack's neck, inhaling his scent.

"Jack." She breathed and the arms that were around her tightened their hold on her almost painfully.

"Missed me, luv?" Jack breathed hoarsely as his warm breath ghosted over her ear, causing her to shiver.

"You didn't say you were coming." She said as she nuzzled his neck, causing him to close his eyes at the sensation.

"I didn't plan on coming today." He said and she moved back from him so she could look at his face.

"You didn't?" she asked and he opened his eyes when he felt her move away from his skin.

"No. I was planning on coming back much later…but…" he trailed off and she blinked confused.

"But what?" she asked as she touched his chest through the opening of his shirt.

"I had to see you. Can we go upstairs?" he asked throatily as he swallowed hard, his hands trying to pull her closer to him by pressing on her lower back.

"Um…sure. Okay. Come on. Someone might see us from the window." She said as she took hold of his hand and pulled him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She opened the door to her bedroom and he walked in after her. She closed the door and turned to him.

"Is everything alright?" she asked as she saw him shrugging off his coat and unbuckling his belts.

"Fine. Just fine." He muttered as he threw his sword and pistol on the floor and looked at her from head to toe, stopping to stare at her stomach.

"Is it…I mean, are you alright?" he asked as he looked up into her eyes again.

"I'm okay. I get a lot of morning sickness but I'm alright." She said as she looked down at her stomach and then back into his eyes.

"And you only get that during mornings, am I right?" he asked and she frowned.

"Well, yes."

"Not all that time, right?" he asked as he moved his hands to the sash around his waist and started undoing.

"No, not all the time. Why?" she asked and he licked his lips before he gestured for her to come closer.

"I was thinking and I thought that perhaps the way we chose to handle this situation might not be the best." He said as he took her hand and started fumbling with her fingers.

"Oh? Not the best? Not the best for who?" she asked.

"For me!" he said in a surprisingly cheery voice which caused her frown to deepen.

"For you? What do you mean, Jack? And why are you acting so strange?" she asked when she realized that he was still just holding her hand and not groping for other parts of her anatomy.

"I'm not acting strangely!" he said in a high pitched voice before he cleared his throat loudly.

"What I mean to say is that I have re-thought our problem-…"

"It's not a problem." She cut him off and he bit his tongue at his choice of words.

"Of course. Sorry; luv. Anyway, as I said this whole thing is not working for me." He said and she rubbed her temple.

"In what way it doesn't work? All you have to do is to come and go." She said and he pointed a finger at her excitedly.

"Aha! There! That's it. I have to come and go just to see you and well save me ass as I do so. So, what if…we did something else." He suggested and she stared at him expectantly.

"Like what?"

"Come with me." He stated and her eyes widened.

"What?" she choked out and he took a few steps closer.

"Come with me." He repeated.

"Come with you where?"

"Anywhere you want. Just come with me on the ship." He said as he intertwined his fingers with her and squeezed her hand.

"But you said that it's not an option. Before you left you said that I couldn't come." She said and he nodded.

"I know what I said but I can't do this." He said shaking his head.

"You can't do what?" she asked as she placed her free hand on his forearm and traced patterns on his skin.

"This! Two months and I felt like it was an eternity, Jane… Didn't you?" he asked after he had blurted out the first sentence. Jane was literally surprised by what he had said and could nothing but nod.

"Oh, good! We're leaving first thing in the morning." He said with a golden grin as he stepped backwards and pulled her with him on the soft mattress.

"B-but, what made you change your mind? Surely it can't be just the fact that you want to get me into bed again." She said as she fell against him.

"Oh, for your information it could be the only reason. Surely you know by know that when I want something I am able to do everything to have it. But no it wasn't only that. At least not during daylight…" he murmured the last sentence and she felt her face flushing up.

"Why? What happened during the night?" she asked and he grinned lustfully at her.

"Oh, luv, you don't even want to know what I do and think when you're not next to me on the bed." He purred and she hid her face in his shoulder while he started laughing at her embarrassment.

"Or maybe you would like to see how I get by when I'm alone." He said and she slapped his stomach which only caused him to chuckle more.

"Stop that! Why do you always have to embarrass me? I may not have the experience you have but I'm not stupid. I know what men do when they don't have a woman at their disposal." She said matter of factly and his eyes widened.

"You do? Let's hear what you know then? Or perhaps now that I am here you can… show me." He said with a wink and she glared at him.

"I won't."

"Why not? Nobody's around. I've missed you, you've missed me…" he trailed off as he turned onto his side and pressed against her.

"Jack!" she yelped when she felt his very obvious arousal pressing against her thigh. He chuckled and simply kissed her nose before he held his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, I can't understand why you're still so shy but fine. We'll do that later. Now…turn over and let me see you." He said gently as he pressed down on her stomach slightly. She turned on her back and watched as he pushed her night dress aside to look at her stomach. His fingers brushed softly over her belly before he looked up at her.

"You're a bit bigger here…" he commented and she looked down at his hand.

"I am?" she asked and he nodded before a smirk made its appearance.

"Does that mean that you'll get bigger…here too?" he asked as his hand slid upwards and covered her breast.

"Jesus, can't you think of something that is not related with sex?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Who me? It was merely a question of science. Nothing more." He said as he leaned down and nuzzled her chest.

"Won't you pack?" he asked as he made himself comfortable next to her.

"I will…So, you're certain then?" she asked tentatively.

"Aye. End of discussion."

"Okay…I have to write a letter first." That caught his interest.

"Letter? I'm here. Why do you need to write a letter for?" he asked and she sighed.

"There's a man who has tried to court me…I have to make things clear."

"Court you?! He wants to take you?" he asked with wide angry eyes.

"Yes, as his wife." She said and his nostrils flared with anger and could she dare think with jealousy?

"Write him. Right _now._ I want to see what you'll write. Tell that whelp that you're already taken, numerous times too." He said as he sat up and pointed at her desk with a ringed finger. Jane blinked and gaped at him.

"Seriously, Jack. You're overreacting but I'll write the letter." She mumbled as she stood up with him following right behind her. Jane sat in front of her deck and picked up a paper and ink before she started writing.

"Oi! Start again. Without the '_dear'_ this time." Jack chirped in from over her shoulder and she stifled a sigh.

"Fine." She muttered as she started writing again. She had to write the letter three times for everything she wrote seemed too personal to the pirate captain.

"There. Satisfied?" she asked as she folded the letter and placed it in an envelope.

"Me? You said you wanted to write the letter." He said nonchalantly as he inspected his finger nails while he plopped down on the bed. Jane rolled her eyes and made to head for her closet only to be stopped by him again.

"You can do that later. Come here first." He said as he patted the bed. Chuckling she crawled on the mattress next to him. He pulled her closer and took hold of her hand before he slyly pushed it under his breeches.

"Now, you can show me what you know." He breathed as he captured her mouth in a kiss just as her hand disappeared under his clothing. Packing could wait after all.

**End of chapter 43**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Please review before you leave.

**Merry Christmas!**

**xxx Lina :)**


	44. Chapter 44

Hello, darlings! The new chapter is here for you.

I would like to thank: **Midnight LeAnn, alchemistic, TinkerbellxO, Nelle07, Haeronwen, PiratePushcake, Riddicks-gurl1988,-my-forgotten-rose-, MissSparrow101, BleedmetoINSANITY and xBelakinax**. Thank you all, loves! You're all great.

_**Review reply to: **_

**PiratePushcake**: Hello, hon. Thank you once again for your review. I am glad you liked the past chapter. Hope you like this one too. **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 44**

Jack was walking towards the docks with quick movements, his hand gripping Jane's hand tightly as he was pulling her along with him.

"Jack, wait up. You're going too fast." She called in a low whisper as she placed her other hand on top of his own and tried to slow him down.

"I am not fast. You're too slow. The runt must be causing you to be slower than usual." He commented with a smirk as he looked at her from over his shoulder.

"Why are we running? It's still dark…Do you have my clothes?" she asked as an afterthought and he lifted the bag he was holding so she could see he was still carrying her things.

"It's bloody heavy. What did you put inside, luv?" he asked as he slowed down a bit when he saw his ship at last.

"My clothes…What else?" she asked baffled and he narrowed his eyes at the huge bag.

"Hmm…For a moment I thought you had put Lizzie inside there too." He said and she rolled her eyes. He suddenly came to a halt and she stumbled a bit. Her hands flew out and grasped his shoulders as she stood behind him, her nose close to his hair.

"What?" she asked as she looked at the side of his face only to find him glaring at the Pearl.

"Those bloody rats!" he hissed and that was when she saw and heard the commotion aboard the ship. Loud voices and music could be heard and Jane's eyes widened as Jack grabbed her hand and started walking again.

"What are they doing?" she asked.

"Having a feast apparently." Jack said in a low voice as they started walking up to the ship.

"Come on, luv." He said softly as he helped her up. They stepped on the deck and they paused to watch the crew drinking and laughing. A few women were also with them, probably for entertainment. Jack placed Jane's bag on the deck and crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting for his men to finally notice him. When that didn't happen and one of the women started removing items of her clothing Jack had enough. He took his pistol and shot once in the air, causing Jane to flinch and the crew to freeze. Gibbs who was drinking from a bottle looked at his captain with an uncertain smile that Jack was not in the mood to return.

"Having a good time, gentlemen?" he asked with raised eyebrows and the men started muttering words and excuses.

"We weren't expecting you back so soon, sir." Gibbs spoke up as he approached them.

"I can see that. I'm afraid that it is you…" he said pointing at the men, "Who are blind." He stated and Jane clutched onto his arm for some strange reason she herself didn't understand.

"Eh?" Gibbs asked perplexed and a little bit slurred.

"Tell me, Mr. Gibbs, what you would do if the navy found out about your little party?" he asked after a brief glance at Jane's hand on his arm.

"I suppose we didn't think about that, sir."

"Ah, maybe then you should use your brains a little bit more. Now, gather yourselves and let's get out of here. Set sail." He ordered as he leaned down to take Jane's bag again.

"Oh and remove the wenches from me ship." He said with a frown as he started to walk but paused when he saw the men still looking at him or at his side to be precise.

"Oh, yes, Miss Jane is going to stay with us. Off to your stations now." He ordered as he pulled Jane towards his cabin.

"Aye. You heard the captain. Gather yourselves!" Gibbs barked and the men scurried off to their work.

Jack opened the door to his cabin and motioned for Jane to enter. He shut the door and placed her bag on the foot of his bunk. He straightened and looked at her with a smirk.

"Welcome to me humble cabin again, luv." He said with a small bow and she smiled. She took a few steps towards him and he grasped the opportunity to envelope her in an embrace. She folded her head under his chin and closed her eyes as she inhaled his familiar scent. Jack kissed the top of her head and tightened his arms around her, glad to have her in his arms and in his cabin for as long as he wished. He no longer had to wait for months to see her or touch her or kiss her or … His thoughts were interrupted for she said something to him.

"What was that, luv?" he asked as he blinked and looked down at her smiling face.

"I asked where we are going." She said still smiling as she placed her hands on his chest.

"Anywhere you want, luv." He said huskily and she laughed.

"I have no idea where." She said and he chuckled as he slid his hands slyly down to her hips and suddenly lifted her off the floor. Jane squealed and clutched at his shoulders as he picked her up and headed for the bed.

"What about India, luv? Or maybe…Singapore? Or Spain?" he asked as he sat down on the bed and settled her upon his lap. Jane wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek which caused him to smile.

"I don't know any of those places." She stated with a sad smile and he used his hand to caress her cheek, the metal of his rings sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Then you shall learn them with me, luv." He said and his lips brushed against hers as he talked.

"Your ship is wonderful." She said suddenly and he grinned proudly as he looked around the room briefly.

"It is, isn't it?" he said with a wink and she smiled as she traced his lips and nose with her fingers.

"You didn't seem to like it the last time though, Janey." He said with a frown as he gently nipped on her thumb as it passed by his mouth.

"The circumstances were different then." She said quietly.

"And now?" he asked with narrowed eyes as he grabbed her hand and held it in his own.

"Now…now…I realized that I'd give anything to be here with you." She said in a whisper and Jack's eyes widened a bit before he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it repeatedly before he pecked all her fingers one by one.

"Me too, luv." He said breathlessly as he brought her closer to him and covered her lips with his. He groaned into the kiss and slid his hands roughly down her body until he was clasping her thighs tightly. He pulled her legs tightly around his waist as he deepened their kiss and then swiftly rolled them over until he was pressing her against the mattress. He broke the kiss to gasp for air but soon he was reaching for her mouth again. His lips trailed feverish kisses down her jaw and then her neck until he left his mark there. He chuckled smugly when he saw the small red mark on her skin and she playfully smacked his arm. He grinned against her skin as he pulled down her dress from her shoulder so he was able to kiss the skin there. Jane turned her to the side to have a look around the room and she smiled when the side of her face touched Jack's pillows.

"The pillows smell like you." She said quietly as his lips touched her cleavage. His beard tickled her skin as he grinned against her tingling skin.

"Do they?" he asked, his words muffled by her skin.

"Hmm…" she sighed and his eyes narrowed when he saw her eyes closing. His hips thrust upwards once and her eyes flew open.

"You're, ah, not falling asleep on me are you?" he asked in a low voice and she grasped his arms as he slid up her body until his lips were hovering above hers.

"Why can you never let me relax?" she asked tiredly as he started pecking her mouth.

"I let you relax before…"

"No, you didn't. You kept asking me to rewrite the letter and then when I tried to fall asleep you wanted me to have sex with you." She said plainly and he pouted.

"But we didn't after all. All you did was kiss me and grope me a bit until I fell asleep on you." He said and she snorted.

"Yes, and then I couldn't sleep because of your snoring." She stated.

"I do not snore! And if I do I'm sure it's quite endearing." He said as he stole a kiss from her lips and grinded against her again.

"Endearing?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Aye. A wench told me once that me snoring is endearing." He said rather proudly while Jane looked at him in disbelief.

"And when did she tell you that?" she asked.

"After a very pleasurable meeting." He said casually.

"Was she paid?" she asked and Jack frowned at the question.

"Well…she was. I mean, she was a wench." He said and Jane chuckled.

"No wonder why she said that your snoring is endearing then." She said and Jack looked rather offended.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked defiantly and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Fine, it is endearing. I was just kidding, Captain." She said and he grinned lopsidedly at her.

"Good girl…Now will you remedy the damage you caused…again? Or should I make you walk the plank?" He asked as he rubbed himself against her again, a low moan escaping his throat as he did so.

"You'd make me walk the plank?" she asked with a mock-horrified expression on her flushing face. Jack's hands slid under her dress and removed her undergarments with urgency before he shook his head from side to side.

"Never." He mumbled as he crashed his lips against hers and gripped her wrists tightly in his hands before he pinned them to the bed with a growl. Jane's eyes widened at the sound of it but before she had a chance to protest he freed one of his hands and reached down between them to unfasten his breeches quickly. His mouth deepened their kiss and his hips settled between her legs. His hand grasped a fistful of her dress and he was ready to thrust upwards but a heavy knock on the door caused him to break free from her lips and burry his face in the pillow next to her head with a series of loud curses.

"_Bugger, bugger, bugger-…_What!!?" he shouted as he hit his fists against the mattress while Jane was trying hard not to laugh at his distress.

"Um, we kind of need you, Captain." Gibbs called uncertainly from outside the cabin door and Jack groaned low in his throat before he buried his face in Jane's neck.

"Next time, less talking, more shag-…" she cut him of with her hand that came to cover his mouth.

"You have a dirty mouth." She said with narrowed eyes and he bit on her hand sharply which caused her to remove it from his grinning lips.

"And you love kissing it." He said as he stole another kiss before he fixed his breeches and removed himself from her with a sigh.

"I'm coming." He called as he stood up from the bed and staggered to his feet. He grabbed his hat and placed it on his head before he pulled the covers around Jane's form.

"You sleep then." He said as he kissed her forehead and folded the blanket under her side.

"Can you wake me when you're done?" she asked as she turned to her side and looked up at him.

"Aye, luv." He said with a grin before he walked out of the cabin, closing the door firmly behind him.

**End of chapter 44**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading. Please review! **:)**


	45. Chapter 45

Hi, darlings! Happy New Year! How are you? I hope well!

I would like to thank: **iLovePun, PiratePushcake, xBelakinax, SilentHillHeaven, MissSparrow101, Midnight LeAnn, TinkerbellxO, ren-hatake and Riddicks-gurl1988.**

**Review replies to: **

**PiratePushcake: **Hi, hon. Thank you for your review. And yes, he has to wait until her hormones kick in indeed. :)

**MissSparrow101:** Hello, love. How are you? Thank you for reading and reviewing once again. Glad you enjoyed the chappie. **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 45**

Jane opened her eyes and stretched on the bed. She turned onto her back and looked around the room slowly. She looked next to her but Jack's side was empty. She placed her hand on her bare stomach and…

_Bare?_ She looked confused under the covers and saw that she was naked. Her eyes narrowed and she chuckled. He had probably removed her dress while she was sleeping and she realized with a smile that she had two pillows under her head while there was only one at his side of the bed. A mug of water was resting on the nightstand and she buried her face in the pillows to breathe in his scent. Her smile widened and she buried her nose further into the soft pillows before she hugged one tightly. She let out a content breath and she barely registered the cabin door opening and closing. The ship shook harshly once and she yelped softly as a hand came to rest on her bare back. She quickly made to turn around but the hand on her back kept her pressed there.

"Just me, luv. I brought you some breakfast. I thought you'd still be asleep but…you're not." She could hear the smirk in his voice as he set the plate of fruits on the nightstand and sat next to her on the bed. Jane turned her head and looked at his smiling face.

"You didn't wake me up when you came back. I told you to wake me up." She said softly and he grinned as he outstretched his fingers upon her back and started moving them around in circles, gently massaging her skin.

"You were too pretty for me to wake you, luv." He whispered as he pushed back her hair and placed a kiss at the nape of her neck. She smiled and he slid his hand under the covers so he could move his hand up and down her spine with ease.

"I see that you're quite relaxed now…in my bed. Comfy?" he breathed against her skin and she chuckled.

"I am." She said as she turned around so she was facing him and his hand came to rest on her stomach as she did so. He grinned lopsidedly at her and gently caressed her stomach. He leaned down and looked at her closely with half lidded eyes. He brushed his nose against her as her hands slid around his neck. She pulled him closer and closed the distance between them with her lips. He returned the kiss immediately, his lips moving hungrily against hers as he slid his hands under her back and brought her closer to his chest. He pushed the sheets away from her body so he could feel her bare skin against his clothed chest and deepened the kiss as he moaned hoarsely against her mouth. Jane pulled away to breathe and he found the opportunity to smother her face and neck with wet, hungry kisses.

"What have you been up to this morning then?" she asked as she cupped his face in her hands and looked into his chocolate eyes.

"I've been steering me ship and…thinking of you." He said with a smirk and she smiled.

"That's good. Can you stay then for a while?" she asked as she used her finger to smooth his moustache.

"Unfortunately, luv, I have to help the crew with some sails. Apparently there is a small problem." He said grimacing as he did so.

"Oh, okay…I thought that captains don't help with such things." She joked and he blinked.

"Well, I'm no ordinary captain. Besides I'm the only one capable. After all I have to help me crew, don't I?" he said as he pushed back locks of her hair.

"You are a good man." She stated with a loving smile but he frowned and then narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're not going to shackle me anywhere, are you?" he asked as he looked around.

"What?" she asked with a frown.

"Well, the last time someone told me that, I found meself shackled to the mast of the Pearl." He said and she bit her lip.

"Elizabeth right?" she asked and he nodded once.

"Well, I have no shackles and you can be sure that I meant what I said." She said softly and he grinned.

"Well, that's a pity 'cause we could use the shackles to our advantage…if you had them that is." He murmured as he stroked her hip.

"You never give up, do you?" she asked and he nodded.

"Nope! Unfortunately though, I have to get back on deck. When you're done come and join me." He said as he kissed her again before he moved back, taking the sheets with him as he did so, leaving her uncovered.

"Jack!" she cried as she managed to grab the end of the sheet.

"What? I didn't do it on purpose!" he said innocently but she could see that his eyes were laughing.

"Sure you didn't." she said with a glare as she tried to pry the covers from his tanned hand but he wouldn't bulge.

"Jack." She said wearily but he only batted his eyelashes at her while his smoldering eyes raked up and down her body with appreciation. She rolled her eyes and when she noticed that his eyes were focused on her chest she gave a harsh tug and pried the sheets from his hand.

"Oi!" he objected with his hands on his hips but she just batted her eyelashes at him like he did before.

"If you're nice you can look as much as you want tonight... Now go before you see me throwing up." She said the last sentence in a whisper as she felt her stomach turning like it did every morning.

"Well, I don't want to look, missy. I need to touch…What…?" he trailed off when she shot up from the bed and headed for the side cabin where a bucket was resting. Jack blinked several times before he walked cautiously towards her. When he saw her leaning over the bucket he walked behind her and gathered her hair in his hands. He leaned over and placed an encouraging kiss to her shoulder as she recovered.

"Better, luv? You want some water?" he asked and she gave a faint nod. He moved back and brought her the mug of water from the nightstand. She took a few sips and rinsed her mouth before she straightened.

"Thank you. I'm fine now. You can go, Jack." She said with a smile as she saw his worried face.

"Sure, Janey? I could tell Gibbs to…"

"No, I'm fine. I'll get dressed and eat some fruit you brought." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Okay…I-I'll be out if you need anything." He said as he glared briefly at her stomach before he walked out of the cabin. Jane chuckled and walked into the main cabin to get dressed.

* * *

Hours later Jane was dressed and in a far better mood. She put on her shoes and stepped outside of the cabin. It was a beautiful day with a clean blue sky and with the sun shining. She looked down at her heavy dress and realized that it was rather hot outside than she had first imagined.

"Oh, well…" she shrugged as she took a few steps towards the center of the deck. Her eyes searched around for Jack and she saw him on the far side of the ship fighting with some knots. He was just wearing his shirt but she could see that it was soaked in sweat. Her eyes darted around the deck and she felt rather silly just standing there while the others worked really hard. Stifling a sigh she looked back at Jack only to find him removing his soaked shirt and dropping it carelessly on the wooden deck. She could see him cursing as he returned to his work and her eyes couldn't help but stray from his face to his back and chest.

Jack paused in his work when he felt like someone was watching him and turned ready to snap at one of his crewmembers for being lazy but he closed his mouth when he saw that it was Jane who was staring at him. His mouth curved up into a grin when he saw her and waved her over with his finger. Blushing furiously at being caught she slowly approached him.

"You know it's not polite to stare at the captain, luv." He stated as he firmly tied the last knot and turned to face her before he pulled her swiftly into his extremely warm and sweaty embrace.

"The captain provoked the staring." She fired back and Jack laughed loudly as he locked his arms around her form and pressed her closer to his chest.

"Did he? Then we should punish him, luv." He said with a grin as her hands rested lingeringly onto his shoulders.

"And how do you propose we do that?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, I have a very good idea, luv. I'm just not sure you'll agree with sort of punishment." He said huskily before he dropped a kiss to her lips.

"You really need to start behaving. Everybody is staring at us." She said as she hid her face into his dripping chest. Jack looked around and cleared his throat before he grabbed his discarded shirt and pulled her with him towards the helm.

"Show's over, gents." He said with a growl as he pushed her up the stairs with his hands securely onto her hips. They reached the helm and Gibbs moved back so Jack could take his place. He grabbed the helm with one hand while he brought Jane in front of him with the other.

He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and then placed his other hand onto the helm as well, effectively trapping her between his body and the wheel.

"I'm staying here?" she asked as she tried to look back at him. He smirked and turned her over so she was facing him.

"Aye. You have any objections on the matter?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"No…Am I not bothering you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Nope. You're a pleasant distraction." He said with a grin as his eyes looked ahead while his hand turned the wheel slightly to the left.

"Still a distraction though-…"

"Hush up and enjoy it." He said laughing at her nervousness and she turned around again to gaze at the sea. She didn't realized how much time passed while they were just standing there together until she looked up and saw that the sun was almost gone from the sky. She felt a warm mouth pressing kisses on her neck and she broke out of her reverie.

"I didn't know you'd like to stay for so long here with me." Jack murmured against her skin and she shrugged.

"It was nice…" she said and he smirked.

"This is nice too…" he said as he took her hands and placed them on the helm while he used his to clasp her hips tightly and press her back against him.

"Jack, what…? Get your hands off my butt and steer the ship!" she yelped and he chuckled throatily against her neck before he placed his right hand on the helm.

"You're scared easy, Janey…Off you go then. I'll be with you in a while." He said as he freed her from his grasp and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and walked away while his eyes watched her.

"Down, boy!" He hissed as he tore his eyes away and resumed his duty.

"Gibbs!"

"Aye, captain?" the older man said from the stairs.

"Take over, will you? I need a break." Jack muttered as he stepped back, leaving the wheel at Gibbs' hands.

"Now…where's the rum?" he breathed as he descended down the stairs in search of his precious drink.

**End of chapter 45**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading. Please review!

**Happy New Year! :)**


	46. Chapter 46

Hello, darlings! How are you?

I would like to thank: **xBelakinax, PiratePushcake, Riddicks-gurl1988, Midnight LeAnn, TinkerbellxO, -my-forgotten-rose-, MissSparrow101 and PiedPiper94.**

_**Review replies to:**_

**MissSparrow101:** Hello, hon! How are you? I am glad you like my Jack and the story. Thank you for reading and reviewing once again.

**PiratePushcake:** Hello! Thank you for your review. I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 46**

**(Warning: Love scene ahead!)**

Jack entered the cabin with a curse and shut the door.

"Bloody hell…" His eyes narrowed when he realized that the cabin was dark and he walked almost blindly towards his desk. The soft breathing of Jane reached his ears and he tried to be as silent as he could. He removed his hat and coat before he unbuttoned his vest and walked quietly towards the bed. He sat down and leaned down to remove his boots. He placed them aside as his eyes slowly started adjusting to the darkness. He pulled his shirt over his head and then lied down on the bed. He shifted around until he was comfortable and finally turned onto his side. He slid his body closer to Jane's and placed an arm around her waist. He closed his eyes and gently stroked her waist with his fingers as he buried his nose in her hair. He sighed and carefully slid a leg between hers, effectively pulling her closer to him. She stirred and let out a soft sigh but continued sleeping, causing him to smirk. In a few minutes he was asleep.

* * *

Jane's nose twitched when she felt that the covers that were covering her body were being pulled down her form. She stirred and let out a distressed sigh before she groggily opened her eyes. She turned onto her back and blinked to clear her vision. She felt Jack move relentlessly next to her and she sat up. Her eyes fell on him and she saw that he was holding the sheets into a death grip, twisting them around his waist while his face was contorted into a scared expression. His brow was furrowed and his skin was covered with a thin layer of sweat. Distressed sounds were escaping his throat and he was slightly trembling.

"Jack?" she fearfully asked as she placed a hand onto his arm and gently tried to soothe him by stroking it slowly. Her eyes widened when she felt that his skin was burning. The sheets were soaked in sweat as well and she completely sat up on the bed, determined to wake him.

"Jack." She called and shook him a bit. It was obvious that he was dreaming; and it was not a good dream.

"Jack." She shook him more firmly and his eyes flew open. He shot up on the bed and he panted for breath as he looked around frantically.

"Jack…are you alright?" she whispered softly and his gaze turned to her. His eyes widened briefly before he swallowed hard.

"Where are we?" he asked, still breathing heavily and unevenly while his hand searched for hers. Once he found it he clasped it tightly in his own and squeezed it almost painfully as if trying to find something to hold onto.

"In your cabin. We're aboard the Pearl…Are you okay?" she asked as she pushed back his hair and gently massaged his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" he asked as his eyes moved around the room.

"Of course I'm sure. It was a nightmare." She soothed him as her hand brushed over his sweaty cheek.

"Janey…" he whispered as he pushed back the soaked sheets and snuggled closer to her, his face finding refuge in the crook of her neck.

"What could be that bad that scared Captain Sparrow?" she asked playfully but he was not in the mood.

"The Locker…" he said in a hoarse voice and she frowned.

"The Locker? What's that exactly…?" she asked and he shifted in her arms so he could feel her skin with his lips.

"I'm sure dear Elizabeth would know…" he said and she frowned even more.

"Jack, what is that supposed to mean?" she asked as she placed her hands on the burning skin of his back.

"It's where she sent me, luv…When she left me on the Pearl." He said and her lips parted in understanding.

"Oh…I didn't know." She said quietly and he shrugged.

"It's alright."

"You're terribly warm…Would you like some water?" she asked when she felt his dry lips leave a kiss to her neck.

"It's terribly hot there…no wind, no sea…no nothing." He murmured as he shut his eyes and relaxed against her.

"Sorry I woke you, luv." He said as she leaned back and held him close.

"No worries…I've never seen you have bad dreams before." She said and he chuckled.

"Well, usually I didn't stay very long, did I? I do have them though, Janey…and it's always the same." He said with a sigh.

"Can I do something?" she asked and he immediately perked up at the offer.

"I don't know, can you?" he asked as he moved back to look at her with dark eyes. She giggled and brushed her nose against his for a while before she gasped.

"Jack!" she exclaimed as his hand slid up her stomach to her clothed breast.

"Come on, luv…you've been here for almost two weeks…" he murmured as his mouth slid up her neck to her jaw. His mouth found hers and he captured it in a scorching kiss. He pushed her back on the bed and crawled over her. His hands slid up and down her sides as he deepened the kiss, his tongue entering her mouth demandingly.

"Are you doing this to forget about your dream? Because if you do, I'll feel terribly used." She breathed against his lips with a smile and he chuckled.

"Maybe…Does it feel good to be used, luv?" he asked as his lips tortured the skin of her neck.

"Maybe…"

"Then maybe I should use you more often." He concluded as he slanted his mouth on hers again and pushed up her night dress.

"Maybe…" she repeated in a daze and he chuckled as he pulled the night dress over her head and threw it aside. He returned to her lips and nipped at her lower lip before he kissed her hungrily, his hands resting tightly on her waist. Her back arched towards him and he groaned when his groin came in contact with her thigh. He grinded against her and she gasped into the kiss before her hands flew to his breeches.

"Oh, luv…we're being eager tonight, aren't we?" he breathed huskily with a grin as he rested above her with his elbows on either side of her head.

"You were the one complaining before. I can stop…" she teased and tried to take back her hands from the fastenings of his breeches.

"If you do there'll be punishment…" he warned in a deep voice and she chuckled before she continued her task. His eyes closed when he felt her hands pushing the rough material down his hips and he groaned as he kicked them away.

His knee parted her legs and he settled between them. His mouth sought hers again and his hands fisted in her hair. He tugged at them and pulled her mouth harder against his. Testing his reaction, her leg slowly went around his hip and her hands settled on his back. A low grunt vibrated in his throat and he grinded against her again, genuinely surprised by her actions.

"Me little kitten turned into a tiger." He said amused and she felt her cheeks turning red.

"I thought you'd like this…" she muttered with a pout as she started lowering her leg back down on the mattress.

"Oh, I do, luv…" he breathed with desire clouded eyes as he held her leg in place with his weathered hand.

"I love teasing you is all." He breathed with his golden lopsided smirk. Her hands went around his neck and she pulled him down towards her for another long kiss. His hand slid down her stomach and stroked it before his fingers danced over her inner thighs. Jane's breath got caught in her throat and he grinned at her before he brushed his fingers over the back of her knees. His lips found her breast as his hands tightly gripped her legs and lifted them around his waist. He shifted his body into place and then slowly pushed into her. She moaned softly and he hissed as he buried his face in the pillow next to her head. Jane's hands found his wrists and clasped them tightly as he moved within her. Jack turned his head and trailed kisses up her neck until his lips reached her cheek. With a low growl he pried his hands from her grip and caught hers between his instead before swiftly pinning them to the mattress. Jane's eyes widened as she saw his eyes turning darker and his mouth parting in pleasure. Reflexively she tightened her legs around his waist and he hissed, his hips gaining speed, his body pressing her further into the mattress.

"Jane…oh God, Jane…" he groaned in her ear, his knuckles turning white around her hands as he held them. He moved back and looked at her with heavy eyelids before he crashed his lips agaists hers, his tongue parting her mouth to taste her. A thunder erupted from outside and she broke the kiss to yelp, her body bucking under his and he chuckled throatily as the ship shook a little.

"Easy, me luv…It's gonna rain is all…" he breathed, never ceasing his thrusts but he slowed them down a bit.

Jane's eyes closed shut as he placed small wet kisses on her lips and face. He released one of her hands so he could cup her cheek and brush his thumb over her parted lips.

"You're so beautiful, darling…" he murmured as if in a daze and she smiled as she stroked his cheek and leaned up to kiss him. He responded immediately and slid his hands under her back to pull her up to him, pressing her as close to him as he could. He shuddered at the feeling of her bare skin against his own and he moaned loudly into their kiss. He pushed in deeper and she moaned against his lips as she arched into his arms, her body trembling under his. Jack tore his mouth away to whisper her name and she went limp into his arms. He gave a few more thrusts before he stilled above her, his muscles tensing as his mouth parted in a silent scream. He groaned and collapsed on top of her, his head folded under her chin. He placed a wet kiss on her collarbone and he sighed in bliss.

"I don't know for you…but this was the best I ever had." He said with such seriousness that caused her to laugh. He looked up at her with a pout and she bit her lip to stop her laughter.

"What? Not for you?" he asked slightly hurt and offended.

"You've said that before…I'm starting to think that you're lying every time." She said teasingly. Jack's eyes widened briefly before he smirked.

"Luv, I never lie to you." He said and she chuckled.

"Yeah?" she asked as she traced the various scars that adorned his back.

"Yeah…" he muttered sleepily as he closed his eyes without removing himself from her. Jane smiled and closed her eyes too, the rain lulling them to sleep.

**End of chapter 46**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review! **:)**


	47. Chapter 47

Hello, loves! How are you? I hope well. I apologize for the delay.

I want to thank: **PiratePushcake, shortround09, xBelakinax, Midnight LeAnn, PiedPiper94, -my-forgotten-rose-, TinkerbellxO, Riddicks-gurl1988 and MissSparrow101**. Thank you for sticking with me.

_**Review replies to: **_

**MissSparrow101**: Hi, hon! I am glad you liked the chapter. Thank you.

**PiratePushcake**: Hello! Thank you for reviewing once again. I am glad you still like this.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 47**

Jane was sitting next to Jack in the galley, watching as he ate. He placed another spoonful of stew into his mouth before he spotted her eyes on him. He grinned and wicked at her but then noticed that she wasn't eating.

"You want some, luv?" he offered her his food but she shook her head.

"No, thank you. I can't bear the smell. I ate something earlier." She said and he frowned.

"I had the impression you liked fish." He said as he looked at her.

"I did. I don't right now." She said with a shrug.

"Oh." Was the only thing he said before he continued eating. Jane continued watching him and she cleared her throat. Jack looked at her again and frowned.

"Is there something you want to tell me perhaps, Janey?" he asked and she leaned forward a bit.

"Um, actually there is something-…"

"That you want to ask me." He concluded and she nodded.

"How could you tell?" she asked with a smile and he shrugged.

"I could see it in your eyes. So, ask me." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Well, I've been thinking…." She started.

"About what?" he asked as he leaned back in his chair and looked at her.

"About you." She said and he grinned.

"Have you now?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes. I know you have traveled a lot…I know that you've been to a lot of places and I know that you are…" she paused and he smirked.

"I am what, luv?" he asked amused.

"That you like women." She concluded and he frowned.

"Thank goodness you realized it, luv." He said in disbelief.

"No, no I meant that you have many women." She rephrased and he held up his finger.

"Now hold there one second; I used to have women. Now I have only one; you." He said with a grin.

"Yes…but you used to, right?" she asked with frustration and he grimaced.

"Aye…Where are you getting with all this?" he asked with narrowed eyes. Jane faltered in her words and started to think that maybe it was not a very good idea to ask what she had been thinking about for days.

"Jane, what do want to ask?" the pirate captain asked her when he saw her hesitating.  
"I was just wondering…Do-do you know if you have any other children?" she asked as firmly as she could. Jack seemed to freeze at her question and his eyes widened briefly before he cleared his throat and swallowed.

"Not that I'm aware of, luv." He said and she stared at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Why are you asking me this?" he asked as he leaned forward and clasped her knee tightly in his hand. Jane bit her lip and looked at her lap.

"Just stories I heard." She said and his grip on her leg got firmer.

"From whom?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"The crew." She said as she gasped in pain when he increased his grip on her knee. Guiltily he softened his grip and started rubbing her leg instead.

"You shouldn't listen to the crew, luv. Not much brain is left in their heads." He said and she looked at him.

"Are you telling the truth?"

"What if I am not? What would you do?" he asked curiously. Jane blinked and tensed.

"Ah, I see. You're afraid that I'll throw you off me ship and leave you alone in some Godforsaken place. Am I right?" he asked as he brought her chin up so he could look at her. She averted her eyes and she heard him sigh.

"Oh, Janey…You really don't know me at all, do you?" he asked softly and she felt bad for actually hinting that she didn't trust him.

"Jack-…"

"You really don't trust me, do you?" he asked sadly and she quickly shook her head.

"No, I do. I just don't want to be a burden here." She said as she took hold of his hand and held it tightly in her own.

"You're not. I've already told you! What can I do to make you believe me?" he asked in frustration and she stood from her chair to kneel in front of him so she could look at him better.

"Nothing. Just forget I said anything. Your past isn't my concern." She said with a smile as she gently stroked his knee. Jack cocked his head to the side and looked at her before he brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek.

"If it were for somebody else she wouldn't be here, Jane. I am not a good man." He said hoarsely and the words shocked her.

"That's not true. You are a good man." She said shaking her head. He cupped her cheek and his thumb stroked her lower lip as his eyes narrowed.

"Why are you so sure? I thought that you didn't have such a good impression of me a few months ago." He whispered and she smiled amused.

"I didn't love you then." She said chuckling and he smiled as his hand slid behind her neck to bring her closer. His eyes moved over her face before his lips parted and closed over hers. Jane leaned up and pressed her mouth firmly against his as her hands wrapped around his torso. Jack smiled into the kiss and deepened it as his hands locked around her waist and pulled her onto his lap with a moan. One hand fisted in his wild hair while the other tightly clasped his shoulder. His hand slid down her waist to her leg and before he had the chance to slide it under her dress he heard his name being called.

"Captain!" he tore his mouth away from her and groaned.

"There's a ship coming up! We need you on deck." Gibbs called as he poked his head into the galley.

"Right. I'm coming." He let go of Jane and stood up.

"Go in the cabin. Stay there until I come." He said firmly and she nodded before he walked away.

**End of chapter 47**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please review. :)**


	48. Chapter 48

Hello, darlings! The new chapter's finally here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **PiratePushcake, Nelle07, TinkerbellxO, Midnight LeAnn, -my-forgotten-rose-, MissSparrow101, Riddicks-gurl1988, PiedPiper94 and xBelakinax. **

**Review replies:**

**PiratePushcake: **Hello! Thank you for reading and reviewing once again. I'm glad you liked it.

**MissSparrow101:** Hi, love! You'll see what happens soon. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 48**

Jane was in the process of getting out of bed when the ship lunged forward and caused her to fell on her butt upon the bedcovers. She yelped and her eyes narrowed as she listened to the commotion taking place just outside the locked cabin door. When she was sure that it'd be fine for her to move she stood up and walked over to the door. She took a deep breath and carefully unlocked the wooden door before she opened it a bit. She looked outside and her eyes widened when she saw the men firing at the other ship that was right next to the Pearl. She gasped and closed the door again as she leaned against it.

"Jesus Christ…What's going on? I don't even know to use a pistol." She breathed as she stayed still. Some time passed and it was then that she heard Jack talking just a few feet away from the door. She hesitantly opened it and carefully stepped outside.

"I really can't see where you're getting at with-…" Jack was cut off when he heard her step behind him. He turned and his eyes narrowed when he saw her standing there among the pointed guns that were surrounding him and Gibbs.

"Oh." She stated and Jack rolled his eyes before he turned to face an older man with a monkey on his shoulder.

"Didn't know you had a lass here, Jack. You haven't been keeping her a secret from us, have you?" The man said with a snicker and Jack cleared his throat.

"Well, Hector I do believe I'm quite surprised meself. Didn't expect her to still be here." Jack said with a sheepish grin and Jane's eyes narrowed at his words.

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind if I just…" Barbossa trailed off as he made to pull Jane towards him. Jack's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist though before he pulled Jane behind him, pressing her firmly against his back, his eyes narrowed into slits.

Barbossa grinned and held his hands up in surrender.

"So, what's going to be then?" Barbossa asked and Jack faked ignorance.

"I am not allowing you on me ship."

"I don't want your bloody ship! I have more important things to think about now."

"Then what do you want?" Jack asked as he took Jane's hands and wrapped them around his torso for security while she glanced over his shoulder, trying to understand what they were talking about.

"Ah, you know what I want, Jack. The Fountain."

"Sorry, mate but I don't have it. I was busy meself you see…" Jack said cheerily and Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"Your compass!" he hissed as he pointed his gun onto Jack's head.

"Now, you wouldn't want to be doing that. Besides what is my compass got anything to do with the Fountain?" Jack asked with wild hand gestures and Jane looked at him fearfully.

"I know that your compass is not a usual one. I know where it points." Barbossa said as he got closer and briefly glanced at Jane's form.

"You do? And what can I do about it?" Jack asked as he inspected his nails.

"If you give me the compass I let you go. If you don't…" Barbossa trailed off as he turned his pistol and aimed it at Jane's head. Jack's eyes widened briefly before he pressed his back more tightly on Jane's body. Barbossa smirked as Jack gulped and he clicked his gun, ready to deliver his threat when Jack's hand closed over the gun and pushed it away.

"Put that away, mate. No need for threatening a lady, aye? I am not giving it away without profit. But I suppose you know that I never lend me compass to anyone." Jack said and Barbossa placed his pistol into his belt with a smirk.

"Aye."

"So, what you have to offer me?" Jack asked as he leaned down and picked up his discarded sword and pistol.

"What will you be accepting?" Barbossa asked and Jack smirked as he finished fixing his sword and clasped Jane's slightly cold from the fear hand in his own.

"A sip…no…several small, tiny sips of water of course." He answered and Jane looked at him like he was crazy. He was ready to help…in exchange of water?

"Jack…" she started but the squeeze he gave her hand was enough to silence her.

Barbossa seemed unsettled at first by his request but then he extended his hand.

"We got a deal." He said and Jack grimaced before he shook it briefly.

"So…the compass?"

"Tsk, tsk, you act as if you do not know me at all, mate. The compass stays with me. You really thought that I'd give you me most precious navigational tool counting only on your untrustworthy word? I'll be keeping me compass, thank you very much. I go ahead, you follow. Savvy?" Jack stated as he unwrapped Jane's hands from his middle and brought her next to him.

Barbossa groaned but forced a smile.

"Aye. I'll be right behind you then."

"I hope you do still have the maps?" Jack asked casually and Barbossa paused.

"Why you ask?"

"I hoped you didn't believe we could get to the Fountain with only me compass, aye? It is not _that_ unique." Jack said with slightly narrowed eyes and Barbossa nodded before he walked away with a huff. He ordered his men away and soon they were off the Pearl and onto their own ship.

Jane moved back from Jack and looked at him expectantly.

"Back to your stations!" Jack barked at the men before he turned to his first mate.

"Take the helm. I'll be there soon." He said before he turned to face the dumbfounded Jane.

"Where are we going?" she asked and he smiled at her.

"Are you alright, luv?" he asked her instead of answering her.

"Jack. Where _are_ we going? What was all this about?" she pressed and he took a few steps closer to her.

"That was Barbossa and he's going to help us find the Fountain, luv." He said excitedly.

"The what?" she asked staring at him like he had two heads.

"The Fountain of Youth, Janey. If you drink it you never grow old." He said grinning as he leaned close to her face, getting ready to kiss her but she moved back and blinked at him confused.

"Why would you want to find that?" she asked and he looked at her surprised.

"Who wouldn't want to be young forever, Janey?" he asked her, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Who _would _want to be young forever, Jack?" she spoke softly before she shook her head and walked away, leaving him staring at her back shocked. He blinked and made to trail after her when he heard his name being called.

"Captain! Heading?" Gibbs asked from the helm and he was forced to return to his duties after he cast a last glance towards his cabin door.

* * *

When he returned to the cabin it was already late and he found Jane asleep on the bed, the covers tightly wrapped around her form. He removed his coat and vest before he sat on the bed and leaned down to take off his boots. He swung his legs on the bed and slid closer to her form. He slid under the covers and his hand reached for her. His eyes widened when he found out that her skin was bare. He grinned and pressed against her back as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. His hand slid down to her stomach which was slightly swollen and stayed there. His lips dropped small kisses on her neck and she groggily opened her eyes.

"Jack?"

"In the flesh, luv. Did you happen to loose your night dresses?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and she blushed.

"No…they were dirty and I washed them…I didn't have anything to put on." She murmured and he smirked. He kissed her shoulder and then pulled back. He stood up and brought her one of his own shirts.

"Put this on. You'll freeze." He chided her and she sat up so she could pull the shirt over her head. He crawled next to her and found his place behind her back again, his hands tightly wrapped around her.

"Why did you say that before, Janey, luv?" he asked after some time but she was already asleep. He sighed and let his eyes close as well, hoping he wouldn't have a problem with her while heading to their destination.

**End of chapter 48**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading, my dears! Please review! Reviews are love! **:)**


	49. Chapter 49

Hello, loves! A quick update for you all!

I want to thank: **TinkerbellxO, Nelle07, shariebery, Midnight LeAnn, MissSparrow101, PiedPiper94, xBelakinax, PiratePushcake and Riddicks-gurl1988.**

**Review replies to:**

**MissSparrow101: **Hi, hon! You'll see why Jane said that soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**PiratePushcake: **Hi, love! Thank you so much for all your reviews. I am very happy that you like this!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 49**

Jack was cheerfully walking around on the ship, whistling happily while holding a half eaten apple in his hand. He took a bite from it as he walked up the stairs that led to the deck. He looked at the sky and he smirked satisfied that it looked like a nice day so far. Better weather, quicker voyage. He eyed the crew as they worked and looked up at the helm, to check on Gibbs as he manned the ship.

"Want me to take over, mate?" Jack called as he used his tanned hand to cover his eyes from the blazing sun.

"Nah. I'm good, Captain." The older man said with a shake of his head as he turned the helm a bit to the left. Jack nodded to himself and leaned over the railing just enough to see Barbossa's ship trailing right behind the Pearl. He shook his head and grimaced in disdain briefly before he let his eyes wander around the deck again. His eyes narrowed as a sudden thought came to him.

"Where's Jane?" he muttered out loud as he looked upwards again. He paused when he finally spotted her near the helm, leaning over the rail as she gazed at the horizon. He grinned and cocked his head to the side as his eyes raked over her form appreciatively. His eyes studied her calm face and far away eyes before he let them trail lower onto other parts of her anatomy. He felt his breath quicken the more he looked at her and he cleared his throat.

"Ahem, Gibbs!" he started as he started walking towards the stairs that led to the helm. Jane looked at him as he sauntered over to them with his usual swagger.

"I'll take the helm now, if you please." He said as he arrived at the top of the stairs.

"Um, I said I am fine, sir."

"No matter. I'll take it." Jack said as he glared at his first mate.

"But-…"

"Bloody hell, let go of it, man!" the pirate captain muttered in frustration and Gibbs backed away, shaking his head. Jane chuckled and returned her attention on the sky again, causing Jack to pout.

"Luv? Why won't you come over here?" he asked after a while and Jane turned to look at him before she approached him. He grinned happily and reached out a hand to pull her to him, effectively trapping her between his body and the helm.

"How are you today, luv?" he asked in her ear as he moved her hair away from her shoulder so he could nestle his face in the crook of her neck.

"Fine…Been thinking…" she trailed off and he smirked.

"Of me?" he asked hopefully as his lips parted and gently brushed up and down her neck.

"Yes…"

"Mmm…and how was I in your thoughts, darling?" he husked and she slapped his arm, earning a displeased groan from him.

"I've been thinking about the Fountain." She said laughing as he lightly nipped at her skin and then smoothed the offended skin with his tongue.

"What about it?" he half moaned as he used one of his hands to press her backwards to him.

"Gibbs told me about the mutiny, Jack." She said and he paused for a few seconds before he carried on with his ministrations.

"So?"

"How can you trust that man?" she asked as she wiggled in his grasp, trying to block the effect he was having on her.

"Hector?" he asked with raised eyebrows as he moved back from her neck to peer at her face.

"Yes! I mean how you can be sure that he won't betray you?" she asked and he smirked.

"I am not sure, luv. That's why I didn't give him me compass." He winked as he let his lips graze her cheek.

"Yes, but you had the great idea of accompany him to his crazy quest for immortal water!" she said as she tried to get away from his tickling mouth. Jack's husky laugh was her only response from him as he fastened his mouth on her neck again, gently applying suction.

"The water make us immortal, Janey." He corrected against her skin and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, okay, whatever." She muttered.

"How can you even want to be young forever, Jack?" She asked and that caused him to pause again.

"Who doesn't?" he asked and she turned to look at her, her green eyes causing his breath to catch.

"Me. I mean what's the point of living if you see everyone you love pass away in front of your eyes. Getting old is not so bad." She murmured as she turned away again, leaving Jack with his mouth agape.

"Well, actually-…" he started but he was cut off.

"And how do you know it won't have any…you know…unwanted effects." She concluded and he frowned.

"Well, we do _not_ know that. We let Barbossa try it first." He said joyfully before he used his hand to turn her over so she faced him. He smirked and she squeezed her eyes shut as the action caused her to get dizzy. Jack, not really noticing, leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss, his hand supporting her back. He let out a shocked yelp when she went limp in his hands.

"Oi! Gibbs!" he called frantically as he tried to support her weight with his right hand while the other held the helm steady.

"Gibbs!" He barked again when he didn't show up.

"Janey…what the-…"

"Miss Jane?! What happened?" Gibbs asked breathlessly as he arrived at the helm and looked at them horrified.

"I don't know…I kissed her and she…fainted." Jack said as he was finally able to pick up Jane when Gibbs replaced him on the wheel.

"I'll take her to the cabin." He called as he descended down the stairs. He opened the door to his cabin, ignoring the looks his men gave them and laid her on the bed. He removed his hat and sat down next to her before he took hold of her hand. He cupped her cheek and she stirred slightly.

"Luv…" he called as he leaned close to her face and watched as her eyelids slowly opened and her gaze focused on him.

"I fainted?" she croaked and he nodded.

"Are you alright?" he asked as his hand left her cheek to touch her stomach.

"Fine. The ship keeps making me dizzy these days." She said as she started sitting up.

"No, lie down." He said as he pushed her back down, causing her to chuckle.

"Jack, I'm fine. It was nothing." She said shaking her head.

"You sure?"

"Yep. So…about what we were talking about before…" she started and he sighed.

"No, no! I know where you're getting with this but I am still going." He said firmly as he held his hand up to stop her from continuing.

"But why?"

"Have you ever heard of the word _curiosity,_ darlin'?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Have you ever heard the word _rationality?_" she shot back and he narrowed his eyes playfully at her.

"What is life without adventure, luv?" he husked as he leaned over her and slowly covered her body with his. Jane wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer and he moaned when his hips pressed against hers.

"You're so stubborn. It's not always good to be stubborn." She breathed teasingly against his parted mouth that was begging for a kiss. His eyes dark and fogged with desire were focused on her lips while his hands were lazily stroking circles on her hips.

"Hmm, tell me something I don't know. Now-…" he started as he tried to capture her lips with his but she turned her head so he kissed her cheek instead.

"Do you want me, Jack?" she asked in his ear and he groaned hoarsely.

"You've no idea, luv." He breathed as he licked his bottom lip, his hands brushing up and down her thighs.

"Then find a way out of this trip." She said sweetly before she pushed him back and straightened her clothing. She stood up and walked to the side cabin, shutting the door loudly behind her.

Jack's wide eyes stared at the closed door while his mouth hung open. His hands grabbed fistfuls of the covers as he breathed quickly and unevenly.

"The little minx!" he hissed as he buried his face in the pillows and groaned distressfully.

**End of chapter 49**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review! Isn't Jane a clever one? **:)**


	50. Chapter 50

Hello, darlings! I have the new chapter ready! I want to thank: **Dani, SilentHillHeaven, PiratePushcake, TinkerbellxO, PiedPaper94, Haeronwen, Nelle07, -my-forgotten-rose-, Midnight LeAnn, Riddicks-gurl1988, MissSparrow101 and xBelakinax.**

_**Review replies to: **_

**Dani: **Hello. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Reviews do encourage me to keep writing so thank you for that! I am glad you enjoy my stories.

**PiratePushcake: **Hi, love! Thank you for the review! She is quite the minx indeed…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 50**

Jane was patiently serving food to the crew members as they made their appearance in the galley. In the menu was nothing but boiled potatoes with carrots and onions but nobody was complaining about the taste. She placed another spoonful of the potatoes on Gibbs' plate and smiled at him as she handed it to him.

"Thank you, lass. I'll eat while manning the ship." He said as he turned and walked out of the galley while the rest of the crew ate their share of food. Jane turned around and was ready to eat as well when a familiar person entered and cleared his throat.

"I'll have some of that too please!" Jack announced as he entered the galley and saw everyone eating. Jane turned and looked at him before she walked away from the steaming pot of potatoes and took a seat next to Cotton. Jack's grin fell when he realized that she wasn't planning on serving him food like she did with the rest of his crew. His eyes narrowed and he cleared his throat again but Jane did not move from her seat; instead she continued eating silently.

Jack eyed the rest of the crew with jealousy before he walked over to the food and grabbed a plate. He placed some potatoes in it before he stormed out of the room, stomping his feet as he walked away.

Jane looked at his retreating back and winced when she heard the cabin door closing. She felt bad for ignoring him but he still hadn't denied Barbossa's plan. She took another bite of her food but she still felt bad so she placed her plate on the table and stood up. She smoothed down her dress and walked out of the galley in silence, ignoring the strange looks the men gave her as she left.

She walked up the few stairs and she arrived in front of the closed cabin doors. She tentatively opened the door and walked inside quickly. She spotted him sitting in his desk, eating the food with far away eyes.

"Jack?" she asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He blinked and looked up at her before he scowled and continued eating, shrugging her hand off him in the process.

"M'not talking to you." He mumbled through chewing and some of the food's sauce dripped down his chin.

"You just did." She said amused as she used her finger to wipe his chin and then licked the sauce away from her finger. He stared at her mouth for a few lingering seconds before he grimaced and looked at his food again.

"Go away, you evil temptress." He muttered and she chuckled as she kneeled next to him and found her way between his legs so she could make him look at her. His eyes widened briefly at her position before he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you."

"You were ignoring me?!" he blurted out and she gave him a funny look. He shrunk back in his seat and scowled again even more deeply than before.

"But you're ignoring me too!" she said as she poked him in the stomach.

"Me? Since when?" he asked incredulously.

"You still haven't told Barbossa that we're not following him in his trip." She pointed out and he growled.

"Well, that's because I've no intention of doing that. Savvy?"

"No! I'm not savvy and since when do you trust men like him?" she asked loudly and he sighed.

"Let it go, luv." He said tiredly.

"Jack, it might no be safe-…"

"Let it go." He cut her off.

"It might be a trap-…"

"I said let it go, Jane!" he snapped and her eyes narrowed.

"I am pregnant! Or have you forgotten that just because you've not bedded me for two weeks?" she snapped right back and he gaped at her as she stood up and walked out of the cabin, slamming the door behind her.

He blinked and let go of his spoon with a growl as he banged his head against the table in frustration.

"Bugger!"

* * *

Jane was washing the dirty dishes while Cotton was finishing his dinner. She couldn't believe she had snapped at him like that but she couldn't say that he didn't deserve it. He was being stubborn and irrational and…

"Just himself!" she muttered to herself and Cotton looked at her confused before he shrugged and continued eating. She placed another plate on top of the rest and dipped her hand in the soapy water again.

Jack poked his head and peered inside the galley. When he saw that only Cotton was inside and that he couldn't possibly gossip around he walked in with hesitant footsteps and approached Jane. He held a hand up to Cotton and then came to stand behind Jane. He placed his hands on her hips and leaned close to her, causing her to jump and yelp.

"You better be Cotton." She hissed and Jack's eyebrows disappeared under his red bandana at those words.

"What?" he asked with a wounded look and she sighed.

"What do you want here, Jack? I thought you were at the helm." She said tiredly and he licked his lips.

"Can we talk?" he asked as he used his hand to stroke a lock of her hair.

"I'm doing the dishes if you haven't noticed." She said in a cool voice.

"Then stop." He sighed as he took hold of her hands and pulled them out of the soapy water causing the plate she was holding to fall on the floor and break into pieces.

"Great." She said as she glared at him. He smiled sheepishly and leaned down to pick the pieces before he put them away.

"Cotton! You finish." Jack said as he took Jane's arm and pulled her out of the galley towards the cabin.

"Jack, what are you doing?" she asked as he shut the door and pushed her against it.

"Talking." He breathed against her face and she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him slightly away.

"You don't want to talk. You want something else." She said and he smirked.

"Luv, Janey, why do make me life difficult?"

"Why don't you listen to me?"

"Because if I did I'd risk both of our lives along with the ship and me crew." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"But you can't trust him!" she said and he sighed.

"I already know that, luv. Who says I do?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And you intend to drink from the Fountain." She stated and he rubbed his forehead.

"I do not know about that…maybe not …But wouldn't it be great if I was the first to ever find it?" he asked with a grin and she couldn't help but laugh at his expression. He pouted and she laughed even harder before she shook her head.

"You're lucky that you're adorable." She stated before she threw herself into his arms and captured his mouth in a long kiss. Jack's eyes widened and he lost his balance. He fell onto his back with her on top of him. He gasped and broke the kiss as he closed his eyes with a groan.

"Soldier down, luv…soldier down." He choked as he grasped his side in pain. Jane bit her lip and got off him as she put a hand on his stomach.

"Jack? Are you alright?" she asked in concern.

"No. Bring me some rum…bugger this hurts." He gasped and she chuckled.

"That's because you're old." She said and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"_What?_ What did you say?" he asked with a growl.

"I said, you're old, _captain_." She said silkily and his nostrils flared before he pounced on her only to moan in pain again.

"Luv, we have to go to Singapore." He croaked and he winced while she chuckled at his expense.

"Why?"

"I need a massage." He whimpered before he buried his face in her chest and stayed there until her laughter subsided, hiding the smirk that had crept up his face.

**End of chapter 50**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Please review before you leave! **:)**


	51. Chapter 51

Hello, loves! The new chapter's here! Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **MadlyinlovewithJohnnyDepp, PiratePushcake, Nelle07, SilentHillHeaven, TinkerbellxO, -my-forgotten-rose-, Midnight LeAnn, MissSparrow101, xBelakinax and Riddicksgurl-1988. **You're all great!

_**Review replies to: **_

**PiratePushcake: **Hello,love! I am glad you like the story so much! Thank you!

**MissSparrow101**: Hello! Thank you for the review, hon! Happy you enjoyed it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

* * *

**Chapter 51**

Jane slowly opened her eyes after getting a few house of sleep. Jack had been complaining all night about his back and how much it hurt and she had a sneaky suspicion that he did that so he could get all touchy with her. He had no luck though and the only thing he managed to do was cuddle with her.

She sat up and threw back the covers while rubbing her eyes. She placed a hand over her stomach and smiled softly when she felt the bump that had started developing there. Her eyes narrowed though when she realized that the ship wasn't moving. She stood up and pulled on her shoes and dress. She opened the cabin door and stepped outside. Cotton was standing close to the cabin door and she smiled at him gently. He nodded and smiled back before he pointed at the end of the deck.

She saw Jack's back and she realized that he was talking with Barbossa and…a woman? She took a few steps closer to them and Gibbs shook his head at her, motioning for her to stay back. Jack must have heard her footsteps for he turned his head and looked at her. He briefly widened his eyes at her before he turned back to his company.

"Like I said I need to stop for supplies at Tortuga. Then we can continue our trip to the New World." He said with hand gestures.

"You never mentioned your need for supplies, Jack." Barbossa drawled but the dark haired woman next to him placed a hand on Barbossa's arm.

"We can wait a few more days. That is unless you're planning on fooling us." The woman said with narrowed eyes.

"Haven't dreamed of it." Jack aid charmingly and the woman looked over his shoulder towards Jane.

"Who is she, Jack? New wench?" she asked and Jack turned to look at Jane again.

"She's no one of great importance…Now…how about some rum in me cabin, gent and…lady?" he offered while Jane's eyes glared daggers at his back.

"Aye." Barbossa agreed and Jack turned around to head to his cabin. He smiled wickedly at Jane and winked.

"Now that you're awake don't you think it's time to cook lunch, luv? Eh?" he asked as he passed by her, slapping her bottom as he did so, earning a yelp from her. Jack chuckled as he shut the door but the smile left his face the soon she was out of vision.

"She'll have me balls for that." He whispered before he turned to his company.

Jane glared at the door as Gibbs approached her and placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"He didn't mean it, lassie. Don't get upset. You got watch the little one now, eh? You go and eat some breakfast. I'll let you know when they're gone." The older man said and she swallowed.

"Who was that woman?" she asked as she turned to Gibbs.

"Eh…she was captain…I think her name is Elena. She used to know Jack."

"She used to know Jack? How well?" she asked as she shot a glare towards the cabin again.

"Very well." Gibbs said before he cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm going to the hold." He announced and Jane made her way towards the galley with a sigh.

* * *

About two hours later Jane made her appearance back on deck just to see Barbossa and that woman leaving the Pearl. Jack was leaning against his cabin door but he straightened when he saw her.

"Janey!" he called enthusiastically and she turned to him with a sweet smile that must have fooled him because he opened his arms wide for her.

"There you are, me luv." He said with a grin as she approached him. Jane's smile widened before her hand swung back and connected painfully with his cheek. Jack's head flew to the side and he winced as he placed a hand on his stinging cheek, gently rubbing the offended skin.

"What was that for?" he asked with wide hurt eyes.

"_No one of great importance, _eh?" she hissed at him and he grimaced, still holding his red cheek.

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that, you-…you ignorant… bastard!" she yelled at last and he grinned at her choice of words.

"We do know naughtier words then, eh?" he teased but she was anything but amused.

"I'm in no mood for your ridiculous sense of humor, Jack!" she said lowly and the smile left his face as he removed his hand from his burning cheek.

"You do hit quite hard, luv…" he muttered shaking his head to clear it.

"I can hit even harder! What was that all about?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing! Just an old acquaintance of mine." He said as he took a few steps closer to her.

"Really? Why didn't you say who I am?" she asked and he rubbed his hands together.

"Didn't want to transfer any attention towards you, Janey. With the runt and all…Oi! Your stomach has gotten bigger!" he exclaimed as he looked at her belly, slightly protruding from her clothes. Jane looked down and shrugged.

"I know that. Glad thing you noticed even now." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest, causing his eyes to settle on her cleavage.

"Hello! I'm up here!" she said as she took hold of his chin and pushed his face upwards.

"Not as far as I am concerned, luv." He smirked as he stepped closer and his hand slid up to her breast while his other snaked around her waist and pulled her flush against his body. Jane gasped and wiggled in his grasp while he obviously enjoyed her temper tantrum.

"Easy, luv. The crew is staring at us." He said, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"What?! Let me go then!" she said and he chuckled in her ear as his hand continued touching her beast through her dress.

"Kidding, Janey." He laughed and she pushed him back with a glare. He pouted at her and she huffed before she turned away and entered the cabin. Jack turned to follow her but stopped when the door closed in front of his face.

"Oi! Open up, luv! I'm sorry, savvy? I just didn't want them to hurt you. Barbossa-the one with the slimy beard- looked at you a lot and I thought if I didn't give you any attention he-…" he stopped when he realized that the entire crew had stopped their chores to look at him, chuckling as they did so.

"What you're looking at, you filthy rats? Back to your stations!" he barked and their laughter stopped immediately as they returned to their jobs.

Jack heard the door click and he pushed the door open to peer inside.

"Who was that woman then?" she asked from the bed as he entered and shut the door behind him.

"That woman? Her name's Elena. She used to be a captain." Jack said as he cautiously approached the bed and sat down onto it.

"She also used to be something else, am I right?" she asked and he shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"Aye. No use lying to you is there?" he said sheepishly and Jane was surprised by his honesty.

"Thank you."

"What for?" he asked shocked as he leaned close to her face.

"For telling me the truth." She said quietly and he smiled.

"I'm always telling you the truth, luv." He said in husky voice.

"Liar." She chuckled as his nose bumped against hers.

"It's my charm though…It's why you love me." He breathed grinning at her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who said I love you?" she teased.

"You don't?! You said you did!" he accused with a fake pout and she chuckled.

"Did I? Then it must be true then." She said as she poked his nose. He growled and captured her mouth in a kiss, his hands wrapping around her waist possessively. She kissed back and put her arms around his neck but a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Captain? We need you at the helm!" Gibbs called and Jack groaned as he pulled back from the kiss.

"I'll be back later, luv." He kissed the tip of her nose before he walked out of the cabin, leaving her with a smile on her face.

**End of chapter 51**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Please review! **:)**


	52. Chapter 52

Hello, darlings! How are you? I'm still a bit sick…my throat hurts terribly but I hope it'll pass soon.

So, I want to thank: **thebarberswife, EternityOx, Riddicks-gurl1988, PiratePushcake, MissSparrow101, Midnight LeAnn, Nelle07, xBelakinax and TinkerbellxO.**

_**Review reply to:**_

**PiratePushcake: **hello, hon! Once again I thank you for your review. It really means a lot to me. And yes, Jack gets interrupted but maybe this time he won't. **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

* * *

**Chapter 52**

**(Warning: Love scene ahead!)**

Jack was walking towards the docks of Tortuga when he heard his name being called. He turned and saw a furious Jane walking towards him. He smirked at that. No matter how many times she scolded him he always hoped he'd do something stupid so he could just see that furious expression upon her regularly calm face.

"Aye, luv? What can I do for you?" he asked as he eyed her up and down, watching as the soft breeze made her dress move along her curves.

_I know what you could do for me…_ He thought as he grinned at her and took a few steps closer to her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked with her hands on her hips. Jack's eyebrows went up and he frowned before he brightened again.

"Oh, right! Come with me at the tavern then! I'm gonna show you off!" he said, the gold in his mouth glittering in the sun that was getting ready to set.

He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist only to have her slap it away with a scowl.

_Here it comes…_ He thought as he held his wounded hand close to his chest, an expression of hurt on his face.

"Oh, stop that puppy dog face! You promised!" she pointed a finger at him and he squinted his eyes at her.

"I promised? What did I promised, luv?" he asked as he let go of his hand.

"You promised that I'd see a physician as soon as we docked here. And you forgot to even take me with you to shore!" she said and his eyes widened.

"Oh, that!" he spoke in a high voice.

"Right, of course you'll see one…I just have other plans now. I planned with some of the crew and …Hector, to have some rum-…"

"I don't care! It's getting late and I want to see someone who can tell me that my baby is fine." She said with her hands crossed over her chest.

"_Our_ baby." He cut in and she glared at him.

"Not if you keep forgetting its existence!"

"I do not! I can see that your belly's grown." He said defensively.

"Are you saying that I'm getting too fat for your taste?" she asked even more angry that before.

Jack paused. _Oh bugger…_

"No, that's not what I mean darling. I'm just saying that I do notice you and the babe." He said with a nervous smile.

"So, what am I supposed to do? I don't even know this island!"

"No worries, luv. Gibbs!" he called and his first mate that was getting ready to go ashore turned and walked towards them.

"Aye, Captain?"

"I want you to take Miss Jane to the midwife in town." Jack said and Jane glared at him.

"What?" he asked with a pout.

"Aren't you coming with me?" she asked quietly and he bit his lip.

"Luv, I can't right now…but I'll come find you after I have some talking with you know who." He pointed towards Barbossa who was waiting impatiently with his hands on his hips.

"Really?" she asked as her face lit up.

"Aye. You go along now. I'll try not to be long." He grinned as he kissed her cheek and moved back.

"Keep a sharp eye on her or I'll have you swabbing the deck for a month." He threatened Gibbs who rolled his eyes.

"I don't swab the deck, Jack. I'm the first mate." Gibbs muttered.

"Aye, but I'm the captain!" Jack shot back before he winked at Jane and walked away.

"Don't worry, Mr. Gibbs, he's just teasing you." Jane said as she placed a hand on Gibbs' arm.

"Aye, lassie. Let's get going." He said with a kind smile as they headed for the midwife.

On their way there they must have encountered at least ten taverns if Jane was counting right. After some long walking they finally arrived in front of a relatively small house. A row of women were waiting outside and Jane's breath caught at the sounds coming from inside.

"Who are they killing?" she breathed to Gibbs who looked at the women sympathetically.

"Well, not all of them can afford to keep the babies, lass. They come here to…" he trailed off uncomfortably.

"To get rid of them." She finished for him and he nodded.

"Oh, my God! He's not sent me to a butcher, has he?" she panicked and Gibbs chuckled.

"No, lass. The midwife is good."

"I can hear that…" she whispered as another loud scream broke the dead silence of the women that were waiting patiently.

"Who are those women anyway?" she whispered and Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Well…they are…you know." He concluded awkwardly and she nodded.

"Oh! Sorry. I have it now." She said as she looked at the women in front of them.

"It'll probably take a while." Gibbs muttered.

"I know…If they all want to do what we heard; we'll be here till tomorrow." She said as she shivered when the screaming woman from inside exited the house, looking pale as a sheet, walking precariously on weak legs. Jane looked away as the woman walked slowly away. She shook her head and placed a hand on her stomach protectively.

* * *

Jack was sitting next to Cotton while Barbossa was showing them a map.

"Are you finishing?" Jack asked bored as he took another sip from his rum.

"Almost. Why? Are you in any hurry?" Barbossa asked with annoyance.

"No, but I most certainly know how draw a heading and I don't need _you_ to teach me. Savvy? Oh, lass! More rum here!" he called over to the barmaid while Barbossa glared at him.

"You could have fooled me, Jack." He asked and that blasted monkey kept moving around his shoulders, causing Jack to glare at it wildly.

"Get on with it then." Jack said through gritted teeth as he gulped down more rum. His eyes looked around the tavern and spotted a few of the ladies staring at him while giggling and he smirked into his mug.

"I still got it…" he murmured.

"What?" Barbossa asked sharply.

"Nothing." Jack snapped back as he put down his half empty mug.

* * *

_Hours later…_

Jane watched as the last woman in line entered the midwife's house and she sighed as she turned to look hopefully towards the street.

"He'll come, lass." Gibbs said from next to her and she smiled sadly.

"It's okay if he doesn't…He won't be of much help anyway." She said quietly as she looked towards the door again.

_Of course he would…you're just too proud to admit it_. The little voice in her head whispered and she sighed as the last woman exited the house. It was her turn. She took a last look towards the street before she walked inside, Gibbs following close behind her.

* * *

Jack's laughter reached Barbossa's ears as he tried to feed his pet-the monkey- and he looked up sharply, his eyes narrowing into slits as the man across from him looked at him and giggled while having two women on his lap. Jack let out another drunken chuckle as he raised his mug to take another sip from his rum. The women on his lap looked at him funnily and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Look at tha'! Isn't that ridiculous?! Watch out, mate. He might bite your fingers off." Jack said before he burst into another fit of laughter. Barbossa rolled his eyes and grabbed his own rum.

"That was…entertaining, captain. But we could have a far better time upstairs instead of looking at a monkey." The blond woman on his right knee said in his ear and Jack's eyes widened as he had a very clear view of her cleavage.

"Eh…I'm not done with me rum yet…" he muttered as the woman batted her eyelashes at him.

"And I can't go anywhere wit' you." He added as an afterthought while both women narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why not, Jack?" the woman on his left knee asked and he shrugged.

"I have me own woman. And she's far better than you! Oi! Why are you sittin' on me lap?" he asked looking at them like they dropped from the sky.

"I bet she can't do certain things…" the blond woman purred as she slid her hand down to his breeches while Barbossa watched in disgust.

Jack looked down as her hand disappeared into his breeches and placed his mug on the table before he clasped her wrist tightly, a smirk on his face.

"She's already done that. In a far more pleasant way. She-…" he trailed off when something clicked in his mind.

"Bugger!" he tried to sit up from the chair but the women on his lap blocked any movement.

"Up! Up!" he slurred angrily and the women huffed before they stepped back from him. He stood up on wobbly legs and he grabbed his hat before he headed for the exit.

Cotton saw the way he walked and stood up to follow him in case he fell on his face.

Jack walked hurriedly down the street while the older man tried to catch up with him. Jack turned a corner and started walking into a dark alley, cursing as he did so. He paused when he arrived at his destination and saw two figures exiting an old house. He narrowed his eyes to see better and then his face brightened.

"Janey! Wait up!" he called, waving his hands around before he hastily walked towards her. Cotton raised his hands up in the air before he turned and walked back to the tavern.

Jane paused in her steps when she heard her name being called by a slightly drunk Jack. She stopped and Gibbs did the same, watching as the pirate captain ungracefully ran towards them with his arms flailing around him. Jane's eyes narrowed as she waited, ready to start scolding him again but he shocked the devil out of her when he reached her and fell onto his knees in front of her, his arms hugging her waist while he buried his face in her stomach.

"Jack…?" she sputtered as he nuzzled his face in her belly, his arms like claws around her waist. Gibbs watched with wide eyes as his captain started behaving strangely.

"I forgot the runt!" Jane heard him mumbled into her heavy skirt and she blinked.

"What?"

"I forgot about the babe." He repeated as he looked up at her with a pout. Jane chuckled and placed her hand on his head, his precious hat long forgotten on the dirty ground where it fell in his struggle to get close to her.

"You're here though…It's okay. Stand up." She said softly and he took another look at her stomach before he stood up, brushing his knees clumsily.

"Are you drunk?" she asked and Jack nodded twice.

"Where you at the tavern?" again another nod and she sighed.

"Okay, let's go back to the ship." She said as she took his arm and pulled him close. Gibbs picked up his captain's hat and followed them, shaking his head. Jane saw Jack looking at her stomach again sadly so she took his hand and placed it there. The action caused him to flinch at first but then he relaxed.

"Everything's fine." She said into his ear as she held onto his arm while they walked. Jack looked up from her stomach to her face, watching her as she gazed ahead of her and smiled drunkenly before he leaned forward and placed a kiss to her neck, startling her.

"Jack." She warned and he pouted.

"I'm being good!" he said as he focused on walking. The sooner they arrived on the ship the sooner he could be alone with her. He wasn't _that_ drunk.

Soon they arrived on the ship and Jane closed the door to the cabin, letting go of his hand and removing her shoes with a wince. Jack watched her before he slopped on the bed to struggle with his own boots and coat.

"Jesus, how much did you drink?" she asked as she came to stand in front of her, "And what's that?" she asked as she pointed to his right cheek where a red stamp was. Jack's hand flew to his cheek and wiped at it.

"Nothing!"

"It's make up! Who kissed you?" she asked and he wiped his hand on his leg.

"No one…just some noisy wench."

"A wench? What were you doing with them?" she asked angrily and he held his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't do anythin'! I just looked down…and there they were, right on me lap!" he said and she gasped.

"They were more than one?!"

"Aye…but I shooed them away." He said nodding happily and she groaned.

"I think I'm going to put a label on you." She stated and he frowned.

"Eh?"

"I'm going to place a sign on your back that'll say: _Private property. Stay away from_ _me!"_ she said and somehow he found it funny for he started laughing. Jane watched him and she couldn't help but smile too. He reached with his hand and pulled her forward. She landed onto his lap and his mouth latched onto her neck immediately, his hands stroking her sides and stomach as she squirmed in his arms.

"Oh, luv…I'm sorry." He breathed into her ear as he held her tightly.

"It's alright…" she said as she turned in his arms and placed her arms around his neck. Jack looked at her eyes before he leaned forward and kissed her lips, his hands already tugging at her dress. Jane leaned into the kiss and pressed closer to him, her hands moving under his shirt to touch his chest and back. He moaned hoarsely into the kiss and tugged rather harshly at the laces of her dress tearing it in the process. Jane gasped into his open mouth and he chuckled huskily against her lips.

"Oops, sorry…I'll get you a better one." He breathed as his eyes widened at the sight of her exposed skin. He let the dress fall on the floor before his hands touched her back.

"No, you won't…you're just going to steal it." She whimpered as his hips gave a thrust upwards and his lips went to her collarbone while her hands gripped his shoulders tightly. Jane gasped loudly when she found herself on her back with him pressing her against the mattress, his face hovering a few inches away from hers.

"No more talking, Janey…" he breathed as he moved back so he could remove his vest and shirt. He unbuckled his belt and threw it away before he leaned down and covered her lips with his again. His tongue parted her lips as his hips gave another thrust against her. Jane's hands found anchor on his lower back and tried to pull him closer. Jack's hand slid down between their bodies without breaking the heated kiss. His fingers brushed tenderly over her swollen stomach before they went lower between her thighs. A pleased grin appeared on his lips when she gasped and arched towards his hand while he tore his lips away to kiss and lick at her neck and shoulder.

"Jack…"

"Aye, luv?" he breathed smirking against her skin.

"Jack." She almost whined and he laughed huskily against her skin.

"Is there something you want, luv?" he whispered into her ear as he bit lightly on her skin.

"Just get on with it already!" she writhed under him, her stomach brushing against his, suddenly catching his attention. He paused in his ministrations and looked at it before he let his hands brush over it gently. He leaned down and pressed a kiss there before he returned to her lips, his hand getting rid of his breeches.

"As me love wishes…" he breathed as he took hold of her legs and pressed against her with a moan.

"Oh, God…" she breathed and he grinned.

"Getting hypersensitive, aren't we? That's good…" he trailed of as he brought his hips back and thrust into her deeply, his hands searching for hers to grasp. He groaned and captured her lips again, his hands squeezing hers tightly. She tightened her legs around his hips and her name left his lips in a desperate hiss. Jane smiled at the reaction she got from him and leaned forward to kiss at his neck, tasting the salty skin there. A long, low moan vibrated in his throat and she continued her kisses before he slammed her back onto the mattress and kissed her hard. His thrusts became deeper and faster while he refused to let her mouth free from his.

"God, Jack!" she gasped as she turned her face away to breathe. He growled low in his throat and reached for her mouth again as she arched and trembled in his arms. Moments later he tensed and stilled above her, his head thrown back in pleasure.

"Jesus…bloody hell…" he gasped as he panted for breath. He rolled away from her in order not to crush her with his weight and moaned contently.

"Great…Now I'm hungry." She stated and he laughed before he rolled over to smother her face and lips with kisses.

**End of chapter 52**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please review! :)**


	53. Chapter 53

Hello, loves! How are you? The new chapter's here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **MadlyinlovewithJohnnyDepp, pogocam, Riddicks-gurl1988, xBelakinax, MissSparrow101, TinkerbellxO, PiratePushcake and thebarberswife.**

_**Review reply to**_** PiratePushcake: **Hi! Thank you so much for your **comment. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Hope you like this one too! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 53**

Jane opened the door and left the cabin as loud voices reached her ears. She stepped on deck to see a depressed Gibbs holding back a furious Jack. Next to Jack a scowling Barbossa was holding back that woman-Elena- Jane believed her name was. The dark haired woman was thrashing in Barbossa's grip as she glared wildly at Jack while speaking in what seemed like Spanish curses. Jane gasped when she heard one particular curse that she could comprehend.

"You watch your bloody mouth, woman!" Jack hissed as he stayed still in Gibbs' hold unlike Elena who was trying to wiggle away from Barbossa's arms like a mad woman while trying to reach Jack. Jane looked at the scene in front of her and frowned. What the hell was going on?

"Stop it, the both of you!" Barbossa barked and Jack tugged himself free from Gibbs.

"I am not doing anything. You need to guard your wench better, mate. She's a public danger when she's horny and jealous." Jack said calmly and Elena glared at him wildly, her eyes flaring with hate.

"You are the one to speak, you bastard!" she cried.

"That's enough!" Barbossa snapped as he pushed Elena away and glared at her.

"Back to the ship. Now." He hissed at her and her nostrils flared while Jack smirked at her arrogantly.

"That's right. Off you go. Shoo!" he said with hand gestures before he turned around and started heading for the helm.

"What did you say to make her like that, Sparrow?" Barbossa asked and Jack stopped while rolling his eyes. Jane stepped back so she was out of view and listened carefully.

"Why must I always say something? You need to take better care of her needs, mate. I'll not have her insulting me, me ship and me lass." Jack said lowly as he looked at him.

"She's right on the last part though. We need to know the heading, Jack." Barbossa said and Jack smirked.

"You don't actually think I'm going to give you the headings, do you? Now, off you go so we can leave this bloody port." Jack said with finality before he walked away, Gibbs following him closely.

"Very well…" Barbossa hissed before he turned away to head back to his ship.

"Bloody hell, Jack. What was that?" Gibbs asked as they arrived at the helm and Jane stepped forward.

"That, mate, was my success in women. They can't keep their bloody hands off me." Jack said with a quick grin and Jane crossed her arms over her chest as she appeared to his line of vision.

"Janey!" he said in a high pitched voice as he smiled down at her charmingly.

"Come up." He called and slowly she made her way upstairs. Gibbs cleared his throat and walked away, leaving them alone.

"Come here." He called to her again and she reluctantly walked over to him.

"What happened?" she asked hesitantly.

"Nothing." He smiled.

_He's a good liar._ Jane thought judging from the smile.

"Liar." She accused.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are."

"I am not!" he insisted.

"Yes, you are." She shot back calmly.

"I am not a liar!" he stomped his foot.

"Jack." Again that damnable pout she couldn't resist.

"Nothing …big happened." He said at last.

"Why were you arguing with that woman?"

"Me? I was not arguing. I was merely defending meself." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Defending yourself?" Jane asked with a frown as she was tugged closer to him by a hand on her arm.

"Aye…So, how are you feeling today?" he asked to change the subject.

"Fine…"

"No soreness whatsoever?" he asked with a sly smirk.

"Jack. And no, no soreness. We didn't do anything _that_ tiresome." She said teasingly as she pulled away and left him standing there with his mouth agape.

"Bloody hell. She's getting worse than me." He muttered to himself as he grabbed his compass and opened it, trying to get his mind out of the dirty thoughts.

* * *

Jane was leaning precariously over the railing, watching with wide eyes as a few dolphins jumped in and out of the water happily. Her hands tightened on the rail as she watched the beautiful creatures in the water.

Jack left his cabin and started walking around the ship. He adjusted his hat and then his eyes spotted Jane or better Jane's behind as she leaned over the ship. His eyes widened both in horror and fear. Fear for her falling into the sea and horror because the crew was focused on the lower parts of her anatomy. A sudden feeling of possessiveness surged through him and his jaw tightened as his eyes flared with anger.

"Jane!" he barked and she jumped.

"What?" she asked as she looked at him from over her shoulder.

"Get back from there!" he said firmly and she stepped back with a frown.

"Come here." He called and she walked over to him.

"I was just looking."

"Back to your work!" he barked at some of the crew.

"Do _not_ lean over the ship like that." He spoke slowly as if talking to a child.

"Okay. There was a couple of dolphins and I-…"

"Do not do that again." He repeated as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side.

"Fine. Where are we going?" she asked as she saw him opening the door to the cabin.

"In here." He breathed in her ear as he shut the door and pulled her in his arms possessively.

"What's this all about?" she breathed as she placed her arms tentatively around his neck.

"Nothing…" he murmured as he dipped his head and pecked her lips quickly and then more firmly until he was literally devouring her lips with his mouth. His body pushed her backwards until her back was against the bulkhead of the cabin. He covered her body with his and pressed her against the solid surface. His mouth parted from hers for much needed air as his leg slid between hers in an attempt to get closer to her.

"Luv…"

"What?" she asked out of breath as his breath ghosted over her ear.

"How many months until the runt's here?" he asked as his hands skimmed up and down her sides.

"Five months…Why?"

"We can still do it, right?" he asked and she chuckled.

"Can't you think of nothing else?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's the first time in me life that I have something that it's mine. Only mine." He whispered as he kissed her cheek and jaw.

"And that something is me?"

"Aye."

"And how long you intend to keep me?" she asked breathlessly as his mouth moved to her lips.

"Forever…" he muttered between kisses.

"I think that's a little difficult." She laughed as he continued his touches.

"Nope, it isn't." he argued.

"I think someone got jealous of something that I am ignorant of." She said in his ear as he buried his face in her neck.

"The crew was staring at you." He said with irritation.

"Oh."

"I think you shouldn't go out much. You should stay in here."

"Don't worry. In a little while I'll be too big for them to be staring at me." She said and his face brightened.

"Aye! You should eat more then." He said as he took her hand and started leading her towards the galley.

"What?"

"You must get bigger."

"But I'm not hungry right now!" she called as she was tugged out of the cabin.

"I can't hear you!" he called and laughter filled his ears, causing a wide smile to form upon the captain's face.

_Now all I need to do, is make her drink from the Fountain…_ He thought as they entered the galley, a silly grin on his face.

**End of chapter 53**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Please review! Reviews make me smile! **:)**


	54. Chapter 54

Hello, darlings! How are you?

I would like to thank: **Riddicks-gurl1988, PiratePushcake, TinkerbelxO, Nelle07, Dani, Midnight LeAnn, iLovePun, MissSparrow101, the barberswife and xBelakinax.**

_**Review replies to:**_

**PiratePushcake: **Hello, love! Once again I want to thank you for your review. I'm glad you like the story and my Jack. **:)**

**Dani: **Hello! Thank you so much for your long review. I am glad you like it. **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 54**

It was warm. No warm was not the word for it. It was blazing fire that day and Jane could not take it anymore. She was lying on the bed, a fan in her hand. No matter how many times she changed her clothes they seemed to get sweaty in the blink of the eye. She couldn't really understand how Jack managed to stay out on deck for so many hours without fainting from exhaustion. They had been at the sea many days with Barbossa's ship following close behind them. Jane only wished they had taken plenty of supplies for the crew needed their strength.

She was shaken out of her misery when the cabin door opened and a cursing Jack appeared, drenched in sweat.

"Bloody hell! It's too hot!" he muttered as he plopped down in his chair and picked up a map to fan himself with it.

"Are you alright? You're soaking." Jane said as she stood up from the bed and walked towards him.

"I'm fine, luv. Just a bit hot." He murmured as he reached for the rum bottle upon his desk and uncorked it. He took a long sip and sighed as he wiped his forehead on his shirtsleeve.

"Is it always warm this time of the year?" she asked as she started fanning herself and him.

"Aye…You alright? You seem…flushed." He frowned.

"I am pregnant. I am hot and I am sweating. Of course I'm flushed. You don't look so clean either." She said as she twitched her nose.

"You mean I don't look too good." He corrected.

"No, I mean too clean. You should wash."

"What for? I'll get all sweaty again anyway." He shrugged and she sighed.

"I love your reasoning." She stated and he grinned even though he seemed awfully tired and exhausted.

"And not only that." He drawled as he pulled her onto his lap. Jane made herself comfortable n his arms and started playing with his beard braids. Jack smirked at that and gulped down more rum, making Jane frown.

"How can you even drink this thing? It's horrid." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Great, now you remind me of dear Lizzie." He muttered and she sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well…it means that she used to say that all the time. Have you ever tried it?" he asked and she merely shook her head.

"Then how do you know?" he asked with a raised brow.

"I don't. But I have smelled it." She pointed out and he chuckled.

"Okay then, luv." He murmured as his hand started stroking her stomach.

"I can't take anymore of this heat!" she whined suddenly as she buried her face in his neck, not really bothered by his sweat soaked shirt. Jack looked at her with a look of sympathy and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, luv…I'll order the men to bring you water so you can take a nice cool bath, aye?" he offered and she nodded before she moved back.

"I thought you'd smell worse." She whispered out of the blue and he chuckled again.

"You did? You wounded me, Janey. And here I was thinking that you'd love me manly scent." He joked as he pecked her lips and grinned at her. She stuck her tongue out to him and he growled.

"Very tempting but I have work now." He husked and he patted her behind when she moved from his lap.

The cabin door slammed open and a breathless Gibbs entered.

"Captain!"

"What is it, Gibbs?" Jack asked tiredly as he stood up from his chair.

"One of the men's sick! He's been throwing up since last night and he can't seem to keep his feet working." Gibbs said and Jack frowned.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Jack asked and Gibbs held his hands up in surrender.

"I think it must be something he ate? Perhaps bad milk from the goat?" the first mate said slowly and Jack's eyes widened.

"Oh, bugger!" he cursed before he bolted for the door.

"Jack, what-…"

"Stay here, Jane!" he barked and his tone made her realize that he was being very serious. Jane slumped on the bed and waited.

* * *

Jane looked up when Jack entered quietly.

"Jack? What happened? How is he?" she asked as she sat up on the bed. Jack closed the door and looked at her.

"He has a fever…probably from the damn milk." He muttered as he leaned against his desk.

"Oh…but it's not that important, right?" she asked as he made his way towards the water bucket.

"I don't know…We'll see, luv." He whispered as he removed his shirt and his boots before he dipped a cloth into the water and washed his face, neck and chest. Jane watched him as he dropped the cloth and headed for the bed, unfastening his breeches as he did so. Before she knew it he was sliding under the sheet next to her naked.

"Um…what are you doing?" she asked as she blushed bright red.

"It's too hot, Janey. Ah…cool sheets." He breathed as he turned to his side and snuggled up behind her, his arm around her waist. He kissed her shoulder and fell asleep with his hand upon her swollen stomach.

Jane lied back down on her pillow and sighed before she covered Jack's hand with her own and entwined her fingers with his.

* * *

The next couple of days passed and the crewmember-whose name Jane found out was Dave- was not getting any better but he wasn't getting any worse either. Jack had forbidden her to go anywhere near him so she was forced to stay inside the cabin in case his fever was contagious.

She was in the process of looking at a Jack's map when the cabin door opened and Gibbs came in carrying a tray of fruits.

"There you go, lass. Captain asked me to bring you this." The older ma said and she smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Gibbs." She smiled as he placed the tray on the desk.

"Is he alright?" she asked as he turned to leave,

"Eh…he's fine. He's tired like all of us with this heat." Gibbs said uncomfortably and she nodded before he walked out of the cabin, leaving her alone.

It was late in the evening when the ship lunged greatly to the side and Jane almost fell on her face as she was lighting a few candles. She caught herself on the desk and gasped when a loud thunder erupted. A storm was coming while Jack was still out there. She sat herself on the bed and tapped her foot nervously while the rain started to fall heavily upon the Pearl. Commotion was heard from outside the cabin and she stained her ears to hear what was going on.

A few moments passed until the cabin door was opened by Cotton. Jane shot up from the bed when she saw Gibbs half carrying a soaked Jack.

"What happened? Is he hurt?" Jane asked frantically as she rushed to his side. Jack's eyelids were half open as he shook his head.

"I'm fine, luv…Nothing to worry about. Step back now." He murmured as he was placed in his chair. Jane walked over to him and pressed her hand against his forehead.

"He's burning hot!" she exclaimed with wide fearful eyes before she kneeled next to him and took hold of his hand.

"Jack…are you sick?" she asked him worriedly and he opened his eyes with great effort to look at her.

"I…I have a feeling I might be, Janey…" he murmured as Gibbs removed his vest and brought him a tattered towel to dry him.

"You're so warm…Mr. Gibbs, maybe it's the same thing that happened with Dave? He's so warm." She said as she pressed her palm against Jack's cheek only to have him sigh and shiver at her cool-to him-touch.

"I think it might…Then it is contagious!" Gibbs exclaimed and that caught Jack's attention.

"Wha'?" he asked as his worried eyes looked at Jane's stomach.

"You have fever, Captain. It could be the same case as Dave's…so the fever is probably contagious." Gibbs said uncertainly while looking at Jack.

"Contagious?" Jack murmured without taking his eyes off Jane's abdomen.

"It could be a simple cold, Mr. Gibbs." Jane spoke shakily as she tightened her hold on Jack's hand.

Jack's eyes narrowed and darkened before he pulled his hand away from her grasp.

"Get her out of here, Gibbs." He said hoarsely and Jane's eyes widened.

"What??!" she hissed loudly.

"Get her out of the bloody cabin!" Jack snarled when Gibbs didn't obey.

"Eh…" his first mate looked at him uncertainly.

"Remove her! She could get this too!" Jack thundered and Gibbs nodded quickly.

"Come on, lass." Gibbs started as he took hold of her hand.

"But…but who's going to look after him? No! Are you out of your mind, Jack?!" she cried at him as she was being pulled away.

"Do as I say for once in your life, luv." He said as he closed his eyes, his hand rubbing his warm forehead.

"What? Since when I do not do what you say, you ignorant pirate?!" she gasped as she tried to slap Gibbs' hand away from her arm but with no success.

"Thanks, luv. Gibbs." Jack murmured tiredly and the older man closed the cabin door.

"Come on, lass. You can have me bed for now. I'll take care of him, aye?" he told her gently and she sighed.

"Fine. But I'm not okay with this. It could be just a cold." She said before she followed him to his cabin but not without looking back towards the captain's cabin.

**End of chapter 54**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. You think our dear Jack will be alright? Review and tell me your thoughts! Please? :)**


	55. Chapter 55

Hello, darlings! I have the new chapter here for you. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **TinkerbellxO, Nelle07, Midnight LeAnn, -my-forgotten-rose, PiratePushcake, thebarberswife, Riddicks-gurl1988, MissSparrow101 and xBelakinax.**

_**Review reply to:**_

**PiratePushcake: **Hi, love! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You'll see if he's going to be alright or not… **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. **

* * *

**Chapter 55**

_One day later…_

Jane was woken from her pitiful sleep on Gibbs' bed when she heard heavy footsteps. She blinked and tried to focus in the dark. She sat up just in time to see Gibbs walking away from his hammock with Cotton right behind him. She watched as they left the cabin and hurried up the stairs. Her sleepy brain wasn't fast enough to realize the reason for the haste but when she did she shot up from the tattered bed and grabbed her robe. She left the cabin and walked up the stairs that led to the Captain's Quarters. She stopped in front of the door and listened for any noises. She flinched when she heard loud coughs and she placed her hand on the doorknob, her hand barely pausing before she finally opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw Jack leaning over the bed, emptying the contents of his stomach into a bucket while Gibbs held it for him with a sympathetic look.

"Bloody hell, Jack. That's the third time tonight." Gibbs said as he put the bucket away as Jack leaned back on the bed, barely able to keep his eyes open. Gibbs turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Jane standing there staring at them. He walked quickly over to her and took her arm, trying to pull her out of the cabin.

"You should stay out, lass. The captain doesn't want you to catch whatever he has." He hissed and she snatched her arm away.

"What he has, Mr. Gibbs, is a mere food poisoning if you ask me. May I ask what did you let him eat yesterday?"

"Fish…fish we had caught a couple of days back. We had no luck to catch fresh."

"And you're telling me that it isn't food poisoning?"

"It wouldn't be the first time he ate something like that." Gibbs said while rubbing his neck as Jack let out a miserable moan.

"What?!"

"It's a ship, lass. We don't have the luxury of a good meal."

"I have realized that… Why did no one else got sick?"

"Cause we always save the better food for the Captain." Gibbs answered and she rolled her eyes.

"Get me warm water. I'll give him a bath for the fever. And I need some of the clean water we have." She said as she rolled her sleeves up and headed for the bed.

"But Jack said-…"

"Mr. Gibbs. The water please." She repeated with a glare and the older man sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but I'm not responsible if anything happens…" he muttered as he left the cabin. Jane walked over to the bed and placed her hand against Jack's forehead. He groaned as her hand cooled his burning skin and he his eyelids slowly drifted open. His expression hardened slightly and his eyes narrowed.

"Jane…what are you doing here? I told you to stay away-…"

"Hush, Jack. I am only here to help you. I do believe you suffer from food poisoning." She said as she took her hand away and picked a cloth to wipe away the beads of sweat that had formed on his face and neck.

"What? Food poisoning? From what? I only ate some fish…" he trailed off and then his eyes widened in realization.

"Old fish." She corrected as Gibbs entered and brought a bowl of clean water. He placed it on the night stand and Jane dipped a cloth into it before he gently placed it on Jack's forehead. His eyes closed briefly and a low sound of contentment escaped his hoarse throat.

"This is all your fault." Jack hissed as he pointed a finger to his first mate who winced.

"I didn't cook the fish."

"You ordered them to give me the fish." Jack shot back as he tried to sit up but Jane's hand on his sweaty chest stopped him.

"I didn't know it was bad."

"Well you should have known!" Jack thundered very childishly and Jane smiled a bit at his whiny-wanting to be rough-voice.

"Can I go?" Gibbs asked anxiously and Jane nodded with a pat on his back.

"No!" Jack argued but Jane shushed him, giving Gibbs the opportunity to excuse himself from the cabin.

Jane sat down next to Jack and he immediately took her hand in his.

"I am glad you're here, luv…Gibbs's rough with sick people…" he murmured and she chuckled. He opened one eye and looked at her before he smirked.

"I can tell…You look positively ghastly." She said seriously and he snorted.

"Thanks, Janey." He muttered as she wiped at his neck again with the cool wet cloth before she dipped it into the water once more.

"I feel like I've been sitting in the sun for years…" he murmured as two crewmembers brought buckets of water for the tub.

"I know…"

"You do?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I had it once myself."

"Hmmm…what are those for?" he asked and she smiled.

"It's for you. You're going to take a bath." She stated happily and he grimaced.

"I don't feel I can. I can't seem to keep me legs standing." He said and she frowned.

"I'll help you."

"No."

"But it'll make you feel better."

"No."

"But it'll take down the fever."

"No."

"But it'll help you smell better."

"And?" he asked as he opened his eyes expectantly. Jane paused and then she beamed.

"It'll be easier for me to be near you?"

"Keep talking." He gave his lopsided smirk and closed his eyes as his fingers started stroking her hand.

"Eh…It'll be a nice way to cool yourself?" she offered and he turned onto his side and snuggled close to her.

"Hmm. Still not sure I want to take that bath, luv." He smirked. Even sick he was being playfully annoying.

"Well I don't know what else to say, Jack." She sighed in defeat and he opened his dark eyes to stare at her longingly.

"Well…since I have nothing…_contagious_, I was thinking of a nice, wet reunion with me pretty pregnant lass." He murmured and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What kind of reunion?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Intimate reunion." He breathed and she gaped at him.

"Hello? You can't stand on your own feet and you want to have sex?"

"I never said sex, luv. I said intimate reunion. You have a naughty brain." He said tiredly but with that grin still on his lips.

"Sure I do." She said suspiciously as she stood up and looked at him expectantly.

"Coming?"

"Fine, fine, you tart. Help me up." He groaned as he outstretched his hands. She took them and she hauled him up to his feet. He gasped and one of his hands flew to his stomach. Jane's eyes widened.

"You need the bucket?" she asked and he shook his head as he breathed through his nose. He swallowed and he nodded, giving her the permission to lead him into the water.

"Oh, wait." She said as she let go of his hand to help him remove his breeches. She averted her eyes and helped him into the tub. He sat down and emitted a low moan as his burning skin came in contact with the water.

"There. You see. It's not that bad, Mr. Whiney." She muttered as she handed him a cloth and a bar of soap. H grabbed the soap with a pout and lathered the cloth with it before he started washing his face, neck and chest. He took a deep breath and went under the water to wet his hair before he came up again. He shook his head, sending water all over Jane who yelped and landed on her bottom with a thud. He paused and his eyes became wide as he turned to look at her sprawled on the floor.

"Did you have to do that?" she gasped as she sat up and wiped water from her eyes.

"What?" she asked as she saw him staring at her.

"I'm sorry you fell." He stated as his eyes focused on her bosom where her wet night clothes clang at her.

"It's alright." She muttered as she knelt next to the tub.

"Are you hurt?" he asked as he broke his staring and looked at her stomach.

"I'm fine. My behind hurts though." She said as she frowned.

"Oh? I can kiss it for you." He offered as she splashed him with water.

"Wash." She said firmly and he smirked before he carried on with her command.

"You like bossing me around, don't you?" he asked as he washed his arms, feeling his body temperature slowly decrease.

"Why not? You do it all the time with me." She said with a shrug.

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do." She insisted and he rolled his eyes, the kohl around them running down his cheeks from the water. She reached for a cloth and wetted it before he brought her hand to his face.

"Close." She instructed and he narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

"I need to get this black thing from your face." She said and he chuckled before he complied. She wiped away all the black spots and she kissed his cheek. He opened one eyes and grinned at her before he handed her the cloth.

"I can't do me back. Me bloody bones ache." He muttered and she took the cloth from his hand and washed his back.

"Does your derriere still hurt, luv?" he asked after she finished and she groaned.

"No."

"Oh…So, I can't kiss it?" he teased as he tapped the water with his fingers.

"Why do you insist on kissing my behind?!" she cried in annoyance.

"Because I am responsible for its current predicament."

"If all you want is a kiss, kiss me already!" she said with her arms in the air. He smirked and placed a wet hand to the back of her head and pulled her o him for a long, deep kiss. She placed her arms around him and returned the kiss.

"You're cooler now." She breathed against his lips and he nodded as he kissed her again and then released her.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." She told him as she wrapped an old towel around him and helped him out of the tub.

"Me stomach feels like…it's turned upside down." He said as he got on the bed and slid under the covers, shivering slightly.

"I know…it'll get better." She said quietly before she removed her robe and lied down next to him.

"You're staying here?"

"Hmmm." She murmured as she turned to face him. He smiled and threw an arm around her waist before he closed his eyes.

"Good…" he muttered sleepily. Jane hugged him close and soon he fell asleep, the fever no longer bothering him.

**End of chapter 55**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please, please review. I always love hearing from you! :)**


	56. Chapter 56

Hello, darlings. I am sorry for the waiting.

I want to thank: **DarknessxAnime, Midnight LeAnn, Riddicks-gurl1988, thebarberswife, TinkerbellxO, PiratePushcake, xBelakinax, Nelle07 and MissSparrow101.**

**Review reply to PiratePushcake: **Hello, love! Thank you so much for your review. I am glad you liked it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 56**

Jane was rudely awake from her peaceful sleep when loud voices erupted outside the cabin. She opened her eyes and slowly tried to sit up but Jack's arm around her waist was stopping her. She gently removed his hand and sat up, trying to understand what was going on outside. She soon realized that the ship was not moving and she frowned. She looked down as Jack's head made its self comfortable upon her lap and his nose nuzzled her swollen stomach.

"Where is he?"

"The captain's not available to talk right now." Gibbs' voice said loudly and Jane's eyes widened when she realized that the other voice belonged to none other than Barbossa himself.

"Jack." She shook him gently but he only moaned in response.

"Jack, wake up. There's someone on the ship." She said and his eyes flew open with a start. His head shot up from her lap and his eyes widened in alarm.

"Who? Who is it?!" he asked as he looked around.

"Calm down. I think that man, Barbossa, is here looking for you." She said as the argument continued outside.

"Hector?" Jack asked as he calmed down.

"I think."

"Oh, no…Being sick and having Barbossa on your back is not the best situation." He muttered tiredly. He no longer had a fever or stomach problems but the whole condition had tired him.

"You want me to go out and explain perhaps?" she offered but he shook his head quickly.

"No-…" he didn't have the time to finish for the cabin door opened and an irritated Barbossa came in followed by an alarmed Gibbs.

"Ah, there you are. Don't you think it's time to get up and captain your ship instead of sitting there shagging your wench, Jack?" Barbossa asked with a smirk.

"What I do is none your concern, mate. Now kindly step outside before I remove you meself." Jack growled as Jane's eyes widened at being offended like that.

"Why did you stop the ship? We have a long journey ahead of us."

"I didn't stop the ship." Jack said perplexed.

"Then who did?" Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"I did, captain. We need fresh water and an island was very close." Gibbs spoke up and Jack's eyes darkened.

"Oh, I see there's a lot lack of discipline on this ship. You have to be careful, Jack." Barbossa smirked and Jack remained silent.

"Just get on with it already. We need to move on…Or perhaps you've changed your mind about the Fountain? Perhaps your dear wench doesn't agree?" Barbossa asked with raised eyebrows. Jane's eyes narrowed and she started to get up but Jack's vice grip upon her wrist caused her to stop.

"Get out. No need to worry. No one could stop me to do what I want, mate. Now, shoo." Jack said in a low voice and Barbossa gave a small mocking bow before he turned and left the cabin.

"Jack-…" Gibbs started.

"It's Captain, Mr. Gibbs! Or have you forgotten who is in charge here?!" Jack barked as he pushed the covers away from his body and stood up.

"No, sir."

"Who gave you the permission to anchor the ship?"

"No one. But I thought-…"

"You're not here to think! You're here to obey!" Jack said, his voice commanding.

"But we need fresh water. Miss Jane needs fresh water. She's-…"

"You're not the one to tell me what me lass needs." Jack cut him off with angry eyes.

"Jack." Jane spoke up as she came to stand beside him and touched his arm.

"I asked him to get the water. We were out and the journey is long."

"Stop interfering, woman! I say when this ship stops or when it doesn't! Understood?" Jack snapped and Jane crossed her arms over her chest.

"Weigh anchor _now_. I'll be at the helm shortly." Jack said to Gibbs who nodded and walked away from the cabin, looking miserable.

"There was no need for that." Jane said quietly and Jack turned to her.

"You do not speak when I'm talking to me crew, Jane. I made a fool of meself in front of Barbossa! _Barossa!_ Of all people!" he barked and she flinched.

"Gibbs was not the one to blame. We bloody need the water!" she snapped back and he rubbed his eyes.

"I am not going to argue with you. It's not about the bloody water. It's like me crew doesn't seem to care that I am the captain."

"It's not that! The crew respects you and they were worried about you. So, why bother what that man thinks?" she asked with her arms in the air. Jack blinked and looked at her. He sighed and nodded slowly.

"Okay…okay fine. I'll just get bloody dressed." He muttered as he sat down to pull on his boots. Jane looked at his stormy face and approached him. She sat down next to him and placed a hand on his knee.

"There's really no reason to get angry. That man only wants to agitate you." She said softly as she kissed his cheek and leaned against him. Jack paused and looked at her out of the corner of his eye as she made herself comfortable next to him.

"And you should apologize to Mr. Gibbs. He only wanted to help." She whispered into his ear and he felt all his anger evaporating as fast as it came. He growled and turned his body towards her to slant his mouth against hers in a fiery kiss. Her arms went around his neck and she kissed him back as his hands grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his lap.

"You bloody witch." He murmured against her mouth and she chuckled as she tightened her hold on him.

"You know how to manipulate me, don't you?" he hissed in her ear as he planted kisses up and down her neck.

"It's just that you're too weak against my charm." She teased and he laughed throatily.

"That I am, luv…That I am…" He breathed as he kissed her again and made to push her down onto the mattress.

"Ah, ah! You're needed at the helm, Captain." She said as she wiggled in his grip, refusing to lie down on the bed.

"Minx…tart…witch." He muttered as he let go off her and glared down at her.

"Thank you…Eh, aren't you forgetting to say hello to someone?" she asked innocently as she leaned back on the bed and tapped the mattress. Jack paused and his eyes went down to her stomach. He smirked and held his hands together as if in prayer.

"Me apologies, darling." He said as he leaned over her stomach and pushed up her night dress to reveal her belly. He gently caressed it with his hand before he placed a lingering kiss at the top.

"Hello, runt." He murmured as he smiled briefly at her bump before he moved back and pecked her lips.

"I'll be at the helm if you need me, luv." He said with a wink as he grabbed his coat and exited the cabin in his usual swagger. Jane watched him go before she laughed and buried her face in the pillows, her face pink.

**End of chapter 56**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts. We're getting closer to the Fountain just so you know. So, the next one will be longer. :)**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N:** Hello, darlings. How are you? I hope well.

I want to thank: **PiratePushcake, Rat-Man, Midnight LeAnn, thebarberswife, Riddicks-gurl1988, Malsie19, Nelle07, PiedPiper94, xBelakinax, Dani -my-forgotten-rose- and TinkerbellxO.**

**_Review replies to:_**

**PiratePushcake:** Hello, hon! Thank you so much for your comment.

**Rat-Man: **Hello! Thank you so much for your review. Glad to know you like it.

**Dani:** Hello! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 57**

_Weeks later…._

Jack was sailing the Pearl towards the New World. He looked up at the sky and grimaced.

"Bugger this weather." He muttered as he turned the helm slightly to the side. The weather had been horrid those last few days. Rain, storms and crazy winds were almost an everyday occurrence. And no; he was not worried about the ship or himself. Jane was on his mind. She had been a bit…moody those last few weeks and Jack did not like it at all. He knew the pregnancy affected her but the weather conditions did not help at all. One moment she would be all smiles and gentleness and the other minute she would be angry and snappy.

Jack grimaced at one particular memory of her almost throwing her shoe at him when he had tried to get a bit too touchy with her. He frowned at that thought and shook his head.

"I thought pregnant lasses weren't so…distant when it came to that." He muttered but he was broken out of his thoughts when he heard commodity on deck and Gibbs voice snapping at a couple of crew members.

He motioned to Cotton to take the helm before he went to stand at the top of the stairs.

"Something the matter, Mr. Gibbs?" he asked and his first mate looked up at him.

"No, nothing, Captain. Everything's under control." The older man called up at him before he glared at the two men and then headed for the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked with narrowed eyes.

"They were fighting for their last bottle of rum. We're running slow on supplies and the crew ain't very well with it, sir." Gibbs said quietly and Jack grinned.

"They are not now. But once we get to the Fountain they'll change their mind, mate." Jack said and Gibbs looked uncertain.

"Let's hope it won't take us that long." He murmured before he went to man the helm.

"It won't." Jack said with assurance before he turned to walk down the stairs.

"Have you seen Jane?" he called over his shoulder.

"She's in the cabin." Gibbs called.

Jack arrived at the cabin door and waited for a few seconds before he entered. His eyes almost bulged out of his head when he spotted Jane on her knees looking for something under the bed. He shut the door and walked further inside.

"Luv?" he asked and she gasped as she turned to look at him.

"Jack…I lost your necklace." She said shakily and her teary eyed expression made him to want to chuckle.

"We'll find it. Move away so I can look under there. You're not supposed to be leaning like that." He chided as he helped her on her feet. He kneeled down himself and narrowed his eyes in order to see better under the bed. He spotted the necklace and then reached with his hand to take it. He clasped it in his fist and then pulled his head out from under the bed.

"Got it, luv!" he said cheerily as he sat on the bed next to her and moved forward to put the necklace around her neck.  
"There. No harm done." He said and she nodded.

"Thank you." She said as she touched the necklace and smiled at him. He smiled back and then tried to move away from the bed but she took hold of his hand.

"What happened out there? I heard yelling." She said with a frown.

"Some of the crew were fighting over a bottle of rum." He stated and she laughed.

"I thought _you_ would fight for rum."

"Ah, but I have something better than rum in me cabin, Janey." He smirked as he once again tried to stand up but her hold on his hand remained.

"I am sorry if I have been strange these last few days." She whispered as she rested her head against his shoulder. Jack looked down at her almost surprised and then he shrugged.

"It's okay…but I have to say I've been terribly uncared for lately, Janey." He said with a smirk and she raised her head from his shoulder to look at him.

"But alas, I have work now so…" he trailed off but her hand on his knee caused him to pause and look down at it.

"Can I do something then?" she asked and her warm breath grazed his neck.

"Eh?" he stuttered confused.

"Can I make it up to you?" she asked and his eyes widened.

"Do you mean it?" he asked as his fingers closed around her wrist and pulled her hand towards the front of his breeches.

"I do. I know I've been all bitchy lately." She murmured and he turned his head to capture her mouth with his as his hand tried to pull hers inside his clothing. She pulled back with a chuckle and shook her head.

"Not like that, Captain. I mean make it up to you _properly_." She said with a wink and he groaned before he pounced on her, sending her on her back upon the bed. Jane laughed but it was muffled by his lips on hers. His hands tugged frantically at her dress while he parted her legs to settle between them.

"I thought you said you had work to do." She breathed once he broke the kiss to trail kisses up and down her neck.

"It won't take that long…" he moaned before he smirked, "I assure you." He added as he slanted his mouth against hers once again.

* * *

Jack collapsed on his back on the bed and laughed loudly, causing Jane to look at him with a frown.

"What was so funny?" she asked as she tried to push her dress down while she held one hand to her stomach.

"It was so good." He said with a wide grin and she stared at him. He laughed again and turned on his side to kiss her shoulder.

"I mean _really_ good, luv. Ignore me more often." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

"It was fine." She muttered and he paused.

"What?" he asked alarmed.

"I said it was fine." she said as she sat up to straighten her clothes while he looked at her quite offended.

"_Just fine?_ Since when it's _just fine_? It's never _just fine_ with me." He murmured crossly and looked at him while putting on her shoes to head to the galley.

"Jack…It was great. Alright?" she said before she patted his cheek and walked out of the cabin.

Jack blinked repeatedly, shocked by her coolness about it before he buried his face in the covers with a miserable growl.

* * *

Jack entered the hold while muttering gruffly to himself.

"Just fine…She said just fine…Bloody pregnant woman…" he muttered as he took a bottle of rum and exited the hold.

"First she doesn't even want it and when she does want it she says it was just bloody fine!" he whispered enraged. He climbed up the stairs towards the deck and uncorked the bottle to take a good sip.

"Captain! Land ho!" Gibbs called and Jack headed towards the helm but he collided with Jane.

"Oh!" she yelped and he moved back to look at her. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish before he growled and moved passed her after he pointed a ringed finger at her.

Jane frowned before she made to follow him.

"Remain where you are, you bloody confusing creature!" he snapped and she stopped following him.

"That's right. Stay there and stop pestering me." He said before he turned and walked up the stairs that led to the helm.

Jane looked at him before she turned and walked away to the cabin.

"Bloody pirate." She muttered as she slammed the cabin door shut, causing Gibbs and Jack that were upstairs to look down.

"Was it Miss Jane?" Gibbs asked and Jack grimaced.

"Bloody minx. One word and she can get to me like a leech." He murmured as he took a sip from his bottle.

"Eh?"

"Nothing. Anchor the ship. We need water. Inform Barbossa as well." Jack said as he gazed at the horizon.

"Right." Gibbs muttered, confused at his captain's words.

"We're getting closer…We're getting closer, Gibbs." Jack said with a smirk, his eyes shining as he looked ahead of him.

"Aye." Gibbs nodded before he started barking orders to the crew.

"And here I am worrying about me bed performances." He snapped to himself.

_You care because **she** said it._ His inner voice said to him quietly.

_Maybe…_ He thought as he leaned down to look towards the direction of the cabin. He took a deep breath and he walked down the stairs towards the captain's quarters.

He couldn't stay mad at her for too long anyway. But he knew she could and he couldn't have any of it. Not while they got closer to the Fountain.

**End of chapter 57**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, loves! Please review before you go. Reviews are always welcome! :)**


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N**: Hello! The new chapter's here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **Mad-hatter-32, Riddicks-gurl1988, Midnight LeAnn, the barbersife, Nelle07, ren-hatake, MissSparrow101, Forgotten Memories of Night, xBelakinax, TinkerbellxO, PiratePushcake and Malsie19.**

_**Review replies to:**_

**Mad-htter-3****2**: Hello! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**MissSparrow101**: Hi, love! Thank you for your review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 58**

Jack raised his hand to open the cabin door when Jane did the same thing from the inside of the cabin. His eyes widened briefly when he saw her standing there looking upset.

"Jack." Was relief in her voice or was it just him?

"Janey." He replied back with a grimace, not being able to keep the pet name out of her name for some reason.

"Will you get inside then or not?" she asked as she made way for him to pass through the door. Jack blinked and nodded before he stepped into the cabin. Jane shut the door and placed a hand on her swollen stomach, feeling quite nervous all of a sudden.

"Okay, look." Jack started as he spun around to face her, "There's something going on in your head and you have to tell me what it is." He said and she sighed.

"There's nothing going on inside my head, Jack. And I am sorry for what I said before. You have to bear with me for a few months." She said quietly.

"No. No, something else is troubling you and makes you this way." He shook his head.

"This way?"

"Aye. You're all…bitchy, luv." He said and she actually chuckled.

"I know." She admitted as she gazed at her stomach.

"And it's not just me, is it?" he pressed further.

"Of course it is you! It's _always_ you!" she threw her hands in the air and looked at him wildly. Jack cringed at her outburst and scratched his cheek.

"I didn't do anything, Jane." He said calmly.

"Why are we on this trip, Jack? Tell me the reason." She said as she took a few steps closer to him.

"This trip? You know why we're on this trip, Janey. We've been through this before." He said in a low voice.

"Immortality. Am I right?" she asked and he sighed.

"What is so wrong with being immortal? It's a fine thing I assure you."

"No, it's not!" she argued and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you telling me that you don't agree with me quest then." he stated as he stared at her like she had grown two heads.

"That's right. I do not agree with your insane idea to find the Fountain." She said while nodding her head.

"And you expect me to just agree right back and head back to Tortuga instead."

"I never said that you have to agree. I am simply stating my opinion on the matter." She said with a shrug.

"So, that's why you've been like a shrew lately." He said and she continued looking at him coolly.

"I just don't understand how you're willing to sacrifice your life for finding something that you're not even sure that it exists." She said and he bit the inside of his mouth.

"I am sure."

"How? Just because a foolish map says so?"

"_That_ map brought me back from the dead, Jane. The place where _your_ dear friend send me to rot." He snapped and she shook her head.

"Yet you didn't seem to have a problem with sleeping with her." She fired back and his eyes became dark.

"I thought this was in the past."

"It is but you always seem to forget how many times you've been saved from death itself." She said defiantly.

"For the love of the sea, woman! Nothing's going to happen." He hissed and she glared at him.

"You always seem so certain of everything. Why?"

"Because."

"That's not a reason, Jack. It's also not a reason to die for." She whispered and he looked away.

"If you're worried about you and the-…"

"I am worried about you! Don't you understand?! What if Barbossa wants to get rid of _you-of us_-once you've found what you're looking for? What if something goes wrong? And why knowing that you're going to die one day scares you so much? We all die, Jack! Sooner or later." She said urgently.

"Nothing's going to happen." He repeated, stubbornly ignoring her question.

Jane stared at him for a few quiet moments before she nodded and looked at her feet.

"Fine. Do as you wish but don't expect me to accept it or help you in anything." She said hotly as she turned round to stomp out of the cabin. Jack's growl was the only thing she heard as his hand found her waist and pulled her flat against his body.

"Yes, you will. You will accept it and do as I say." He hissed in her ear and she shivered despite herself.

"I will not."

"Yes, you will. You will because I say so. Since you're on me ship and in me life, you will do as I say." He whispered and she freed her self from his grasp to turn to face him.

"You will force me to drink from it then?"

"If I have to; yes." He stated and her eyes narrowed.

"Drop me off then." She spat at him and his eyes widened, not really expecting her to take it that far.

"Why are you so damn stubborn?" he asked tiredly.

"I could ask the same thing." She shot back.

"You're not going anywhere, Jane. Not with me child in your belly. Understood? So better get used to the idea of what's going to happen and shut it." He hissed angrily as he let go of her hand and stomped out of the cabin, slamming the door firmly shut behind him. Jane stared at the closed door with teary eyes before she collapsed on the bed with a shaky sob.

* * *

"Captain, orders!" Gibbs called as Jack appeared on deck.

"Order the crew to get the water. I'll come ashore for a while too." He said as he gazed darkly at the closed cabin door.

"What about miss Jane?" Gibbs asked and Jack averted his eyes from the door.

"She's staying here. You watch her until I'm back. She's _not_ to go ashore. Understood?" he commanded and Gibbs nodded even though he was confused.

* * *

Jane opened the door to step out of the cabin and walked towards the plank to get off the ship for a small walk.

"Miss Jane!" she heard Gibbs call and she paused.

"Mister Gibbs?"

"You're not to leave the ship. Captain's orders, lass." He said regretfully.

"What?"

"You have to stay aboard." Gibbs repeated and she looked at the small island. She saw the crew, Barbossa, Elena and of course Jack walking along the beach. She pursed her lips and turned to Gibbs when she saw Jack laughing at something the woman said while Barbossa rolled his eyes and walked ahead.

"Very well, Mister Gibbs. I'll follow the _Captain's _orders." She said before she turned and walked towards the galley. Gibbs looked at her and grimaced.

"Strange. Very strange indeed." He mumbled as he leaned against the rail of the ship and looked at the calm water.

* * *

Jane stormed out of his cabin the minute he realized that Jane wasn't there. He stormed down the stairs to the galley and growled when she was not there either.

"Jane!" he barked as he arrived at the hold.

"What are you shouting for?" she called from somewhere and he narrowed his eyes as he saw her feeding the goat they had there.

"What in buggering hell are you doing?" he asked and she straightened to look at him.

"Since I am not allowed by the Captain to go ashore for a walk then I decided to spent time with this lovely animal who can at least listen while I talk to her." Jack's eyes narrowed even more as she smiled at him briefly before petting the animal.

"You want a walk? I'll take you for a walk." He muttered as he tried to pull her with him.

"No, thank you. I no longer want to go. I prefer to stay here." She said as she snatched her hand away and smoothed down her dress.

"You're not serious, are you?" he asked her with his mouth agape.

"No, I am."

"You'll stay here with the goat."

"Yes. I thought we were leaving soon anyway."

"Jesus Christ, woman it's late." He murmured as he looked at her making herself comfortable upon a barrel.

"Get down from there." He said as he walked over to her.

"No."

"Jane, get down from there or I'll make you." He warned and she reluctantly stood.

"You're simply annoying, you know that?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Good. Now off you go." He said as he took her arm and pushed her towards the stairs. She entered the cabin and walked straight to the bed while he shut the door and made his way to his desk.

"In a couple of days we'll be there." He said and she shrugged.

"I do not care but fine." She responded as she lied on the bed and turned her back to him. Jack raised his head from the map to look at her back before he sighed and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her back only to have her push it away.

"Come on, Janey. I didn't mean what I said. I was angry is all." He said quietly.

"You still are. You left a pregnant woman alone here and you went for a walk. Just like that. I need fresh air too!" she said without looking at him.

"Luv-…"

"Don't you love me, Jack! Just leave me alone." She muttered as she buried her face in the pillow and closed her eyes. Jack replaced his hand on her side this time and caressed her through the covers but she simply remained unmoving and quiet. He sighed and took his hand away before he plopped down on the bed too.

_I made a mess__ of things. Bugger. _He thought as he looked at her back with a pout.

**End of chapter 58**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review. Thoughts and opinions are always welcome! :)**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N**: Hello, loves! The new chapter's here. Hope you liked it.

I want to thank: **Nelle07, PiratePushcake, ren-hatake, Midnight LeAnn, thebarberswife, Riddicks-gurl1988, xBelekinax, MissSparrow101 and TinkerbellxO.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 59**

Jane stifled a heavy sigh as she turned on the bed to lie on her back. She let a hand fall to her stomach and grimaced slightly when she felt the baby move again. Her leg came in contact with Jack's and she stilled. She was still mad at him and that was not likely to change soon. The movement made Jack stir though and soon she found herself gazing into his sleepy dark eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a deep voice and she licked her dry lips.

"I can't sleep." She murmured as she looked down at her swollen stomach.

"Why?" he asked alarmed as she sat up on the bed and looked down at her.

"The baby's moving around too much." She said and Jack's hand joined hers upon her belly.

"That's because you're so angry." He said and she sighed.

"I am not angry."

"Then what are you?" he asked amused.

"I'm annoyed." She said with a sniff and he looked at her.

"I can see that."

"Sorry for waking you." She mumbled as she made to turn around.

"Now hold there one second." He drawled as he snaked an arm around her waist to hold her in position.

"Talk to me." He said as he half covered her body with his hard one.

"There's nothing to say, Jack. You've said it yourself. When you want something you take it. How can I possibly change you?" she asked and he huffed.

"Like you're not stubborn yourself, Janey. You've been angry with me for almost three days now. Even the babe can feel it and you say that you're not." He said as he released the hold on her waist to gently cup her stomach with his ringed hand.

"I do not understand why you insist on-…"

"Jane, have you even thought about the fact that the runt will never get hurt or anything if we find the Fountain?" he cut her off and she sighed deeply.

"This is not about the baby, Jack. This is about you." She said and he narrowed his eyes angrily at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It means that you wanted to find the Fountain even before you found out that I am pregnant." She pointed out.

"True but now I have another reason to find it." He said calmly and she stared at him, wondering if he was actually saying that sincerely. He stared right back at her before he broke into a small smile and leaned down to testily brush his lips against hers. When she didn't move back his heart swelled at the fact and pressed his mouth more firmly against hers as his hand stroked her belly in circles. A yelp escaped his throat when he felt the baby move under his hand and broke away from her lips to stare down at her.

"Was that…the runt?" he asked quietly and she nodded.

"Yes…I told you that it's moving around too much tonight." She murmured as he tore his eyes away from her belly to look at her face.

"Can I do something about it?" he asked and she chuckled.

"Well…if you could tell it to take it easy on me it'd be much appreciated." She joked and he grinned.

"I can try." He offered but she got serious again.

"Jack…you're not changing your mind then?"

"Nay, luv. I am not. You should know that by now." He whispered and she bit her lip.

"Fine then. When we arrive I'm staying onboard." She said as she looked at the ceiling.

"That was already a fact." He said with a frown as he lied down next to her.

"What?"

"You were not to come with me any way. It might get dangerous." He said as he inspected his fingers with interest.

"Am I to be comforted by that?" she asked alarmed and he turned to look at her.

"Luv, calm down. Nothing's going to happen to me." He murmured as he slid a single finger down her nose and then traced her lips with it.

"Right." She whispered as she closed her eyes and on an impulse turned on her side to snuggle close to his body. Jack's eyes widened in surprise at that and he did wrap his arms around her to bring her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head as realization hit him suddenly. She wasn't angry, she was worried. She was worried about him; she cared for him.

"You're so…" she mumbled into his chest and he smirked.

"Charming?" he offered and she smiled briefly against him.

"That too." She murmured.

"You know you love me really." He said as he pushed back her hair so he could look down at her face.

"Too bad for me that I do." She whispered as she looked up at him.

"I'm pretty sure you want me too." He said smugly and she flushed.

"What if I do?" she challenged as her worry slowly started to evaporate into nothing.

"I'd be happy to make me pretty lass happy if that's the case." He said huskily as he placed a firm kiss on her forehead and then moved lower towards her parted lips.

"Would you, Captain?" she asked against his lips and he moaned as one of her legs slid between his. He trapped it tightly between his legs before he let his hand wander lower, towards her bottom.  
"Aye…Missed you, Janey." He mumbled as he slid down to kiss her neck while his free hand found the front of her nightgown and slid under it. Jane pressed closer to him and leaned into his touch as she let a soft moan escape her mouth. Jack groaned at her reaction and returned to her lips full force as he rolled them over so she was straddling him. His hands left her body to rid himself off his shirt as her lips touched the side of his face and then his neck. He moaned hoarsely at her kisses before he locked her in his arms again and tried to roll her over. He was ready to attack her clothes when he got interrupted.

"Captain! Land ho!" he head Gibbs call from outside and groaned as he buried his face in her neck.

"Bugger…We're here, luv." He said as he rolled away from her in a hurry and headed for the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked him and he paused.

"Oh! Me hat!" he exclaimed as he snatched his hat and left the cabin shirtless. Jane laughed quietly to herself before she sat up and made to follow him. She exited the cabin and she approached the rail. She came to stand next to Jack who looked ahead with a glimmer in his eyes.

Jane looked forward too and she gaped at the scenery in front of her.

"Bloody hell…" she heard Jack mutter at the sight of the small but beautiful island that was standing proudly in front of them.

"Gather the men." Was all that Jack said before he pulled back and headed for the cabin, his hand closing around Jane's wrist on his way inside as he pulled her with him.

**End of chapter 59**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Do you think they'll find it or not? Please review. Thoughts and ideas are very welcome! :)**


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N:** New chapter's here, darlings. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **xBelekinax, PiedPiper94, MissSparrow101, Midnight LeAnn, TinkerbellxO, Nelleo7 and PiratePushcake**. Thank you all for your comments and support. Thanks to those who are reading too, even if they don't review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 60**

Jane was stubbornly walking up and down the cabin. Her gaze kept darting towards the locked cabin door with venom as she counted the hours she had been in there while Jack was at shore. It seemed that she had no hope in convincing him about this. It shouldn't be surprising to her. He took everything he wanted no matter the cost. She knew that she was supposed to back off in her opinions but even the thought of immortality kept making her wince. Jack could never understand the concept of her thinking though.

"I have to face it…" she whispered as she stopped pacing and leaned against the door while biting her lip. She placed a hand on her stomach when she felt the baby move and sighed.

"You're worried too, aren't you?" she whispered as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

She didn't know how long she had been pacing but she certainly knew how many hours Jack was gone; five hours.

"What are they doing for so long?" she asked out loud but paused when she heard footsteps and loud voices talking and laughing. She unbolted the door and peered outside. She spotted Mr. Gibbs near the door and she called to him.

"Mr. Gibbs!" she said loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh, Miss Jane, there you are." He said with a smile as he wiped his brow at his sleeve and approached her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked as she looked around for Jack.

"Yes. The Captain's quite happy, lass."

"Oh?" she asked shakily as she noticed the satisfied smiles on the crew men's faces.

"I guess…he found what he was looking for then." She stated and Gibbs nodded.

"Where is he then?" she asked and Gibbs pointed towards Barbossa's ship.

"He's talking. Having a bit of a drink I think too. Would you like me to take you there perhaps?" Gibbs asked and Jane smiled none humorlessly.

"You forgot, Mr. Gibbs; I am to stay in the cabin, am I not? Besides I have no wish to share the happiness. Jack can do whatever he likes." She stated icily before she shut the door and bolted it again.

Gibbs winced as she slammed the door and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I smell trouble…" he murmured before he turned and walked away while the crew carried chests and trinkets on the ship.

* * *

Gibbs was fixing some ropes when Jack came on board the ship, looking more than tipsy. He walked over to him, a grin on his handsome face as he patted his coat pocket.

"Here it is, Gibbs…Where's everybody?" he asked as he took a sip from the bottle he had clutched in his hand.

"They're resting." Gibbs answered as he wiped his hands on his breeches.

"Jane?" Jack asked and Gibbs looked at the cabin door.

"Still in there…I think she might be angry." Gibbs said carefully and Jack frowned before he headed for his cabin. He went to open it but found it locked. The lock was on the inside so there was no way of opening it from outside. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Love?" he called and soon footsteps approached from the inside.

"It's me!" he said cheerily and the door opened seconds later. Jane looked at him up and down and noticed that he looked…different.

"Your precious friend is still with you even in immortality, Jack." She stated as she stepped back to let him enter and then turned her back to him.

"Friend?" he asked as he shut the door and looked at her back.

"Rum." She said as she turned to look at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a frown as he set the bottle on the table and looked at her up and down.

"Fine. You look different." She said and he smirked.

"Do I?" he asked as he removed his hat and approached her.

"Yes. Gibbs told me." She said quietly.

"How do I look then?" he asked curiously and she sighed.

"I don't know…Younger?" she asked and he was disappointed at the tired tone in her voice.

"Don't be so enthusiastic, love. You might get over exited." He said sarcastically as his good mood vanished.

"I have no reason to be exited." She said as she looked him in the eyes.

"Jane…I think we've already had this conversation." He growled and she rubbed her forehead.

"Of course." She whispered and she watched as he dug in his pocket for something. He opened his palm at her and she stilled.

"What is this?" she asked as she brushed her fingers over the silver ring that rested in his hand.

"I found it. I thought it'd be perfect for you." He said with a wink as he took a firm hold of her hand and pushed the ring onto her finger.

"Thank you." She whispered as she gazed at the ring. Jack grinned and kissed her palm before he reached into his pocket again. This time he produced a small vial of white liquid that made her eyes widened.

"No." it was her only response as she snatched her hand away from his gentle hold and stepped back

"Come on now, love. I thought we agreed on this." He said with narrowed eyes as he followed her.

"No, you agreed. I never did. You can put it back in your pocket for future use." She said while shaking her head.

"Jane, it's ridiculous. Do you not trust me?" he asked angrily.

"It's not that. I told you I have no wish to be a part of this." She said and he groaned.

"Jane…don't do this to me now." He murmured with a shake of his head as his smoldering black eyes gazed at her pleadingly.

"I said no, Jack! Can't I have a say in my own life?!" she snapped and it was his time to raise his voice.

"Do not take that tone with me, missy! I only want you to be safe!" he spat and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am fine the way that I am." She insisted stubbornly and he sighed.

"Could you at least consider it before you decide?! Jesus Christ… you act as if I am about to crucify you!" he hissed angrily as he threw the precious vial onto the bed and glared at her furiously.

"I don't need that to make me feel happy." She said but then winced when she felt an uncomfortable pain in her stomach.

"Jane…" he started but paused when he saw her placing a hand over her stomach. His eyes widened when he saw her wincing again and he frowned.

"What is it?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Just a small pain…" she whispered as she took a deep breath and looked at her stomach.

"You've gone pale…" he stated as he came closer to her and took hold of her arm.

"I-…oh!" she cried as another small but sharp pain cursed through her.

"You're not bloody teasing me, are you, Jane?" he asked suspiciously and she glared at him as she winced again. Holding onto his arm she pushed away her heavy skirt and delved between her legs. Her eyes widened and Jack stared at her.

"What? Jane?" he asked as he looked at her stomach.

"It's…" she trailed off as he pulled her hand from under the skirt and looked at it. The tips of her fingers were tainted in red and Jack's mouth dropped open.

"Blood…" he hissed as he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"It…it can't be time yet." She whispered and Jack shook his head.

"No, love…Here, you sit. I'll call Gibbs. He knows what to do." He said as he set her on the bed and darted out of the cabin.

Jane leaned back against the bed and touched her stomach as she took deep breaths to calm herself. She was surprised when the pain paused suddenly. She swallowed hard and stroked her stomach as Gibbs entered with Jack on his heels.

"What is it, lassie?" Gibbs asked worriedly as he sat down on the bed and looked at her.

"I felt pain…I think I bled a little too." She said shakily as Jack placed a hand on her head and caressed her hair away from her face. Gibbs reached down to her skirt and smiled nervously.

"Sorry, lass. I have to." He apologized but she just nodded while taking deep breaths. Jack looked at Gibbs before he smiled reassuringly at Jane.

"Hmm…do you feel any pain now?" he asked as he took his hand away and took the offered cloth from Jack's hands to wipe his hand.

"No…the pain's gone."

"It can happen sometimes." Gibbs murmured as he placed a hand on her belly and let it there. Jack looked confused but when Jane gasped his expression darkened.

"What?!" he asked but she just shook her head.

"The baby moved, Jack. That means everything's fine." His first mate said as he took his hand away and stood up.

"Thank God." Jack muttered as he breathed a sigh of relief. Jane shifted on the bed but Gibbs stopped her.

"It's best if you stayed in bed, lass." He said and she nodded as she settled back down and placed both hands on her stomach. Jack pulled a clean cloth from a chest and soaked it in water before he handed it to Jane.

"Clean your self, love." He said indicating on the blood. Jane took it from his hand as he made his way out of the cabin with Gibbs.

"Are you sure she's alright?" Jack asked in a low voice and Gibbs nodded.

"I think you're being too rough on her, Jack. This could be from deep stress." Gibbs said and Jack rolled his eyes.

"I am not stressing her."

"Yes, you are. She needs to be calm. If she's not calm then the babe isn't calm." Gibbs said before he turned and walked towards the galley.

Jack watched him go and sighed.

"Bugger." He cursed as he groaned and headed back to the cabin to see if Jane needed assistance.

"Everything's alright, love?" he asked as he sat next to her on the bed and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Yes…Please don't make me drink it right now, Jack." She whispered and he sighed.

"I won't, Janey. It's yours. You can do anything you want with it." He murmured before he shifted on the bed and pulled her onto his lap. Jane nodded and rested her head in the crook of his neck while he rubbed her back in soothing circles.

_Damn you, woman.__ You should have known that I can't deny you anything. _He thought silently as he held her.

**End of chapter 60**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! So, Jane still refuses to do what he wants…You think Jack will win this one or not? Review and tell me. Please? :)**


	61. Chapter 61

Hello, darlings! I apologize for making you wait. Hope you like the chapter.

I want to thank: **PiratePushcake, Midnight LeAnn, Forgotten Memories of Night, Dani, Nelle07, TinkerbellxO, Effy x, xBelekinax and MissParrow101.**

_**Review replies to: **_

**PiratePushcake**: Hello, love. Glad to know you liked the chapter. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

**Dani**: Hi. You don't like babies? Really? I love them. Anyway, thank you for your review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did I'd have Jack in my house every day…**

* * *

**Chapter 61**

Jack was sitting in his chair, absently staring at his open compass. He grimaced and shut it close before he let his eyes wander around the cabin. His eyes fell on Jane's form as she was lying upon the bed, on top of the covers with her back turned to him. He placed his compass on the desk and then stood up leisurely. He made his way towards her and leaned down to peer at her face. Her eyes were open and she was gazing blankly at the bulkhead. He frowned and gingerly placed a hand on her back.

"Luv?" he called quietly and she flinched in surprise.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" he asked as he sat behind her on the bed and leaned down to look at her better, the back of his hand brushing against her cheek.

"Fine…"

"Do you feel ill perhaps?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Then why are you not talking to me?" he sighed as his hand kept moving rhythmically over her cheek.

"I have nothing to say at the moment." She whispered and his hand paused on her skin.

"You're still mad at me then." It was a statement not a question.

"No, Jack."

"That was very convincing." He said sarcastically.

"I am not mad at you, alright?" this time she turned and looked at him.

"Then what is it?" he asked quietly as he helped her to turn on her back before he placed a hand upon her stomach.

"I am not in a good mood is all."

"Well if that's the case…" he started as he leaned down to kiss her, "I might be able to help…" he trailed off as he capture her mouth in a kiss and moved forward to cover her body with his. Jane returned his kiss and gently wrapped her arms around him, causing him to shiver with delight at the hope of being forgiven. He groaned and deepened the kiss but his bliss was short lived for she moved back from his hungry mouth.

"Jane…?"

"We can't remember?" she breathed as she looked down at her stomach. Jack grimaced and rolled away from her.

"I bloody forgot." He muttered as he turned on his side and snuggled up close to her.

"You want to go for a stroll in the woods, luv?" he asked with a smirk and she turned to look at him surprised.

"Can we?" she asked excitedly as she immediately perked up.

"Of course we can. It's a stunning island, Janey." He chuckled as he sat up and offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her stand up from the bed. She put on her shoes while he grabbed his sword and hat. He took hold of her hand and led her out of the cabin.

"Isn't a bit late though?" she asked as she looked at the darkening sky.

"Nah, it's alright. Besides I can't be harmed, remember?" He said with a wave of his hand as he walked down the gangplank. Jane rolled her eyes and nodded to herself as they walked.

"You're going ashore, captain?" Gibbs asked as he saw them.

"Aye. Be back in an hour or so." Jack called before they disappeared from his sight.

Jane looked around her suspiciously as they kept walking through trees and flowers with Jack humming happily next to her.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" she asked as she squeezed his hand and looked at her right.

"Of course I do, luv. There is this nice little pond somewhere around here…" he mumbled as he looked around him.

"Somewhere? So you don't know." She stated as she looked at him incredulously.

"I know where I am going." He said stubbornly as they kept walking. Jane sighed and looked behind them briefly before she tensed up. She was certain that someone was watching them.

"Jack…maybe we should go back?" she asked quietly and he rolled his eyes as he wrapped an arm around her waist to bring her closer.

"Nonsense. It's just right down…there!" he exclaimed as he finally spotted the pond he was looking for. Jane followed him but the feeling of uneasiness did not leave her. They arrived and Jane was ready to lean down and touch the sparkling water but Jack's hand closing tightly around her wrist cut her short.

"What-…"

"Hush up. Look." He hissed as he pointed at the other side of the pond. Something that resembled a large tiger was greedily drinking from the water and Jane's eyes widened in alarm.

"Get back." Jack whispered as he tugged at her hand but she was too terrified of the animal to even listen to him.

"Jane!" he snarled as he tugged forcefully at her hand again. The move caused her to almost loose her footing but Jack caught her around the waist, stopping her fall.

"I got you." He whispered as he took a step back, trying to walk away unnoticed by the dangerous animal.

"You never said there were tigers in this place!" she hissed at him and he gritted his teeth.

"I didn't bloody know!" he snapped right back as he took another step backwards, immediately wincing after doing so. He had stepped on a fallen tree branch and the tiger looked up from the water and spotted them standing there.

"Bloody hell." Jack muttered wide eyed as he stared at the slowly moving animal while clutching Jane close to him.

"What now?" she whispered as she gulped and pressed closer to him.

"Keep walking backwards…It might ignore us." He said as he reached towards his belt to gab his pistol only to realize that he had left it back on the ship.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked when she felt him groping around.

"I need my pistol."

"You have it? Shoot it then!" she cried quietly and he grimaced.

"I don't have it." He hissed as the animal got closer and closer to then.

"What? You decided to forget your pistol now? And it's obviously not ignoring us!" she was hysterical at this point.

"Luv, calm down…We can run." He offered as he pushed her behind him.

"I can't bloody run! I am carrying your son!" she cried and his eyes widened in amusement.

"It's a boy?!" he asked and she rolled her eyes while the tiger growled and showed them his teeth.

"I don't know! I hope it is!" she answered as she hid her face in his shoulder and clutched at his coat. Jack felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth but it was cut short when the wild animal in front of him bared his teeth at him.

"Hello there…little kitten…" he muttered just before the tiger launched at him with its paw, scratching his hand just as a pistol shot cut in the air. The animal fell in front of Jack's and Jane's feet while they watched.

"What…?" Jane whispered as she looked up and saw Elena tucking her pistol in her belt.

"Seems like trouble's following you, Jack." She said with a smirk as Jane stepped from behind Jack.

"True enough. What are you doing here, Elena?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"You don't seem very grateful." The woman stated as she got closer.

"Did you follow us here?"

"Maybe…"

"Why?" he asked while Jane watched the interaction suspiciously.

"I simply wanted to see this place again. After the very nice tour you gave me the other day."

"What are you talking about? I never came here with you." He said as he looked at Jane quickly.

"Rum makes you forget, Jack. I was sure you'd remember our time by this very pond two days ago." Elena said with a smirk.

"_Our time?_ What are-…Jane, no! She's lying!" he said hurriedly but Jane simply stared at him.

"Come on now, Jack. She's smarter than that. But of course you'd never admit it. You don't have the courage to say the truth. You never did. I am wounded but I know you. Something that your woman simply doesn't seem to do." Elena said while looking at Jack amused.

"Luv, it's not true. She is lying. I came right to you after we found the Fountain." Jack whispered as he turned to Jane and took hold of her hand.

"No, you didn't. Gibbs told me where you were. You were with them. I trusted you…" Jane whispered but he shook his head and looked at her pleadingly.

"I am not lying, Jane. I'd never do that to you!"

"You have done it before." She whispered as she tried to remove his hold from her hand.

"Now it's different!"

"I can't believe you'd do something like that-…"

"You believe her instead of me?!" he suddenly barked as he threw her hand away from his.

Jane looked at him with moisture brimming in her eyes before she turned and headed back to the Pearl.

"Why did you do it?! You know it's not true! I'd never sleep with you!" he hissed venomously as he turned to face Elena.

"Now we're square, darling. You lie? I lie. Be a good puppy and follow her." She said as she turned and walked away, leaving him to stare after her with furious, almost black eyes.

**End of chapter 61**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review. Thoughts and ideas are welcome. :)**


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N**: Hello, darlings. The new chapter's here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **PiratePushcake, MissSparrow101, ren-hatake, Midnight LeAnn, TinkerbellxO, peaches and CrippledSoul.**

**Review reply to peaches: **Hello, love. Thank you so much for your review and support.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 62**

Jack was furiously walking through the forest and towards the ship. His boots made heavy noises as he walked in the darkness while he muttered obscenities through his teeth. Minutes later he was walking the gang plank of the Pearl while the crew was talking and laughing as they drank rum. He didn't spare them a single glance as he headed straight into his cabin. He slammed the door open and started talking without checking if Jane was really there.

"You have no-…" he stopped when he realized that the cabin was empty and exactly as they had left it. His brow furrowed as he looked around the empty room.

"Jane?" he called as he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. He turned, expecting to see her but he came face to face with his first mate instead.

"Where's Jane, Gibbs?" he asked and the older man frowned deeply.

"Eh? I thought you were together."

"You mean…she didn't come here?" he asked and Gibbs shook his head.

"Haven't seen her since you left together… I've been on deck all the time." He said and Jack's eyes widened briefly as he walked to the deck and looked towards the forest.

"Bugger." He hissed before he turned to Gibbs again.

"Gather a couple of men and start looking for her." He said in a low voice before he turned and left the ship again.

"Something happened?" Gibbs called but the only answer he received was a jerky wave of a hand.

* * *

"Where the hell are you, tart?" Jack asked out loud as he kept walking through trees while his eyes were looking around frantically.

"That wench…Too bad I can't kill her…I wonder though…will she hurt if I cut out her bloody tongue?" he murmured lowly as he paused and looked around him with a sigh. His eyes went to the scratch the wild animal had left to his hand only to see that it was gone from his skin.

"I guess she won't hurt then…Damnation." He said as he tore his eyes away from his hand. A sound to his right caught his attention and he turned towards it. He squinted and saw something behind a tree. A figure was standing there…with a protruding stomach. Jane. What was she doing there?

He bit his lip and started walking towards her in silence, thinking that she hadn't noticed him there yet.

"If you take one more step I'll remove from your person what makes you a man." He heard her shaky voice say and he paused in his steps to briefly glance down at his groin with a grimace.

"That's all good and mighty, luv, but I think I'll take me chance." He called as he continued walking towards her. When she didn't turn or answer him he frowned.

"What are you doing here, Janey?" he asked as he looked around suspiciously.

"Nothing. What are you doing here?" she asked as she wiped at her cheek with her hand, causing him to wince at the sight.

"What do you think I am doing?" he asked softly and she shrugged.

"Hunting for fairies?" she asked sarcastically and he smirked.

"No…but I think I just found one." He said as he reached for her shoulders only to have her slap his hands away. She turned sharply around and glared at him.

"Quit the flattery. It'll get you nowhere." She hissed and the smirk left his face as his hands fell limply at his sides.

"Fine… What are you doing here?" he repeated his first question and she looked away.

"I am looking around." She replied as she turned away from him.

"Liar." He smirked as he crossed his hands over his chest.

"You're calling me a liar? That's grand coming from you!" she spat angrily and he flinched.

"I am not lying, Jane. And you didn't answer me bloody question, luv." He said and she huffed.

"I got lost, alright? As for the not lying part; I don't believe you." She said in a low voice.

"I am not bloody lying, woman! She is lying. What can I do to prove it to you?" he asked wearily as he came closer to her and rubbed up and down her arms.

"There's nothing you can do. If it hadn't happened before I'd believe you. Sadly it has happened before." She said quietly and he sighed as he buried his face in her auburn hair and tightened his grip on her porcelain skin.

"I didn't do anything with her. I don't like her. In fact I hate her. I only cooperated with them to get to the Fountain." He whispered but she shook her head.

"You used to like her-…"

"I used to, yes. I don't now. Please believe me." He coaxed as he nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck.

"Why would she lie to me, Jack?" she asked as she got free from his grip and turned to look at him.

"Because she hates me." He said quietly.

"Why?"

"Why? What do you think?"

"You stole from her." She stated and he pouted.

"Why do you always think that?" he asked and she gritted her teeth.

"Answer the bloody question, Jack." She hissed and he looked at her appreciatively, unusually amused by her anger.

"Back to being feisty I see. I like that. You should be pregnant more often then." He grinned and she punched his arm; hard.

"Bloody hell, Jane!" he exclaimed as he held his hurt arm.

"You think this is funny? How would you feel if you were in my position?" she snapped and he seemed thoughtful.

"Well, I don't think I'll ever will. I am Captain Jack Sparrow. Women don't leave me." He said more to himself than to her. He realized it was the wrong thing to say after he received the hard slap upon his cheek.

"Oh." He winced as she passed by him and started walking away.

"Luv…"

"Shut your mouth at last and let me be!" she called angrily as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"I'd like that, Janey but you're going the wrong way again." He called and she paused. She took a deep breath and turned around.

"This way." He said as he let go of his red cheek and pointed. She glared at him angrily before she started following him back to the Pearl. Jack cracked his jaw and massaged it as they walked in silence.

"What am I not giving you that you had to do that?" he heard her ask quietly after a while and he closed his eyes briefly.

"I didn't do anything. You're wrong. I love you. Why would I do that?" he asked as he stopped to look at her.

"You love me? Are you sure?" she asked and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What's that supposed to mean? Would I take you with me if I didn't love you?" he called as she walked in front of him while the Pearl appeared in front of them.

"You tell me." She whispered as she held her stomach protectively.

"You don't trust me at all, do you? You never did." He accused as he stopped walking and gazed at her back.

"Every time I trust you, you betray me." She answered him as she turned and looked straight into his eyes.

Jack didn't know how to reply to that for a moment. Jane sighed and walked up the gang plank until she was lost from his sight.

Jack gazed at his feet as his eyes narrowed into slits.

_This is wrong. We're not supposed to be fighting right now…I didn't do anything.__ This time **I am **right. _He thought frantically before he looked up and followed her to the cabin.

"You know you're the one who should be apologizing right now. Not me." He said as he shut the door roughly.

"Should I? Really?" she asked bitterly.

"If you don't trust me I don't know what we're doing together." He said and she stared at him. His eyes widened at his own words and he opened his mouth to speak.

"You're right." She whispered as she turned away from him.

"Jane…I didn't mean it. This is ridiculous. Hell…I don't even know what I am saying here." He said tiredly as he rubbed his temple.

"Maybe we should just…don't talk for a while." She said softly as she collapsed on the bed. He looked at her and nodded.

"Okay…we'll talk when we're both calm. Savvy?" he asked as he removed his coat and fell on his chair with a sigh.

"If it's not true, as you say…why did she wait until now to say something like that?" she asked and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"You said that we shouldn't talk for a while." He groaned and she pursed her lips.

"Fine." She muttered as she turned on the bed and drew her legs towards her chest as far as they would go with her belly in the way. Jack gazed at her and bit his lip before he stood up and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to her and leaned down to press his lips against her exposed shoulder. She flinched but he didn't expect her to react differently.

"You know you're not supposed to tire yourself…We'll talk in the morning." He whispered as he trailed his lips towards her soft cheek.

"I don't know what to believe, Jack." She whispered and he looked down at her.

"You should believe me but since you don't…"

"I want to believe you but I know you. I know you look at other women when we're not together. You were always like that. Why would you change now?"

"Because now I know what I want and really need." He said simply before he kissed her cheek one last time and then moved back from her. Jane blinked at his answer but didn't speak again. She only listened as he sat back in his chair and sighed. His eyes didn't leave her for the rest of the night.

**End of chapter 62**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review. This story is approaching an end soon. Thoughts and ideas are always welcome of course. :)**


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N:** I apologize for the wait but life got the better of me again.

Anyway, I want to thank: **Nelle07, xBelekinax, TinkerbellxO, Mad-Hatter-32, MissSparrow101, ren-hatake, Midnight LeAnn, PiratePushcake, WhisperInTheRain, and bee27.**

Thanks to all of those who have placed this story to their favorites and alerts. I love you all.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 63**

_Days later…_

Jack entered the cabin, a tray of food in his hand and looked at Jane who was sitting quietly on the bed. He closed the door and cleared his throat, causing her to look up at him.

"Since you didn't honor us with your presence in the galley, I brought you something to eat." He said sourly and she sat up.

"Thank you. I'm sorry… I fell asleep. That's why I didn't come." She said and his narrowed eyes focused on her disbelievingly.

"Are you sure? Sure you're not ignoring me or anything?" he answered as he placed the tray of food on her lap, his hand brushing over her swollen stomach in the process.

"Of course I am sure. I am not that immature. That sounds like something _you_ would do, Jack." She stated and he placed his hands on his hips.

"Really? You want to bet on that? Because I am the one who followed you here like a whelp, caring whether you've eaten or not. Plus I am the one who is right this time." He glared as she picked up the spoon and started eating.

"So you say." She said and he gritted his teeth before he turned on his heel and started walking away.

"We're docking at Tortuga in an hour." he called on his way out of the cabin before he slammed the door shut. Jane flinched at the sound of it and she looked down at the stew before she pushed it away and sighed heavily.

* * *

Jane stepped out of the cabin just as the ship anchored and looked around her. She saw Gibbs talking to a crewman and walked towards him. He noticed her walking over to him and smiled at her.

"Hey, lass. Out and about I see." He said once she was close enough.

"Yes…I wasn't feeling very well." She said softly and he chuckled.

"Come on, missy. I already know you're mad with the Captain." He said quietly and she frowned.

"Is there anyone who doesn't know?" she asked with her hands on her hips and he shook his head.

"Nope."

"Great. Just great, Mr. Gibbs." She murmured.

"I have one thing to say to you; don't listen to everything that…devil woman says. Trust me. I know." He said in a hushed voice as he glanced briefly at Barbossa's ship which was next to the Pearl.

"I-…" she started.

"Mister Gibbs! Quit chatting and help." Jack called as he approached them from behind.

"Aye, Captain." Gibbs said quickly before he walked away.

Jane turned as Jack passed by her and she frowned.

"You're going somewhere?" she asked and he paused.

"Ashore." He said shortly as he glanced at her crossly.

"Can I come?" she asked and his nostrils flared.

"It's not a place for a pregnant woman alone." He stated and her eyes narrowed.

"Alone? I was thinking of coming with you." She said and he shook his head.

"Nay, I'll be going alone if you please." He said coolly.

"What about me?"

"You can stay here. Cotton's on watch." He said dismissively with a wave of his hand.

"Where will you go?" she asked suspiciously and he smirked.

"Well, since you know me so well I think you already know what I am going to do. That's all you think I do anyway." He said as he inspected his nails.

"I have something on my mind but would care to enlighten me?" she asked.

"That, darling. I'll do exactly what you have in your mind. After all, you know me _so well._" He said as he bowed and then swiftly walked away from her. Jane watched him go and shook her head before she turned and leaned against the railing for support.

"Damn you, Jack." She whispered as she turned her face and looked once at his retreating form before she averted her gaze into the water again.

* * *

Gibbs was drinking from a bottle when he spotted Jane walking down the gang plank. His eyes widened and he hurried after her.

"Miss Jane! Wait!" he called and she paused.

"Yes, Mr. Gibbs?" she asked patiently.

"Where you're going so late? The Captain's going to be angry."

"I'll simply take a walk along the docks. You'll be able to see me from the deck. I just need to stretch my legs for a bit." She said as she looked at him.

"The babe's giving you a hard time?" he asked and she nodded.

"It keeps kicking and moving around." She muttered as she placed a hand on her stomach and he winced sympathetically.

"Alright, lass. I'll be watching over while you take your stroll." He said with a smile and she smiled back.

"Thank you." She beamed before she turned.

"Oh and the captain simply went to drink, lass. He told me that himself, he did." He called and she waved at him, not really sure she could believe that.

She arrived at the dock and it was surprisingly calm for a place like Tortuga. Perhaps it was too late but Jane didn't care as long as she could stay on solid ground for a while.

She placed her hands on her stomach before she sat down with her legs on the side of the water. As she started thinking of what had happened again she heard distant voices. She turned her face towards the direction they were coming from and she realized that one belonged to Elena. The other belonged to…_Barbossa?_ They didn't seem quite calm if you asked Jane.

Jane got up with a bit of difficulty as they got closer and she hid behind some crates.

"What did you want me to do? I had to somehow pay him back! He has lied more to get his way!" Elena hissed and Jane frowned.

"And you deiced to do that by telling his wench that you slept with him? Quite clever!" Barbossa exclaimed and Jane stilled.

"I don't understand why you're so angry! It's not like I really slept with him! Don't tell me you're jealous." Elena said agitated and Jane gasped.

"Jack has something that I might need again, you foolish woman!" Barbossa barked at her.

"Don't tell me; the precious compass." Elena mocked.

"Yes, the compass. He will not agree to help me again after what you already tried to smother you a few minutes ago!" Barbossa hissed before he turned and headed for his ship. Elena huffed and followed after him shortly.

Jane moved away from her hiding place and looked around her shocked.

"Oh, my God…What did I do?" she asked out loud as she started walking towards the ship again, all the while looking around her for Jack to appear but he didn't.

**End of chapter 63**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I know it's short but I had to leave you with this small cliffhanger. Please review and I'll continue soon! :)**


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I apologize for the waiting but updates will come slower until I finish my finals. **:(**

I want to thank everyone who has put this story on their alerts and favorites and of course my wonderful reviewers: **11Renee11, PiratePushcake, Howlongmustiwait, Midnight LeAnn, ren-hatake, TinkerbellxO, MissSparrow101, bee27, Nelle07, Shining Petals and KimOfDrac.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 64**

Jane woke up in the middle of the night with a gasp, her hand going instinctively on her stomach. She released a shaky breath and touched her forehead. She pulled back her fingers and realized that she sweating profoundly. She sat up on the bed and looked around the dim lighted cabin, hoping to see Jack but of course he wasn't there.

_So he's really that angry with me._ She thought as she pushed back her hair and let her feet touch the wooden floor of the cabin. She straightened and walked towards the table. She took the mug of water she had placed there earlier and drank greedily before she looked around her again.

Once she felt better she collapsed on the chair and started thinking. She really had a lot of apologizing to do. But it wasn't like Jack was an innocent that would never do something like that. She knew him well enough to know that such thoughts passed by his head no matter if he acted on them or not. She knew that he wasn't the family man that he had tried to be for the last few months. But perhaps she was wrong? After all who said that people can't change? Frowning at that thought she stood up and started pacing until she decided to go out on deck to get some fresh air. Cotton was on watch and the ship was calm and quiet as it floated near the dock.

She walked close to the rail and she leaned against it, her gaze falling on the calm waters as everything that had happened those last few days came into her mind.

The problem was that she didn't know what to tell him. Should she apologize? But how? What was she supposed to say to him? I didn't believe you but now that I heard it from your enemy I do? Because Barbossa and Elena _were_ his enemies. She had realized that now.

Stifling a sigh she turned to look towards the gang plank of the ship, her eyes focusing when she saw a familiar hat appearing on deck. She gulped and her hands started sweating. What if he had really been with someone else? She couldn't blame him really after all those things she had said and after how she had behaved. Deciding to find out she moved back from the rail when he started walking across the deck while fiddling with his compass, shaking it in his hands.

"To hell with you." He slightly slurred before he stuffed it in his pocket and looked up. Once he saw her his face changed and he scowled.

"Still awake I see. Waiting to check on me, love?" he asked as he came closer and looked at her icily, causing her heart to stop momentarily.

"No…I woke up and you weren't there. I came out for a walk." She said quietly and the soft tone in her voice made his hard expression to soften lightly.

"Your clothes are soaked. Did you take a swim?" he asked with a snort, trying to cover his worry with sarcasm.

"I woke up all…drenched. I didn't change."

"Course you didn't. Been planning to put that in me conscience too?" he asked in defensive tone and she sighed.

"No, Jack. Stop throwing insults at me, okay?" she said heatedly and he scowled.

"I am not-…"

"Can we talk inside?" she asked, cutting him, off and he looked at her critically.

"Please?" she coaxed when she saw him hesitating. He looked at her for a few moments longer before he gave a stiff nod, really curious of the way she was behaving. He led the way to the cabin and she followed him, closing the door behind her. He shrugged off his coat and vest and turned to face her.

"I'm all ears." He stated and she licked her lips, an action that didn't go unnoticed by him by the way.

"When you left…I left the ship to take a small walk at the docks-…"

"You what? You left the ship? On your own? Are you bloody insane, woman? What were you thinking with that belly of yours reaching your bloody mouth?" he snapped and she flinched.

"Just listen!" she snapped back and his nostrils flared.

"I wanted some air. Like you do. So, I went out for a walk, and if you must know Gibbs was watching over me." She said and he smirked sardonically.

"The same Gibbs who is currently sleeping at the gangplank of the ship?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"If the only thing you want do anymore with me is stand back and mock me then perhaps we shouldn't talk at all." She said while staring into his eyes.

"No. That's not what I want to do with you. I want to do much more with you but you seem to hate me lately." He said hoarsely as he approached her, his gaze causing her to shiver.

"I don't hate you, Jack. How can you even think that? What would I be doing here if I hated you?" she asked with an amused smile.

"So, can I continue?" she asked and he swallowed before he waved at her to carry on.

"So, as I was near the water when I saw Barbossa and Elena coming back to their ship. And I heard something that I wasn't supposed to hear." At her words he frowned in confusion.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"I heard Elena…talking about you and her."

"I've already told you. There's no _me and her_! How many times are we going to have this conversation?" he growled and she immediately stepped forward to place a hand on his chest before she leaned up to kiss his lips. He flinched in surprise at her sudden move but he couldn't help but respond to her gentle mouth. When she pulled back he was breathless while she was gazing softly up at his closed eyes.

"What was that for? A goodbye?" he murmured breathlessly before he opened his eyes.

"No, you ass." She said with a chuckle, "An apology." She whispered and his eyebrows disappeared under his red bandanna.

"Eh?" he muttered as if in a daze.

"I know everything Elena said is a lie, Jack. I heard them talking about it." She admitted and he blinked.

"You know?"

"Yes. Did you happen to have a fight with them earlier?" she asked and he nodded, still shocked.

"Aye. I almost shoot Barbossa." He stated and she actually laughed before she spoke.

"Good for you."

"Why didn't you believe me when I said it?" the question was asked softly but she could tell that he was offended by the fact that she didn't believe him. He was also quite hurt, not a Sparrow-like feeling either.

"Because…because I thought that at some point you would get bored with me. I thought that me…the baby would finally be too much for you. Even more now that you have found the Fountain…" she spoke quietly and hesitantly.

"Are you really that dense, Janey?" he asked with a laugh as she finally looked up at him, his eyes black and delighted in a way that she hadn't seen them in a long time.

"What?"

"Do you really think that I could ever get bored of you?" he asked while shaking his head.

"I do."

"Why?" he asked perplexed and she frowned.

"I don't know. Perhaps I've grown too big for you…" she trailed off and again he laughed mirthfully.

"Yes, that's true." He said once he recovered and she gasped offended, her hand going immediately to her stomach.

"But it's not a reason for me to ever stop desiring you, love…or loving you." He added as an afterthought and she blinked speechless.

"I won't forgive you that quickly for not trusting me though." He stated as he stepped back and backed towards the bunk. He plopped down onto the mattress and placed his hands behind his head while grinning lazily yet suggestively up at her.

"Do you really think that I can entertain you with this belly?" she asked and he grinned, revealing his gold teeth.

"You can try for I really want to forgive you, lass." He purred with another damned grin.

"Isn't there another way for you to forgive me? I'm not good in these things, you know that." She almost stammered and he seemed thoughtful as she got closer and looked at him.

"You could…perhaps try that small, tiny little vial I gave you a few days ago." He suggested cautiously, just giving it a shot.

"Jack…"

"It was just a thought, Janey." He breathed as he took hold of her hand and pulled her on top of him, straddling him.

"I am not sure if I can ever decide to be immortal, Jack." Sh whispered as he pulled her head down close to his.

"It's not that hard, Janey." He murmured and she frowned as she smoothed her fingers over his lips and moustache.

"But I know that you don't sleep well lately. I know that you are plagued by nightmares since that day." She said softly and he sighed.

"Everything comes with a prize, love. But I only have those dreams because in me life I have wronged others. You haven't. You are as innocent as the first winter snow." He said with a smirk as he played with her hair, making her wonder if he had already forgiven her for her doubt.

"Just…try and understand me reasoning. Please?" he said as he leaned back on the pillow and let her head fall forward, into the crook of his neck.

"I am trying." She whispered to him, her breath ghosting over his skin, making him shiver in secret anticipation.

"Good." He smirked as her hand brushed the skin of his neck before it came to his thick hair.

"You know what?" she asked as she started getting comfortable across his more than willing body.

"Hmm?" he asked as his hand left her hair and slid down her back to massage it gently but urgently at the same time.

"You should let me braid your hair sometime." She said and he snorted.

"You can do whatever you want with me hair, darling…" he stated and she smiled before she kissed him, "As long as I get to do to you whatever I want tonight." He finished as he sat up and brought her to sit on his lap, pressing her down onto him with a devious grin. Her hands snaked around his neck and she smirked.

"Will it help me to earn forgiveness, Captain?" she asked and she almost melted when she felt his hand stroking her stomach.

"Aye…it'll help a lot." He murmured before he crashed his lips again, his tongue ardently parting her lips to deepen the kiss. Her hands tightened around him while his pulled her hips tighter into his. He groaned and pulled back from the kiss with great reluctance. He bit slightly on her bottom lip before he removed his hands from her hips.

"On your stomach." He ordered in a low voice and her cheeks flushed as she moved back and obeyed with slight reluctance.

"Now…" he breathed as he slid behind her and grabbed hold of her nightdress before pulling it up her legs, "Let's see if you can make me forgive you." He husked as he pushed back her hair and fastened his mouth on her neck while his right hand pulled her up on her knees so she was pressed up against his front.

"That's it." He groaned before he leaned forward to capture her mouth in a heated kiss.

"Jack?" she murmured against his lips.

"Aye?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered and he nodded, his hand pausing in undoing his clothing.

"Me too, love. Me too…" he whispered back before he kissed her again and all talking ceased at once.

**End of chapter 64**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, loves. Hope you liked it. Only a few chapters to go. Review and tell me your thoughts and ideas! Please? :)**

**Xxx Lina **


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N:** Hello, loves. I am so sorry for the huge delay but I have too much studying to do and little time to write. I finish my finals on June 1 so please until then be patient.

I want to thank: **WhisperInTheRain, KimOfDrac, Nelle07, bee27, PiratePushcake, TinkerbellxO, MissSparrow101, Midnight LeAnn, 11Renee11, Mad-hatter-32, Riddicks-gurl1988 and DiaDeLosMuertos**. Thank you all for your comments!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 6****5**

Jane was lying wide awake under the covers while Jack was sleeping noisily next to her, his back turned to her. She sighed and shifted on the bed until she was sitting up and against the headboard of their bunk.

She turned and looked at his back before she looked down at her lap. She rolled the small vial of Jack's _magical water_ between her hands and looked at it thoughtfully. She didn't want to do this but she knew that at some point she'd have to do it. She had avoided agreeing to his constant pressure but she had come to realize- with great horror actually- that if she didn't do it she would eventually loose Jack and at some point her child too. She would get old while he wouldn't. She would die and he wouldn't. Their child would die and Jack would have to see it happen.

Stifling a sigh of agitation she looked away from the shining water to gaze outside the window of the cabin.

A warm but heavy arm snaked around her abdomen and she gasped. She looked down only to see Jack gazing sleepily up at her while squeezing her gently.

"What are you doing awake _again_?" he mumbled as he placed a kiss on the side of her stomach.

"Thinking." She said quickly while trying to hide the vial from him in an attempt to conceal her thoughts.

"No need for that, love. I've already seen it." He smirked against her night dress and she huffed.

"How do you do that?" she asked as she looked down at him amusedly.

"Well…it's an instinct really." He chuckled and she huffed.

"Right."

"Figured it out yet?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes and supported his weight on his elbow.

"No…Sort of…" she muttered as she placed the water on the night stand.

"Hmm…what you've been thinking then?" he asked quizzically.

"About how I will have to do as you want eventually." She said with a scowl and he grinned.

"Does that make you angry? That you'll have to do as I please for once?" he asked with a single raised eyebrow.

"For your information since I've first met you I've been doing what you want." She stated and he blinked.

"No, you haven't."

"Yes, I have. I came here willingly, didn't I? I agreed to come with you on the trip to the Fountain. I agreed to do anything you wanted, didn't I?" she asked and he huffed.

"If you think it such a terrible act why did you?" he asked challengingly.

"I think it's quite obvious!" she said incredulously and he smirked before he placed his hands behind his head.

"Aye, it is. I just like to hear you say it." He grinned smugly and she rolled her eyes.

"Well since you know it why should I tell you?" she challenged and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Because I have something you want in me coat pocket." He stated rather smugly again and she glared at him.

"What could you possibly have that I might want?" she asked puzzled and he grimaced.

"That's quite degrading if you ask plain ol'me." He said rather offended at her words.

"Okay, apologies. Allow me to rephrase. What do you have in your pocket that it may tempt me to say what you want?" she asked with a sigh and he stifled a grin.

"Well…you'll never know unless you go see it." He said while inspecting his fingers. Jane looked at him for a bit longer before she reluctantly stood up from the bed and headed for the chair on which his coat was.

His eyes followed her with a smirk and he watched as she slid her hand in his coat pocket curiously. She frowned as she pulled out something wrapped in paper.

"May I ask what is this?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

"Unwrap it and you'll see." He said as he patted the space next to him. She walked back to the bed and sat down while she started unwrapping the paper from the small package. Jack sat up and leaned close to her before he placed his lips on her neck.

"Oh, God!" she exclaimed as she gazed down at her hands with eager eyes. She heard Jack chuckle against her skin and felt his hands snake around her waist to pull her closer.

"You've been pestering me for a piece for weeks so I decided to give in finally." He stated in mock boredom while she gazed excitedly at the rather sufficient piece of dark chocolate.

"But…where did you get it?" she asked as she pulled her head back, earning a sound of protest from him for having to dislodge his lips from her skin.

"When we made port a few days ago. For such a sort and limited eating pleasure it gives it's awfully expensive." He said with a grimace and she chuckled.

"Thank you. I love you." She said with a laugh as she turned to kiss him quickly. When she pulled back he followed her mouth with a groan and she chuckled as she granted him the wish of a longer and deeper kiss.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" he asked after he pulled back and she shook her head.

"I'll save it for tomorrow." She said as she wrapped it again and placed it on the night stand.

"Fine." He laughed as he lied back on the pillow and looked at her as she rearranged herself under the covers next to him.

"Jack?" she asked as she nestled against him and placed a hand on his bare chest.

"Mmm?" he voiced with his eyes closed.

"Can we go to see Liz?" she asked and his eyes opened at once.

"Why?" he asked as he gazed at her skeptically.

"I just want to see her and Liam…"

"That's not the reason." He statement and she frowned.

"Of course it is." She argued.

"No, it isn't. You want to go back because you want to give birth there instead on the ship." He said and she gaped at him.

"Did that water make you a mister _'Know it all' _all of a sudden?" she asked and he grinned.

"I already was, love." He answered and she sighed.

"Alright, yes. That might be another reason." She admitted.

"Is it because you do not trust us pirates to deliver a whelp without putting it into a mortal danger?" he asked edgily and she bit her lip.

"You're getting it all wrong. Of course I trust you but I want to be with someone that I know." She said and he scowled.

"I am not someone you know?" he asked hurt and she buried her face n his chest.

"This is coming out all wrong. Of course you are but Liz knows how to handle it since she's a mother. That's all I am saying." She said as she looked at him. He gazed at her thoughtfully before she sighed and rested her head upon his chest once more.

"We don't have to go if you don't want. We can go somewhere else. Tortuga for instance." She said quietly, her voice muffled by his skin. Jack closed his eyes and shifted under her before he placed a hand on her back. When she received no answer she understood that going to Liz was not an option. Of course he wouldn't want to go there. Why would he?

Stifling a heavy sigh she closed her eyes and remained still in his embrace.

"Fine." She heard him say in a gruff voice after a few minutes, his chest vibrating against her ear as he spoke and her eyes snapped open.

"Fine?"

"We can go there if that's what you want." He said without opening his eyes. Jane's lips curved up into a smile and she kissed his cheek twice.

"Thank you, Jack." She whispered and he gripped the back of her head to still her from moving back. His dark eyes slowly opened and he locked his gaze with hers.

"Come here." He murmured as he guided her mouth towards his. He captured her lips in a deep kiss before he pulled her more firmly against his warm body.

"There's a price for it though." He said hoarsely.

"Of course there is." She mumbled breathlessly as she focused her gaze on his full lips.

"One third of that chocolate." He finished his request and she looked at him incredulously before she burst into a fit of laughter, the sound filling the cabin along with his heart.

**End of chapter 6****5**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review! Thoughts and ideas are always welcome. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Cookies to everyone that reviews! :)**


	66. Chapter 66

**Review replies to:**** A/N:** Hello everyone! Once again I apologize for the lack of updates but from now on they will be more frequent since I have free time.

So, I want to thank my reviewers from the last chapter: **Nelle07, 11Renee11, MissSparrow101, TinkerbellxO, Mad Hatter-32, Meena, Howlongmustiwait, BluePaintedFreak, xBelekinax, Midnight LeAnn, PiratePushcake, gree-as-elphaba and WhisperInTheRain.** I also want to thank those who have put this story to their favorites and alerts. You're all great!

**Meena: **Glad to know you like it so much. Thank you! :)

**Howlongmustiwait: **Hi there! Once again thank you for reading and reviewing! :)

**PiratePushcake:** Hello!Thank you for reviewing. You'll see if she'll drink the fountain water in this chapter. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 66**

**(Warning: Love scene ahead. Don't like don't read.)**

"We're not going to stop here!" Jane hissed as she stomped her foot stubbornly.

"Yes, we are. Mr. Gibbs-…" Jack said ignoring her.

"Jack!" she cried frustrated.

"As I was saying, lower anchor, Mr. Gibbs." Jack said calmly.

"What business do we have to do in Tortuga? Mr. Gibbs, stop." Jane said and Jack glared at her as his first mate paused in his actions to order the crew.

"Belay that, Gibbs! Lower anchor." Jack said slowly while Jane's eyes widened.

"You promised that there will be no stops until he get to Liz." She said with a pointed finger at him.

"Did you happen to notice that pregnancy's making you insufferable?" Jack asked her and her eyes narrowed.

"And you're not making it any easier either, Jack!"

"The crew needs its rest. We need supplies. How many times do I have to repeat meself?" he asked in a low voice before he turned and started walking to his cabin.

"Jack!' she called as she trailed after him.

"is there a particular reason that you want to stop here?" she asked as she walked inside the cabin and shut the door behind her.

"What?" he asked as he started rummaging through his desk drawers.

"Maybe it's because I haven't managed to please your desires because of my large stomach." She stated and he paused. He slowly turned to look at her incredulously.

"Now you're being ridiculous." He stated as he leaned against the desk.

"Am I?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jack looked at her before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Alright, I admit that you've not been particularly compliant to my bed desires since you're you know…all delicate…lately but you're just being absurd about the whole thing." He said rather uncomfortably and she relaxed.

"Okay…but you promised that you're going to take me to Port Royal." She said more calmly.

"And you promise that you'd me the favor to finally drink from the bloody vial! Do you know that I haven't been able to sleep knowing that you haven't done so yet? What if something happens in Port Royal and we get caught. Do you know what they would do to you if they catch you with me? I am no respected civilian, Jane. I am a pirate. Have you realized that?" he asked in a raised voice.

"Do not shout at me! What's drinking your goddamned water got anything to do with us going to Liz?" she asked in an equally raised voice.

"Everything! There are hundreds of red coats there! We're not invisible if you haven't noticed." He said furiously he glared at her.

"Then why did you keep coming back there if it was so dangerous for you?" she asked, remembering all those times he had visited Elizabeth's house in the past.

"Because of you, you insufferable, stubborn woman! Wasn't it obvious?" he barked at her as he slammed his hand down on the desk angrily, making the rum bottles and charts move precariously on top of the surface.

Jane gasped at that and she blinked at him before she gathered her wits.

"That was after you met me. What about before?" she asked and he gritted his teeth.

"I wasn't going there so frequently. Surely Lizzie must have mentioned that." He said in a low voice.

"Liz's told me many things about you two but that wasn't one of them." Jane said, knowing that she shouldn't go back to those things but he forced her to do so by his stubbornness.

"Jane…let's just stop, shall we?" he said tiredly as he turned towards his desk again.

"Fine, but you did promise."

"I said I am going to take you there and that's it. I never said that we wouldn't make any necessary stops." He said rather gruffly without looking at her, "Plus you promised too so I don't have to keep me promise since you haven't done so." He said as he looked at her sideways.

Jane's hands turned into tight fists at her side as she glared at the back of his head before she turned and walked loudly towards the side cabin where the bed was. Jack turned to look at her curiously as she leaned down and opened the nightstand drawer.

"What are you doing?" he asked with his brow furrowed.

"What do you think? You want me to keep my promise? I will." She stated rather angrily as she took hold of the shining vial and showed it to him. Jack's eyes widened when he saw her uncorking it and he gaped at her when she brought the small bottle to her lips. She drank the cool liquid and with a shudder she brought the vial away from her lips. She put the cork back and walked over to him. She pressed the now empty vial into his palm and gazed at him challengingly.

"Satisfied?" she asked and he blinked, still shocked that she actually did drink the water.

"Why…ahem, why did you do that?" he asked after he cleared his throat, watching as a small glow surrounded her form.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked and he slightly narrowed his chocolate eyes at her.

"For me?" he asked quietly and she rolled her eyes with a small smirk.

"And you say I'm insufferable." She said with a chuckle, "Who else?" she said as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at him amused. Jack placed the vial on his desk and he hesitated briefly before he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Jane gasped into the kiss and he took the chance to deepen it by invading her mouth with his clever tongue. His hands tightened their hold on her and pressed her closer to his body. His hands roamed her back as he started kissing her more hungrily and his nimble fingers brushed over the ties of her dress. He groaned in appreciation when she returned his kiss with equal fervor and turned her around so she was the one pressed against his desk. He tore his mouth away and lowered the sleeve from her shoulder before he attacked the newly exposed skin with his mouth. Jane sighed as his mouth moved to her neck and she slid her hands around him to pull him even closer.

"I thought you were going ashore?" she asked and he pulled his mouth from her neck to kiss her quickly on the lips.

"You thought wrong." He smirked as his fingers finally untied the back of her dress and let it fall from her shoulders. He hooked his fingers on the fabric and pulled it further down her body until it pooled around her feet. He took hold of her legs and raised her from the floor only to place her swiftly on top of the desk. His hand pushed back charts and bottles until she was sitting comfortably atop the solid surface.

"You're not playing fair. I did what you asked." She gasped as he removed his belt and sash from his waist.

"I intend to keep me word, Janey. We'll be gone by the evening. It's only fair for me crew to have a bit of entertainment, don't you think?" he breathed as his hands pushed up her shift and delved under it to fumble with her undergarments.

"I thought I was too delicate for you lately?" she gasped as he threw them away and pressed closer to her.

"True enough." He muttered as he kissed her again and snaked his hands around her back to briefly caress her back before he placed them on top of her thighs. He leaned in and buried his face in the crook of her neck when he nipped and kissed the skin there

"But you can't expect me to stay away for too long…Not when you feel like this." He said hoarsely as he pulled her legs apart in order to slide between them. She chuckled and locked her legs around him as he kissed his way down her collarbone to her breast.

"You'll be the death of me, you tart." He murmured and she laughed.

"That is not possible I think." She said as she threaded her fingers into his hair to bring his mouth closer to her skin.

He growled low in his throat and released his hold on her thighs to work on the fastenings of his breeches.

A knock on the door did not encourage him to stop from freeing himself from the bothersome clothing.

"Captain!" Gibbs' voice called but Jack carried on with kissing Jane's neck.

"Jack." Jane laughed as she touched his arm and tried to dislodge him from her.

"Captain?"

"What?" Jack snapped as he moved back from Jane to glare wildly at the closed door.

"Aren't you coming ashore?" Gibbs asked hesitantly.

"No! Make sure everyone's back by nightfall." He called before he kissed Jane's lips again.

"Alright…" Gibbs muttered before he walked away with the rest of the crew.

"Now…where were we?" he grinned as he grabbed Jane and pulled her forward on the desk.

"You can be nice when you want to be, you know." She said as she cupped his face and looked at him.

"Of course I can. I can be extremely naughty too." He breathed as he grinded against her, making her gasp.

"I already knew that." She said in a breathless voice and he bit down on her shoulder just as he entered her swiftly. He groaned against her ear before he soothed the bite on her shoulder with his lips and tongue.

"Jack…" she sighed and he moaned as he started moving powerfully.

"That's me name." he chuckled huskily as he brought her leg higher around his waist, effectively bringing him even deeper inside of her.

"I think we're going to…ruin your desk." She choked out as she dug her nails to his arms. Jack looked down at the precariously moving desk and groaned in irritation.

"Bugger." He muttered as he stopped and pulled back from her. He pulled her off the desk and turned her around.

"Forward, love." He murmured as he pressed a hand against the small of her back. Jane's eyes widened but he smirked when she complied. He leaned over her back and kissed the back of her neck as his hands pulled up her shift.

"Off with it." He muttered and she raised her hands so he could remove it from her. He pressed her forward again and leaned over her again. His hands caressed her stomach once before they went to cradle her hips gently. He moved closer and his lips found the side of her face as his hips pushed forward. His lips parted at the connection against her cheek and he hissed.

Her name left his lips with every move he made and she turned her head to find his mouth. His eyes opened and he returned her kiss as he lost himself inside her warmth.

"You know…" she started as she broke the kiss much to his displeasure, "This is probably the last time we're doing this until the baby." She said teasingly and his eyes widened.

"Well then…perhaps we should make the best of it then, aye?" he said slyly before he covered her mouth with his again.

* * *

Jack was resting on his side, playing with a lock of Jane's auburn hair while she slept. He twisted her hair around his fingers and watched as it fell onto her shoulder in a single curly wave. He smirked and did it again before he gathered more of her hair and repeated the action. He buried his face in her locks and inhaled deeply before he moved back and sat up. Gathering her hair in both of his hands, he started making a braid.

Jane stirred and frowned when she felt hands on her hair.

"What are you doing?" she asked sleepily and he grinned.

"I'm braiding your hair." He stated in concentration and she chuckled.

"Thank you but… why?"

"Because you were sweating and I thought it'd be better if it were out of the way." He said simply and she smiled, letting him do as he pleased.

"Feeling alright?" he asked as he looked at her from over her shoulder.

"Fine. A bit sore." She muttered and he smirked.

"I know."

"Not there! My back hurts." She laughed and he pouted.

"Thanks, love." He said sarcastically as he finished with her hair and took his hands away.

She turned onto her back and rolled her eyes before she took hold of his chin braids. She tugged at them until he was inches from her face and then leaned forward. She kissed him softly and once she released him he fell forward and onto her chest.

"Did I sleep long?" she asked as she looked at the dark sky from the window.

"No. I have to go and give orders. You stay here. I'll be back." He said and it was then that she noticed that he was dressed.

"Okay." She whispered as she yawned and looked at him as he put on his vest and coat. He winked at her and with a last smile he left the cabin to give the course for Port Royal.

**End of chapter 66**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review and there'll be cookies for you all if you do! Your thoughts are more than welcome! :)**


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N**: Hello everyone! How are you? I have the new chapter's here for you. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **Writingwillow, 11Renee11, Midnight LeAnn, xBelekinax Malsie19, Smile Its Contagious, TinkerbellxO and PiratePushcake.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 67**

_Tortuga_

"Excuse me, Mr. Gibbs? Where's Jack?" Jane asked as she spotted the older man leaning over the rail of the ship. She had been searching Jack for an hour all over the ship but he was nowhere to be found.

"Ah, I think he went ashore, lass. You were asleep and he didn't want to wake you." Gibbs replied as he offered her a kind smile.

"Oh…Will he be back tonight?" she asked slowly as she placed a hand over her swollen stomach.

"Of course. At least I think he will."

"Do you know where he went?" she asked and Gibbs rubbed the back of his neck in thought.

"For a drink I think. I am not sure." He said with a shrug and Jane nodded.

"Thank you. I was on my way to make some dinner. Seeing that we're alone on the ship would you like me to make you something?" she asked and he looked at her surprised.

"The captain won't mind?" he asked and she chuckled.

"Why would he mind? Come on." She said as she turned and started walking towards the galley.

"You shouldn't tire your self, lass." Gibbs called as they entered the galley.

"I've been sitting all day. Besides I am hungry. Sit down and I'll-…"

"I'll help." He cut her off and she smiled gratefully.

"Thank you then."

"You seem in a better mood these days." Gibbs noted and she turned to look at him.

"Am I? Has Jack been complaining about my mood then?" she asked suspiciously.

"Eh? No, not at all." He replied quickly.

"No need to cover him, Mr. Gibbs. I know he was not pleased with my behavior but I hope that he'll not complain again in the future." She sighed and Gibbs nodded as he started helping her with peeling potatoes.

* * *

When Jack returned hours later, he found Jane sitting on the bed with a bowl of stew in her hands. He blinked and shut the door, getting her attention.

"You're back?" she asked after swallowing a spoonful of stew.

"Aye…You're eating?" he asked as he removed his hat and coat and swaggered towards her.

"Hmm. Mr. Gibbs helped me make this. It's my second bowl." She explained without embarrassment and he chuckled.

"Good to know, love. Is there any left for me?" he asked and she fed him a spoonful of her own bowl.

"This is good." He said as he chewed.

"Here. Finish this. I am full." She said as she handed him the bowl and sat back on the bed.

"For how long?" he joked as he started eating.

"For a few hours at least-…What is that supposed to mean?" she asked with a pout once she realized his joke.

"Nothing at all, love." He laughed and she couldn't help but smile at him in return.

"I thought you would have eaten." She said as she watched him eat.

"You thought wrong."

"When are we leaving?" she asked and he swallowed.

"At dawn. I've already given orders to the crew. We'll be in Port Royal in a week." He said and she smiled.

"Thank you. Ow!" she yelped when she felt the baby move. Jack paused and looked at her.

"What?" he asked as his eyes darted from her face to her stomach and back up to her face again.

"It moved. It keeps doing that a lot recently." She said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Does it hurt?" he asked slowly but she shook her head.

"Not really. You want to feel it?" she asked but she was already guiding his hand towards her stomach. They waited for a while and then finally the baby moved again, causing Jack to smirk. He pulled his hand away after some time and placed the half empty bowl of stew onto the nightstand before he pulled her forward and into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, causing her to shiver slightly. He pushed some hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear neatly.

"What?" she asked when she saw him looking at her strangely.

"Nothing." He murmured just as he dipped his head down and kissed her softly. She sighed into the kiss and pressed closer to him, causing him to widen his eyes in surprise. Gradually he lied down on the bed and brought her with him as the kiss deepened and her tongue slipped into his mouth. He groaned and buried a ringed hand into her locks, tugging her head closer to his mouth. She laughed against his lips once she felt his hand fumbling with the cut of her dress, trying to reach her breast. He growled and glared at her as she laughed.

"Sorry." She murmured as she leaned down to kiss his upper lip gently.

"I see you're in a good mood." He stated breathlessly as her lips peppered his face with kisses before they reached his neck.

"Hmm." She nodded as she pushed back his hair to gain better access to his skin.

"Is it because you'll soon see dear Lizzie?" he asked as his eyes closed with a groan, his skin tingling from her lips.

"That too." She whispered as her hand slid under his shirt to touch his scarred chest. His hands cupped her head and pressed her closer as if afraid she would stop. She didn't though. Her mouth returned to his lips and he kissed her back hungrily, delighted that she gave him so much attention.

"I'm sleepy." She whispered as she broke the kiss and started stroking his moustache and beard.

"What?" he eyes opened with a start when she stopped kissing him.

"I am sleepy…and a bit cold." She said again and he resisted the urge to sigh.

"Love, I think we were in the middle of something here." He stated, trying not to sound too desperate.

"Yes, but…" she trailed off as she lied down on his chest and wrapped her arms around his middle to hold him to her.

"Hold me?" she asked quietly and he looked down at her before he wrapped his arms tightly around her, ignoring his body's reaction to her closeness. He reached over and pulled the covers around them before he kissed her forehead again. His fingers started playing with her hair until she was sound asleep against his chest, her warm breath ghosting over his skin.

* * *

_Port Royal, a__ week later…_

"Will you slow down, Jane?" Jack snapped as they walked in the dark, heading for Liz's mansion.

"Why? I am the pregnant one." She chuckled and he huffed.

"I am the older one." He pointed out and she slowed down to catch his arm.

"I forgot, _grandpa_." She teased and he glared at her.

"Wench." He hissed back and she smiled.

"If they caught us you'll be the one to blame." She whispered saucily into his ear and his eyes widened.

"Quicken pace!" he exclaimed suddenly as he caught her wrist and started walking faster.

A few minutes later they were walking through the small garden door at the back of the house. They arrived at the kitchen door and Jane raised her hand to knock. Moments later the door was opened by a young woman, possibly a maid.

"Yes? May I help you?" she asked as she looked at them with curiosity.

"Yes, um…is Mrs. Turner, inside?" Jane asked and the woman nodded.

"He's in her chamber…Who is asking for her?"

"Jack Sparrow." Jack quickly replied and the woman nodded at him.

"Please come in. I'll let her know you're here." She said as she turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Where is Emma?" Jane asked and Jack shrugged.

"No idea, Janey." He muttered as he started going through the kitchen cupboards.

"Jack!" Jane hissed at his antics.

"Janey!" he mocked right back as he continued searching the cupboards. Jane shook her head and leaned against the counter just as her old friend entered the kitchen. Liz's hazel eyes widened and before she knew what hit her Jane was wrapped into a strong embrace.

"Jane!" Elizabeth squealed and Jack grimaced.

"Thank you for the warm welcome, 'Lizabeth." He muttered as he watched the two women holding tightly onto each other. His pout turned into an expression of surprise when Elizabeth let go of Jane to pull him in for an embrace as well.

"Welcome back, Jack." She whispered and he finally, tentatively returned the embrace, thinking that perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea to come back after all.

**End of chapter 67**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please review! Thoughts and comments are always welcome! :)**


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N:** Hello, loves. I am sorry for taking so long to update but I've been caught up with my other stories.

So, I want to thank: **TinkerbellxO, xBelekinax, 11Renee11 and Midnight LeAnn** for taking their time to review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 68 **

Jack gazed up from his cup of steaming tea to look at the two whispering women in front of him. He grimaced and brought the cup close to his nose as Josephine, the new maid, placed a plate of warm biscuits at the glass table in front of them. The maid looked at the pirate with raised eyebrows as he poked the side of the cup and narrowed his eyes funnily.

"Something wrong with your tea, sir?" she asked and Jack looked up to gaze at her surprised.

"Eh, no, love. Is just that tea is not my cup of…tea." He said as he finally placed the cup on the table and leaned back in his chair.

Elizabeth snorted in a very un-lady like way while Jane looked at him with a smile.

"Perhaps your dear mistress would be kind enough to grant me with some rum." He said as he looked at Elizabeth.

"No rum in this house, Jack." She said and he sighed.

"Oh, well." He muttered as he stood up and started walking around the parlor, curiously looking at things that were decorating the room.

"How is Liam?" Jane asked as she reached over for a biscuit.

"He is…growing. He is sleeping but I am sure he'll be more than happy to see you in the morning." Elizabeth said as Jane finished chewing on the biscuit and went for another.

"Looks like dear Mr. Turner I suppose?" Jack asked from across the room as he gazed at a newly acquired painting.

"He does." Elizabeth said quietly while Jack watched from the corner of his eyes as Jane took another cookie. He moved away from the wall and took the plate of biscuits in his hands.

"Why don't you just take it all, aye?" he asked with a grin and she took the plate from his hand with a shrug.

"What? I am hungry." She said and Elizabeth rubbed her back.

"Ignore him. He's just being mean." Liz said as she glared at Jack.

"Mean?" Jack asked as he pointed to himself, "Ask her who's been feeding her all these months?" he asked with a wounded look upon his face.

"You are a man. Men will never know what women go through. You're all so lucky and ignorant." Elizabeth said as she took a cookie from the plate and bit onto it.

"Lucky? We have to survive though your awful, dreadful mood swings." He huffed as he plopped down on the couch and propped his feet on the table.

"Ah! You've survived the Locker and you're scared of poor Jane's mood swings? How surprising." Elizabeth said with mirth and Jack's eyes briefly darkened before they recovered their playful brightness again.

"I'd take the Kraken now, thank you very much." He said as he looked at Jane.

"Thank you, Jack. Always the charmer." She said as she placed the plate on the table and took a sip from her tea. Jack chuckled at her pout and winked at her.

"I could always make it up to you later." He said huskily and Elizabeth clapped her hands.

"Speaking of bedrooms!" she suddenly said as she stood up and looked down at her guests. Jack's eyebrows disappeared under his bandana at the woman's exclamation.

"I have prepared a room for you while you were washing…well, while Jane was washing." Elizabeth said as she looked at Jack while wriggling her nose.

"Oi! Any more insults-..." Jack started but Jane cut him off.

"She is right you know." She said as she stood up and looked at him.

"Well…" he started for he felt quite offended at having Jane remarking on his hygiene, "I suppose I could use…a bath." He said as he waved a hand towards his body.

"Oh, good. This way then." Liz said as she winked at Jane and started walking ahead of them. Jack hesitated but Jane grabbed his hand and hauled him to his feet. They followed Liz upstairs and when she opened the door to the room she had prepared Jack's eyes widened. Everything was in pale colors, mainly a light pink.

"And there goes me pirate pride." Jack murmured as Liz turned to face them.

"Isn't it nice?" she asked and Jane frowned.

"Why is everything in pink?" she asked and Jack sighed in relief.

"That's me girl. Yes, _why_ is everything in pink?" Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Don't you like it?" Liz asked.

"Of course…but why pink? You know I hate pink." Jane said and Jack gaped at her.

"You hate pink?" he asked and she looked at him before she nodded.

"Bloody hell…I didn't know that." He muttered with a frown as he let go of her hand and started walking around the room.

"It's just…All I see is blue because Liam is a boy…I wanted something a bit more feminine." Liz said with a sigh and a shrug.

"Could've used red." Jack said and she grimaced.

"In a brothel perhaps." She said and he glared at her.

"I happen to like red sheets." He stated and Jane sighed.

"Stop it." She said as she looked at them, "Both of you." She added when Jack opened his mouth to speak.

"It's really nice, Liz. Thank you for your trouble." Jane said as she embraced Elizabeth and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome. The bath is ready. I'll let you rest. See you in the morning." Elizabeth said with a smile as she stepped back and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Well this is nice actually." Jack said as he lied down on the bed and crossed his hands behind his head.

"It will be once you get cleaned." She said as she pinched his leg and smirked at him.

"Evil wench." He muttered as he stood up and started removing his clothes. Jane sat on the bed and sighed as she looked around the room.

A shirt hit her in the face and she turned her startled gaze on Jack who was laughing at her expression.

"Be back in a bit, love." He called as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Moments later she heard his voice from the washroom calling her.

"Yes?" she asked as she looked in the room and saw him holding something out to her. She walked closer and realized that it was his bandana.

"Take this, will you, love?" he said and she took it, watching as he placed his head under the water to wet his hair. He emerged seconds later and rubbed his eyes from the soapy water.

"Care to join me?" he asked as he looked at her.

"No…I'll just go…" she muttered and he watched amused as she left the room with a blush on her cheeks.

Jane walked back into the bedroom and was ready to open a window when there was a knock on the door. She opened it and saw Josephine.

"I am here for the Captain's clothes?" she said and Jane frowned.

"Jack's clothes?"

"Yes. Mrs. Elizabeth asked me to wash them for him." She said and Jane nodded before she fetched his clothes.

"Thank you." She said as the maid handed her a robe and a pair of breeches for Jack and closed the door.

When Jack walked out of the washroom Jane was already under her covers, wearing her nightdress.

"Where are my clothes?" he asked as he looked around the room in nothing but a towel.

"Josephine took them." Jane said as she looked at his wet hair.

"What for?" he frowned

"To wash them. Here." She threw the robe towards him and he caught it. He looked at it with a raised eyebrow but put it on nonetheless after he removed the towel from around his waist. He snorted as he looked himself in the wall mirror but didn't comment on it. He lied down on the bed and turned onto his side to look at her.

"Know what, Janey?" he asked as he used one finger to caress her cheek and jaw.

"What?"

"It seems like I don't know you at all." He stated and she frowned.

"Why do you say that?"

"I say that because you said before that you don't like pink."

"So?"

"So, I don't know what you like or dislike. I don't even know what your favorite color is." He murmured as he brushed his fingers over her lips.

"Blue." She said immediately and he smirked.

"Blue?" he chuckled for it was his favorite color as well.

"Do I have to assume that it's yours too?" she asked and he chuckled more.

"Aye, it is." He said as he dipped his head down to kiss her on the lips. He pulled back and looked at her before he looked at the pillowcase under her head.

"Look at all this pink." He muttered with a grimace and she laughed.

"So, what do you say?" he asked after another kiss, "Do you think it'd be useful if I asked more questions tonight?" he whispered as he pecked her nose.

"Anything you want, Captain." She said and he grinned as he lied down next to her and started asking right away.

**End of chapter 68**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. The story is coming to an end soon…One or two chapters to go.**

**Please review and I'll try to update soon. :)**


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 69**

_A few weeks later, Port Royal…_

Elizabeth walked inside the kitchen with Liam and shut the door that led to the garden. She almost jumped out of her skin when they collided with Jack.

"God! You scared me." She said while holding a hand to her chest.

"Sorry, love." He said as he ruffled Liam's hair and smirked down at him.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked when she saw him dressed, his hat on his head.

"I am going for a walk." He said casually and she frowned.

"Now? It's five in the evening. Where are you going?"

"Just around town. Plus, I need to check on the _Pearl_." He replied as he made to pass by her.

"Wait a minute." Liz said authoritatively, "Where's Jane?" she asked as Liam got free from her grasp and ran out of the kitchen quite clumsily.

"She's asleep." Jack said with a frown as he opened the door.

"When will you be back?" Liz demanded and his jaw clenched.

"Soon." Jack snapped before he walked out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

Elizabeth scowled and picked up Liam's toys before she walked out of the kitchen.

"Damn pirate." She mumbled on her way to her room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jane arrived at the bottom of the stairs and looked around with a frown. She headed for the parlor and found Elizabeth sitting alone in her chair, a cup of tea in her hand.

"You're awake?" Liz asked with a smile as she stood up and helped her sit down on the chair.

"I am. You're alone?" Jane asked as Elizabeth poured her some tea.

"Hmm."

"Have you seen Jack? He's not upstairs." Jane murmured as she took the cup and brought it to her lips.

"Um…I saw him a few hours ago. He said he wanted to take a walk." Liz said as she looked at the wall clock.

"It's been two hours since then." She continued with a shrug.

"Oh, alright…Liam?" Jane asked as she placed a hand on her stomach, for a feeling of discomfort surged through her.

"He's upstairs playing with Josephine." Liz smiled but the frowned.

"Are you alright? Are you in pain?" Liz asked when she saw Jane wincing.

"No. Why?" Jane asked as she shifted on the chair to get more comfortable.

"You've been wincing all day."

"I just feel some tiny pains. I feel better than I did in the morning." Jane said quietly and Liz frowned.

"Maybe I should call a doctor?"

"No, I am fine. Perhaps a bath would help me relax." Jane said and Liz nodded.

"Of course. Maybe it's time though." She smiled and Jane frowned.

"I'm not in my month yet. I'll be in my month in five days." She said and Liz placed a hand on top of her own.

"It happens. Liam came a month earlier." Liz said and Jane bit her lip.

"Oh…I guess we'll see." She murmured.

"Finish your tea and I'll prepare you a bath myself." Liz winked and Jane chuckled.

"Thank you."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Don't do that! You'll get me all wet, missy!" Elizabeth laughed as she ducked from the water Jane sent her way.

"This is the purpose." Jane laughed as Liz handed her the bar of soap.

"Just stay there. I'll get you your robe." Liz laughed as she disappeared from the bathroom.

Jane smiled and rubbed the soap between her fingers. She washed her arms and put her head under the water to wet her hair. She emerged from the water and rubbed the water from her eyes before she opened them with a gasp. Her hand went to her stomach and she winced. She looked down and her mouth parted in shock when she saw that the water was slowly becoming pink. She clutched at the tub with her free hand and she was still staring at the foggy water when Liz entered with her robe in her hands.

"Found it, dear... Are you alright?" she asked when she saw Jane staring at the water like it had grown tentacles.

"Liz?" Jane whispered as the other woman came to stand next to her and gasped, "I think my water broke." She said shakily as she finally raised her eyes from the water to look at her friend.

"What?!" Liz exclaimed when she saw the red water.

"No, I mean it's alright." She sputtered, "Everything's going to be alright. But first, let's get you out of this tub. Does it hurt yet?" Liz asked as she reached for a towel.

"Not yet." Jane said as she started panicking.

"It's alright. Come on." Liz assured her as she helped her dry her skin. Elizabeth put the robe around the now shaking woman and took hold of her hand.

"Let's get you to bed." She said quietly as they slowly made their way out of the bathroom.

"I'll send Josephine to get the physician now." Liz said as soon as she had Jane on the bed, the pillows comfortably arranged behind her back.

"I'll be right back." She said as she pressed a kiss on Jane's forehead.

Jane looked at the clock and released a shuddery breath. It was almost ten and Jack was not back yet.

"The physician doesn't live far. He'll be here soon." Liz said once she entered the room, looking more composed.

"Alright." Jane whispered as she looked down at her stomach, sweat glistening at her brow.

"Where is Jack, Elizabeth?" she asked a few moments later as her breath started to get more labored.

"He'll be back." Liz said too quickly for Jane's comfort, "What? I am not good enough?" she joked and Jane shook her head.

"You're more than good enough. Thank you." She whispered as she curled her hand around Liz's fingers.

"You're welcome." Liz whispered back as she silently cursed at Jack for choosing the perfect time to take his stroll towards some bloody tavern. Where else could he be anyway? Right?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Josephine!" Elizabeth called from the hall and the young maid quickly poked her head out of Liam's room.

"Yes, madam?"

"The doctor needs more towels and could you please check the entrance to see if the Captain is back yet?" Liz asked and the maid frowned.

"If he was wouldn't he be coming in…?" she pointed out and then, "I will, my lady." Josephine muttered quickly when she saw Elizabeth's look before she took off.

Elizabeth sighed and walked back inside, closing the door behind her.

When Josephine returned, she handed Elizabeth the towels and stole a glance towards the sweat soaked woman on the bed.

"The Captain's not here yet, madam." The maid said and Liz nodded.

"Alright, thank you." She said, taking the towels from Josephine's hands while worry started creeping up on her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hours later…_

Elizabeth sat in the chair next to Jane's bed, a small bundle of blankets held in her arms. She smiled and crooned at the baby in front of her before she looked at Jane's sleeping face.

"We're going to keep quiet now, won't we? Your mother's sleeping, young lad. We don't want to wake her, do we?" she whispered and the little baby boy wiggled in her grasp before he settled down again. Elizabeth smiled and gently rocked the child before she looked out of the window. The sun was slowly rising beneath the clouded sky and a strong wind was shaking the leaves of the old willow tree that was visible from the window.

"What time is it?" Jane's hoarse voice asked and Elizabeth looked at her.

"You're awake? It's almost seven. How are you feeling?" Liz asked and Jane shrugged.

"Sore…disappointed, worried, happy." She said the last word with a smile towards her son.

"Maybe something happened with the _Pearl_. Jack would never leave you alone." Elizabeth said and Jane looked up at her.

"Wouldn't he?" she whispered and Elizabeth didn't know how to reply.

"Maybe something happened and-…"

"May I hold him please?" Jane interrupted her, obviously not willing to listen to any of it.

"Of course…" Liz said as she gently handed her the baby, "His name?" she asked and Jane frowned.

"I…I don't know." She whispered as she stroked the baby's cheek with her finger.

"Come now. You must have thought of at least one name." Liz said in a bright tone, trying to cheer her up.

"I thought Jack was going to name him and he's not even here." Jane said and Liz sighed.

"I know, Jane…Something must have happened."

"Why didn't he tell me he was going out? If you weren't in the house to tell me, I'd have to guess?" Jane felt her voice rising and Liz shushed her.

"I know you're angry right now, but he must have a reason for not being here." Liz said quickly and Jane looked away.

"Maybe." She whispered as a single tear escaped her red eyes, but she was quick enough to wipe it away.

"Since it's just you and me…you should name him." She said after a while and Elizabeth gaped at her.

"Me? Are you sure?" she asked surprised and Jane nodded.

"You're my best friend. Go ahead."

"I am not good with names." Liz mumbled flustered.

"I trust you." Jane said with a small smile as she waited.

"Perhaps…Christopher would be appropriate for such a gorgeous boy?" she offered and Jane smiled.

"That was my father's name." Jane said quietly and Liz laughed.

"Well, I hit my target then, right?" she said as she gazed down at the baby dozing off in his mother's arms.

"Christopher it is then." Jane said quietly as they stayed there looking at the sleeping child.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Two days later…_

It was evening and Josephine was cleaning Liam's room when she heard a loud thud coming from the window. She stopped to look at it and her eyes widened. Jack Sparrow was standing on the balcony, just outside the large window, knocking on the glass. The maid blinked and walked quickly towards it. She opened the window and the pirate walked in, rubbing his cold hands to warm them.

"Thanks, love…Which room is this?" he asked with a frown as he looked around.

The maid was so shocked to see him there. Everyone thought him gone.

"Cat ate your tongue, lass?" he asked impatiently and the maid shook her head.

"It's little Liam's room." She said and he blinked.

"Oh…I got the room wrong. 'Scuse me." He grinned, giving a small bow before he walked out of the room and proceeded down the hall.

A hand around his hair brought him to a halt and he was harshly turned around to face a fuming Elizabeth.

"Where the hell have you been!?" she asked and she gave a harsh tug at his hair before she finally released him.

"I-…"

"Shut up! Do you even know what happened, you ignorant prick?!" she said as she pushed him backwards.

"Language, 'Lizbeth." He said with a smirk, but the slap he received wiped it off.

"What the hell was that for, wench?!" he hissed while holding his cheek and she glared at him wildly.

"Jane was in labor the night you left, Jack." She said and he froze.

"What?"

"She's currently feeding your son." Liz said and Jack's eyes widened.

"My…m-my what?" he stammered and she sighed.

"Your son. Where were you? We thought you left. _She_ thought you left." Elizabeth said quietly and she saw him swallowing hard.

"I didn't leave. Elizabeth. I-…" A small baby cry cut him off. He slowly turned and looked at the direction of the sound before he started walking towards Jane's room.

"Jack!" Elizabeth hissed, not wanting him to go in there without warning, but he didn't even stop to listen.

He opened the door and a silly smile crossed his face once he saw Jane buttoning up her nightdress with their baby cradled in her arm. The child was squirming and waving his little hands and legs while Jane was smiling down at him amused.

A floorboard creaked under his feet and Jane looked up. The calm expression left her face only to be replaced by shock, anger, hurt and most of it all coldness.

"Hello, love-…" a pillow hit him on the face and his eyes widened.

"Bloody hell, Janey!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the pillow and looked at her with wounded eyes.

"Where the hell have you been? Where were you? It's been three days." she choked out and he took a few tentative steps towards her.

"It's a long story, love…My God…" he whispered as he got closer and took a better look at the baby.

"I can't wait to hear it." She spat and his eyes darted up to her face. She either looked even more beautiful than before or his eyes were simply deceiving him.

"Later." he murmured as he came to stand next to her, "Can I?" he asked as he reached for his son only to have her pull the baby out of his reach.

"No. First you have to explain why you left me here thinking that you were gone." She said and he frowned.

"You thought I abandoned you here? Is that what you thought?" he asked edgily as his arms fell limply to his sides.

"What else could I think?" she asked and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I thought you trusted me." he accused before he continued, "I had to hide, Jane. I was almost arrested when I went to check on the Pearl. The Navy were inspecting the docks, looking for me. Gibbs had left me a note that he took the ship away for a while until everything was under control. They'll be back in a week to collect us." He said and the stormy expression left her face.

"Where have you been staying then?" she asked softly.

"Town's inn under a fake name. I couldn't come here neither could I go out of the room. When the area was clean, I came here straight away." He finished and she looked down with a sigh.

"Why didn't you send me a note? Something?" she asked and he sighed.

"Because I couldn't. Besides, judging from the welcome I received I realize now that it wouldn't be much appreciated." He said sourly and she looked at him.

"How can you say that? Don't you see I was worried?" she asked as she brought the baby's head up to her shoulder while gently patting his back.

"Worried about _me_ or worried about _me_ leaving _you_ here?" he asked with less force than he wanted. Damn it, the baby was distracting him from being too cross with her.

"Both, but more about the first." She said quietly and his eyes returned to her face before he surged forward to capture her lips in a fierce kiss, careful of the child between them. His hand cupped her face as he pulled back from her lips and looked at her.

"They can't hurt me, love, but they _can_ take me away from you." He whispered against her lips and she touched his hand gently.

"I know…I guess immortality isn't perfect after all, is it?" She murmured lightly and he smirked before he put his hand on the baby's small back.

"Good. Now show me how to hold this fine whelp then." He said as he pulled back and looked at her eagerly. Jane chuckled at his words before she slowly handed him the baby, gently positioning Christopher in his arms.

Jack's eyes widened once the baby was placed in his embrace and he looked down at him in amazement.

"Was he like this when he was born?" he asked lovingly and she chuckled.

"Actually he was quite bloodied." She stated and he shuddered at the thought.

"I can imagine." He murmured as he leaned down to brush his nose against the baby's soft cheek.

"Evening there, young lad." He whispered and Jane cleared her throat.

"Actually, he has a name." she said once Jack looked up.

"He has?" he asked surprised, not moving a muscle.

"Christopher…" she said and Jack blinked.

"Christopher…Chris. I like that." He said at last and Jane laughed.

"Is he always so quiet?" he asked and Jane shook her head.

"Nope. He's quite feisty in fact. You'll see." She said as she leaned back against the pillows.

"I guess I will…" he said a bit mortified at the idea of a screaming baby.

Jane looked at him and smiled at the way he looked at his son and the way he was careful not to put much force in his grip.

"So, you're staying until we leave?" Jane asked after a while and he looked up.

"Aye. You could always hide me if they come looking for me." He said and he moved closer until their noses were touching.

"Hmm, I could always put you in the closet." She said with a grin and he smirked.

"Or under the bed." He suggested while wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Or the desk." She breathed as he got closer and brushed his lips against hers. He hummed in response and made to close the distance between them when his son decided it was time to interrupt his parents. Jack almost jumped off the bed and Jane laughed when the baby let out a cry.

"Right! Time to go back. There." Jack said quickly as he gave the baby to Jane and grimaced.

"You know…" Jane started as she rocked the baby, "For a grown man and a pirate Captain you're too scared of regular, normal things." She said and he frowned.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Me, the baby…commitments." She said and he grinned saucily while leaning towards her.

"Whoever said you're normal, love?" he said before he rolled over on the bed and lay down, the cheeky expression still on his lips.

"Once I am able to walk, I'll get you for this." She threatened teasingly but he only laughed loudly and buried his face in her lap, his arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

"I can't wait, darling…I really can't wait for you to get me." He breathed huskily as he looked up at her with dark eyes.

He'd make sure she would.

**The End.**

**Author's note: There you have it. The end. Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it.**

**I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story and everyone who has encouraged me to write this. Thank you all so much. Please review one last time. I'd love to hear from you. :)**

**Xxx Lina :)**


End file.
